SHIPPUDEN LIFE
by Chibialexa
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran en su pelea final, kyuubi toma una desicion de esta pelea cuando naruto queda medio muerto; cuando el rubio despierta hay una gran conmocion en konoha; hay otro Sasuke? un clon creado a base del chakra de kyubi YAOI!
1. HOY NOS CONOCEMOS

**Aclaraciones: Este Fic no es de mi autoria, fue creado por el autor RYHO DARCK, quien me dio permiso de publicarlo en la página de Fanfiction, además de ponerme como la editora de sus errores, lo cual espero que no se me haya escapado ninguno; luego es capaz de matarme nooooo que no me mate jajajajaja, bueno sin más espero que lean el primer capítulo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo uno.

Hoy nos conocemos.

– ¡TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Técnica.- combo clones de sombra)

Cientos de clones habían aparecido como una ráfaga impresionante, lo tenían rodeado, dentro de aquel gran bosque, en medio de su feroz pelea habían echo un claro, ahora se encontraban llegando al limite.

– ¡Hn! Siempre con tus mismas e inútiles técnicas, usuratonkachi.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio de aquel claro, la camisa blanca de su traje se encontraba manchada de sangre, tenía su espada Kusanagi en mano y observaba a cada uno de los clones de Naruto con sus afilados ojos negros, eran demasiados, aun le sorprendía la cantidad de clones que era capaz de controlar Naruto, pero aquello era natural, sonrió de medio lado con petulancia, después de todo llevaba dentro de si el chakra del endemoniado zorro de nueve colas.

– ¡Esta vez no te dejare ir Sasuke! ¡Esta vez te llevare de vuelta a konoha-ttebayo!

Las ropas de Naruto se encontraban igualmente empapadas de sangre, como Sasuke, su rostro estaba lastimado y de sus labios corría un hilillo de sangre, la placa de su banda se hallaba cuarteada, aun mantenía la posición de manos del anterior Jutsu que había utilizado, veía a Sasuke en medio de todos sus clones, completamente alerta de cualquier movimiento, habían estado combatiendo durante casi una hora, esta vez no resistiría un ataque combo, esta vez lograría traerlo de vuelta.

– ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! ¡Caerás como nunca antes usuratonkachi!

Apenas terminó de hablar y todos los clones se lanzaron a su ataque, se vio completamente rodeado por ellos, atrás, adelante, a los lados, encima de él, entrecerró los ojos con furia, él no iba a soportar semejante perdida de tiempo, se encontraba harto de Naruto y sus intentos por llevarlo de vuelta a la villa, esta vez, no tendría compasión, sin importar que kyuubi le advirtió que si mataba a Naruto se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida, no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

– ¡CHIDORI NAGASHI! (Técnica.- Corriente de miles de pájaros)

Un millar de rayos azulinos cubrieron su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer a demasiados clones, otros habían sido lanzados al aire por la fuerza del ataque, cayendo a gran distancia para desaparecer de todas formas, el chidori lo cubría en una especie de escudo en forma de malla ondulante, sus ojos miraron a Naruto, quien ante el gesto apenas y retrocedió intimidado, la sangre dentro del Sharingan lo veían fijamente, el rubio hizo un gesto contenido, Sasuke era demasiado fuerte, pero el no se rendiría, había llegado demasiado lejos como para ser derrotado.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba quieto en su sitio, para él, ya era hora de deshacerse de Naruto, después de derrotar a su hermano y haberse desecho de Orochimaru, él ya no tenía razones mas concretas para formar una vida, seguía buscando la manera de hacerse mas poderoso por capricho, y ese capricho se veía constantemente opacado por la idea de encontrarse con Naruto nuevamente, como en esa ocasión, había dejado su grupo atrás, dejando a cargo a Karin, para así marcharse sin preocupaciones ni molestias, fue en medio de su viaje por el bosque que se topó con el inútil "Equipo de Kakashi" las discusiones no se hicieron esperar y cuando menos se dio cuanta, ya se encontraba batallando con el rubio, esta vez podía sentirlo igual que Naruto; aquella era la pelea definitiva.

– ¡Se acabó el juego, Naruto!

Sasuke envió toda la energía del chidori a su espada Kusanagi, se lanzó mas rápido que una sombra hacia Naruto que apenas reacciono esquivando su ataque, Naruto cayó de espaldas y el Uchiha le atravesó el pecho con su espada, el rubio gimió de dolor y como pudo lanzó una shuriken, pero no fue suficiente para alejar a Sasuke que dejaba fluir su técnica dentro de su cuerpo, le lastimaba y le quemaba poco a poco su interior, si seguía así, pronto lo mataría.

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras contemplaba el rostro iracundo de Sasuke, iba en serio, era la misma sensación de cuando pelearon en el valle del fin, Sasuke en verdad deseaba matarlo.

–…Sasuke…

Apenas y podía moverse, aun así levantó su mano y la colocó en el filo de la hoja de Kusanagi, la apretó y rápidamente su palma comenzó a sangrar, con mayor esfuerzo, comenzaba a levantar la hoja de su pecho, ante el acto el Uchiha frunció el ceño, cuando iba a intentar hundir la hoja hasta el final del pecho de su victima, sintió un agudo golpe en su espalda, algo lo lanzó lejos y antes de estrellarse en el suelo pudo incorporarse y caer de pie, rápidamente levantó la mirada para ver a su agresor.

A un lado de Naruto, se encontraba otro, uno de los clones había sobrevivido a su ataque de Chidori, eso era impresionante, debido a que los clones de sombras apenas y podían mantenerse por un tiempo, el clon estaba agitado, con sus ropas rasgadas y empapadas de sangre, podía ver como uno de sus brazos se dejaba caer frente a él, seguramente estaba lastimado, el clon puso su mano en el mango de su espada y jaló con esfuerzo para sacarla del cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke sonrió cruelmente, aquello aun continuaba y se ponía mas interesante.

El clon le ayudó a levantarse, casi automáticamente llevó una de sus manos hacia la herida que le había echo su mejor amigo, la sangre no se detenía y su herida no se estaba curando por lo cansado que estaba.

–…Kuso… No se que hacer-ttebayo

– Quizás deberíamos usar _ese _Jutsu…

Le propuso su clon, a lo que Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aquella técnica estaba prohibida, el daño que recibía su cuerpo era casi tan intenso como el que estaba dirigido al oponente, ademas él no quería matar a Sasuke.

– Imposible-ttebayo, el Futon Shuriken Rasengan es demasiado fuerte, es probable que me derrumbe antes de completar el ataque, ademas, podría dañar seriamente al teme-ttebayo, definitivamente no

– No hay otro modo, si no hacemos nada al respecto el teme huirá o nos matará-ttebayo

– No se cual de las dos es peor

– Pues no queremos que huya-ttebayo

_Shimatta… no hay mas que pueda hacer, esta vez… cederé-ttebayo _

Sasuke contemplaba la escena, Naruto y el clon parecían planear algo, de pronto vio a el rubio menear negativamente la cabeza, después tuvo una expresión de frustración, fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que sería el ultimo intento del dobe, iba a ser el todo o nada y Sasuke ya estaba listo, utilizaría _esa_ técnica, no le importaba quedarse ciego, estaba decidido a salirse con la suya nuevamente.

– Hay que distraerlo de alguna forma

Dijo el clon suavemente a Naruto, él le dirigió una mirada.

– De acuerdo-ttebayo, utilizare el Futon Shuriken Rasengan, ustedes traten de retenerlo

– Entendido-ttebayo

Ambos se asintieron y se alejaron el uno del otro, Sasuke se puso en guardia ante el movimiento.

– ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Esta vez aparecieron siete clones, Sasuke quiso rodar los ojos, esa técnica, ¡siempre esa técnica!, los planes del dobe se limitaban en distraerlo, no le cabía la menor duda, lo mas probable es que el Jutsu que estaba planeando usar le llevara tiempo realizarlo, por eso quería asegurarse de poder mantenerlo ocupado, quizás ya no tenía tanto chakra como para realizar su "ataque de clones masivos", sin embargo su plan era definitivo, certero y final, esa seria la ultima demostración que haría Naruto.

Tres de los clones se dirigieron a atacarlo, por lo que rápidamente perdió de vista a los otros cuatro y al que acompañaba a Naruto, se acercaron a él y comenzaron a intentar atacarlo con puños y patadas, se defendió ágilmente, a uno lo golpeó en el pecho y desapareció, a otro en el rostro y al último lo alejó con el Chidori Nagashi, se concentró en los demás que no se encontraban en su lugar, sólo Naruto y otros dos clones, ¿Dónde estaban los otros tres?, Un ruido ensordecedor le llegó desde la espalda, al igual que la enorme presencia de chakra, se giró rápidamente y pudo ver como los tres clones se dirigían hacia él con algo que parecía una peligrosa técnica Futon, el sonido era impresiónate, la velocidad le daba la forma de una gran shiruken.

– ¡FUTON SHURIKEN RASENGAN!

– ¡Demonios!

Apenas y pudo alejarse del impacto antes de que el efecto de aquel ataque se manifestara en el suelo que había sido la victima en su lugar, era impresionante, el hoyo que había realizado alcanzaba los ocho metros, antes de caer al suelo, dos de los clones que le habían atacado previamente se lanzaron contra él, se deshizo de ellos tan pronto como pudo, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el tierra firme, nuevamente aquel sonido retumbaba en el lugar, en esta ocasión peligrosamente cerca, se giró, tres Narutos ya estaban frente a él, no pudo reaccionar, aquel Jutsu le dio de lleno.

– ¡FUTON SHURIKEN RASENGAN!

Sentía que su cuerpo era atacado en todas direcciones, como si un millón de pequeñas agujas le perforaran de adentro hacia fuera, el dolor era horrendo y su cuerpo se sintió rendir casi al instante, de pronto sintió un golpe mas fuerte, diferente a lo que estaba viviendo y de la nada todo se detuvo, entreabrió los ojos tanto como pudo y vio a Naruto tirado a un lado suyo jadeando de cansancio, de seguro lo había sacado de aquel ataque antes de que lo matara, sentía que no se podía mover para nada, vio como el rubio levantaba la vista hacia el, parecía triunfante, el dobe había ganado.

–…Sasuke-teme… tú regresaras a Konoha conmigo-ttebayo…

No, el dobe aún no había ganado, todavía le quedaba ese ataque, utilizaría ese Jutsu.

–…No lo creo, usuratonkachi…

Pudo ver como Naruto fruncía el ceño con enfado, vio como hacia el esfuerzo por levantarse, él también intentó incorporarse, pero Naruto lo tomó por los hombros; de sus ojos azules comenzaban a caer lagrimas abundantes, aún así, parecía estar furioso.

– ¡¿Por qué-ttebayo? ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tu lugar es en Konoha conmigo? ¡¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en destruir nuestro lazo Sasuke?

Naruto comenzaba a zarandearlo, se sentía herido y triste al oír a su amigo negarse a regresar a la villa aun en sus condiciones, Sasuke era un terco, testarudo, orgulloso y teme, pero aun así lo quería de vuelta, lo quería con él, escucharlo negarse, era como desgarrarle el corazón, Sasuke siempre había sido un experto en eso.

–…Naruto… ¿Crees que puedes tener todo lo que deseas siempre? ¿Crees que puedes venir a reclamarme como si fuera de tu propiedad? Estas equivocado grandísimo dobe, ¡Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme!

– ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke-teme! ¡Nunca comprendes mis sentimientos! ¡No piensas en que hay personas esperándote en casa! ¡Que han llorado por ti, que están tristes por tu ausencia! ¡Tú eres el dobe-ttebayo!

–…Yo ya no… tengo un lugar al cual regresar, mi familia esta muerta, ya no tengo un hogar

Naruto lo golpeó de improvisto en el rostro haciéndolo caer en el suelo nuevamente, apenas se había incorporado un poco y el dobe lo tiraba de un puñetazo, sentía ganas de reírse con sarcasmo, escupió la sangre que le había sacado Naruto y le envió una mirada furibunda.

– ¡Demonios Sasuke! ¡No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado! ¡Ya mataste a Itachi! ¡Ya obtuviste la venganza que tanto deseabas! ¡¿Ahora saldrás con que le guardas luto a tu familia? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡No son más que puras excusas-ttebayo!

– Tu no sabes nada usuratonkachi… ¡No volveré a ningún lugar en el que tú te encuentres!

De pronto sus ojos mostraron el Sharingan, Naruto se encontraba consternado por las palabras que le había dado su amigo, ¿Así que el problema era él? ¿Sasuke no volvía a Konoha por que lo esperaba él?, sintió como sus ojos se enjugaban en lagrimas nuevamente, esta vez eran unas amargas, levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke, sin poderse contener se lanzó a abrazarlo, lo apretó contra si, tanto que le dolían las heridas que tenía echas en el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, sólo quería estar con Sasuke, era claro que lo odiaba, pero él… él se había dado cuanta que lo que sentía por el teme era mas fuerte que la amistad, justo en ese momento en el que se encontraban peleando, se descubrió enamorado.

Sasuke levantó sus manos y trató de quitarse a Naruto de encima, pero unas palabras le hicieron detenerse de golpe.

–…Te quiero tanto-ttebayo…

–…Lastima… Adiós Naruto…

– ¿Pero que estas diciend…?

Al querer mirarlo a los ojos, vio el Sharingan, pero este era diferente, las "comillas" que usualmente tenía dentro de sus ojos, estaban transformadas en algo parecido a unas aspas, una enorme llamarada de fuego negro lo cubrió de golpe, se escuchaba gritando, pero en realidad no sentía nada, era como si su cuerpo estuviera separado de su mente, lo cual agradecía, pues como se escuchaba así mismo, lo mas seguro es que era un dolor agónico, escuchó susurrar a Sasuke algo parecido a "Amaterasu", quizás era el nombre de ese Jutsu, observó como comenzaba a alejarse, entonces sintió.

Y tenía razón, era un dolor insoportable, su cuerpo ardía en llamas oscuras, quemándose lentamente, la oscuridad lo cubrió completamente, de pronto se vio en medio de un pasillo con tuberías, en el suelo había agua estancada, era el sitio que reflejaba el sello del kyuubi, estar ahí significaba estar cerca de la muerte, pero en esta ocasión, sentía que kyuubi no podría hacer nada al respecto.

**-****Estas equivocado mocoso…**

Naruto apenas abrió los ojos y pudo ver que flotaba frente a la jaula del zorro, los enormes ojos rojos se entrecerraban con recelo y furia.

**-****Le advertí al mocoso Uchiha que no intentara matarte…**

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a cerrarse pesadamente, este era el final de él y el zorro de nueve colas, no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, la escalofriante voz del demonio apenas y la escuchaba retumbando en el recinto.

**-****Le daremos al mocoso Uchiha una lección que nunca olvidara…**

_Deja en paz a Sasuke, maldito zorro…_

**-****No te preocupes mocoso, lo que haré será para ti, te daré al mocoso Uchiha…**

_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir-ttebayo?_

**-****Eso lo veras en cuanto decidas vivir, Naruto…**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba rodeado de oscuridad, ahora se encontraba luchando por mantener el chakra del kyuubi bajo control, éste se arremolineaba a su alrededor como si fuera un torbellino, era demasiado el chakra que estaba libre, era como si el kyuubi deseara salir completamente, miró para todas partes, ya no estaba Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer, zorro de mierda?

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos en busca de disminuir la sensación que estaba viviendo, sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar, se dejó caer de rodillas, era insoportable, era casi tan poderoso como el ataque que el había mandado Sasuke, gritó desesperado, todo se volvía rojo, todo se volvía doloroso, era insufrible, de su cuerpo salían vapores, todas las heridas sufridas en ese combate se estaban curando en ese momento, incluyendo las graves quemaduras provocadas por el "Amaterasu".

– ¡Ya basta, maldito zorro! ¡Ya basta!

– ¡Naruto!

Sus compañeros, esa había sido la voz de Sakura-chan, había olvidado que durante su pelea con Sasuke los había dejado atrás, y debido a el poder de la lucha no habían podido seguirlos, pero en esta ocasión lo que estaba pasando era cien veces peor, esta vez todo se trataba de kyuubi.

– ¡No se acerquen! ¡Aléjense-ttebayo!

No escuchó nada mas, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron repentinamente, de la nada sintió que sus ropas le quemaban, gritó con dolor e intentó abrir su chaqueta tan rápido como pudo, la arrojó lejos de él, vio como parte del chakra que se encontraba afuera se dirigía a la prenda, no entendía lo que pasaba, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

– ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre-ttebayo?

**-****Te lo dije… Te daré al mocoso Uchiha…**

– ¡No entiendo! ¡No te entiendo!

Una nueva oleada de dolor lo doblegó, se tiró al suelo boca abajo aún sosteniendo sus cabeza, levantándola lo suficiente como para ver la su chaqueta tirada a unos tres metros de él, el chakra seguía fluyendo de su cuerpo a la chaqueta, y el dolor se iba incrementando, ademas no entendía que era lo que kyuubi trataba de decirle, a todo eso se le aunó el pesar de saber que había fallado nuevamente, Sasuke se había ido otra vez, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

– ¿Por qué-ttebayo? ¿Por qué no puedo traerte de vuelta? ¿Por qué siempre te vas Sasuke?

**-****Pronto estará contigo mocoso…**

Aquello aumentó su dolor, su dolor espiritual y la perdida de su amor.

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto duele-ttebayo!

Las garras comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, lo mas seguro era que sus ojos estuvieran como los del kyuubi, estaba perdiendo el control, se estaba transformando, no quería eso, la ultima vez había causado destrozos, había lastimado personas, a sus camaradas.

– ¡Detenlo! ¡Detenlo!

**-****Tu mocoso Uchiha, esta completándose…**

– ¡No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir!

**-****Mira hacia el frente mocoso…**

Ya no podía moverse, sus ojos se estaba cerrando, sólo veía las oleadas de chakra rojo bailando furiosamente a su alrededor como un tornado, apenas pudo enfocar su chaqueta, le pareció ver algo en ella similar a cabello oscuro y una mano saliendo de la prenda o la tierra, eso fue lo único que vio antes de caer inconciente.

Estaba nebuloso, era una completa oscuridad bañada en neblina, el sonido de sus pasos hacían eco en aquel lugar que parecía infinito, no podía vislumbrar nada mas allá de la neblina reinante.

– ¿Qué es este sitio-ttebayo?

Su voz se extendió por la negrura y se volvió a repetir una y otra vez, Naruto retrocedió asustado.

– ¿En donde estoy?

Sin respuesta, completamente silencioso, el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai! ¡Capitán Yamato! ¡Alguien!

Otra vez el eco, la soledad, el infinito, sin sus compañeros, sin su sitio, sin Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke!

– ¿Qué, usuratonkachi?

Se dio la vuelta de pronto al escuchar esa voz tan conocida a su espalda, ahí estaba Sasuke, entremetido en la niebla, mirándolo con esos ojos fijos, tan fríos como siempre los había recordado, pero había algo diferente, algo no estaba bien, sentía que ese no era Sasuke.

– Te equivocas dobe, soy yo

El rubio respingó, ¿Le había leído el pensamiento?, no, eso era imposible.

– No, no lo es

– ¿Sasuke? ¿En verdad eres tú, teme?

Sasuke se acercó con sigilo, tanto, que sus pasos en aquel espacio vacío eran silenciosos, Naruto quiso retroceder, ese Sasuke le daba miedo. Ese no le daba la sensación de ser Sasuke, ¿En serio lo era?, Sasuke se puso frente al rubio y colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Naruto, sosteniéndola, obligando al ojiazul, verlo a los ojos también.

– La pregunta correcta es… ¿Deseas que sea en verdad Sasuke?

– ¿Qué es lo quieres decir-ttebayo?

– Esa es tu decisión…Naruto…

Se despertó de golpe, sentía que su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, todo estaba tan repentinamente claro que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, estaba un poco desorientado, miró a su alrededor y suspiró, se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, habían regresado a casa.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡Naruto!

Se levantó tanto como pudo para apreciar como Sai y Sakura entraban por la puerta corriendo, la pelirosa llevaba un manojo de flores y una cesta con frutas, mientras que Sai tenía en la mano un par de libros, se acercaron a Naruto y Sakura se lanzó para abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡Has dormido por casi una semana!

Aquello le sorprendió a Naruto en sobre manera, pues por lo regular él se recuperaba máximo en tres días.

– ¿Tanto-ttebayo? Je, je, Gomen por preocuparte Sakura-chan

– Por poco creía que estabas muerto, cuando te encontramos estabas tan flácido como las barras nutritivas que hace Sakura

– ¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Sai bastardo?

Rápidamente Sakura se levantó de su lugar para amenazar a su compañero con el puño, mientras Sai retrocedía sonriendo con las manos frente a él, tratando de disculparse, Naruto se rió un poco ante la escena.

– Bueno, lo importante es que ya te encuentras bien y que has despertado Naruto

– Ahora me siento muy bien, Sakura-chan

Decía jubiloso mientras se daba un ligero golpe en el pecho para denotar felicidad.

– No sabes cuanto me alegro, Naruto

– Je, je Arigato Sai

Un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar, Naruto sabía a que se debía, le daba un poco de miedo entrar en tema pero, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado.

– Después del incidente del zorro… ¿Encontraron a Sasuke?

Tanto Sai como Sakura se miraron mutuamente con preocupación, aquello no le gustó para nada a Naruto.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió-ttebayo?

– Tranquilízate Naruto, después del incidente que te ocurrió con Kyuubi, no tuvimos oportunidad de ir en busca de Sasuke-kun, tu estabas tan débil que decidimos atenderte primero

– Así es, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia donde tú estabas, vimos de repente el chakra de Kyuubi, era tan fuerte que no podíamos acercarnos, Sakura intentó llamarte y acercarse, fue cuando nos gritaste que nos alejáramos, tú caíste al suelo y esperamos que todo pasara, entonces lo vimos a él…

En ese momento Sakura le dio un codazo, lo cual ocasionó que Sai se callara de golpe, todo fue tan obvio que la misma pelirosa puso cara de pesar.

– ¿Él? ¿A que se refieren con él-ttebayo?

– No estamos seguros de decirte Naruto, acabas de despertar y…

– ¡No me oculten nada-ttebayo! ¡Sea lo que sea, deben decirme!

Naruto intentó reincorporarse, esta vez lográndolo con el apoyo de sus manos, ahora se encontraba completamente sentado en la cama de hospital, mientras veía seriamente a sus compañeros, ambos dieron un suspiro, Sai se dirigió a una silla que estaba frente a la ventana de la habitación y se dejó caer en ella, mientras Sakura se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama de Naruto, parecía que ambos trataban de encontrar palabras para contarle al rubio la situación.

– No se por donde empezar Naruto, esto es tan insólito que a pesar de que lo he visto en esta semana, aún no lo puedo creer

– ¡Dímelo Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa se puso seria, después dirigió su mirada a los ojos el Kitsune, decidió hablar.

– Naruto… Hay otro Sasuke-kun…

¿Había escuchado bien? Parecía que no, pero la expresión de Sakura y Sai le daban la contraria, sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que el color se le bajaba del rostro, no entendía bien lo que Sakura había querido decir, pero inevitablemente le ponía la piel de gallina ¿Cómo que había otro Sasuke?

– ¿Q-que es lo que…Quieres decir-ttebayo?

– El capitán Yamato dijo que… el chakra de kyuubi que salió expulsado de tu cuerpo trató de buscar un nuevo contenedor, al no encontrarlo, formó uno a base de una materia viva, en este caso, la sangre de Sasuke-kun que había en tu chaqueta, el poder del chakra era tan grande que formó un cuerpo vivo perfecto…

– Todos coinciden en que se trata de algo así, como un… clon…

Sai al terminar la frase, pudo ver que en los ojos de Naruto se encontraba tanto la sorpresa, como el miedo y la desesperación, comprendía a su amigo, ellos mismos se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando lograron acercarse a un Naruto inconciente y que a pocos metros de él se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de un Sasuke desfallecido y que habían logrado presenciar su "creación", había sido asombroso e increíble en todos los términos.

– ¿Esta aquí-ttebayo?

Preguntó el rubio a su amiga, aunque parecía ausente, por la impresión parecía estar en una especie de transe.

– Si, Tsunade-sama decidió hacerle varios estudios en caso de que el chakra con el que fue creado fuese inestable, pero coincide en que esta todo bien, aunque no me dio mas detalles, ha estado hablando con él, pero no…

– ¿Hablando?

– Si, Naruto, de hecho, tiene recuerdos de la vida de Sasuke, Casi todos ellos, son tan exactos que podría decirse que son de él, por momentos me hace pensar que es Sasuke-kun jugándonos una mala broma, pero el chakra es completamente de kyuubi, eso descarta cualquier tipo de broma

Sakura soltó una ligera sonrisa entristecida.

– ¿En donde esta-ttebayo?

– En el laboratorio del sótano en un enorme contenedor con líquido, parece niño de probeta

– ¡Sai!

– ¿Qué? A mi me da esa impresión Sakura

No terminó de escuchar la discusión de sus amigos, pues se levantó de la cama de un salto ganándose la impresión de sus compañeros, salió corriendo por el pasillo y no se detuvo a pesar de que escuchaba los gritos de Sakura y Sai llamándolo, corría tan rápido como su cuerpo adolorido le permitía, llegó a las escalera y las bajó apresurado, casi cayéndose más de una vez, al llegar al final se topó con cuatro puertas, abrió la primera y era una bodega con medicamentos y hierbas, la segunda eran utensilios, la tercera eran cajas y cajas, la cuarta eran unas blancas puertas dobles encadenadas de las perillas, ¡era esa! No decidió perder el tiempo ante los cerrojos, él tenía que entrar ahí ya.

– ¡RASENGAN!

Se escuchó por el lugar, seguido de un estruendo, apenas y se disipó el polvo, Naruto entró en la habitación, estaba oscuro casi completamente, a excepción de algunos aparatos conectados que irradiaban ligeras luces plateadas, se escuchaba un aparato que parecía medir signos vitales, su corazón dio un brinco, el miedo y nerviosismo le inundo el cuerpo, caminó despacio siguiendo el sonido, dio la vuelta en un pequeñísimo pasillo que separaba la habitación, ahí estaba él, tal y como había dicho Sai, parecía que estaba dentro de una probeta gigante, estaba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez dormido, lo que le sorprendía después del estruendo que causó con su técnica, vestido únicamente por una especie de boxers blancos pegados a su piel a causa del liquido en el que estaba contenido, tenía puntillas en la nariz para que pudiera respirar, el fondo del contenedor brillaba con una luz azulina que lo hacia ver hermoso.

Ese ser que estaba dentro de la probeta era exactamente igual a Sasuke, tanto, que incluso las casi invisibles cicatrices que había recibido Sasuke en la tierra de las olas de cuando se enfrentaron a Zabuza y Haku, incluso esa nimiedad estaba ahí, sintió ganas de llorar, ese clon era parte de Sasuke, pero no era Sasuke, recordó de pronto las palabras de Kyuubi, ¿A esto se refería con darle a Sasuke? ¿A entregarle una copia de la persona a la que amaba?, se acercó hacia el tanque, ¡Kami, eran exactamente iguales!, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, era como su Sasuke…

–…Pero no es Sasuke…

– Literalmente no, pero genéticamente si

Se giró sin mucho ánimo, aun con las lágrimas en su cara.

– Tsunade-bachan

La rubia se encontraba observando la escena recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

– Genéticamente, ese que esta ahí es Uchiha Sasuke; tipo de sangre, pigmentación de piel, pigmentación de cabello y ojos, facciones, estatura, medidas, peso, hábitos de nutrición, de sueño y ritmo vital. Todo lo que se refiere al ADN dice que es Sasuke, incluso sus recuerdo y arrogante temperamento, pero nada de eso compite con lo que sientes ¿No es así Naruto?

– ¿También me recuerda a mi Tsunade-bachan? ¿Tan bien me odia como el verdadero Sasuke?

Naruto llevó el dorso de su mano hacia la cara para secarse las lágrimas que habían salido.

– Sabe quien eres, pero no hablamos de ti, sin embargo, te diré una cosa, por las reacciones que he visto que tiene cada vez que mencionó tu nombre, significa que no te odia, Naruto, creo que incluso esta algo nervioso de verte

Naruto levantó la vista ¿Nervioso de verle? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?, él quería estar con él, tenerlo ante sus ojos era algo irresistible, pero tenía que sacarle de la cabeza que ese era Sasuke, aún con recuerdos, actitud y físico, ese no era el verdadero Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué esta dentro de este tubote Tsunade-bachan?

– Ese líquido es una especie de catalizador que evita que el chakra del zorro pueda salirse de control, cosa cual dudo, ya que la energía es tan estable como si fuera suya, de hecho pienso que se ha vuelto su chakra independiente, ¿Me entiendes? Ese poder que tiene ya no es de Kyuubi, si no que lo ha estado moldeando para si mismo, ahora es completamente un humano normal, con chakra puro y propio.

Naruto estaba asombrado por aquello, entonces significaba que no había peligro con el control de su chakra, ya era suya.

– ¿Qué tanto chakra tiene-ttebayo?

– Mucho, pero para él es algo normal, dice que siempre lo ha tenido así, así que en resumen es la misma cantidad de chakra que el Uchiha Sasuke original tiene en su cuerpo, me parece sorprendente que una bestia como Kyuubi tenga tanto poder como para lograr crear un ser vivo, con características basadas en otro, igualar cada elemento perfectamente, como lo es el chakra en este caso

– Monstruoso ¿o debería decir maravilloso?

Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, a la vez que se enfurruñaba y se daba la vuelta para encarar la imagen dentro del contenedor, aún durmiendo, con un gesto tan relajado y tranquilo como jamás pudo apreciar en el rostro de Sasuke, aquello le hizo sentir una gran calidez en su pecho.

– Tsunade-bachan

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Esta bien si me quedo?

La rubia lo vio detenidamente, Naruto parecía ensimismado en el chico dentro de la gran probeta, estaba dándole la espalda, pero no necesitaba verlo a los ojos como para darse cuanta de que el corazón de Naruto se estaba adaptando a ese "clon", sonrió un poco, ese chico no era alguien que odiara a inocentes ni tampoco que fuera alguien cruel sin importar las circunstancias.

– No tengo problema con ello

– Arigato Tsunade-bachan

– ¡Pero!

Naruto se dio la vuelta para encarar a la rubia que parecía reír autosuficiente.

– ¿Pero?

– Si quieres hablar con el, aprieta el botón azul a un lado de la palanca verde que esta detrás del interruptor morado, abajo del cable naranja

– ¿Qué? ¡Que diga! ¿Para que-ttebayo?

– Eso bajara el liquido del tanque, sólo lo suficiente como para que el pueda sacar la cabeza y hablarte, para poder "rellenarlo", sólo oprime el botón de al lado, no vayas a apretar otros botones ¿Entendiste?

– Entiendo-ttebayo

– Esta bien, ahora puedo dejarte aquí, no vayas a tocar tampoco otros aparatos, de lo contrario te escogeré como mi piñata personal ¡¿Entendido?

– ¡Hai!

Dicho todo aquello, la Hokage se retiro del sótano, asegurándose de que nadie interrumpiera los momentos de Naruto y el clon de Sasuke ahí abajo.

_¡Kuso! ¡No le entendí nada! ¿Ahora como le voy a hacer si quiero hablar con él? ¡Me dijo que no apretara otros botones! ¡Estoy en un lío-ttebayo! _

Posó su vista de nuevo en el chico dentro del contenedor y se acercó nuevamente, esta vez posando una mano sobre el cristal.

– Sasuke

El individuo abrió los ojos de golpe ocasionándole al rubio un respingo, después de tranquilizarse se volvió a acercar, los ojos oscuros lo veían fijamente, suspiró, era tan igual a Sasuke.

– ¿Sabes quien soy-ttebayo? ¿Sabes en donde estas?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacia una especie de bufido que sólo hizo que sacara algunas burbujas.

– ¡Hasta en lo mal educado te pareces-ttebayo!

Sasuke le dedico su media sonrisa única marca Uchiha, Naruto lo miró extrañado ¿De que se reía?

– ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes lo que eres tú?

Sasuke llevó uno de sus dedos hacia el cristal y comenzó a hacer garabatos, Naruto lo miró atento, al final terminó y le hizo una seña a Naruto para que viera, el rubio le hizo caso y se acercó para ver que era lo que había escrito, en letras grandes, en el cristal decía "Dobe", aquello le sacó un tic en el ojo y una venita en la frente, no se pudo contener.

– ¡No me digas dobe Sasuke-teme! ¡Tu eres el dobe, baka!

Sasuke seguía con su sonrisa de medio lado, ¡No cabía duda de que era el clon de Sasuke! Seguía insultándole como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, de alguna manera, aquello hizo reír a Naruto, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía esa clase de discusiones, era tan nostálgico.

– Que bueno que me recuerdas

Sasuke limpió en donde había escrito su insulto y volvió a hacer garabatos, cuando le indicó a Naruto que lo leyera, el rubio lo vio desconfiado.

– Si es otro insulto teme, desconectare la manguera que te hace poder respirar

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, después volvió a hacerle señas a Naruto para que leyera, Naruto hizo caso, mientras se inclinaba para leer, dirigía su mano hacia donde estaba la manguera de oxígeno, en caso de que fuera otro insulto, ante esto, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

– ¿Quiero hablarte?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, Naruto dejó caer una gran gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza.

– Etto… Sasuke… Tsunade-bachan me dijo que botón utilizar para que pudieras hablarme pero… no lo recuerdo-ttebayo

Sasuke cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, movió sus labios y aun entre el líquido, Naruto pudo ver que le decía "usuratonkachi".

– ¡¿Qué quieres que haga teme? ¡Dudo que tú hallas puesto atención a los botones que le picaban a tu probeta!

Sonrisa Made in Uchiha, envuelta en malicia.

– ¡Teme! ¡¿En serio estudiaste los botones? ¡No tienes que hacer!

Sasuke puso cara de ofendido y señaló su probeta, era un modo de decir "fíjate donde estoy, ¿acaso tengo que hacer?".

– ¡De acuerdo-ttebayo! Ahora dime cual es le botón para bajarle el liquido de tu tubote

Sasuke comenzó a hacer señas para que Naruto avanzara entre los cables y botones del panel de control que había a un lado del contenedor, el rubio trataba de seguir los pasos al pie de la letra, pero cuando se equivocaba Sasuke golpeaba el cristal para avisarle, aquello le hacia enojar y discutían, Naruto gritándole y Sasuke haciendo gestos y señas, de vez en cuando escribiendo en el cristal.

– ¡Muérete teme! ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! Ahora… ¿es el botón rosado-ttebayo?

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, pero luego se detuvo y asintió enérgicamente, así que seguro de lo que decía su amigo, Naruto apretó el botón, en cuanto lo hizo se escuchó una suave alarma, el rubio no le presto atención, hasta que de pronto se abrió completamente la parte de atrás del contenedor haciendo que todo el liquido se derramara por entre los aparatos y suelo de la habitación, Naruto se asustó por eso y luego se puso nervioso, aquello no era lo que Tsunade-bachan le había dicho, miró hacia Sasuke que se encontraba saliendo del contenedor completamente mojado y sonriendo con satisfacción, Naruto entendió después de tres segundos, lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

– ¡Teme! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Lo que querías era salir de tu probeta!

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se quitaba las puntillas de la nariz, luego vio a Naruto y le sonrió con petulancia.

– Debo de agradecerte mi libertad usuratonkachi

– ¿Q-que es lo que vas a hacer-ttebayo?

– Salir de aquí

Fue lo que dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto, no tenía pensado perder la oportunidad de estar fuera de su maldito cilindro, además Naruto estaba ahí, lo que significaba que era hora de dejar las cosas en claro, aún cuando no le gustaran al usuratonkachi.

– Naruto… te diré el motivo por el cual Kyuubi me creó…

Naruto prestó atención al máximo ante esas palabras.

– Quiere que sea el reemplazo, tu almohada de consolación ¿Entiendes?

Naruto no reaccionaba, clara muestra de que no entendía, en ese momento a Sasuke le dieron ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo podía ser tan dobe?

– Soy tuyo usuratonkahchi, soy de tu propiedad aunque me pese decirlo, matare al zorro de mierda por hacerme esto, pero al diablo, mi deber es hacer que te olvides del otro Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué?

Continuara…


	2. ENTIENDEME

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo dos.

Entiéndeme.

– ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste-ttebayo?

Naruto se veía alterado y asustado, ¿Por qué el zorro de nueve colas deseaba que se olvidara de Sasuke?

– Ya lo oíste usuratonkachi, soy el reemplazo de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Eso no puede ser verdad-ttebayo, no puede ser el único motivo por el cual Kyuubi te hizo

– Tienes razón, de hecho hay más cosas al respecto

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba la reacción del rubio, este parecía meditar todavía sus palabras, las cuales por cierto, no eran nada complicadas, todo estaba claro; Kyuubi no quería ver a Naruto sufriendo por Sasuke, y como Naruto no podía conseguir a Sasuke, Kyuubi le dio uno, todo claro, todo simple.

– ¡¿Por qué actúas como si nada? ¿Acaso esto no te afecta en nada-ttebayo? ¡Eres un reemplazo! ¡La copia de un verdadero humano!

– La verdad, no me siento diferente a como siempre me he sentido, lo único que veo que ha cambio es la sensación de que no puedo alejarme de ti nunca mas, pero eso forma parte de la marca genética que me dejó Kyuubi

– ¡Esto no esta bien-ttebayo!

– Supongo que tienes razón

De pronto todo se volvió silencio, los aparatos de Sasuke habían dejado de sonar, puesto que ya no había nada que monitorear, Naruto trataba de encontrar lógica en todas aquellas palabras; reemplazo, olvido, consuelo. Todo era tan cruel y confuso, ademas de todo, al Sasuke que tenia en frente no parecía importarle nada, como siempre, desinteresado a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin importarle que lo utilizaran para otros propósitos, con tal de que él consiguiera lo que deseaba, ¡Como siempre!, era victima de su propio orgullo que lo dejaba caer, ¡Muy típico de Sasuke!

– Todavía sigues siendo un baka, teme

Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sonreía tristemente, era lo mismo que le había ocurrido con Orochimaru, no le importó que su cuerpo iba a ser usado como el nuevo cascaron del enemigo, con tal de que le diera el poder suficiente como para poder matar a Uchiha Itachi, todo le daba igual, cuando él se lo cuestionó, Sasuke lo había llamado "infantil"

– En realidad, todo esto me da igual…

Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke en cuanto lo escuchó decir aquello, este se encontraba viendo hacia algún punto vacío de la habitación, le tomó otro momento de espera para que el clon volviera a hablar.

– No espero nada mas en la vida dobe, no encuentro otro motivo mas para estar de pie, no odio esta aldea, ni odio a su gente, es sólo que… no quería volver…

Naruto reprimió una mueca de dolor al recordar las palabras que el verdadero Sasuke le había dicho durante su pelea; que él era el motivo por el cual no volvía.

– ¿Tanto me odias-ttebayo?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada atenta, mientras Naruto miraba al suelo nuevamente.

– ¿Sólo por mi… no regresabas, Sasuke? ¿Es por eso…?

– Tenía miedo…

Sasuke lo interrumpió de golpe, ante esas palabras Naruto se había sorprendido, mas no alzó la vista para encararlo, ¿Sasuke tenía miedo? ¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke con miedo? ¿Pero… miedo a que?

– ¿Qué era lo que temías-ttebayo? Yo… no te entiendo…

– Naruto, piensa… Me fui de esta aldea, escapé de ella y le causé daño a muchas personas, durante el tiempo que estuve con Orochimaru no hacía nada mas que entrenar, pero aun así seguía siendo un riesgo para todos ustedes, mientras mas fuerte me volvía, mas pronto alcanzaba mi meta de igualar a Itachi, pero también era lo que traería destrucción a Konoha, era el próximo cuerpo del enemigo primario de la villa…

Sasuke se deslizó en la habitación y se recargó en una de las paredes mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Naruto podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos, sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras trataba de ignorar la gran opresión en su pecho, le estaba hablando como si fuese el verdadero Sasuke, cotándole la historia de primera mano, eso era lo que le desgarraba, que en cualquier momento cayera en esa ilusión y en verdad pensara que era el verdadero y olvidarse del que había salido victorioso en la ultima batalla, su Uchiha Sasuke.

– Después de nuestro primer encuentro… Me sentía aun mas asustado, esta vez había echo mas daño, por un momento comprendí al idiota de mi reemplazo (N/A: ósea Sai XD) cuando quiso matarme, pero ese no era el mejor momento, aun no había cumplido con mi cometido, así que me sentí intimidado con la idea de privarme de el, por eso… quise deshacerme de todos ustedes…

– ¿Entonces por qué siguió huyendo-ttebayo? ¿Por qué después de matar a Itachi no regresó a Konoha?

Sasuke captó rápidamente que Naruto ya no se refería a él como "Sasuke", estaba tratando de poner a raya la situación colocándolo en el lugar que le correspondía; "la copia", aunque se sintió levemente irritado con el hecho, prefirió ignorarlo y responderle al rubio su pregunta.

– ¿Crees que después de lo que hice, podía regresar a Konoha como si nada? Ya me lo imagino; "Sé que intenté matarlos a todos pero no fue mi intención ¿me perdonan?"

Dijo con sarcasmo mientras torcía el gesto con enfado, había cambiado su tono de voz al decir la ultima línea, como si estuviera arremedando a alguien.

– Como si eso fuera posible, usuratonkachi

– No estaba de mas intentarlo-ttebayo

– Si, claro dobe, de seguro hubieras sido el único que me perdonaría mientras los demás me encajaban kunais en la garganta

Naruto torció el gesto y por fin dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Sasuke.

– Él sabe que no lo habría permitido, lo hubiera defendido aunque me costara la vida-ttebayo

– No necesito tu protección usuratonkachi, puedo cuidarme solo, pero a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que no había manera para regresar a la aldea, yo ya era uno de los mas buscados en la lista Bingo, para peores uno de clase "S", recuerda que hay algunos por aquí que me odian ¿Crees que hubiera salido ileso si asomaba siquiera mi cabeza por las puertas de Konoha? Yo no lo creo

– Mmm… Todo esto es muy complicado-ttebayo, y entiendo un poco el por que no podías regresar, pero… ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda entonces? Yo hubiera hablado con Tsunade-baachan para que todo estuviera bien

– Tú eras la persona a la que menos me podía acercar usuratonkachi

Sasuke habló de forma seria, Naruto que había comenzado a hundirse en sus pensamientos, encontrando la solución para que Sasuke no tuviera problemas para regresar a la villa, fue golpeado por esas palabras, miró atentamente a el clon frente a el, a la vez que sentía miedo por aquellas palabras.

– ¿P-por que-ttebayo?

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió un poco afligida, cuando Naruto lo vio directo a los ojos, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, él odiaba ver a Sasuke triste.

– Naruto… A ninguna persona le he hecho más daño que a ti, ¿Cómo podía siquiera verte a la cara?, las veces que nos encontramos, siempre me cubría con una mascara de indiferencia y frialdad, pero en realidad, tenía miedo…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con unas lágrimas contenidas en ellos, Sasuke no quería acercarse a él por miedo, pero las palabras que intercambiaron en su última pelea, también eran igual de creíbles, ¿Cómo saber quien de los dos decía la verdad? ¿Cómo enterarse que esto no era una especie de trampa para que terminara de caer en la ensoñación y anhelo que le daba "El Sasuke de Kyuubi"?

– ¿Como puedo saber… que tú me dices la verdad? Sasuke me hizo entender que me odiaba, intentó matarme en serio, tan igual y diferente a el valle del fin, por que en esta ocasión, si no hubiera sido por Kyuubi, lo hubiera logrado, incluso se fue cuando me creyó muerto en verdad ¿Cómo me puedes responder tú a eso?

Las lágrimas de Naruto comenzaron a caer por el borde de sus ojos, rápidamente se las limpió con el dorso de su mano, Sasuke se había quedado callado, en verdad no podía responder a eso, ni él mismo entendía por que deseaba matar a Naruto, quizás era por que se sentía harto de tanto miedo, de tener en su conciencia al rubio cada vez que visualizaba el cielo que era el mismo que siempre vio en Konoha, en verdad, no tenía con que responder.

– No lo sé, y te apuesto que el verdadero Sasuke tampoco debe de poder explicarse, por que… yo… soy él… sé cuales fueron sus miedos, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus metas, lo sé por que… sigo sintiendo todo aquello, sigo recordando cada cosa que pasó, desde su infancia, el asesinato de su clan, cuando te conoció, las misiones que vivieron juntos, cuando se separaron, su reencuentro, su pelea con Itachi, Todo, hasta en el momento en que te atacó con el Amaterasu, todo lo recuerdo…

Sasuke sentía cada uno de esos recuerdos arañándole la cabeza, por que eran suyos, por mas clon que fuera, aunque Naruto lo viera en verdad como la copia de otra persona, seguía siendo una persona, seguía siendo humano, él era Uchiha Sasuke por todas las de la ley, menos las del corazón del rubio.

Naruto por su parte no sabía si sentirse conmovido o impresionado, él no era Sasuke, no el verdadero, pero poseía cada una de sus experiencias, sentimientos y recuerdos, él en ese momento le contestaba las preguntas que se hacia a si mismo cada vez que entrenaba ó estaba de misión, las preguntas que lo martirizaban antes de dormir ó al levantarse, todas ellas se dirigía a un "¿Por qué no vuelves Sasuke?", tenía la oportunidad de saber los motivos que habían impulsado al azabache a hacer lo que había echo y ahora que estaban frente a él, no sabía si creerlas, se sentía frustrado consigo mismo.

El silencio que reinó durante ese momento en el que ambos fueron sumergidos por sus pensamientos, fue interrumpido por el sonido del estomago de Naruto que clamaba por comida, había sido tan fuerte el gruñido que el rubio tuvo que llevar su mano hacia su barriga, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y le sacó a Sasuke una gran gota en su cabeza, Naruto comenzó reírse tontamente mientras se llevaba una mano por detrás de la nuca.

– ¡Wow! Dormir una semana completa por fin hace aparición de sus consecuencias-ttebayo je je

– Usuratonkachi… siempre con hambre…

Él mismo azabache se vio interrumpido por un gruñido de estomago tan fuerte como el anterior, esta vez era su propia barriga la que reclamaba, tosió un par de veces avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas, ante esto, Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas ante la situación, rápidamente lo señaló con un dedo burlón.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué era lo que decías-ttebayo? ¡Si tu estas igual ó peor que yo, teme! XD

– ¡Cierra la boca, usuratonkachi! ¡Sobrevive una semana con sólo alimentarte por intravenosa! ¡Entonces podremos hablar de la vida en igualdad!

– ¡Pues yo te gané teme! ¡Por que yo no comí nada! ¡Hablemos de la vida en igualdad! XD

Esperaron un momento mientras a Naruto se le acababa de fase de risa histérica, una vez cansado y con el estomago adolorido de tanto reír, se secó los pequeños lagrimones que le habían salido durante sus carcajadas, después suspiró satisfecho, hacia tanto tiempo que no reía de esa manera.

– ¡Ok! ¡Salgamos a comer algo-ttebayo! ¡Al Ramen de Ichiraku!

Antes de que el rubio se echara a correr el brazo de Sasuke lo detuvo, el estomago de Naruto rugió de nuevo y le lanzó al azabache una mirada molesta.

– ¡¿Qué quieres Sasuke? ¡Me muero de hambre-ttebayo!

– Dudo mucho que no llamemos la atención dobe

Dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto y a si mismo, fue en ese momento en el que Naruto se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bata de hospital blanca con una gran abertura atrás, afortunadamente llevaba sus boxers puestos, mientras Sasuke solo llevaba los suyos blancos, no le había prestado atención de que aun seguía mojado y que decir que con eso no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues su prenda se ceñía a todo su cuerpo, y en ciertas partes indecorosas hasta se transparentaba, Naruto se sonrojó.

– Esta bien, ya entendí-ttebayo

– ¿Dónde dejaste tu ropa, usuratonkachi?

– Eh… supongo que debe estar en mi habitación, lo malo es que salí corriendo de allí y no me fijé por donde estaba…

– Debemos tener más cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, recuerda que se supone no debo salir de mi contenedor

A Naruto se le puso la cara de todos los colores, se imaginó de pronto la furia de Tsunade-baachan, mientras le reclamaba por haber apretado el botón equivocado.

– ¡Kuso! ¡Tsunade-baachan me matara-ttebayo! ¡AAHH! ¡Ya siento el dolor-ttebayo!

– ¡No hagas escándalos, usuratonkachi! Hay que pensar en la manera de salir de aquí inadvertidos

Ambos pensaron por unos segundos, hasta que a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¡Naruto transfórmate!

– ¿Eh? ¿En qué-ttebayo?

Caminaba con aparente tranquilidad por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha, de repente miraba a personas que le sonreían, les correspondía el gesto con cordialidad, nadie reparó en que aquella sonrisa se veía forzada, llegó a la recepción y a pocos metros de ahí la salida, las enfermeras pasaban por ahí sin prestarle mas atención de lo cordial, comenzó a caminar rápidamente y a respirar con dificultad, veía la luz de las puertas de salida como algo lejano, caminó mas rápido y por fin llegó a ellas, de pronto se topó con una persona que iba entrando.

– ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme señora!

Dijo Sai a una mujer rubia de ojos azules que llevaba un bebé en brazos, y que ademas se veía muy nerviosa y asustada, Naruto maldijo a todos los cielos que había por haberle puesto a Sai enfrente durante aquella vergonzosa situación ¡¿Por qué le hizo caso a Sasuke?.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?

Le dijo acercándose a la mujer, esta sonrió forzosamente mientras trataba de sacarle la vuelta al hombre frente a ella.

– Si, claro que estoy bien, descuida

– Que pequeño se ve su bebé, ¿Puedo verlo? ^ -^

– ¿Quieres verlo? TuT

– Si, por favor ^-^

– E-esta bien… YO te mostraré a MI BEBE

Sudaba frío, y sus manos temblaban mientras levantaba la cobijita que cubría al bebé con exagerada lentitud, Sai se iba acercando para pode ver a la criaturita, en ese momento Naruto que se había transformado en una dulce madrecita, rogaba a los cielos que su "Hijito Sasuke" también se hubiera transformado como se debía, cuando descubrió al bultito, se encontraba un hermoso bebé de ojos y cabello negro que parecía estar malhumorado.

– Pero que bonito, aunque parece estar muy enojado ^-^

– Es que tiene hambre ^-^u

– Oh ya veo ¿Cómo se llama su bebé?

– ¿Cómo se llama? O-Ou

Sai asintió con su eterna sonrisa, mientras le hacia rosquillas al bebé en las mejillas, este fruncía el ceño cada vez más, si no fuera porque quería salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, hubiera deshecho el jutsu para meterle un puñetazo al bufón de su reemplazo.

– Eh… se llama…

_¡Piensa Naruto, Piensa! ¿Qué nombre te gusta mas-ttebayo? _

– Ichiraku *¬*

Sai sonrió y el bebé le lanzó a su "madre" una mirada horrorizada, Sasuke se imaginó en ese momento a un lado del "Tipo que servía ramen", y en medio de su pesadilla se veía de pronto a sí mismo como un anciano con delantal.

– Que lindo, Ichiraku-kun…

Decía Sai dirigiéndose al bebé que parecía despertar de un trance, al verlo automáticamente frunció el ceño en espera de que era lo que el idiota de su reemplazo le diría.

– Es un placer haberte conocido bebé ¡Ouch! ¡Me mordió el dedo!

Sai se sorprendió del improvisto "ataque" del infante, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, parecía que… ¿Le sonreía con desafío?

– ¡Malo, malo! Ichiraku, no debes hacer eso aunque tengas hambre, bueno, con su permiso me retiro Joven, éste bebé se molesta cuando no ha comido ^-^u

La joven madre salía prácticamente disparada del hospital mientras que Sai se encontraba sorprendido, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, de pronto…

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué un bebé de su edad tiene dientes?

Se encogió de hombros y entró en el hospital.

Lejos de ahí, la rubia madrecita corría con el niño en sus brazos, en cuanto se encontró sola, frunció el ceño y con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas arrojó a el bebé al aire completamente molesta, el infante en medio de su caída se transformó en un sasuke con sonrisa petulante y de esta forma caer de pie totalmente ileso, Naruto sin mas también se transformó en su verdadera identidad.

– ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke-teme! ¡Mira lo que tuve que pasar por hacerte caso! ¡Que vergüenza!

Gritaba Naruto meneando sus brazos y con su sonrojo a todo lo que daba, Sasuke se limitó a seguir sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Y crees que yo me la pasé de las mil maravillas dobe? Ese idiota sonriente fue el culpable de que mi plan se complicara, pero dejando eso de lado, por todo lo demás funcionó, estamos afuera sin haber sido descubiertos ¿No?

Naruto hizo un puchero al no poder llevarle la contraria.

– Vamos hacia tu casa, tendrás que prestarme ropa y así saldremos a comer tu horroroso ramen

– De acuerdo-ttebayo, pero… Sasuke… ¿No se verá extraño que me estés acompañando? Tú mismo dijiste que eras un enemigo tipo "S"

– No te preocupes dobe, todos en la villa saben que hay "Un clon de Sasuke", muchos me vieron llegar, ademas de que han ido a verme, La anciana también le dijo a esa loca chica que la acompaña siempre, una tal ¿Shizuna?…

– Shizune-san

Corrigió Naruto.

– Lo que sea, le dijo a esa mujer que el consejo había dado el avisó para responder las inquietas preguntas de los aldeanos, al parecer todos creyeron que habías ganado por fin tu batalla con el verdadero Sasuke, ellos sólo los desmintieron

– Genial... mi derrota con Sasuke ahora es pública…

– Como sea, nada me va a pasar, ahora vamos a tu casa

– Esta bien-ttebayo

Se fueron corriendo con rumbo a la casa del rubio, mientras el mismo se preguntaba que pasaría ahora que todos estaban enterados del otro Sasuke, ¿Qué pensaban al respecto? ¿Le temerían? ¿Lo odiarían? ¿Ellos si olvidarían al verdadero Sasuke para reemplazarlo con un clon suyo que no podía traicionar a Konoha? Su cerebro en ese momento no podía responder esas preguntas.

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, en ese momento se dirigía hacia el sótano para ver como iban las cosas con Naruto y el clon de Sasuke, antes de dar la vuelta para llegar a las escaleras que daban al laboratorio del sótano una voz la detuvo.

– ¡Tsunade-sama!

Una joven de cabello corto negro y con un cerdito en brazos corría en dirección a la hokage.

– ¿Qué sucede Shizune? En este momento estoy ocupada

– Mis disculpas Tsunade-sama, pero tenía que asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, estoy muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar con Naruto-kun

– ¿Preocupada por Naruto?

– Hai, vera Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun cada vez que se ve envuelto con Uchiha Sasuke, siempre se deprime y se vuelve impulsivo, tengo miedo de que cometa una tontería ahora que tiene a UN Sasuke en Konoha

– No seas ridícula Shizune, Naruto estaba ciertamente conmocionado por ver a Sasuke dentro del contenedor, pero pude ver que asimilaba perfectamente la diferencia entre el Sasuke que busca y el que se encuentra allí abajo, él no hará nada impulsivo

Decía mientras ambas mujeres se encaminaba escaleras abajo en dirección al laboratorio.

– ¿Y si se vuelve loco Tsunade-sama? Ni quisiera imaginarme que pasaría si Naruto-kun se dejara influenciar por el clon, después de todo, sigue siendo la copia de Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor de Konoha, incluso podría huir de nuevo y reunirse con el original y de ese modo planear un golpe a la villa, sería imposible detener a dos Sasuke-kun

– ¡Estas alucinando Shizune! No va a ocurrir nada, Naruto no es capaz de traicionar a Konoha y lo más importante, no puede liberar al clon, esta perfectamente sellado ¡Así que deja de hablar tonterías!

Amabas entraron por las puertas destrozadas del laboratorio, estaba oscuro y silencioso, lo cual era imposible, ¿donde estaba el sonido que media todo signo vital, el del respirador, el del aparato que mantenía la temperatura del contenedor? ¿Dónde estaban las luces de todos aquellos aparatos?, Tsunade corrió hacia el pequeño pasillo y pudo ver todo el liquido catalizador tirado en el suelo y lo mas importante ¡El contenedor estaba vacío!, cuando Shizune llegó al lado de la hokage y contempló la escena grito con su típico "HIIIIII" y se desmayó, Tsunade estaba con la cabeza semi agachada, el flequillo cubría sus ojos, de repente una decena de venillas llenaron su frente y dejo ver una mirada iracunda.

– ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TE MATARE MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!

En la casa del kitsune, Naruto se encontraba buscando alguna de sus ropas que le pudieran quedar a Sasuke, después de todo, era mas alto que el rubio, por lo tanto tenía que buscar algo que le quedara grande, de pronto sintió un escalofrío y dirigió una mirada temerosa hacia la ventana de su cuarto, algo le decía que alguien estaba pensando en el de manera maléfica, tragó en seco.

– Oye dobe

Naruto brincó en su lugar asustado y con el rostro ligeramente azul, Sasuke que se encontraba recién duchado y con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en su cintura lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Qué te pasa dobe?

– N-nada… sólo que siento como si alguien me deseara la muerte-ttebayo

– No digas tonterías usuratonkachi, ¿Encontraste algo que me quedara?

– En eso estoy teme, ¡Ah! Por lo pronto ponte esta camisa

Naruto le arrojó una playera blanca, Sasuke la atrapó y se la puso.

– Dame unos boxers dobe, no me puedo andar en toalla todo el tiempo

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

– ¿Qué?

– No quiero que mis calzones te toquen-ttebayo

– No seas ridículo, ademas, prometo devolvértelos limpios

Le decía el Uchiha mientras sonreía con burla, Naruto hizo una mueca de repulsión.

– ¡Eso es asqueroso-ttebayo! ¡No me los devuelvas!

Le gritó mientras le aventaba unos boxers cortos y negros, Sasuke los atrapó al igual que la prenda anterior y se quitó la toalla, ante el inesperado acto, Naruto dirigió su mirada rápidamente al closet, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas (N/A: Apuesto a que muchas de ustedes quisieran estar en su lugar y no desperdiciar la oportunidad XD)

– ¡Encontré unos pantalones que te pueden quedar-ttebayo!

Esta vez cruzo la habitación y le dejó en las manos un pantalón negro, casualmente se parecían a los que el verdadero Sasuke usaba actualmente, Sasuke terminó de cambiarse y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del departamento, Naruto llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranjas y una playera negra, no hacia tanto frío como para ponerse una chaqueta, le prestó a Sasuke un par de sus sandalias (N/A: esas que usan los ninjas, ya saben a que me refiero), salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia el ramen de Ichiraku, a esas horas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Naruto estaba impaciente por llegar.

– Tranquilo usuratonkachi, el puesto no se ira a ningún lado

– Es que ya quiero comer-ttebayo ¡Ni siquiera sé que ramen escoger!

– Huy, si, que dilema

Se encaminaron por las calles de Konoha inusualmente desiertas, los rayos rojos del atardecer caían como chispas sobre los tejados de las casas, una brisa que despedía el verano barrió las aceras, meciendo el cabello de los chicos.

– Sasuke…

El azabache le dirigió una mirada, Naruto veía como se ocultaba el sol, así de esta manera no veía a los ojos a Sasuke.

– Cuando… bueno… durante la pelea, le dije algo a Sasuke… antes de… que me atacara, tú…

– ¿Quieres saber si recuerdo algo en especifico?

Naruto se sonrojó, no sabía si preguntarle si recordaba aquel incidente, ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Qué diría al respecto? ¿Se enojaría? El verdadero Sasuke le había dicho; Lastima

– ¿Vas a preguntar algo dobe?

– N-no… ¡No, nada-ttebayo!

Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sabía a lo que se refería Naruto, era ese "Te quiero tanto" que le había dicho al Sasuke original, aquello le incomodaba, no porque le desagradaran las palabras de Naruto, era que, lo único que deseaba saber era "que había pensado el Sasuke original" ¡Él no era su maldito representante!, ni tampoco su manual de consulta en todo lo que el bastardo no quiso contarle nunca, EL ERA SASUKE, por lo tanto no le gustaba que le preguntara esa clase de cosas como si a él no le importaran ó no las sintiera, estaba seguro de que si le decía a Naruto que le habían gustado sus palabras, se iría directamente a idealizar al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, mas no el que estaba ahí, ósea él.

– Usuratonkachi

Naruto se estaba comportando sentimentalmente egoísta, Kyuubi lo había creado para que hiciera feliz a Naruto, ¿Cuál era la diferencia que veía entre él y el otro Sasuke? ¿Qué no eran exactamente iguales, no sólo en físico sino también en vivencias y sentimientos? Si el estuviera en su lugar, no le hallaría un pero si le hubieran obsequiado a Naruto, tendría en mente que no era el verdadero, pero ¡Era Naruto!, ¿Qué eso no sería suficiente? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad el rubio deseaba? No lo entendía.

– ¡Ya llegamos-ttebayo! ¡Por fin a comer!

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos, ahora se encontraba ligeramente molesto, ser designado un algo, no le gustaba para nada, sólo deseaba que Naruto no mencionara nada más acerca del otro Sasuke.

– Hola suplicio

Saludó apenas susurrando al ver el puesto a menos de un metro, Naruto le frunció el ceño ofendido.

– ¡No seas exagerado teme! ¡Si no quieres comer ramen, entonces vete a otro puesto-ttebayo!

– No tengo ni un solo centavo encima dobe, de lo contrario no estaría aquí contigo

– ¡¿Estas diciendo que YO voy a pagar TU ramen?

– Eso es obvio dobe, el paquete de consolación de Sasuke no venía con dinero incluido

Sasuke entró al pequeño puesto ignorando la cara de rabieta que le había hecho Naruto, se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban frente a la barra, pudo ver como el que atendía lo había mirado con sorpresa durante un momento, pero después se tranquilizó y le sonrió cordialmente, después entró Naruto aun mal encarado y se sentó al lado del azabache.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Ya era hora de que te aparecieras muchacho!

– Buenas noches oji-san-ttebayo

– ¿De qué te sirvo chico?

– ¡Dos de puerco onegai!

Sasuke trataba de prestar atención en otra parte, se aburría de las pláticas de Naruto con el tipo del ramen, ignoró todo lo que pasaba hasta que escuchó su nombre.

– Así que este es el famoso clon del que toda la aldea habla ¡Pues vaya que si son iguales!

– Por algo es un clon oji-san ¬_¬º

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¿Si, verdad?

_Idiota, ahora entiendo por que le gusta tanto venir aquí a Naruto, el tipo del ramen es igual de dobe que él, se debe de sentir comprendido _

Pensaba Sasuke con hastío, ya era mucho que Naruto lo dejara de lado con eso de saber su procedencia, ahora lo mas seguro era que tendría un montón de personas tratándolo igual, se maldijo.

La cena pasó sin mayores percances, la noche cayó en Konoha y la brisa nocturna era refrescantemente fría, Naruto se despidió de Ichiraku y se fue con Sasuke hacia su departamento, al llegar ahí se paró en medio de su recamara para bostezar un poco.

– Ya es hora de dormir dobe

– Si…

Contestaba Naruto medio ido mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus manos, a pesar de que no había echo gran cosa en el día, se sentía cansado, al parecer era cierto eso de que las sorpresas eran peores que golpes, sonrió un poco.

– ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

– ¿Eh?

Sasuke se había llevado las manos a los bolsillos en espera de la contestación de Naruto que lo miraba como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma, contó; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

– ¡¿Te vas a quedar aquí-ttebayo?

– Por supuesto, no tengo a donde más ir dobe

– ¡¿Qué hay de tu casa-ttebayo?

El azabache sonrió, otra vez le habla como a "Sasuke", aunque de seguro sólo sería hasta que se acordara de nuevo de que era un clon, aun así lo disfrutó.

– Debe de estar cayéndose en ruinas ó cubierta por un metro de polvo, no estoy en condiciones como para llegar limpiando

– ¡Kuso! ¡Siempre eres así, Sasuke-teme!

– Sólo dime donde me dormiré y fin de la discusión usuratonkachi

– Pues para tu información, sólo tengo una cama-ttebayo

Naruto sonrió triunfante, pero Sasuke sonrió también, al parecer se le olvidaba que trataba con un Uchiha, ¿él creía que con sólo decir aquello se rendiría?, Ingenuo

– Bien, entonces dormiré aquí

Decía el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, la quijada de Naruto casi se le desencajaba, ¡Olvidaba lo cabezota que era Sasuke! Pero no iba a perder, además no quería compartir su amada camita, apenas y cabía él mismo en ella.

– ¡No señor! ¡No dormirás en mi cama! ¡No cabremos-ttebayo!

– Todo se puede sabiéndolo acomodar

Naruto quiso gritar con frustración, esto no le estaba saliendo bien, él se estaba alterando como siempre y Sasuke ganaba ventaja quedándose tranquilo como siempre, ¿Por qué no podía ganarle una sola vez al teme? Entonces recordó algo, Sonrió maléfico.

– ¿Sasuke-teme?

– ¿Hum?

– ¿Dijiste que me pertenecías no es así-ttebayo?

Naruto sonreía con burla, Sasuke torció el gesto, eso era verdad, él le pertenecía, rápidamente asumió que era lo que el dobe le pediría.

– Como tú me perteneces, quiero que duermas en el suelo-ttebayo

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, Naruto sonrió triunfante y feliz ¡Le había ganado a Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Joder, que alguien lo pellizcara!, de pronto sintió los brazos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, cuando salió de su ensoñación lo miró a los ojos, la sonrisa que le dedicaba Sasuke era la mas pura burla que jamás había visto en el azabache, de la nada lo tiró hacia la cama y se recostó a un lado suyo, Naruto estaba en shock, ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?, se volteó hacia Sasuke que se comenzaba a acurrucar entre las sabanas.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Dijiste que eras de mi propiedad! ¡¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo-ttebayo?

– Soy tuyo dobe, te pertenezco entero

Sasuke se había volteado hacia Naruto, lo miraba a los ojos azules y se comenzaba a acercar de forma insinuante, Naruto se sonrojó a la par que retrocedía, sentía que comenzaba a sudar frío.

– Fui creado especialmente para ti…

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, Sasuke y él estaban demasiado cerca, la punta de su nariz tocaba la del azabache, quiso pronunciar algo pero no pudo, cuando estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo besaría, se detuvo.

– A pesar de todo eso, no estoy obligado a seguir tus órdenes

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe.

– ¡¿Qué?

– Jamás dije que iba a hacerte caso, sólo que te pertenecía

– ¡Esto no es justo-ttebayo! ¡¿De que me sirve saber que eres mío si no puedo usarte para algo útil?

– Dobe, Solo soy como tu dama de compañía… sólo que rebelde

–…No puede ser… _

– ¿Qué?, No pienso ser tu perro faldero así que deja los melodramas para otra ocasión, Yo también estoy cansado

– ¡Pero si no has hecho nada-ttebayo!

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse bajó las sabanas y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

– Intenta dormir dentro de un espacio reducido, todo mojado y con la limitación de permanecer en una sola posición, entonces sabrás el tormento que experimente durante este tiempo, estoy molido

– Sasuke…

El azabache no respondió, pero Naruto sabía que estaba dormido así que continuó hablando.

– Vi que te molestaste cuando Oji-san mencionaba eso de que eres un clon, pero conmigo no dices nada, ¿Pasa algo malo con todo esto-ttebayo?

– Me molesta que me trates como algo ajeno

Esta vez abrió los ojos, pero se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir-ttebayo?

– Cuando me preguntas cosas, me dejas en claro que no es a mí a quien te refieres realmente, como si fuera una cosa a la cual sacar información de Sasuke

– Gomene si te di esa impresión, pero… yo no quiero confundirlos, no se si me explico bien-ttebayo, tú eres tú y Sasuke es Sasuke

– Pero yo soy Sasuke

El tono de voz que empleo el azabache le sorprendió a Naruto, sonaba triste, incluso dolido.

– Si, lo eres, pero sabes que a la vez no

– Naruto ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que eres un clon?

– Te diría que es imposible-ttebayo

– ¿Por qué?

El Uchiha se volvió para encararlo, Naruto trataba de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que le habían echo.

– ¿Por qué? Pues... por que sé que soy yo, por que dentro de mi cabeza esta todo lo que quiero, por que me siento como siempre me eh sentido, ninguna cosa diferente ni nada por el estilo, por eso estoy seguro de que no soy un clon, por que me siento humano

– Así me siento yo

Naruto abrió los ojos aun más, ¿Eso era lo que sentía? Lo meditó, ser para él, el mismo de siempre y que a pesar de eso las personas te dijeran que no eres tú, si no la copia de ti mismo, que por mas de que te sientas humano, alguien te dijera que no era asi, recordar toda tu vida y recibir la noticia que en realidad no era tuya, eso era… horrible.

– Ahora… te entiendo-ttebayo

– Es obvio que sé lo que soy, recuerdo mi propia creación, recuerdo las palabras de Kyuubi que me decían que no me alejara de ti y que no te dejara solo, recuerdo cada una de las palabras que me decía la anciana y las enfermeras, por todo eso, sé que soy un clon, pero, me sigo sintiendo yo mismo, para mi…sigo siendo Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto trataba de controlar sus lagrimas que clamaban salir, jamás había presenciado el semblante que Sasuke le dedicaba en esos instantes, se encontraba triste, dolido, confundido, decepcionado y sobre todo, solo. Naruto se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, el azabache recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de Naruto y sintió como este comenzaba a llorar.

– Eres Sasuke… Eres Sasuke

– Perdóname todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora Naruto, Eh cometido muchos errores, te eh lastimado tantas veces

El rubio sintió como Sasuke le tomaba la mano y la dirigía a su pecho, Naruto pudo sentir bajo sus dedos el fuerte latido de su corazón, era humano, como cualquier otro, Era Sasuke, pero no cualquiera, este verdaderamente era SU Sasuke, el que permanecería con el por siempre, soltó un sollozo.

– ¿Sientes como llora? Esta palpitando y gritando por tu perdón, me duele incluso un poco, pero a la vez me siento feliz

Naruto se acurrucó en el amplio pecho de Sasuke.

– Ya te perdoné desde hace mucho-ttebayo, a mi también me duele el corazón y… también estoy feliz…

– "Te quiero tanto"

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fijó su vista en Sasuke que le sonreía calidamente.

– Eso fue lo que me dijiste

El kitsune se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada ruborizado.

– Me sentí contento con eso

– Pero me dijiste…Lastima…

– Lo decía por mí, por que no me lo merecía, Yo también te quiero Naruto

El corazón del rubio dio un brinco, en eso sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajaba, estaba quedándose dormido.

– Eres mi mejor amigo dobe

Fue lo último que dijo y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, Naruto se le quedó mirando y suspiró al ver que aun se encontraba entre sus brazos.

– Pero lo que yo te dije era con el otro significado-ttebayo, joder Sasuke, Después de todo tendré que empezar desde cero aunque sea contigo, desde amigos otra vez

Susurró el rubio antes de también quedarse dormido, quizás era mejor si sólo era amistad, después de todo él no amaba a ese Sasuke que dormía en su cama, Todo era como un nuevo inicio, quizás algún día, un nuevo sentimiento nacería otra vez, sin embargo sería diferente, pues ahora estaban ambos juntos.

La mañana siguiente fue una pesadilla en toda la extensión de la palabra, Naruto había sido despertado por el golpe de una furiosa Tsunade que había invadido su casa en busca de Sasuke, la reprimenda fue casi por más de una hora, al igual que a Naruto, a Sasuke también le había tocado su sermón, pero se limitó a ignorarlo, durante un par de días y una vez verificando que el Chakra de Sasuke era enteramente suyo, le dieron el permiso para permanecer fuera del contenedor, y como Sasuke, no era el verdadero Sasuke, él no tenía que pagar por los crímenes que había cometido el original, sonrió triunfante en más de una ocasión mientras escuchaba eso, sin embargo tampoco podía ir a donde se le diera la gana, así que Naruto se ofreció para ser su vigilante, los ancianos estaba dudosos de eso, pues aun temían por lo que se provocara el haber reunido al clon de un traidor de Konoha y al chico que tenía dentro de si al demonio Kyuubi, al final estuvieron de acuerdo gracias a la intervención de Tsunade, ahora con eso, Sasuke podría disfruta de su "Media-libertad".

Para que no hubiera malentendidos ni incomodidades se les pidió a todos los aldeanos que trataran a Sasuke como una persona normal, sin hacer comentario al respecto de su origen, con todo eso, Sasuke sintió que al menos le habían quitado la molestia de ir amenazando a medio Konoha para que lo dejaran en paz, todos los que habían sido sus compañeros se presentaron nuevamente y aunque él insistió en que ya los conocía y que los recordaba, siguieron tratándolo como si en verdad fuera nuevo en la aldea, Naruto se burlaba de eso y no hacia nada por ayudarlo, cuando todo volvía a la normalidad y la gente simplemente ya no lo veía con curiosidad como en un principio, fue ahí cuando Sasuke sintió que en verdad había vuelto a casa.

– ¡Sasuke-kun!

– Demonios…

Susurró desganado un azabache a la vez que veía acercarse a él una joven de cabello corto y rosado, claro que el volver a casa significaba volver a ser acosado como antes, así que tanto como Sakura, Ino y otro grupo de locas, lo seguían persiguiendo, para peores, como ahora eran mas grandes y estaba de moda todo eso del matrimonio joven, lo hacían con mas ahínco, Naruto siempre se limitaba en quedarse callado ante el tema, cosa que a Sasuke se le hacia extraño, pues en el pasado no dejaba de cuestionarle el que tuviera éxito con las mujeres, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

– ¡Muy buenos días Sasuke-kun!

– Hn

Fue toda la contestación que dio mientras retomaba su camino por las calles del centro de Konoha, la pelirosa lo siguió de cerca intentando hacer conversación.

– ¡Sasuke-kun adivina que!

– Sorpréndeme Sakura

Contestó secamente y malhumorado mientras la pelirosa río como colegiala tonta y el azabache rodó los ojos. (N/A: Se nota que odio a la pelusa rosada ¿verdad?)

– Tsunade-sama me dijo que tu registro estaba otra vez activo, claro que es el de el otro Sasuke-kun pero no importa, el hecho es que tienes derecho a realizar el examen Chuunin cuando quieras, ¿No es genial?

– Supongo

– Con todo esto ahora vuelves a ser un ninja de Konoha, estoy segura que será fácil para ti hacer el examen, ¡No tendrás rival Sasuke-kun! ¿No es maravilloso?

– Creo

– Me dijo que te entregara este protector nuevo

La chica sacó de una de sus bolsas un protector con la insignia de Konoha, parecía estar muy nuevo, Sasuke lo tomó y lo miró por un momento, entonces recordó algo.

– ¿Sakura, donde esta mi antiguo protector?

La pelirosa frente a él le sonrió aviesamente.

– Lo tiene Naruto ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho? ¡Es como su mayor tesoro! Lo cuida mucho

Sasuke sonrió irresistiblemente, Sakura se sonrojó ante la imagen.

– Ya veo, entonces esta bien que lo conserve ese dobe

Levantó sus manos hacia su cabeza, pasó el protector hacia su frente y amarró las cintas por detrás, se sentía maravilloso, era como si de pronto tuviese algo que le había echo falta hasta ese momento, no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad, cuando volteó a ver a Sakura para despedirse, un intenso flash lo cegó.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?

– ¡Recuerdo del día de la entrega del protector de Sasuke-kun! ¡Completo!

Gritaba la pelirosa con su cámara en mano y dando saltos como niña pequeña.

– ¿Ah?

Una gran gota resbalaba por la cabeza del Uchiha, mientras que Sakura se giraba para enseñarle la imagen de la foto, había sido tomaba justo en el momento en el que se encontraba sonriendo.

– Todos querían un recuerdo de este día y aquí esta, pero sólo con ver esta imagen, no creo querer prestársela a nadie X3

Decía la pelirosa mientras frotaba la cámara contra su mejilla de forma mimosa y hacía cara de cachorro feliz.

– Sakura…

Nueva gota en la cabeza de Sasuke.

– ¡Sólo mírate Sasuke-kun! ¡Te ves tan feliz y guapo! ¡Kyyaaa! ¡Definitivamente la convertiré en un mega póster! X3

– Dame una copia

– ¡Claro! X3 ¡¿Eh?

Sasuke se sonrojó ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura, bajó la mirada y trató de fingir indiferencia.

– Sólo quiero dársela a Naruto, eso es todo ¬\\\¬

– Por supuesto que si Sasuke-kun… de hecho tenía pensado darle una O_Oº

– De acuerdo, entonces ya me voy…Sakura… deja de hacer esa cara por favor…

– De acuerdo Sasuke-kun O_Oº

– Adiós ¬_¬º

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó su recorrido en dirección al departamento de Naruto, tenía que decirle algo importante.

Cuando llegó no vio al rubio por ningún lado, fue hasta que se dirigió a la cocina que lo encontró muy feliz cerca de la estufa y picando algunos vegetales.

– ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con el dobe?

– ¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido a casa Sasuke!

– Estoy de regreso… aun así, confiesa ¿Qué le has hecho al dobe?

– ¡No me digas dobe Sasuke-teme! Ademas no entiendo que quieres decir, ¿Por qué dices que no soy yo-ttebayo?

– Punto numero uno; Naruto no cocina, Punto numero dos; en caso de que cocinara, no estaría feliz y punto numero tres; en caso de que Naruto cocinara y estuviera feliz, el JAMÁS cocinaría vegetales

– ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Muy buenos puntos-ttebayo! Pero el motivo de los tres es que no estoy cocinando para mi, cocino para ti para celebrar que ya eres de nuevo un ninja de Konoha

Decía sonriendo mientras dirigía una mirada al protector nuevo que tenía Sasuke en la frente, Jamás pensó que le favorecería tanto llevar de nuevo el protector con la insignia, Sasuke siempre había despertado ese aire de un verdadero ninja tan solo con su imagen, esta vez no era la excepción.

– Aun así, sigo siendo un Gennin

Naruto se cortó un dedo ante la palabra.

– ¡¿Estas bien dobe?

– ¡No discrimines a los Gennin Sasuke-teme!

El rubio gritaba histérico mientras movía su mano de un lado al otro, afortunadamente su dedo ya se encontraba curado gracias a Kyuubi, Sasuke se sorprendió al entender enseguida.

– ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Todavía eres un Gennin!

Aquello había sido una afirmación, Sasuke estalló en carcajadas, algo nada común en él, si no fuera por que Naruto se sentía humillado, hubiera corrido hacia la ventana para asomarse que no se estuviera acabando el mundo.

– ¡Tu estas igual!

– ¡Pero yo tengo excusa dobe!

– ¡Yo también!

– ¡Reprobar no es excusa!

– ¡No he reprobado, simplemente no he presentado el examen-ttebayo!

Sasuke detuvo su mar de carcajadas en seco.

– ¿No has presentado? ¿Por qué?

– Un tiempo después de que te fuiste de Konoha, Ero-sennin me llevó con él para entrenar

No pudo hacer una ligera mueca de tristeza al recordar a Jiraiya, pero aun así continuó.

– Cuando regresé estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarte, así que se me pasaron los exámenes y en este año fue igual, deje los exámenes Chuunin por ir a buscarte

– Ya veo

– ¡Pero no me arrepiento-ttebayo!

Decía Naruto repentinamente desafiante.

– ¿Por qué?

El rubio sonrió jubiloso, Sasuke no entendía su actitud, pero después le llegó la ligera sospecha de que era de lo que se trataba.

– ¡Por que voy a hacerlo contigo-ttebayo! ¡Nos enfrentaremos cara a cara frente a todo Konoha teme!

Sasuke sonrió igualmente feliz.

– Estoy seguro de que les daremos el mejor espectáculo que jamás han visto, porque no me dejare vencer usuratonkachi

– ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Nos convertiremos en Chuunin juntos! ¡De eso estoy seguro-ttebayo!

Ambos sonrieron con desafió y anticipación, la idea les fascinaba, enfrentarse frente a todo Konoha como ninjas en igualdad en busca del titulo Chuunin, los mas fuertes ninjas uno a uno, definitivamente sería un evento que Konoha jamás olvidaría.

– Entonces ¡A entrenar duro dobe! ¡Que el examen Chuunin esta a la vuelta de la esquina!

Sasuke estiró su puño y le sonrió al rubio, Naruto le correspondió la sonrisa y chocó su puño con el de él.

– ¡De acuerdo-ttebayo!

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo siento sé que me tarde en actualizar, mañana sin falta voy a poner el otro y así más d****iario, gracias a las únicas cuatro personas que dejaron review aaah y las que pusieron el fic como su favorito también les agradezco, y esperen mañana la actualización, ya que como saben el autor original RHYO DARCK me pidió que corrigiera los errores y eso me toma el volver a leer todo el capitulo jajajajajajaja ni modo esa fue la condición, solo espero que no se me escapara ninguno y si así fue es de humanos equivocarse.**

**Bueno para no seguir molestando nos vemos cuídense mucho ahora si pondré el otro ****capítulo mañana bye.**


	3. PREMONICIONES

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo tres.

Premoniciones.

Corría deprisa en medio de un enorme bosque, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero sentía que había una clase de peligro cerca suyo, estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba nada mas que sus jadeos, a pesar de usar todas sus fuerzas, sentía que iba demasiado lento, como si estuviese intentando correr dentro de agua, un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, por instinto sacó su espada Kusanagi y se dio la media vuelta, tras de él, la oscuridad era intensa, igual que el silencio, de pronto comenzó a escuchar pasos sobre la hierva, afiló la mirada hacia el frente, sea quien fuese, se estaba acercando, en medio de la penumbra se abrieron un par de ojos, tragó en seco, parecía que su vista lo engañaba, pero no, estaban ahí, en medio de la penumbra, los ojos del Sharingan lo veían fijamente, con odio y rabia, no entendía lo que pasaba, se suponía que él era el ultimo Uchiha, ¿Quién era quien lo miraba? ¿Quién mas que él tenía esa clase de kekegenkai? ¡Itachi había muerto!

– ¿Uchiha Itachi?

Se aventuró a preguntar, en ese inmenso bosque se escuchó una sonrisa contenida.

– No

¡Esa voz! Le era tan extrañamente familiar, demasiado, pero no sabía de donde.

– ¡Entonces ¿Quién eres?

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Te hablo a ti, bastardo!

Los pasos se reanudaron, Sasuke quien tenía su espada desenfundada, la apretó con fuerza para estar preparado para cualquier ataque, no podía entender la ansiedad que lo embargaba, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, incluso podía sentir claramente el latido de su corazón ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

– ¡Responde! ¡¿Quién eres?

De entre la sombra de los árboles salió una cabellera azabache, Sasuke retrocedió ante la imagen que se hacia presente ante él, esa cara, esos ojos, esa sonrisa burlesca, ¡Eran de él!

– ¿Qué eres?

Había abierto sus ojos en estupor puro, en terror, en confusión, esa persona, cosa ó lo que fuera que se encontraba delante de él, le daba miedo, retrocedió un poco más y la cosa sonrió aviesamente con malicia.

– Soy Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke respingó y le dirigió a la cosa una mirada de furia, el hombre que tenía enfrente era exactamente igual a él, ¡Era idéntico!, de alguna manera extraña se sintió intimidado al ocupar su nombre.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke!

– ¿Tienes pruebas?

Sasuke saltó hacia a él y le enterró su espada en lo mas hondo de su pecho, la cosa no había hecho ningún gesto ante el ataque, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, lo miró a los ojos con el Sharingan también, de la nada le había tomado demasiado rencor, a esa cosa que tenía a su merced ¡La odiaba!

– Esta es tu prueba, maldita cosa

El engendro sonrió, y Uchiha frunció el ceño con más ira ¿De que se reía?

– Esa es una prueba que yo también puedo darte

Sasuke abrió los ojos de pronto, sentía un dolor agudo en el estomago, la cosa le sonreía maléficamente y en sus ojos con Sharingan había un brillo macabro, lentamente bajó su vista y miró con horror como su cuerpo era atravesado con su propia espada y no al revés, levantó el rostro y encaró a la cosa, estaba incrédulo ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, escupió un poco de sangre y el engendro le enterró aun mas la espada, ahogó en su garganta un grito agónico, aun tenía orgullo y nadie lo iba a oír lamentarse, mucho menos esa cosa.

– Esta es mi prueba

Sasuke lo vio a los ojos, el engendro estaba serio mientras hablaba, de pronto sonrió aun más cruel que antes, el Sharingan de sus ojos comenzaba a cambiar, reconoció con terror la técnica que usaría.

– Ahora yo soy… el único Uchiha Sasuke

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de hundirse en el fuego del Amaterasu.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor frío, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?, miró a su alrededor el oscuro bosque en el que se encontraba, de forma inconciente se llevó una mano hacia su estomago y la miró para comprobar que no hubiera ningún rastro de sangre ¡Había sido tan real!, tanto que recordaba el dolor de su espada y el del Amaterasu.

– Maldición

Se extendió a sus anchas sobre el césped en el que estaba recostado y miró las estrellas en el cielo, atrajo hacia si su espada que tenía a lado suyo e intentó tranquilizarse, trataba de meterse en la cabeza que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, estaba solo y se había desecho de sus enemigos mas latentes; Itachi, Orochimaru… Naruto…

– Naruto…

Sintió la boca amarga al rememorar la imagen de Naruto ardiendo en el fuego negro y gritando de dolor, él, que se había quedado en shock por un momento, prácticamente huyo cuando vio como el cuerpo de Naruto caía al suelo aun en llamas y no se movía mas, durante una semana tal experiencia lo había atacado en medio de sus sueños volviéndolos pesadillas.

– Ahhh….Usuratonkachi…

Hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir una presión en su pecho, siempre le daba aquella punzada cada vez que pensaba en Naruto, él mismo se supuso que era remordimiento, sólo hasta ese momento entendió las palabras de Kyuubi, en verdad sentía que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su existencia el que ya no estuviera el rubio con vida, porque se dijo a sí mismo la verdad y reconoció que jamás había querido matar a Naruto en serio, pero… ya era tarde.

– ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta… que necesitaba de ti… justo después de matarte…dobe?

– ¡CHIDORI!

Se escuchó en medio de bosque y casi inmediatamente una nube de polvo cubrió parte de éste a la par que caían algunos árboles.

– ¡Eso estuvo genial Sasuke!

Un rubio de ojos azules brincaba por encima de los árboles derribados para acercarse a un azabache que estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y jadeando de cansancio.

– ¿En serio lo crees dobe?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Has ampliado tu límite de dos a cinco chidoris-ttebayo!

Naruto llegó al lado de Sasuke y le ofreció una toalla para secarse el sudor a la par de una botella de agua, el Uchiha tomó ambas cosas y se encaminó hasta debajo de un árbol para sentarse en sus grandes raíces, el rubio lo siguió para hacer lo mismo, ambos empezaron a beber agua.

– ¿Qué hay de ti dobe?

– ¿Mm?

– Has estado practicando otros Jutsus, ¿Por qué no también aquel con el que casi me derrotas en el bosque?

Naruto quien aun estaba tomando agua frunció el ceño un poco, ya se había acostumbrado a tratar al clon como si fuera el verdadero Sasuke, ya llevaban casi un mes juntos, pero todavía seguía sintiéndose incomodo cuando le mencionaba algo sobre la ultima pelea como si en verdad él hubiera sido su oponente, dejó eso de lado para contestar la pregunta.

– Esta prohibido-ttebayo

– ¿Prohibido?

Naruto asintió mientras tomaba agua de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es demasiado fuerte y me lastima a mí también-ttebayo

Sasuke pareció meditar las palabras, pero no pudo darse respuestas ni suposiciones, así que prefirió preguntar.

– ¿Qué clase de efecto tiene? Ciertamente recuerdo que era muy poderoso, me sentí extraño en medio del ataque, como si recibiera miles de perforaciones en mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, era doloroso

– Según me explicó Tsunade-baachan, el ataque es a nivel celular, destruye cada una de las partículas de tu cuerpo, no hay manera de sobrevivir si permaneces dentro del campo de efecto, sin embargo, yo al estar expuesto al Futon Shuriken Rasengan, aunque sea para sostenerlo, parte de ese daño también me toca, por eso me lo prohibieron, cuando lo usé en batalla por primera vez, estuve a punto de perder el brazo-ttebayo

– Impresionante…

– Así es-ttebayo, ¡Es una técnica que ni siquiera el cuarto Hokage pudo realizar!

Dijo Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura y cerraba los ojos con aire arrogante, Sasuke se sonrió.

– Eso ya me suena a mentira usuratonkachi

– ¡No es mentira-ttebayo! ¡Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo! ¡Me dijo que yo era el único que podía sobrepasar al cuarto Hokage! ¡También reconoció que yo ya era más fuerte que él-ttebayo!

– Eso yo ya lo sabía, después de todo te enfrentaste conmigo, y yo hace mucho que superé a Kakashi

Dijo Sasuke a la par que se recargaba cómodamente en el árbol con los brazos tras su nuca, sonrió esperando el reclamo de Naruto.

– ¡Eres un soberbio, teme! ¡No te estés pavoneando como si fueras el rey del mundo-ttebayo! ¡Por que si lo sigues haciendo te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que se te romperá el orgullo! ¡Y lo digo en dos significados-ttebayo!

El azabache soltó una pequeña carcajada, Naruto bufó molesto y se recostó a un lado de Sasuke en la misma posición, se quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban las nubes en el claro cielo azul del bosque de Konoha, ante la tranquilidad, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

– Es agradable… toda esta calma

– si… lo es-ttebayo

– Naruto…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Esto era lo que te imaginabas, cuando yo volviera a Konoha?

– No

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, Naruto seguía mirando al cielo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

– Es mucho mejor-ttebayo, me imaginaba un martirio para que volvieras a hablarme, que me ignoraras ó me odiaras, también pensaba en la manera de ayudarte cuando los ancianos te dieran tu castigo… Todo esto, no me lo esperaba… estoy feliz-ttebayo

– Yo también…

Fijaron su vista en las nubes, tratando de imaginarse algunas formas conocidas en ellas, la brisa comenzó a soplar meciendo las copas de los árboles y de paso refrescando el cuerpo de ambos chicos, en verdad se sentían felices de estar así; tranquilos, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, juntos y en casa.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!

Naruto se levantó al escuchar la voz de Sakura, mientras Sasuke rodó los ojos y se volteó a su costado mientras fingía estar dormido, el rubio levantó la mano para saludar a sus visitantes en pleno bosque, un poco mas lejos se encontraba Sakura y Sai.

– ¡Oi! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai! ¡Aquí estamos-ttebayo!

Sasuke se tensó involuntariamente al escuchar el nombre de su sonriente reemplazo, no le caía nada bien, ademas de que había intentado matarlo, pero eso era lo de menos, en este momento lo odiaba por otras razones, como por ejemplo; las confianzas que se tomaba con él y todo mundo, escuchó los pasos en la hierva y se dio cuanta de que ya estaban ahí, mantuvo su posición.

– ¿Cómo les va en su entrenamiento muchachos? ¡Han estado fuera desde antes del amanecer, eso fue lo que nos dijeron los guardias de las puertas!

– Así es-ttebayo, hemos estado entrenando para el examen Chuunin, ¡Hemos avanzado mucho! ¡Ya sabía yo que sólo iba a mejorar con un oponente de mi nivel! ¡Muahahahahaha! XD

– Me lo imagino, el niño de probeta es fuerte

– ¡Sai!

El chico volteó a ver a Sakura que señalaba discretamente hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke, éste escondía bajo su posición una vena palpitante en su frente, ¡Por eso odiaba al bufón maldito!

– No creo que Sasuke-kun se moleste por apodarle de esa manera, después de todo, ahí es donde lo conocí, así que es una de sus características, ¿Verdad, niño de probeta?

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, y se dirigía hacia el bufón sonriente con el puño en alto para golpearlo, pero Naruto se le colgó por detrás de su cintura, impidiéndoselo.

– ¡Detente Sasuke-teme! ¡A Sai aun le falta aprender algunas cosas! ¡No lo dijo con mala intención-ttebayo!

– ¡Déjame darle uno Naruto! ¡Sólo uno! ¡Ya veras cuanto aprende de la experiencia!

Sasuke trataba de zafarse pero no podía, Naruto en serio se había vuelto muy fuerte, se conformaba con zarandearse y alzar los puños amenazantes hacia su inútil reemplazo, éste seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara, ¡Quería quitarle esa hastiosa sonrisa a golpes!

– ¡Pero que persona tan agradable, niño de probeta!

– ¡Sai! ¡Deja de decirle así a Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué no ves que esta molesto por eso?

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué, Sakura? Sólo pretendo demostrarle que quiero ser su amigo

Todos se detuvieron en seco, Sai seguía sonriendo inocentemente, Naruto y Sakura también sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Sasuke muy felices.

_Mierda… Ahora querrán que en verdad me haga amigo del idiota sonriente _

Pensaba el azabache con un agota en la cabeza, mientras contemplaba a sus compañeros que lo veían de forma anhelante.

– Así que… para empezar de nuevo, me presentaré, mi nombre es Sai, mucho gusto ^-^

Decía mientras le tendía su mano en forma de saludo, Sasuke frunció el ceño y bufó, Naruto le dio un codazo y entonces entendió que tenía que hacerle caso al estupido de su reemplazo, se acercó con mala cara hacia Sai y le estrechó su mano, aunque se la apretó con fuerza Sai no dijo ningún comentario al respecto.

– Uchiha Sasuke, y dime Sasuke, no niño de probeta

– Esta bien Sasuke-kun ^-^

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora que todos somos amigos, vamos a comer juntos! ¡A donde Ichiraku-ttebayo!

– ¡Espera Naruto! Traje una cesta de comida, nosotros también habíamos pensado en hacer un día de campo contigo y Sasuke-kun, ¡Ahora vuelvo, voy por ella!

La pelirosa se fue corriendo, Naruto puso cara de preocupación y Sasuke se le quedó viendo confundido, fue entonces que Sai se les había acercado para hablarles.

– No te preocupes Naruto, Sakura no preparó nada, sólo son algunos sándwiches y onigiris, así que puedes estar tranquilo ^-^

Naruto suspiró aliviado y a Sasuke le entró más curiosidad, decidió preguntar.

– ¿Tan mal cocina Sakura?

Naruto lo vio sonriendo aun un poco preocupado.

– No tienes idea-ttebayo, pero no se lo vayas a mencionar a Sakura-chan ó se enojara mucho

Sasuke no dijo nada y volteó la vista en dirección al bosque, a lo lejos se veía que Sakura regresaba con una gran cesta entre manos, no tardó mucho en llegar junto a ellos.

– Muy bien, ahora vamos a acomodarnos bajo una buena sombra

Se encaminaron hacia un gran árbol y tendieron una manta, todos se sentaron encima y Sakura abrió la canasta para repartir los sándwiches y onigiris, también sacó varias botellas de bebidas sabor izadas y agua, todos comían alegremente, hasta que comenzaron a hacer conversación.

– Sasuke-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en casa de Naruto?

Sasuke que estaba a punto de meterse un onigiri a la boca, detuvo su camino en el proceso cuando escuchó la pregunta de Sakura, es cierto, aun vivía con Naruto desde que salió por primera vez del contenedor, para peores, se habían acostumbrado tanto a estar todo el tiempo juntos, que ya ni siquiera se molestaban por dormir en una sola cama.

– No lo había pensado

Contestó honestamente mientras le daba una mordida a su onigiri.

– ¿No piensas volver a tu casa? Tsunade-sama te había dado permiso de volver al barrio Uchiha ¿No?

– Si, pero es muy grande como para que me quede allí yo solo, la verdad no se me antoja volver

Dijo el azabache con indiferencia al tiempo que tomaba un sándwich, entonces escuchó la voz de su reemplazo.

– ¿Entonces porqué no se va a vivir Naruto contigo? Después de todo es tu vigilante ¿Cierto?

¡Por fin decía algo inteligente!, Naruto al momento que escuchó tal cosa escupió parte del onigiri que comía, mientras Sasuke meditaba la situación y no le parecía desagradable la idea.

– ¿Yo? ¿Irme a vivir con el teme?

Decía mientras se limpiaba los rastros de arroz que había alrededor de su boca, Sai volvió a hablar.

– No tiene nada de malo, después de todo Ya vives con Sasuke-kun, sólo van a cambiarse de lugar y seguir como hasta ahora

– ¡Pero no quiero dejar mi casa-ttebayo!

– Piénsalo dobe, no es una mala idea, tendremos mas espacio y cada quien tendrá su cuarto independiente

– Pero…

Naruto pudo ver que no tenía nada a su favor, y Sasuke por el contrario, tenía razón, sabía que cualquier excusa sería fácilmente descartada, agachó la cabeza con pesadez mientras lo cubría una nube negra.

– Eso es un si, entonces en cuanto volvamos, empacaremos todo y nos mudaremos hoy mismo a mi casa, tendremos mucho por hacer

– Si quieres podríamos ayudarlos Sai y yo, Sasuke-kun

– Eso es perfecto, de hecho nos hacían falta, no me he detenido a ver mi casa, pero por el tiempo que pasó es seguro de que sea una tarea ardua limpiarla toda

– ¡Entonces no se diga mas! ¡Vámonos inmediatamente a recoger sus cosas! ¡No nos iremos a descansar hasta terminar todo!

–…Mi casa-ttebayo… ToT

Inmediatamente se levantaron y se fueron al departamento de Naruto, les costó alrededor de dos horas empacar todas sus pertenencias, ademas de tirar lo que Naruto tenía y no servía, Naruto usó sus clones de sombra para transportar todas las cajas y ayudar a sus amigos, al llegar al barrio Uchiha la historia fue diferente, pues la casa de Sasuke estaba muy deteriorada, cubierta de polvo y con uno que otro gato que había hecho su hogar ahí, ante la imagen todos suspiraron con pesadez pero comenzaron con su tarea de limpiar, en esta ocasión Sasuke acompañó a Naruto en la creación de clones, no tantos como el rubio, pero al menos los suficientes como para ayudar, la casa del azabache era enorme, tuvieron que reemplazar varias vigas de madera, pintar unas zonas y sacudir todas las cosas de la casa, los clones de Naruto y Sasuke iban de un lado al otro, mientras Sai y Sakura acomodaban todo en sus respectivos lugares. Antes de que cayera la noche, todo estaba como nuevo y el aroma a madera limpia inundó completamente la casa, relajando a sus ocupantes agotados.

– Estoy muy cansado-ttebayo

Decía el rubio que se encontraba tirado en la amplia sala de la casa Uchiha, todos estaban ahí también y en igual posición, estaban agotados.

– Yo también, no me imaginaba que la casa de Sasuke-kun fuera tan grande

– Al menos ya terminamos y Naruto y Sasuke-kun podrán dormir tranquilos esta noche ^-^

– Ya lo creo, el dobe me pateaba dormido en ocasiones

– ¡Tu también te movías mucho-ttebayo!

– ¡Pero no te llenaba de baba mientras soñaba con ramen, usuratonkachi!

– Eh… ¿Dormías con Naruto, Sasuke-kun? O\\\O

Naruto y Sasuke que se habían levantado para discutir se quedaron congelados, voltearon con una gota en la cabeza y sonrojados, Sakura los veía igualmente ruborizada y Sai con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡No es lo que están pensando-ttebayo! ¡Recuerden que sólo tengo una cama y el cabezota de Sasuke-teme no se quiso ir cuando lo corrí de mi casa!

– Eso es cierto, el piso parecía muy incomodo, así que el dobe y yo nos acomodamos en la cama juntos, eso es todo.

– ¿Durante casi un mes? O\\\O

Ante esto no supieron que responder, así que decidieron sentarse y trataron de cambiar de tema nerviosamente.

– ¡Cielos! ¡Tengo tanta hambre-ttebayo! ¿Por qué no salimos a comer?

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo dobe, ¡Es más! ¡Celebremos nuestro cambio de casa! ¡Ja!

– ¡Si! ¡Hagámoslo-ttebayo! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

_Con esa risa forzada no engañan a nadie _

Pensaba la pelirosa mientras los contemplaba con una gota en la cabeza, Sai seguía sonriendo como siempre, entonces accedieron a salir a cenar en el puesto de Ichiraku, para celebrar el cambio de casa de Naruto y Sasuke, cenaron juntos y rieron durante un rato, al ver que comenzaba a hacerse muy tarde, decidieron despedirse y volver cada uno a su casa, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por el solitario barrio Uchiha, el azabache fue el primero en hablar.

– Me siento raro de volver por aquí, todo sigue igual que antes, me sorprende que nadie más haya ocupado las casas

– Supongo que fue por respeto-ttebayo

– Eso ó tenían miedo de que se les apareciera el fantasma de algún Uchiha

Ante la mención de la palabra "Fantasma", Naruto se puso rígido y ligeramente azul, tembloroso, se le acercó a Sasuke y volteaba a ver levemente a las casas en caso de que algo se apareciera de la nada, por la rara actitud de Naruto, el azabache se desconcertó un poco.

– ¿Qué sucede dobe?

– N-nada… Sasuke… Aquí no hay fantasmas en serio ¿ó si?

Sasuke iba a responder que esa clase de cosas no existían, pero su lado maléfico salió a flote y no pudo evitar hacerle al rubio una pequeña bromita, pues era bastante obvio que Naruto le tenía miedo a esa clase de cosas sobrenaturales.

– Quien sabe, la verdad es que cuando aun vivía aquí, de vez en cuando escuchaba sonidos extraños en las calles del barrio Uchiha

– ¿E-en serio-ttebayo? _

– Si, en una ocasión salí a investigar y…

– ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió-ttebayo?

Sasuke dejó correr el suspenso, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, sonrió divertido y dio por terminada su broma.

– No vi absolutamente nada dobe, así que no te preocupes por tonterías, nada va a salir para asustarte

Ambos llegaron a la casa, Naruto estaba lejos de estar tranquilo, cundo Sasuke le dio las "Buenas noches" y se dirigió a su habitación, Naruto también se fue a la suya, se recostó en la cama pero no podía pegar los ojos, estaba demasiado asustado, en eso escuchó un chirrido cerca suyo y se levantó de un saltó haciendo rápidamente una reverencia tirado de rodillas.

– ¡Yo no vengo a molestarlos! ¡No me asusten por favor! ¡Si quieren me voy mañana-ttebayo! ToT

Al no recibir respuesta, levantó la vista con temor, en su ventana había una rama que cuando se recargaba hacia aquel escalofriante chirrido, al rubio le salió una gota de la cabeza.

– Así que eso era… casi se me salía el corazón del susto-ttebayo _u

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió para tomar la rama entre sus manos y romperla lo suficiente como para que no alcanzara la ventana, la cerró y volvió a recostarse en la cama, pasó una media hora despierto y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no iba a poder dormir por el miedo, decidió levantarse y salir de su habitación con su almohada en la mano, caminó por el largo pasillo del corredor hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, la abrió un poco y asomó su cabeza.

– Sasuke… ¿Estas despierto?

– Si… veo que no soy el único con insomnio dobe, ¿Qué sucede?

Respondió Sasuke recostado en la amplia cama, Naruto entró en la habitación completamente, cerró la puerta tras de si y abrazó su almohada.

– No puedo dormir, tengo miedo-ttebayo ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Sasuke?

– ¿Miedo? ¿No me digas que es por eso de los fantasmas?, ya no eres un niño Naruto, sabes que esas cosas no existen

Sasuke pudo ver como Naruto se mordía lo labios ante sus palabras, suspiró y le hizo señas para que se acercara, en parte era su culpa de que el rubio estuviera asustado.

– Esta bien usuratonkachi, puedes dormir conmigo, ven

Naruto suspiró aliviado y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cama, Sasuke le hizo espacio y el rubio se recostó, por costumbre se pegó a Sasuke y éste en un ademán protector lo rodeó con sus brazos, Naruto en esos momentos parecía en verdad un pequeño niño espantado, aquello le causó un sentimiento de ternura.

– Al final de cuentas terminamos por dormir juntos otra vez-ttebayo

– Si, pero al menos mi cama es mas grande que la tuya

– ¿Tú por qué no podías dormir Sasuke?

– Estaba pensando en muchas cosas

– ¿Cómo en que-ttebayo?

– En esto y en lo otro, nada concreto en realidad, sólo divagaba

– Pues ya no divagues y duérmete-ttebayo

– Esta bien

– Buenas noches-ttebayo

– Buenas noches, Naruto

Ambos se dejaron caer dentro de un profundo sueño, lo que Sasuke pensaba era que no podía dormir ahora que el rubio no estaba junto a él, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Naruto, así que cuando lo vio en su puerta se sorprendió un poco, quizás las costumbres eran algo terrible, pero mientras pudiera dormir tranquilamente, eso no le preocupaba.

En la mañana siguiente se despertaron tarde pero relajados y frescos, Naruto se fue a tomar un baño mientras Sasuke cocinaba, ese día se la pasaron tranquilos, hasta que quisieron ver televisión y esta no se veía bien, el rubio tuvo que subir al tejado y hacer maniobras con la antena, Sasuke estaba abajo en la sala con la ventana abierta para decirle cuando esta ya se viera claramente.

– ¡Muévela mas a la derecha dobe!

Naruto hizo lo que el azabache le indicaba con cuidado.

– ¡No tanto! ¡Ahora regrésala un poco!

Naruto volvió a obedecer.

– ¡Ahí! ¡Justo ahí dobe! ¡Ya puedes bajarte!

– Ya era hora-ttebayo, comenzaba a cocinarme con el sol aquí arriba

Decía mientras se secaba el sudor con el antebrazo, entonces se deslizó hacia la orilla del tejado, pero en un mal movimiento se resbaló, grito hasta que el suelo lo calló por el golpe, había caído justo de trasero.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Eso me dolió-ttebayo!

– Deja de perder el tiempo usuratonkachi, veamos televisión

– ¡Claro, como tu no fuiste quien se partió el lomo acomodando la antena, ni el que se cayó de trasero desde el techo-ttebayo!

– Exacto, así que cállate y ven

Naruto hizo una rabieta mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba la zona afectada, entró a la casa y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke.

– Esa película es aburrida, ¿No hay nada mejor que ver-ttebayo?

– No hay mucho que ver entre semana

– ¡Demonios! ¡Deberíamos estar entrenando-ttebayo! ¡Ya que no hay nada más que hacer!

– Hemos estado entrenando durante dos semanas y media sin descanso, relájate por hoy dobe, sabes que le ganaremos a cualquier bola de mocosos que presenten el examen Chuunin

– Lo sé-ttebayo, pero eso no significa que nos confiemos, ¿Qué tal si en este año también aparece un novato poderoso? Ó ¿Algún ninja de otra aldea superdotado como Gaara? Ó…

– ¡No va a ocurrir nada usuratonkachi! Ya no somos niños indefensos, hemos tenido experiencias mas fuertes de lo que esos chiquillos tendrán en su vida, en tu caso, has tenido misiones que son incluso a nivel Jounin, peleaste con Orochimaru, con Akatsuki, conmigo ¿Qué mas necesitas saber para darte cuanta de que eres mas fuerte que la mayoría de los ninjas que están en esta aldea? ¡Tranquilízate!

Naruto se quedó callado, Sasuke se había exasperado por las preocupaciones sin motivos de Naruto, era cierto que esa necesidad de ser fuerte y no rendirse era lo que lo hacia el ninja que era ahora, pero eso no significaba que debía romperse en pedazos para alcanzar todo lo que quisiera.

– Gomen Sasuke, lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, sé que soy fuerte y confío en eso pero… a veces… no sé, tengo esa ansiedad de aprender cosas nuevas como cuando te buscaba, quizás debería tranquilizarme como dices

– Escúchame Naruto, Yo ya estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, puedes estar seguro de eso, y si estas torciendo el gesto en este momento por pensar en el otro Sasuke, ten la seguridad de que si deseas traerlo de vuelta, yo te ayudaré

– ¿De verdad-ttebayo?

– Si… así que… relájate

Naruto se recargó en el costado de Sasuke y éste le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros, se dedicaron a ver películas, platicar y comer, llegó la noche y era hora de dormir.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntos-ttebayo!

Decía el rubio a la par que corrió hacia el baño con un par de toallas, Sasuke que se encontraba todavía viendo televisor, lo apagó y se levantó perezosamente para encaminarse al baño, se escuchaba el estruendo que causaba Naruto, moviendo cosas de aquí para allá, cuando entró, el kitsune estaba quitándose la ropa mientras se terminaba de llenar la bañera.

– Haces mucho escándalo para un baño usuratonkachi

Naruto sólo atinó a reírse mientras se introducía en la bañera, Sasuke se le quedó mirando un momento, cuando vio que el rubio empezaba a relajarse y a cerrar los ojos mientras se recargaba en una de las orillas, a él también le pareció buena idea, así que comenzó a quitarse su ropa también, una vez terminado, se metió en el extremo contrario de donde estaba Naruto y se recargó igualmente en la bañera, el rubio abrió los ojos y lo miró, al igual que Sasuke, ambos sonrieron.

– El agua se siente muy bien-ttebayo

– Esto es relajante

Comenzaron a jugar y a arrojarse agua, después de su baño aun saliendo entre risas, se dirigieron al cuarto de Sasuke, se cambiaron con sus pijamas y se recostaron cómodamente a dormir, los días fueron pasando igual de relajantes, de vez en cuando entrenaban nuevamente para poder entretenerse, ambos mejoraban mas notoriamente, pues como había dicho Naruto, era mucho mejor cuando se enfrentaban a un rival de su nivel, en ocasiones se alejaban de la aldea para no causar destrozos grandes, cuando Naruto se fue de misión después de todo ese tiempo, Sasuke se sintió muy aburrido, así que de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Tsunade ese día era igual.

Se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage, había estado ahí desde hace una hora, mientras Tsunade firmaba unos documentos, así que no le había hablado ni puesto atención, sin embargo Sasuke no se iba a casa, por el contrario se puso cómodo en el sillón de visitas de la Hokage.

– Lo mas seguro es que estés aburrido Sasuke, así que puedes marcharte, me voy a demorar mucho

– Es mejor estar aquí que en la casa

Decía el azabache mientras tomaba un poco de té que le había traído Shizune.

– ¿Te sientes solo sin Naruto?

Tsunade había dejado su trabajo de lado por un momento, aquella pregunta la había hecho con verdadero interés, últimamente, para ser exactos mas de ocho días desde que Naruto y su equipo se habían ido de misión, Sasuke iba a su despacho a diario, a veces conversaban ó le ayudaba a escondidas de Shizune con su trabajo, pero iba ahí sin falta.

– Quizás…

– ¡Por favor Sasuke! ¡Sabes que puedes decírmelo, no se lo contaré a nadie! …Ni siquiera a Naruto…

Ante la propuesta y esa indirecta muy directa de su discreción hacia el rubio, Sasuke pensó que tal vez no sería la gran cosa si contaba algunas de sus cosas, después de todo, Tsunade ya estaba muy mayor, si divulgaba algo, la mataba y ya. (N/A: Sanguinario el chaval ¿No?)

– Es… Aburrido, cuando no esta Naruto… me siento extraño, como con vacío

– A eso se le llama soledad Sasuke

El Uchiha volvió a beber un poco mas de su té, era su manera de demostrar aceptación hacia las palabras de Tsunade.

– En resumen extrañas a Naruto, bueno, es lo más normal, estuvieron separados por más de tres años y ahora que volvieron a estar juntos y lo disfrutan, pues no quieren volver a estar alejados el uno del otro

– Es probable…

– No debes preocuparte, ¡Es más! Escuché que ya venían de regreso, es probable que estén aquí mañana

– ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir de la aldea? Ya sé que sigo siendo un Gennin, pero puedo hacer misiones al mismo nivel que Naruto

– No dudo de eso, sé perfectamente que tienes el potencial de un Jounin, pero sabes que por ser lo que eres, no puedes salir al menos que sea por una emergencia ó a causa de una misión muy importante, pero como bien lo mencionaste, eres un Gennin y todavía no se te asignan esa clase de misiones

Sentenció Tsunade mientras bebía también su té, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

– Me siento discriminado

– Eso sonó dramático Sasuke

– ¿Cuánto falta para el próximo examen Chuunin? Naruto esta muy emocionado por el, ademas yo también quiero subir de rango, al menos de esa forma me dejaran tener un poco de diversión fuera de Konoha

– Será dentro de dos semanas para ser exactos, así que váyanse preparando ¡Pero que digo! ¡Saben al igual que todos que van a ganar la competencia!

– Fue lo mismo que le dije a ese dobe, ¿No hay manera de recortar todo lo molesto y que nos asignen el titulo Chuunin de una vez?

– Nadie va a querer perderse su pelea, ademas, varios Gennins quieren competir, dales el placer de pelear con ustedes y comparar habilidades

Sasuke y Tsunade volvieron a beber té al mismo tiempo.

– Sentiré que hice el ridículo por haber obtenido el titulo Chuunin a base de pisotear mocosos

– Pero serán unos felices mocosos pisoteados

– Si tú lo dices…

Tomaron té nuevamente.

– ¿No tienes otra cosa aparte de té?

– Guardé unas cuantas botellas de Sake a escondidas de Shizune, ¿Las bebemos?

– No deberías preguntarlo, saca ese Sake

Pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche bebiendo y conversando medio mareados, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que no decían nada mas aparte de incoherencias, decidió que era suficiente Sake por ese día, cuando se iba a despedir de Stunade, ésta ya estaba mas que dormida sobre el escritorio, el azabache decidió no despertarla y se fue a casa, iba tambaleándose por las oscuras y vacías calles de Konoha, ahora que había respirado el aire externo resintió todo lo que había bebido sin moverse y le entró la borrachera de golpe, de vez en cuando se sostenía disimuladamente de una que otra pared para no perder el equilibrio, se sentía un poco "Feliz", ademas de cierta manera se había desahogado con Tsunade acerca de cuanto extrañaba a Naruto, también habían hecho bromas acerca de la relación que tenían él y el rubio y que en ocasiones parecían recién casados, Sasuke en medio de la borrachera se había agarrado a carcajadas junto con la Hokage cada vez que se les salía decir alguna experiencia embarazosa, claro que como Tsunade era mucho mas mayor que Sasuke, pues tenía mas historias que contar, sonrió ante el recuerdo y rogaba que la anciana olvidara todo al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, caminó en silencio por las calles para dirigirse hacia su hogar, entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, dirigió su vista hacia el frente, pero no vio nada, estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo en la penumbra, siguió caminando, esta vez un poco mas alerta, podía sentir que alguien lo esperaba, dobló hacia la calle en la que estaba su casa mientras seguía volteando hacia atrás, de pronto chocó con alguien y se escuchó un grito desgarrador, se impresionó al instante, pero al reconocer la voz que había gritado, se tranquilizó.

– ¿Naruto?

El rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo temblando boca abajo y con sus manos sobre su cabeza como si quisiese protegerse de algo, cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke, abrió los ojos enseguida y se levantó de golpe para encarar al azabache.

– ¡Me diste un susto de muerte Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Por qué no haces ruido al caminar como una persona normal? ¡Creí que eras un fantasma-ttebayo!

– ¡Naruto! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!

Sasuke abrazó al rubio fuertemente, Naruto se había quedado en shock ligeramente ante el inesperado y nada común gesto de Sasuke, entonces olió el motivo de su emotivo comportamiento.

– ¡Apestas a Sake! ¡¿Estas borracho teme?

– Sólo un poco dobe

– ¡Uff! ¡Hueles demasiado! ¡No lo soporto-ttebayo! ¡Suéltame!

El rubio trataba de debatir su libertad inútilmente, Sasuke no lo soltaba, por el contrario lo atraía mas hacia él, Naruto suspiró derrotado y se dejó abrazar.

– Teme… en serio debes estar bien ebrio… ¿Cuánto Sake tomaste?

– No lo sé…La anciana tenía como diez botellas, pero creo que sólo habían sobrado dos…

– ¡¿Bebiste con Tsunade-baachan? ¡¿Ocho botellas? ¡En serio estas mal Sasuke!

– No me importa… por ahora me siento muy bien, vámonos a dormir Naruto…

– ¡Por supuesto que vamos a dormir-ttebayo! ¡Kuso! ¡Te dejo solo por unos días y te conviertes en el compañero de copas de Tsunade-baachan! ¡La próxima vez te dejaré encerrado en la casa-ttebayo!

Naruto prácticamente iba arrastrando a Sasuke que en ningún momento había desecho el posesivo abrazo que le había dado desde que lo vio, entraron a la casa con un poco de dificultad y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sasuke, dejó caer a Sasuke en la cama quien ante el acto se había reído sin motivo, Naruto se dirigió hacia el closet para sacar su pijama y la de Sasuke, le arrojó la suya al azabache, pero no se movió.

– Vístete teme, hay que dormir-ttebayo

– La cabeza me da vueltas

– ¡Acostúmbrate! ¡Mañana la sentirás peor!

Sasuke gimió y empezó a cerrar los ojos, entonces Naruto entendió que en ese momento el mayor era incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo, se acercó hacia el azabache y le ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, una vez echo, comenzó a quitarle la camisa, después le desabrochó el pantalón para intentar quitárselo, Sasuke estaba atentó a todo lo que hacía el rubio, cuando vio que lo había dejado en boxers, suspiró.

– Te extrañé usuratonkachi….

– En serio estas ebrio-ttebayo

Cuando Naruto se giró para tomar la pijama de Sasuke, sintió que éste lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo tiraba a la cama junto con él.

– Sasuke… No hagas eso, es mejor… que te vistas ó pescaras un resfriado-ttebayo…

– ¿Tú no me extrañaste dobe?

– Mucho, pero ahora no es le momento de hablar de eso, hay que cambiarte, mañana con mas calma hablaremos de lo que quieras-ttebayo…

Sasuke no lo soltaba otra vez, lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura, Naruto estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

– Sasuke… me siento violado-ttebayo…

– Usuratonkachi…

Sasuke rió quedamente y dejó ir a Naruto, éste casi dio un brinco al sentir que la opresión había cedido, continuó con su labor y vistió a Sasuke, después él se cambió también y se recostó con el mayor, esta vez no opuso resistencia cuando volvió a ser abrazado, Sasuke se durmió casi automáticamente y después le siguió Naruto.

Sasuke se encontraba soñando que estaba en un bosque que desconocía, estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba nada mas que el arrullo del viento, caminó un poco sin saber con certeza hacia donde dirigirse, entonces vio a lo lejos a el otro Sasuke, que pareció detectarlo y comenzó a correr, como si no tuviese voluntad propia lo siguió, entonces el original se detuvo en un claro desenfundando su espada, mientras que él se mantenía al resguardo de la oscuridad, ahí estaba Sasuke, el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, no sabía por que, pero de sólo verlo frente a sus ojos, se le llenó la boca de bilis, el verdadero parecía inspeccionar la dirección en donde se encontraba, lo mas seguro es que lo atacara en cuanto lo viera así que se preparó, cerró los ojos un momento y despertó su Sharingan, vio como el Sasuke que estaba en el claro respingaba al ver sus ojos, después de un momento lo escuchó hablar.

– ¿Uchiha Itachi?

¡Que estupido! Uchiha Itachi ya estaba muerto, ambos lo habían matado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar por alguien que ya había sido asesinado? ¿Acaso no era obvio que no era Uchiha Itachi? ¿Su imaginación no le daba mas que imaginarse asechado por su hermano? El verdadero Uchiha Sasuke ¡Era un idiota!, no pudo evitar reírse de él, el eco de su risa se escuchó por todo el bosque, al ver la cara de duda del azabache frente a él, decidió contestarle.

– No

Pudo ver como Sasuke se impacientaba, lo mas seguro es que estuviera asustado, de alguna manera le gustaba eso, sin embargo, verse parado a sí mismo frente a él, hacia que le embargara una ira desconocida, sentía que ese espacio era muy pequeño para ambos.

– ¡Entonces ¿Quién eres?

Sonrió avieso en la oscuridad, toda la situación le parecía divertida, no pudo evitar seguir jugando un poco, retándolo con lo que mas odiaba que le hicieran; que lo subestimaran.

– ¿Yo?

El Sasuke en el claro torció el gesto con rabia, estaba muy molesto, había cumplido con su cometido, lo podía ver aun mas inquieto.

– ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Te hablo a ti, bastardo!

Él mismo también frunció el ceño, ¿Le había dicho bastardo?, se molestó ante el comentario ¿Quién se creía el Uchiha para hablarle de ese modo? ¿Acaso se sentía superior sólo por ser el primero? ¿Lo estaba degradando?, el clon se enfureció ante sus pensamientos.

– ¡Responde! ¡¿Quien eres?

Le molestaba que le hablara de esa manera, como si tuviese el derecho de ordenarle ¡A él!, no lo soportaba, la idea de ser como aquel maldito, comenzaba a enojarle, si en verdad él mismo era de ese modo, se juró internamente cambiar un poco, sin embargo en ese momento tenía deseos de patear al Sasuke frente a él, por primera vez, sentía que odiaba a el Uchiha, decidió salir de su escondite, si en verdad quería saber quien era, se lo mostraría, dio unos cuantos hacia delante sonriendo y vio el asombro en los ojos del verdadero Sasuke a la vez que retrocedía.

– ¿Qué eres?

¿Qué era? ¿Qué que era? ¡No era un maldito objeto como para que se le dirigiera así! ¡Sería un clon y más mierdas! ¡Pero aun era humano!, Podía ver el miedo en los ojos negros, la impresión, el desconcierto, si, lo mas seguro era que él también se pusiera así, si de la nada le saliera un tipo igual a él, sin embargo ese no era el caso, en ese momento, lo mas importante era contestarle a Sasuke y dejar las cosas en claro, le daría una lección, sonrió con malicia ante el pensamiento.

– Soy Uchiha Sasuke

No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más, los ojos negros se habían alterado, rápidamente le contestó el Sasuke del claro.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke!

Si, lo era, lo sabía, pero, en esa situación en donde ambos eran Sasuke, ¿Cómo saber quien era el verdadero? Él sabía que era un clon por que lo recordaba, ¿Pero y el Sasuke del claro? ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que no era una copia también? ¿Cómo podía decir con tanta certeza que era Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Él también sentía que era Sasuke! ¿De donde era la determinación para contestar aquello?

– ¿Tienes pruebas?

Al ver que el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba, enseguida supo que iba a atacar, uso un Jutsu cuando lo vio saltar hacia él, de pronto lo tenía muy cerca mientras él mismo se había quedado inmutado, ¡Ahora estaba mas molesto! Había querido hablarle claramente ¡Y lo atacaba! El otro Sasuke también había activado su Sharingan.

– Esta es tu prueba, maldita cosa

Escuchó hablar al azabache, sonrió, pudo ver que el otro se desencajaba, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido, para que pudiera entender, decidió deshacer el Genjutsu, en donde el otro Sasuke había pensado que lo atravesaba con Kusanagi.

– Esa es una prueba que yo también puedo darte

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le enterró en el estomago su propia espada, Sasuke volteó a ver su estomago, luego a él, parecía realmente asombrado, el clon decidió que si no había manera de convencerlo, entonces seguiría su juego, era imposible que existieran dos Uchiha Sasuke, sin importar que no ocuparan el mismo lugar, él no deseaba ver a Naruto persiguiendo al otro Sasuke, ni que los de la aldea siguieran intimidados, porque a pesar de estar lejos, algún día en medio de su aburrimiento, podría destruir Konoha y con ella a Naruto, sabía de lo que era capaz, ¡Podría intentar matar de nuevo al rubio! ¡Eso si que no!, ya había cometido demasiadas estupideces y se había arrepentido, no podía permitir que su otro yo reabriera las heridas que ya se estaban curando, no otra vez.

– Esta es mi prueba

Dijo a la vez que enterraba aun más la espada, ya lo había decidido, por el bien de todos, se desharía de él, no importaba que fuera necesario matarlo, ¡No permitiría que su sombra ensuciara todo lo que había enmendado! ¡Su vida por fin estaba hecha y estaba feliz!, nadie necesitaba a otro Sasuke, ¡Nadie!

Despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan, estaba seguro de que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo próximo que iba a hacer, lo veía en sus ojos llenos de miedo, pero no le importaba, ese sería su castigo, el ya había obtenido el suyo; y fue arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y arreglarlo, ahora que sólo iba estar él, todo sería como antes, incluso mejor, era lo único que deseaba hacerle entender.

– Ahora yo soy…el único Uchiha Sasuke

Lo soltó a la par que se llenaba de las llamas del Amaterasu, rápidamente se consumió y redujo a cenizas, no sabía si le daría remordimientos haber hecho lo que hizo, pero mientras Naruto y los demás fueran felices, soportaría cualquier golpe que le diera su conciencia, sólo por Naruto, sería el asesino de Sasuke, aunque se preguntó por un momento, si el rubio lo perdonaría por eso.

– ¡Arriba Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe al ser despertado, inmediatamente le asaltó el dolor de cabeza mas grande que había sentido en su vida, gimió adolorido.

– Mi cabeza… Siento como si quisiera explotar…

– ¡Deja de quejarte-ttebayo! ¡Asume las consecuencias de haberte puesto a beber Sake con Tsunade-baachan! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!

– Naruto… No grites….

Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la cama y cubriéndose hasta las orejas con la sabana, se sentía realmente mal, para apaciguar un poco el dolor se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

– Eres todo un caso, voy a preparar el desayuno, levántate y toma un baño, con eso debes de sentirte mejor-ttebayo

Naruto le quitó la sabana a Sasuke y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, después se marchó a la cocina, sin mas remedio, el azabache se levantó apenas, caminaba como zombi mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, no quería ni verse la cara, tenía miedo de que luciera como se sentía, llegó al baño y se quitó la pijama mientras entraba bajó la regadera, se despabiló un poco y lo agradeció, pero todavía no desaparecía por completo el dolor de cabeza, se juró a si mismo no volver a beber como lo había hecho, después del baño, se cambió en su cuarto y se fue hacia el comedor en donde Naruto ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno, el mayor se sentó en su silla, el rubio igual y comenzaron a comer.

– Es un milagro que en poco tiempo hallas aprendido a cocinar algo aparte de ramen

Decía Sasuke a la par que miraba, el arroz, con pescado y miso que había preparado el rubio, quien ante el comentario hizo una mueca ofendida.

– Eso es obvio-ttebayo, no siempre vas a querer comer ramen, así que tuve que preguntarle a Sai y al capitán Yamato algunos consejos de cocina mientras estábamos de misión

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso mientras estas en una misión? No me sorprende que andes como loco durante ellas dobe, nunca te concentras en lo que debes

– ¡Lo hice por ti-ttebayo! ¡Eres un poco malagradecido Sasuke-teme!

– Esta bien, Esta bien, no te enojes y sigamos desayunando

Continuaron comiendo.

– ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, la anciana dijo que el examen de titulación Chuunin sera dentro de dos semanas, así que lo mejor será estar preparados

– ¡Que bien! ¡Dentro de dos semanas seremos Chuunin-ttebayo! ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue el día!

– La anciana también piensa que seremos tú y yo los que ganemos el titulo, le pregunte si había una manera de ahorrarnos el proceso del examen y ella dijo que tanto Konoha como los Gennins que entraran al examen, quieren ver nuestra pelea, incluso algunos quieren pelear con nosotros

– Me siento importante-ttebayo *u*

– Bueno, después de todo es obvio que quieran competir, si yo estuviera en su lugar, también querría pelear con un ninja poderoso

– Finalmente somos reconocidos como merecemos-ttebayo *u*

– Sin embargo pienso que será una pérdida de tiempo, la mayoría no son más que niños, es algo patético que les pateemos el trasero y se queden felices sólo por que fuimos nosotros

– Les patearé el trasero y ellos estarán felices-ttebayo *u*

– ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas ausentarte de la realidad? ¬_¬º

– Como tres minutos mas-ttebayo *u*

Sasuke apenas sonrió ante la ocurrencia, era obvio que Naruto estuviera feliz, por fin era admirado por personas como siempre lo había querido, incluso él se sentía un poco orgulloso de que Konoha quisiera verlo pelear de nuevo, ya que la última vez que lo hizo de esa manera, fue durante su pelea con Gaara y ésta fue interrumpida por el desastre que había creado Orochimaru.

– ¡Ya volví a la realidad-ttebayo! ¡Sasuke, Vamos a entrenar! ¡Me siento con mucha energía!

– No me parece una mala idea juguetear un poco dobe, vayamos hacia el bosque

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la casa, iban brincando sobre los tejados para llegar rápido hacia las puertas de Konoha, Naruto estaba desbordante de felicidad.

– ¡Esta vez será un poco mas en serio-ttebayo! ¡Te derrotaré como a una niñita Sasuke!

– ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras usuratonkachi!

Se fueron riendo por todo el camino, retándose mutuamente, al llegar al bosque, rápidamente comenzaron la pelea, ambos estaban muy emocionados, tanto que a Naruto se le pasaba la mano con los Kage Bunshin ó los ataques en Jutsu, Sasuke fácilmente le tomaba el ritmo, los dos tenían fuerzas muy reñidas, mientras entrenaban, el azabache se pregunto como se desarrollaría la pela entre ambos, lo mas seguro es que durara mucho, ya que los dos tenían niveles similares y además eran tercos y orgullosos como para dejarse derrotar, sonrió al imaginarse al publico de Konoha aburrido ante una pelea extendida, eso sería divertido.

– Comienzo a pensar que es un poco problemático el que entrenemos juntos-ttebayo

Decía el rubio recargado en una de las ramas mas altas de un enorme árbol, estaban descansando y observando el atardecer.

– ¿Por qué lo dices usuratonkachi?

Preguntó el azabache que se encontraba en la rama de al lado.

– Pues, porque conocemos nuestros movimientos-ttebayo, hemos estado entrenando mucho tiempo juntos y eso será un problema para cuando llegue la competencia ¡Vamos a durar mucho!

– Yo también había pensado en algo parecido dobe, pero no creo que haya mucho por hacer al respecto, aunque no hubiésemos entrenado juntos, hubiéramos durado mucho en la pelea de todas maneras

– ¿Lo crees-ttebayo?

– Rememora todas las peleas que hemos tenido en el pasado, ¿Alguna de ellas fue corta?

– Entiendo-ttebayo

– Supongo que en esta ocasión vamos a poder llevarlo con calma

– ¿Eh?

– Lo dije por que vamos a pelear por diversión, y no por querer matar al otro, aunque bueno, también lo hacemos principalmente por el titulo Chuunin

Ambos voltearon a contemplar el atardecer que casi desaparecía.

– ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en convertirnos en Jounin, Sasuke?

– Otra vez me leíste la mente dobe

Sasuke lanzó una pequeña risa y Naruto lo acompaño.

– No lo sé, supongo que eso debemos preguntárselo a la anciana, pero lo mas seguro es que nos dirá que nos convirtamos en Chuunins primero

– Tienes razón-ttebayo

– Yo siempre

– ¡Cierra la boca Sasuke-teme! ¡Eres un ególatra-ttebayo!

Después que el atardecer cayera, ambos se dirigieron a su casa, las siguientes dos semanas pasaron como un suspiro, ambos se habían levantado temprano, se ducharon, desayunaron apropiadamente y antes de salir se aseguraron de portar sus protectores, el día del examen Chuunin había llegado, lo que significaba que la esperada pelea de Naruto y Sasuke también, cada uno en su mundo dentro de su cabeza, recapitulaban los movimientos del otro en busca de ventajas, cuando llegaron al domo en donde habían presentado el examen la ultima vez, todos los Gennin los veían entre admirados y entusiasmados, se preguntaban quien podría llegar a pelear con ellos, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, todos sabían que sus habilidades eran dignas de un Jounin de elite, pero no se rendirían sin importar que pasara.

– Hoy es el día dobe

– ¡Si! ¡Ya quiero comenzar-ttebayo!

De repente una bola humo apareció en el lugar, de entre ella un Jounin que tanto Naruto como Sasuke recordaban.

– Soy el examinador del primer examen de selección Chuunin, Morino Ibiki, algunos ya me conocen

Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Naruto y Sasuke, ambos sonrieron desafiantes.

– Incluso han pasado milagrosamente

Naruto se rió tontamente mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza.

– Pero este año será diferente, tuvieron la mala suerte de presentar este examen cuando aquellos dos decidieron hacerlo

Señaló a ambos amigos e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlos, Naruto se puso un poco nervioso ¿A que se refería con "Diferente"?

– ¡Tomen los lugares que se les antoje! ¡Por que necesitaran de sus amigos para pasar este examen!

Todos tomaron asientos en grupos de tres, cada uno con su equipo, Naruto y Sasuke eran los únicos a los que les faltaba un integrante, pero por órdenes de Tsunade, les habían dado el permiso de presentar el examen.

– ¡Escuchen con atención! ¡Dará inició al primer examen de selección Chuunin! ¡Y será… su peor pesadilla!

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BUENO TAL Y COMO DIJE AYER AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**AAAHHHHH Y QUE CREEN MAÑANA EL OTRO, GRITEN SIII TAL Y COMO ESCRIBI, MAÑANA EL OTRO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**AHORA SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUÉ ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO DIARIO… PUES ES SIMPLE COMO NO ACTUALICE HACE MAS DE DOS SEMANAS ME ESTOY PONIENDOME AL CORRIENTE Y PARA QUÉ ESTEN ENTERADOS ESTE FIC LO PIENSO PUBLICAR TODO LOS DOMINGOS; Y POR QUE NO, VAMOS A ESTEBLECER UNA HORA DE ACTUALIZACIONLES PARECE BIEN ANTES DE LAS 3 DE LA TARDE.**

**SINO LES GUSTA LA HORA DEJENME UN REVIEW SOBRE A QUE HORAS LES GUSTARIA QUE ACTUALIZARA PARA GENERALIZARLA Y QUE LA ESPEREN EXACTAMENTE A ESA HORA.**

**BUENO YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS MAÑANA, Y PIENSEN EN EL SASUNARU JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BYE BYE**


	4. CHUNNINS

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo cuatro.

Chuunins.

Todos aguardaban las instrucciones que el examinador haría, éste comenzó a caminar hasta el centro del salón, de la nada aparecieron doce Jounins y se colocaron alrededor del aula, todos prestaban atención a su alrededor.

– Es probable que algunos se les haga familiar este examen

Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Naruto y Sasuke.

– Pero como dije, va a ser diferente

Sacó del escritorio una pila de hojas, todos comenzaron a susurrar.

– Éste va a ser un examen escrito

A Naruto casi se le salé el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, ¡Tenía años sin presentar un examen! A estas alturas ya había olvidado la mayoría de la teoría que le habían dado en la academia.

– Lo mas seguro es que será copiar sin ser descubiertos como la vez anterior, no te preocupes dobe, en eso tenemos ventaja

Le susurró Sasuke a Naruto, éste se tranquilizo sólo un poco.

– ¡Quien sea descubierto copiando se ira a la primera! ¡No podrá ser Chuunin jamás! ¡Ni tampoco un Gennin!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron un poco ¿Ser expulsados a la primera? ¿No iba a ser como el examen anterior?

– ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Si reprueban ó se ven descubiertos copiando en éste examen, serán expulsados y se les retirará su protector, ya no serán jamás un ninja!

Todos se asustaron ante las palabras, excepto Naruto y Sasuke que escuchaban con atención en busca de una pista que les diera a entender cual era el verdadero propósito de ese examen.

– El examen cuenta con treinta preguntas, en ellas se pondrán a prueba sus conocimientos teóricos, sus conocimientos prácticos y ejemplos y simulaciones de peleas, ahí ustedes explicaran con lujo de detalle como resolvieron cada problema, les advierto que sólo hay una respuesta correcta para cada una de las preguntas, así que no traten de justificarse, sólo hay una manera de contestar

Los Jounin habían comenzado a repartir los exámenes, en cuanto terminaron, tomaron sus lugares alrededor del aula.

– Estos Jounin los vigilaran para ver que ninguno esta copiando, esta prohibido levantar la voz y mirar hacia otro lado que no sea a su examen ó compañero, ¡Tienen quince minutos! ¡Comiencen!

Todos voltearon sus hojas y comenzaron a leer las preguntas, en algunos lugares se habían escuchado voces y exclamaciones, ¿Qué era lo que contenía el examen?

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon el examen para ver a lo que se enfrentaban, comenzaron a leer en voz baja.

– Estas rodeado por trece ninjas que ocupan un perímetro de doce metros, cuentas con tres shurikens, dos kunais y con el chakra suficiente para ejecutar un sólo Jutsu, el viento que los rodea se dirige hacia el suroeste, ¿Cómo puedes emplear las armas a tu favor a base de la dirección del viento? ¿Qué técnica usaras con el chakra sobrante? Explica tu conclusión

– ¡¿Que demonios es todo esto-ttebayo?

Susurró Naruto alarmado, Sasuke parecía meditar las posibles respuestas del examen, pero no entendía la finalidad, ¿Por qué esa clase de preguntas? Para peores había dicho que sólo había una respuesta correcta, ¿Cómo puede haber una respuesta correcta para una simulación de ataque? ¡Había un montón de formas de usar las armas y Jutsus diferentes! ¿Cómo saber cual era el correcto que deseaban saber?

Continuaron leyendo las demás.

– Un enemigo tiene la habilidad de utilizar un combo de tres elementos, sin embargo tú sólo eres capaz de dominar dos que contrarrestan a los del enemigo, ¿Si tu enemigo te lanza un ataque con su elemento neutral, que elemento usaras tú para defenderte? Explica también que elementos poseen tu enemigo y tú

¿Qué clase de preguntas eran? ¡Parecía que tuvieras que adivinar las respuestas! ¡Pero sólo había una correcta!

– Esto no tiene sentido, no le veo ni pies ni cabeza

– ¿Qué quieres decir-ttebayo?

– Que no entiendo absolutamente nada dobe

Naruto se quedó de piedra, su única esperanza era que el cerebrote de Sasuke le pasara las respuestas pero con eso…

– ¡Estamos perdidos-ttebayo! ¡Venimos a presentar el examen y nos correrán en la primera prueba! ToT

– No hagas escándalo usuratonkachi, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos, hecha una miradita al salón y dime quien esta escribiendo en la prueba, pero ten cuidado de que nadie te vea

Naruto asintió seriamente, y con sus ojos recorrió el salón entero, habían muchos alumnos respondiendo, pero todos se preguntaban cosas con sus compañeros, hasta que vio un equipo que parecía responder las cosas de forma tranquila, ¡Ese era el correcto!

– ¡Encontré uno Sasuke!

Sasuke levantó su vista disimuladamente, mientras escuchaba a Naruto.

– Esos de allí… son los únicos tranquilos, pareciera que conocen las respuestas…

– Muy bien… veamos que escriben los mocosos…

_¡Sharingan! _

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a escribir en la hoja del examen, a Naruto le habían aparecido estrellas en los ojos, quizás no estaban tan perdidos como pensaba, de pronto el azabache frunció el ceño y deshizo el Sharingan, de esta forma también dejó de escribir, Naruto se desconcertó ¿Por qué había echo eso? ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto?

– ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

– Sus manos titubean, escriben y se detienen, no esta seguro que esa sea la respuesta, no son los correctos dobe

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza con una nube con lluvia encima de él, Sasuke lo ignoraba mientras borraba lo que había escrito en el examen, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, ¡Claro! ¡Lo mejor era preguntarle a quien en verdad conocía las respuestas! Sonrió maldito y malicioso.

– Déjame echarle una mirada a la cabeza del examinador, cuida de que nadie se de cuenta de lo que hago dobe

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Sasuke se había concentrado en su objetivo; Ibiki.

_¡Sharingan!_

Cuando uno de los examinadores volteó a verlos, Naruto rápidamente jaló a Sasuke a un lado suyo, pero aun así éste parecía estar ausente y con la vista fija en el examinador, al voltear a verlo, pudo ver como Ibiki también estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke, con la vista fija en él y con la sensación de que su cuerpo inmóvil era el único que estaba allí, Naruto entonces recordó su primer encuentro con Sasuke, y como había entrado dentro de su cabeza para ver a Kyuubi, ¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora? Tragó saliva, el Sharingan en verdad era un Doujutsu de temer. (N/A: Doujutsu; Técnica Visual, como el Byakugan, Sharingan y todo eso)

– ¿Piensas torturarme, Uchiha Sasuke?

Dentro de la mente de Ibiki, se llevaba a cabo una discusión, todo era la viva imagen de la casa del examinador, parecía que era lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

– No, sólo vine a preguntarte las respuestas del examen, ademas no quisiera que me castigaran por atacar a un Jounin

Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se echaba las manos a los bolsillos.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te las diré?

– ¿Qué te dije "Por favor"?

Ibiki no pudo evitar reírse, ese Uchiha en verdad que era un niño petulante, admitía que era la manera correcta de pasar el examen y era una muy hábil ademas, después de todo, no estaba copiando, "Sólo preguntando"

– ¿Qué piensa Naruto al respecto?

– Ese dobe tiene tantas ganas de pasar el examen, incluso más que yo, después de todo, quiere ser Hokage

– Eso es verdad…

Pasaron un momento en silencio, Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse.

– ¿Vas a decírmelas ó no?

– Sólo si logras sacármelas a la fuerza

El Jounin adoptó inmediatamente una posición de combate, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

– No te preocupes, no te acusaré, esta pelea esta bajo mi autorización

Decía mientras se arrojaba hacia el azabache, Sasuke sonrió con ganas.

– Si es así, entonces… ¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

El examinador se dejó caer de espalda y todos los Gennins e inspectores lo voltearon a ver, en su cara tenía un gesto frustrado y molesto, por otra parte Sasuke había regresado a la normalidad también y tenía una ENORME sonrisa de satisfacción y burla, como si nada hubiese pasado comenzó a escribir en el examen sin ninguna duda, Naruto lo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

– Sasuke-teme…

– Copia las respuestas también dobe, ya estamos del otro lado

Naruto suspiró aun con la gota en la cabeza y empezó a anotar las respuestas que tenía Sasuke en su examen.

– ¿Nadie se dio cuenta?

– Ya estaríamos afuera teme, pero por poco uno te cacha, dame las gracias baka

– ¡tu eres el que deberías darme las gracias, usuratonkachi!

– ¡Dejen sus lápices! ¡La prueba termino!

Todos dejaron los lápiz de lado, algunos se quejaban y otros estaban tranquilos, mientras Sasuke y Naruto seguían discutiendo en voz baja, los inspectores fueron recogiendo las pruebas, los dejaron solos por unos minutos mientras revisaban las pruebas, muchos estaban platicando y comparando respuestas con otros equipos, algunos se quejaban y chillaban la ver que se habían equivocado, cuando volvieron comenzaron a mencionar a los equipos que habían pasado, Naruto celebro con felicidad al escuchar su nombre y el de Sasuke, hacia mucho escándalo, mientras el azabache lo veía con cara de "Gracias a mi pasamos dobe", rápidamente se presentó el siguiente examinador, citándolos al siguiente día, la prueba iba a ser la misma que antes, atravesarían el bosque de la muerte, con la diferencia que en esta ocasión sólo le habían dado tres días, repartieron pergaminos y les dieron la señal de entrada, Naruto y Sasuke iban caminando tranquilos, después de todo, dudaban que algún novato intentara atacarlos.

– Extrañamente se ha vuelto un examen aburrido-ttebayo

Decía el rubio con ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaban despreocupadamente por entre los árboles del bosque.

– Debe ser por que ya hemos pasado por esto antes, ademas de que sabemos que sin importar quien sea el oponente, le ganaremos, son Gennins después de todo

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

– Al menos lo único emocionante es que debemos descubrir quien tiene un pergamino diferente al de nosotros

– Igual puedo usar el Sharingan para saberlo…

– ¡Pues no lo hagas-ttebayo! ¡Déjame entretenerme en esta prueba si quiera un poco!

– Esta bien, esta bien…

Llegaron a un claro cerca del río, Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron cansadamente, era demasiado obvio darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por ahí, Sasuke lanzó un Kunai hacia uno de los árboles y de pronto unas grandes redes se alzaron delante suyo, estaban hechas de delgados pero resistentes hilos cortantes, estos estaban empapados a su vez con algo, era fácil deducir que era veneno.

– ¡Dígannos que pergamino tienen y se ahorraran el dolor!

Grito el azabache hacia la nada en el claro, de pronto de la tierra salieron tres Shinobis, parecían estar molestos de haber sido descubiertos, Naruto sólo veía la situación, los ninjas sacaron sus Kunais y se pusieron en pose de pelea, Sasuke sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Van a atacarnos? ¿Están seguros de tener las agallas?

Los niños contuvieron un gesto de ira.

– ¡No por que sean reconocidos significa que no puedan ser derrotados!

Gritó uno de los ninjas, Sasuke asumió rápidamente de que era el líder.

– Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren, adelante, pero les advierto que les va a doler mucho

– ¡Ven cuando quieras Uchiha, nosotros…!

Se calló de golpe al sentir a Sasuke atrás de ellos, ¿En que momento había llegado allí? Se quedaron congelados de la impresión, ¡Era muy rápido! No pudieron ni siquiera voltear ni salir de su estupefacción hasta que escucharon la voz de Sasuke.

– En serio niños, no me gusta llegar a estos extremos, sólo dénos su pergamino y todo acabara sin que salgan lastimados

Se voltearon tan rápido como les fue posible y comenzaron a atacar a Sasuke, éste los esquivaba sin mayor problema y con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, eso los hizo enfurecer más y decidieron usar un Jutsu, dieron un salto hacia atrás y se acercaron al río, uno de ellos se puso sobre el mientras los otros dos parecían ser defensas, ellos fueron los primeros en actuar.

– ¡MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Técnica clones de agua)

Varios clones de los ninjas se pusieron frente a él, los verdaderos se habían mezclado con ellos y se fueron a atacar a Sasuke y Naruto, el primero decidió no activar su Sharingan, quería jugar un poco, Naruto simplemente los esquivaba aun con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras llevaba en su rostro la despreocupación como en un principio, en poco tiempo acabaron con ellos y encontraron a los verdaderos, Sasuke había pateado a uno y el rubio había inmovilizado al otro poniéndole los brazos tras la espalda, entonces entendieron para que habían mandado a los clones, el chico que estaba en el agua en ese momento estaba efectuando los sellos de mano, entonces terminó y pareció concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra.

– ¡SUITON SOUSHOURYUU NO JUTSU! (Elemento de agua, Jutsu doble dragón ascendente)

El río tomó la forma de dos grandes y amenazadores dragones, Sasuke sonrió al igual que Naruto.

– Ese es un Jutsu un poco difícil de controlar, en verdad los Gennins de este año están un poco más preparados

– Estoy impresionado-ttebayo

El Gennin sonrió orgulloso y arrogante, en eso lanzó a ambos dragones al ataque, Sasuke y Naruto se separaron, el chico dividió a los dragones y atacó a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero se llevó una sorpresa inesperada.

– ¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

– ¡RASENGAN!

Uno de los dragones se deshizo dentro de una enorme bola de fuego, mientras que el otro explotaba por obra del ataque de Naruto, el niño estaba impresionado, al igual que los otros ninjas, el agua comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban hacia el chico que parecía ser el líder, los otros dos que estaban tirados en el suelo levantaron la vista con admiración, ¡Eran muy fuertes!, no llevaban ni un rasguño ni se veían cansados, estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, con excepción que estaban mojados por haber destruido a los dragones, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

– Danos el pergamino

Decía el azabache a la vez que levantaba la mano esperando que le entregara lo que le pedía, el chico parecía estar hipnotizado, de pronto sonrió y sacó de su bolsa un pergamino, en cuanto lo vio Sasuke frunció el ceño.

– ¡Tienen el mismo que nosotros-ttebayo!

– ¡Bah! ¡Esto fue una perdida de tiempo!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y seguían quejándose mientras se alejaban, los Gennins se habían quedado en su lugar congelados, incluso el niño aun tenía la mano extendida, estaban en serio asombrados, de repente los que estaban en el suelo se levantaron de un salto con entusiasmo.

– ¡¿Viste sus últimos ataques?

– ¡Si! ¡Fueron asombrosos! ¡Nadie nos creerá que peleamos con ellos!

Ambos chicos se habían juntado para hablar de su experiencia, mientras que el niño que tenía el pergamino suspiraba con alivio, entonces escuchó su nombre en uno de sus compañeros, parecían estar muy emocionados.

– ¡Fue grandioso! ¡¿No estas feliz Ichiyo? ¡Peleaste con Uchiha y Uzumaki al mismo tiempo!

El chico sonrió con felicidad.

– ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Issa, Kenzo! ¡Hay que seguir adelante, quiero pelear con ellos en las semifinales!

Decía el chico igual de entusiasmado, los otros asintieron enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa.

– Y pensar que quizás ya habíamos obtenido el pergamino que nos faltaba-ttebayo

– Por eso les dije que me dijeran el pergamino que tenían, no quiero luchar innecesariamente con niños

Seguían quejándose, esta vez estaban saltando por entre las ramas de los árboles, el azabache se detuvo de golpe, Naruto hizo lo mismo y miró hacia Sasuke extrañado.

– ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo?

– No me digas que no te diste cuenta

Naruto no dijo nada y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke suspiró, era un dobe.

– Caímos dentro de un Genjutsu dobe

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sabía-ttebayo!

_Mentiroso…_

Pensaba Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza, después comenzó a buscar por los alrededores para buscar la fuente del chakra de la técnica ilusionaría, estaba muy bien cubierto, lo mas seguro es que fuera la especialidad de los Gennins que los atacaban, pero no tan poderoso como para cegar al Sharingan.

_¡Sharingan! _

No podía encontrar la fuente, todo se veía igual, entonces vio a Naruto y le salió una gota de la cabeza.

– ¿Q-que me miras-ttebayo?

– Estos están peores que tu usuratonkachi

– ¿Eh?

– Están ocultándose tras tu espalda dobe

Sasuke podía ver como los tres ninjas daban un respingo, eran muy niños y la niña que estaba con ellos parecía muy asustada, de alguna forma le recordó a Hyuuga Hinata.

– Muy bien, ya los descubrí, díganos que pergamino tienen y esto se acaba ¿De acuerdo?

Ninguno de los tres se movió, por el contrario se pegaron mas a Naruto, como si esperaran que él los protegiera, el rubio estaba confundido y aun buscaba a los ninjas que supuestamente estaban en su espalda, la imagen era demasiado patética, más de lo que Sasuke podía soportar.

– ¿Cómo pudieron pasar hasta aquí? ¡Son muy miedosos! ¡Dénos el pergamino de una maldita vez!

Sasuke se acercó a la niña y la tomó por la parte de atrás de su ropa alzándola como si fuera cachorro, inmediatamente se deshizo el Genjutsu y los otros dos niños se pusieron nerviosos al tener a su compañera como rehén, la niña parecía que iba a llorar de miedo en cualquier momento.

– ¡Sano-chan!

– ¡te daremos el pergamino, pero devuélvenos a Sano-chan! ¡Onegai!

– ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Deja a los pobres niños en paz! ¡Te estas comportando como un Oni-ttebayo!

Los tres empezaron a reclamar, mientras la pequeña aguantaba las ganas de llorar y a Sasuke le salía una gota de la cabeza, ¡El no era el maldito villano de los cuentos!

– ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Les haremos un favor al sacarlos de la competencia! ¡Ustedes no están hechos para los combates a muerte!

Decía el azabache al limite de su paciencia mientras liberaba a la pequeña que corrió a refugiarse con Naruto, él la había abrazado, pues estaba temblando y mordiéndose los labios sonrojada para no llorar, la niña era pequeña y delicada, era muy Kawai para estar en esos lugares.

– Tranquila-ttebayo, no les haremos nada, pero Sasuke-teme tiene razón, deberían salir de la competencia, las cosas se pondrán feas mas adelante y los combates son a muerte ¿Ustedes están preparados para eso-ttebayo?

La niña entre sus brazos negó con la cabeza mientras contenía sus lagrimones, en verdad que se veía tierna, Sasuke observaba todo enfurruñado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Entonces será mejor que vayan a algún sitio seguro alejado del domo y se queden ahí hasta que finalice la prueba, nosotros nos quedaremos con su pergamino para que estén oficialmente descalificados ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres ninjas asintieron, uno de ellos sacó el pergamino y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del que les hacia falta, Naruto lo tomó y se lo metió hacia su bolsillo de shurikens, los Gennins se despidieron de ellos con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban, Naruto levantó el brazo despidiéndose de ellos también.

– ¡Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos-ttebayo! ¿No estas feliz Sasuke?

El azabache se encontraba sentado en el tronco del árbol con un aura depresiva, a Naruto le salió un signo de interrogación de la cabeza, ¿Qué le pasaba al teme?

– Naruto… Prométeme que esta ridícula situación sólo quedara entre nosotros dos…

Naruto se carcajeo suavemente, el teme no quería que se enteraran de la manera en la que habían obtenido el pergamino, le tomó el dedo meñique de improvisto, Sasuke levantó la cabeza algo descolocado y vio a Naruto sonriente.

– Te lo prometo-ttebayo, ahora vayamos hacia la torre para aguardar las peleas preliminares

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la torre, la noche cayó y decidieron acampar tranquilamente, el mayor había encendido una fogata mientras el rubio buscaba algunos hongos que le había enseñado Sakura y que eran comestibles, cuando llegó, los ensartaron en unas ramas y los empezaron a cocinar como brochetas, mientras comían observaban las estrellas.

– Después de todo presentar el examen no es tan malo-ttebayo

Decía el rubio mientras le soplaba a sus hongos para que no se quemara al comerlos.

– El bosque de la muerte tiene sus cosas buenas

Concordó Sasuke mientras le daba un mordisco a un hongo.

– Mañana llegaremos a la torre y entonces todo lo que nos quedara por hacer es esperar que la prueba termine

– Sólo mañana, mañana y nos convertiremos en Chuunins-ttebayo

Al terminar su brocheta el rubio se recostó en el césped y contemplo las estrellas, sasuke hizo lo mismo, de repente cayó una estrella fugaz.

– Pide un deseo dobe

– Ya se me cumplió el más importante-ttebayo

Sasuke lo vio de reojo, Naruto parecía recordar algo muy nostálgico, entonces lo escuchó hablar.

– ¿Sabes? Siempre pedía traerte de vuelta Sasuke

– En parte lo hiciste, estoy aquí, Bueno aunque yo no soy el verdader…

– ¡Eso no importa-ttebayo!

El azabache lo miró un poco serio, Naruto parecía haberse enojado, pero luego se tranquilizó y miró a Sasuke intensamente, como si tratara de convencerse mas a sí mismo que al azabache.

– No importa… por que… tú eres Sasuke-ttebayo…

– Lo soy…

Sasuke había entrecerrado los ojos, sabía que para Naruto era duro aceptarlo como el verdadero Sasuke, aunque tratara de no aparentarlo, recordó su decisión dentro del sueño para que Naruto fuera feliz, de alguna forma traicionaba al rubio, porque él mismo le había prometido que le ayudaría a traer de vuelta al verdadero Sasuke si Naruto lo deseaba, pero había cambiado de opinión, ahora su deber iba a ser matar al Uchiha en cuanto lo viera, ese era un motivo personal para convertirse en Chuunin y salir de Konoha, porque sabía exactamente en que lugares buscar a Sasuke.

_¿Pero…Naruto llegaría a perdonarme? _

Esa era la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza, tener sus razones y convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor era una cosa, pero hacérselo entender al rubio era otra, ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto prefería al otro Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo perdonaba? ¿A dónde irían los buenos recuerdos que habían creado hasta ahora? En ese momento le brincó a su cabeza una nueva pregunta acerca de su decisión.

_¿Vale la pena perder todo esto por la vida de Uchiha Sasuke? _

En ese momento… no estaba seguro.

Se levantaron muy temprano y rápidamente se fueron directo hacia la torre, gracias al Sharingan de Sasuke, habían podido evitar las trampas y Genjutsus que algunos equipos habían dejado, si ya tenían el pergamino, no necesitaban perder el tiempo en luchas insignificantes, entraron a la torre e hicieron exactamente lo mismo del año pasado, abrieron los pergaminos en el lugar indicado, rápidamente apareció una bola de humo y de ella salió alguien a quien no se esperaban.

– ¡Io! ¡Sasuke, Naruto!

– ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Su antiguo profesor estaba frente a ellos mirándolos con su ojito feliz.

– Esta vez les tomó menos tiempo llegar hasta aquí ¿Cierto?

– Esta vez no tuvimos a Orochimaru arruinando la prueba, ademas de que somos más fuertes ahora, Kakashi

Decía el azabache con indiferencia mientras se llevaba las manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón, Kakashi siguió sonriendo.

– Supongo que tienes razón Sasuke, debo decirles que no son los primeros en llegar aquí pero si los mas ilesos, tómense todo con calma que mañana empezaran los combates, yo también ansío verlos, nunca tuve esa oportunidad, muchachos

Ambos asintieron ante las palabras de su ex sensei.

– Entonces yo me retiro, ya saben lo que deben de hacer, así que no maltraten a los pobres Gennins que participaran con ustedes

Naruto comenzó a carcajearse mientras Sasuke hacia su rostro ligeramente sonrojado hacia un lado mientras fruncía el ceño, Kakashi no entendió la situación, pero lo mas seguro era que había tenido que ver con las palabras que había dicho, prefirió no poner atención, después le preguntaría a Naruto sobornándolo con un tazón de ramen.

– ¡Den todo lo que tienen en su pelea! ¡Adiós!

Así como había aparecido se fue, entonces Naruto se recostó en el suelo, mientras miraba a Sasuke que aun seguía enojado.

– No pongas esa cara-ttebayo, ya sabes que no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Kakashi-sensei

(N/A: Si supiera el plan que tiene Kakashi XD)

– Más te vale usuratonkachi

– ¿Qué hacemos por mientras-ttebayo?

– Ni la menor idea

Comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades, de vez en cuando jugueteaban y se reían, cuando cayó la noche Naruto esta por demás ansioso, iba de un lado para el otro deseando que amaneciera lo mas pronto posible, Sasuke que había conseguido dormirse por un rato, se despertó por los pasos del rubio.

– ¿Quieres hacer una zanja dobe?

Decía somnoliento y con los ojos apenas abiertos, ademas de que estaba oscuro así que no hacia ninguna diferencia.

– Perdón Sasuke, es que estoy muy nervioso-ttebayo

– Tranquilízate y ven a dormir, de nada te servirá haber llegado hasta aquí si mañana estas tan cansado que no podrás competir

– Eh tenido noches peores así que por eso ni te preocupes

– No te lo pregunte dobe, ven aquí y duérmete

Naruto hizo un puchero pero obedeció al azabache y se recostó junto a el, para evitar que Naruto volviera a levantarse, Sasuke lo abrazó de la cintura, ante el calor, el rubio se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, después de un rato logró quedarse dormido, Sasuke al quedar completamente seguro de que no volvería a despertarse se durmió también.

En la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por los ruidos que hacían los Gennins al llegar, así que se levantaron para el día final de la prueba, se dirigieron al interior y al igual que la ultima vez que habían presentado el examen, todos los profesores estaban ahí, con la diferencia que había nuevos Jounin, y como ellos ya no tenían un Sensei, tanto Yamato como Kakashi estaban ahí para ver el combate, al igual que Tsunade que era su obligación, ya que ella era la Hokage.

– Bienvenidos sean al tercer examen de selección Chuunin, en este momento se les mostrara una tabla con sus nombres, ese será el orden de las peleas, tal y como vayan avanzando será la próximo rival al que se enfrenten

En la tabla se mostraban los nombres de tres equipos en total a parte Sasuke y Naruto, que como se habían imaginado, estaban el extremo final de cada rama de las tablas, lo que significaba que iban a ser los primeros en pelear con los Gennin y así ir avanzando hasta quedar sólo ellos dos, sin embargo uno de ellos estaba con fiebre a causa de una trampa con veneno y fue eliminado, así que de esa manera ahora estaban mas emparejados.

– ¡Dará inicio a la primera pelea! ¡Vengan al frente Higuchi Shinji y Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Los demás suban a las plataformas!

Todos hicieron lo que les indicaron, así que sólo se habían quedado y otro chico que tenía mucho parecido con Inuzuka Kiba, el chico le miraba desafiante y seguro de sí mismo, el Uchiha sólo lo ignoró.

– ¡Queda estrictamente prohibido matar a su oponente! ¡Cuando yo decida que la pelea se detiene, se detiene! ¡¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron, pero el chico parecía quejarse de la regla de no matar al oponente.

_Como si pudiera matarme_

Pensó Sasuke divertido, al parecer aquel Gennin pretendía hacerse el fuerte.

– Muy bien ¡Comiencen!

Ambos se pusieron en pose de combate, los demás equipos estaban atentos a lo que ocurriría, mientras Naruto estaba recargado entre los barandales mientras dejaba colgar los pies y los mecía de atrás hacia delante.

– Veamos que tan fuerte es el tal Uchiha Sasuke ¡Ah, perdón! ¡Olvidaba que tú no eras el verdadero!

Sasuke, Naruto y Tsunade torcieron el gesto, aquel tema estaba prohibido y ese niño había querido dar un golpe bajo.

– Supongo que una copia no puede hacer mucho, no me parece justo que te andes dando aires de maravilloso sólo por que ocupas el lugar de un verdadero Uchiha

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, ese mocoso se estaba buscando su sentencia de muerte, en ese momento también comenzaba a molestarle la condición de no matar a nadie, supuso que como conocían su temperamento vieron necesario poner aquella regla.

– Si estas tan seguro de que ésta copia no puede hacerte nada, ¡Ven hacia aquí!

Sasuke ya estaba molesto y eso todos lo habían notado, los que conocían de cerca al azabache compadecieron al niño.

– ¡Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!

El chico tomó impulso y se lanzó contra el azabache con un kunai en la mano, Sasuke sonrió y de un buen puñetazo arrojó al chico hasta el otro lado del escenario chocando incluso contra la pared por la fuerza del impulso, todos habían quedado en silencio, fue entonces que el cuerpo del niño cayó inconsciente y con una buena cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz, Sasuke sabiendo el resultado de la pelea se hechó ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escalera de la plataforma en la que se había subido Naruto, al réferi le tomó un momento salir del asombro.

– ¡El ganador del primer encuentro es; Uchiha Sasuke!

Algunos de los Gennin comenzaron a ovacionar, mientras que Tsunade y Kakashi se rieron un poco.

– ¡Que temperamento tiene ese Uchiha!

Decía Tsunade en medio de sus risas.

– Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona con poca paciencia y de un muy mal humor

Concordó Kakashi mostrando su ojito feliz.

– ¡Una victoria fácil Sasuke-teme!

Decía Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse a el con cara de pocos amigos.

– Mala hora para que la anciana prohibiera los combates a muerte, hubiera despedazado a ese mocoso insolente

– ¡Quizás por eso los prohibieron, ya deben de conocerte-ttebayo!

Naruto no podía evitar reírse y gritar lo que decía, Sasuke trató de ignorarlo pero tampoco consiguió disimular su sonrisa.

– ¡Siguiente encuentro! ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Takemitsu Koji!

– ¡Llegó la hora-ttebayo!

El rubio saltó desde su lugar y cayó de pie, mientras su chico rival bajaba de igual manera, ambos se acercaron cerca del árbitro que en cuanto vio que los dos estaban listos dio la señal para que diera inicio el combate.

– ¡Comiencen!

El chico lanzó unas shurikens y Naruto los alejó rápidamente con su Kunai, entonces el Gennin comenzó a hacer sellos de mano, pues por la pelea anterior, se dio cuenta que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería inútil, eran muy fuertes como para arriesgarse a eso.

– ¡RAITON LIGTHING NAGASHI NO JUTSU!

(N/A: Es un Jutsu inventado, su traducción sería; elemento eléctrico técnica de corriente relámpago, van a ver muchos Jutsus inventados de aquí en adelante, sobre todo usados por Sasuke y Naruto)

Rápidamente miles de relámpagos corrieron por el suelo, Naruto al darse cuenta tuvo que saltar para no ser alcanzado por el Jutsu, estaba sorprendido, las técnicas relámpago eran muy destructivas como para que un Gennin las manejara.

_¡Kuso! ¡No va a ser fácil acercarme, tendré que usar un Jutsu para acabar la pelea, sólo espero no hacerle daño al chico__-ttebayo! _

Pensaba el rubio, mientras llegaba al techo de la torre y se ponía de pie ahí, entre mas lejos mejor y casi no atacaría seriamente al Gennin, Sasuke por su parte había sacado su Sharingan, aquella técnica era muy interesante como para dejarla pasar, podría incluso hacer al Chidori Nagashi mas poderoso.

– Muy bien, con esto se acabara el combate-ttebayo, sólo espero que funcione

Naruto sacó a un Kage Bunshin y rápidamente crearon un Rasengan, a Yamato, Kakashi y Tsunade casi se les salen los ojos de las cuencas ¿Naruto en verdad pensaba utilizar ese Jutsu con un Gennin? ¡Lo mataría!, una vez terminado el Jutsu el clon desapareció, el chico intentó volver a atacar, pero esta vez trató de hacer llegar los rayos hasta el techo, entonces Naruto hizo algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado; aventó el Rasengan desde su lugar para que cayera por si sólo.

– ¡RASENGAN!

Sin alguien sosteniendo la poderosa esfera y alimentándola de chakra, esta se deshizo, pero eso era justo lo que quería Naruto, ya que en cuanto lo hizo se creó una explosión de aire y como consecuencia el chico salió volando y se estrelló contra el techo de la torre, Naruto se asustó, no esperaba que el impacto fuera tan fuerte aun cuando el Rasengan se había desecho, corrió hacia el chico y lo atrapó antes de que terminara de caer y así se fueron hacia el suelo ilesos, el muchacho había quedado inconciente, Naruto suspiró al ver que a pesar de eso se encontraba bien.

– ¡NARUTO IDIOTA! ¡ME ASUSTASTE! ¡CREI QUE MATARIAS AL NIÑO CON ESA TÉCNICA!

Tsunade estaba histérica y a la vez aliviada, pues en verdad creyó que el rubio daría al muchacho, Naruto sólo sonrió con torpeza mientras escuchaba a la Hokage.

– ¡El ganador del segundo encuentro es; Uzumaki Naruto!

Esta vez las ovaciones y aplausos fueron por parte de todos, incluso los nuevos Jounin que habían contemplado la pelea, los médicos se llevaron al niño y Naruto volvió hacia su lugar en donde Sasuke lo esperaba con su típica sonrisa Made In Uchiha.

– Bien hecho dobe

– Uno menos-ttebayo

Se recargaron en el barandal para ver las siguientes peleas, después les volvió a tocar a ellos con otros Gennin, entonces después de ganar los encuentros, llegó el momento que todos habían esperado, sólo cuatro semifinalistas habían quedado, entre ellos por supuesto Naruto y Sasuke, la pelea sería el día siguiente en el domo de Konoha, ahí estarían todos los aldeanos, todos estaban felices y muy ansiosos.

– Vámonos dobe, mañana será un día difícil

– Entendido-ttebayo

Llegaron a su casa y se metieron a bañar juntos para cambiarse de ropa, que aunque no estaban muy sucias, preferían estar cómodos, después de estar con ropa limpia se sentaron en el sofá para ver televisión.

– Mañana van a ser los encuentro finales ¿Hay una ultima comida que desees antes de pelear conmigo dobe?

– ¡Ja, Ja! Muy gracioso Sasuke-teme

Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mientras hacia una mueca, el azabache apenas sonrió.

– Ya veras que el que debe tomar su última cena eres tu teme, mañana quedaras destrozado por mi-ttebayo

– Si tú lo dices…

En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sasuke se levantó para contestarlo.

– Pasillo de la muerte, habla el siguiente de la fila según el dobe

Contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras Naruto le sacaba la lengua.

« ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! No quiero preguntar por qué Sasuke-kun»

Se escuchó la voz de la pelirosa del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura?

« Sólo quería felicitarlos por haber llegado a la final, yo también espero con ansias la pelea de mañana»

– Va a ser pan comido, ahora mismo trato de convencer al usuratonkachi de que tome su última cena

A Naruto le salió una gran vena de la cabeza al escuchar eso.

«Todo Konoha va a estar ahí, así que váyanse a cenar los dos, descansen, duerman bien y verán como estarán listos para el encuentro final»

– Eso haremos, sólo esperare de que al dobe se le pase lo enojado

«Entonces sólo me queda desearle mucha suerte para mañana, ¡Échenle ganas! Y Buenas noches»

– Adiós…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, volteó para ver a Naruto que estaba haciendo una rabieta sobre el sofá.

– Vamos a cenar a algún lado dobe, hay que dormir bien para mañana

– Iré contigo sólo si vamos al ramen de Ichiraku

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ya se esperaba algo así, aceptó a regañadientes y se fueron a cenar, cuando volvieron se fueron directo a la cama para dormir tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente había un gran movimiento en toda la villa, había globos y adornos por todos lados, parecían muy entusiasmados por los encuentros finales de la selección Chuunin, cuando llegaron al domo éste estaba muy concurrido, ni siquiera en la ultima vez que habían presentado examen se había llenado tanto, casi inmediatamente comenzaron las presentaciones y el anuncio de las peleas, en esta ocasión les tocaría pelear con un Gennin nuevamente, Sasuke había echo lo mismo que en cada combate, lo terminaba rápido y sin rechistar, mientras Naruto tenía cuidado de no lastimar al niño con el que le tocara, ambos habían sido ganadores, cuando la penúltima pelea había llegado a su fin, todos chiflaban, gritaban y se dejaban absorber en la anticipación, por fin el encuentro final había llegado, el evento que todo Konoha esperaba sin poder dormir, la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke.

– ¡Anuncio el combate final de el examen de selección Chuunin de la aldea de Konoha!

Parecía que el domo se iba a desmoronar a causa de los gritos de emoción, algunos llamaban a Sasuke y otros a Naruto, todos estaban eufóricos, ni que decir de ellos mismos, estaban ansiosos y nerviosos a la vez, ésta sería su primera pelea en frente de todos, por fin mostrarían sus resultados de los entrenamientos.

– ¡La pelea final entre; Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto!

Ambos llegaron hacia el centro de la arena y se miraban seriamente, cuando se pusieron en guardia todo el mundo guardo silencio, parecía que el estadio se había embargado en la expectación, todos esperaban la autorización del árbitro.

– ¡Comiencen!

Con una rapidez impresionante se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dispuestos a darse un golpe, ambos puños chocaron y se creó una onda expansiva que dejó impresionados a muchos, ante el impulso retrocedieron y se lanzaron shurikens y kunais que chocaron entre si, ambos desparecieron ante los ojos de todos los aldeanos, no fue hasta que se escuchó un estruendo por encima del estadio cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en el aire y peleando mientras caían, los dos daban y esquivaban golpes con gran agilidad, de pronto Sasuke se giró en el aire y pateó a Naruto en la cara lanzándolo lejos de él y logrando que el rubio se fuera directo al suelo, no había ningún sonido a parte de las agitadas respiraciones de los oponentes, todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, Naruto se levantó del suelo y se limpió un poco de sangre que le había salido de los labios.

_¡Pelear con Taijutsu es inútil-ttebayo! __Si quiero vencer a Sasuke tendré que usar un Jutsu _

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, intentando hacer una estrategia justo en ese momento, todos los Jounin y Chuunin que habían ido a presenciar la pelea los contemplaban entendiendo lo que hacían, Tsunade estaba atenta de cada movimiento de los dos chicos.

Naruto se movió poniendo a Sasuke alerta, de pronto hizo unos sellos de manos.

– ¡TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Un centenar de clones de sombras aparecieron, Sasuke sonrió, entrenar tanto con Naruto le había dado la ventaja de saber las tácticas que usualmente hacían, los clones se dirigieron hacia él, justo cunado se encontraban lo bastante cerca, todos saltaron hacia el cielo a la vez, aquello sorprendió a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

– ¡ BUNSHIN KAITEN KAKATOU TO SHIN! (N/A: Rotación de clones, formación de ataque, Este si es de la serie pero Naruto sólo lo utiliza una vez)

Los clones comenzaron a girar y cayeron de golpe como si fuera la técnica Katsuuga de Inuzuka Kiba, Sasuke comenzó esquivarlos, cuando se pensó librado de todo vio a Naruto frente a él, se quedó paralizado y entonces el rubio lo golpeó con toda sus fuerzas en el estomago, el azabache se dio de encuentro con una de las columnas del estadio, entonces escuchó algo que no le pareció nada bueno.

– ¡RASENGAN!

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivó el ataque, en plena caída rápidamente realizó los sellos de manos y atacó a Naruto.

– ¡KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!

Las bolas de fuego se estrellaron en las columnas ya que el rubio había logrado alejarse del ataque del Jutsu, intentó no perder de vista a Sasuke y cuando vio que el azabache se acercaba a él realizó otro Jutsu.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y se lo dejó hacer en el pecho a Naruto, éste escupió sangre y de pronto desapareció, en su lugar había un tronco.

– ¡¿Kawarimi? (Técnica de reemplazo)

El asombro no le duró mucho, algo lo golpeó en la barbilla con fuerza, después en el estomago sucesivamente, haciendo que despegara los pies del piso.

– U-Z-U-M-A-K-I ¡NARUTO RENDAN!

Un golpe certero en la espalda y lo mandó de cara al suelo, una grieta se abrió debido al fuerte impacto, Naruto cayó un poco lejos jadeando, Sasuke apenas se movía, pero después de un momento se puso de pie de un salto, parecía muy molesto de que lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

– Tu… ¡Usuratonkachi!

Y si que estaba enojado, aquella caída le había dolido, ¡Ademas se había dado en la cara!, por lo que uno de sus labios estaba partido, esa técnica no se la conocía a Naruto ¿Cuándo la aprendió?, vio como Naruto le sonreía con sorna, ¡Ahora se iba a enterar! No era el único que tenia sus técnicas escondiditas.

– ¡Veamos que puedes hacer al respecto teme!

Sasuke sonrió y desapareció, Naruto se sorprendió por eso, pero el azabache estaba muy enojado, por lo que su presencia era fuerte, en cuanto lo sintió en su espalda se dio la vuelta, por primera vez y a causa de la sorpresa pudo crear un Rasengan sólo, no lo dudó mas de una vez y se lo lanzó a Sasuke antes de que apareciera, pero el azabache lo esperaba con una sorpresa.

– ¡KATON RYUUKA NO JUTSU!

– ¡Shimatta!

Fue demasiado tarde, en cuanto el Rasengan tuvo contacto con la poderosa llamarada, ésta a causa del aire de su propio Jutsu se incrementó, el rubio fue arrasado por una oleada de fuego, ante el destructivo acto muchos aldeanos se levantaron de sus asientos para poder ver mejor, el calor les llegaba incluso estando lejos de la arena, era impresionante la ferocidad de las flamas y su tamaño.

– ¡Se terminó la pelea dobe!

Cuando el fuego se disipó Naruto no estaba entre las paredes y columnas caídas, Sasuke se preocupó, en ese momento pensó en que quizás el ataque había sido demasiado fuerte, cuando iba a acercarse para buscar al rubio entre el escombro unas manos le atraparon los pies, volteó hacia ellos y no eran manos ¡Eran chakra!

Las garras de chakra lo lanzaron contra una de las columnas, después lo arrastro hacia una pared estrellándolo, luego hacia el aire, en medio de su elevación encontró el equilibrio necesario como para poder ver lo que pasaba, vio a Naruto cubierto por es chakra rojo, Sabía que era el del Kyuubi, eso significaban problemas y pelear mas enserio con el dobe.

Naruto se apareció de la nada tras él y apenas pudo bloquear el puñetazo que le había mandado, sin embargo el chakra se movió hacia otro lado y le dio de lleno en el rostro, cayó rápidamente en el suelo y como pudo se las arreglo para caer de pie, ahora estaba mas que seguro que era hora de ponerse serio, ya que Naruto se caía hacia el con sus ojos a rojo vivo.

Decidió hacer un movimiento desesperado.

– ¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

La bola de fuego hizo que Naruto se alejara de él, al menos lo suficiente como para poder preparar su próximo ataque al máximo nivel, en cuanto las flamas se disiparon y pudo ver al Uzumaki, corrió hacia el, Naruto lo miró y también se lanzó hacia Sasuke, ambos se tomaron de las manos forcejeando con el otro, era tanto el esfuerzo que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a hundirse, todos permanecían en la orilla de sus asientos, nadie decía nada, en ese momento parecía que sólo Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el estadio, peleando como cuando se encontraban, como cuando el menor deseaba llevarlo a casa, con una grandísima diferencia, ninguno buscaba matarse, sólo estaban ahí comparándose cuan fuertes eran, frente a toda la aldea, frente a todos los Jounin y Chuunin, querían demostrar quien de los dos era el mas poderoso.

Sasuke preparó entonces lo que sería su más intenso ataque, se concentró en Naruto que al parecer también pensaba lo mismo que él, entonces lo expulsó.

– ¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Los relámpagos lo rodeaban y fluían hacia Naruto que cerró automáticamente un ojo por el dolor pero no dejó de forcejear, él también podía hacer lo mismo, así que forzó al chakra para concentrarse en Sasuke, éste quemaba y Sasuke apenas y podía soportarlo, ahí estaban los dos, dentro de una burbuja de chakra rojo mientras los relámpagos bailaban dentro, ahora todo iba a ser cuestión de resistencia, en cuanto continuaran forcejeando como en que soportaran el dolor del ataque de su oponente.

Para Kakashi, era la primera vez que observaba el Chidori de cuerpo completo de Sasuke, estaba impresionado, al igual que estaba impresionado de Naruto que soportaba semejante descarga eléctrica, nadie conocía el potencial destructivo de Sasuke con esa técnica mas que él que se le había enseñado, a eso le aunó el tiempo que se fue con Orochimaru y se hizo mas fuerte, ¡Era realmente increíble! ¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! ¡Por los dos!

Estaban en su límite, la burbuja de chakra emitía espumarajos como si fuera agua hirviendo, estaba comenzando a mezclarse con la electricidad del Chidori, el rubio y el azabache dieron su último despliegue de poder y entonces la burbuja estalló lanzándolos ambos en direcciones contrarias muy lejos el uno del otro.

Todos los aldeanos, incluida la Hokage, se pararon de sus asientos, en ambas orillas de la arena había dos hoyos con vapor saliendo de ellos, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de ellos a rastras al mismo tiempo, el réferi sabía que el que lograra ponerse de pie sería el ganador, lentamente los dos lo hicieron y comenzaron a caminar tambaleantes, cansados y heridos, sólo les faltaba dos metros para que pudieran estar juntos y continuar la lucha, pero no lo resistieron y cayeron al mismo tiempo en el suelo, el réferi miraba de un lado al otro, todo era un silencio sepulcral, entonces levantó la mano para dar el resultado.

– ¡Empate!

La gente se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, silbar y a ovacionar, emocionados, eufóricos, había sido la mejor pela que habían visto en su vida, Sasuke y Naruto que todavía estaban concientes movieron al cabeza para verse mutuamente, los dos se sonrieron con verdadera felicidad.

– Estas hecho un desastre dobe

Decía Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto también se sonrió.

– Pues tú no te quedas atrás teme

Comenzaron a reírse y luego gimieron adoloridos, al escucharse volvieron a reír.

– ¡Estuvieron fantásticos muchachos!

La voz de Sakura les llegó a los oídos, la chica estaba vestida de enfermera y se acercó para ayudarlos, al primero que puso en la camilla fue a Naruto, después a Sasuke y se los llevaron a la enfermería, aun podían escuchar como las personas gritaban y silbaban, incluso escuchaban uno que otro comentario lleno de admiración, una vez que estuvieron en la enfermería los dejaron recostados uno al lado del otro mientras los médicos les curaban las heridas con chakra, en eso entró Tsunade a la habitación con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

– ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Toda la gente esta muy emocionada!

– Si… ellos eran los que mas me preocupaban...

Decía Sasuke con sarcasmo mientras le ponían una bandita en la mejilla, Naruto se rió ante el comentario.

– No hace falta decirlo, pero que más da, ¡Me complace anunciarle que ambos son ahora oficialmente Chuunins de Konoha! ¡Felicidades!

Naruto al escuchar la palabra "Chuunin" y "Oficialmente" brincó de la cama con entusiasmo.

– ¡Soy un Chuunin! ¡Soy un Chuunin! ¡Lo logré-ttebayo! ¡Lo logré! ¡AAHH! ¡Soy un Chuunin!

Sasuke suspiraba mientras lo veía hacer escándalo.

– Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esa energía que tienes dobe…

Decía mientras se recostaba de lado en la cama y se preparaba a descansar.

– Por ahora descansen, cuando se encuentren mejor podrán ir a mi oficina a recoger sus chalecos especiales y firmar el titulo que los hace oficiales, en el papeleo al menos, ¡Recupérense pronto para mandarlos de misión lo mas pronto posible!

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

– ¡Bah! ¡Sólo nos quiere para mandarnos de misión y sacara dinero! ¡Vaya anciana!

– No te preocupes por eso ahora teme, ¡Piénsalo! ¡Ya somos Chuunin! ¡Disfrútalo!

– Supongo que tienes razón dobe

De la nada se aparecieron tres nubes de humo.

– ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Capitán Yamato! ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Gritaba el rubio al reconocerlos, Sasuke sólo se dedicó en permanecer en su posición de descanso sin prestar atención a sus invitados.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto, ya eres un Chuunin como yo

Decía Iruka mientras le revolvía el pelo de la cabeza al rubio, Naruto sólo sonreía feliz.

– Felicidades Naruto, Sasuke, me han impresionado con su pelea, espero que de ahora en adelante den su mayor esfuerzo y logren convertirse en unos poderosos Jounin

Decía Kakashi feliz.

– ¡Por supuesto-ttebayo! ¡No me rendiré hasta convertirme en Hokage!

– Pues ya estas a un paso mas para serlo, Naruto

– Gracias capitán Yamato

– ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntaba Kakashi a un Sasuke que les daba la espalda fingiendo estar dormido.

– Supongo que feliz… pero ahora mi cuerpo esta demasiado cansado como para demostrarlo, cuando me recupere brincare…

Kakashi se rió ante las palabras del azabache dichas con cansancio, parecía que ese chico siempre sería el mismo, clon ó el verdadero, él sólo demostraría su verdadera felicidad con una sola persona, el peliblanco miró de reojo a Naruto que les contaba feliz a sus superiores como se había sentido durante la pelea.

– Bueno, entonces los dejaremos descansar, nos retiramos

Y así como llegaron se fueron, Naruto miró por un momento a Sasuke y después se sentó en la orilla de su cama, el azabache se volteó y le sonrió feliz, el rubio le correspondió.

– Estoy muy feliz-ttebayo… aun no puedo creer que estoy mas cerca de convertirme en Hokage

– Pues acostúmbrate usuratonkachi, porque en cuanto descubramos como volvernos Jounin será el siguiente paso a escalar

– Si… tienes razón Sasuke-teme

El rubio se inclinó para abrazarlo, sentía ganas de llorar, todo lo que había deseado con el verdadero Sasuke lo estaba consiguiendo con su clon, no le importaba, después de todo como él mismo había dicho, el era Sasuke, ¡Su Sasuke!, el que nació para estar con él, el mejor regalo que le había dado Kyuubi, el mejor que jamás le dio nadie.

– Ya somos Chuunin Naruto…

Decía el azabache mientras también lo abrazaba y cerraba los ojos para sentir el calor de su kitsune, él también estaba muy feliz, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sólo deseó que toda aquella felicidad durara para siempre, abrió su Sharingan y pudo ver el interior de Naruto, sólo le iba a decir una cosa al maldito animalejo que tenía dentro ¡Y sólo lo diría una vez!

_Gracias zorro de mierda…_

**Lo hice por Naruto,**** Mocoso Uchiha, para que lo hicieras feliz y dejara de meterse en líos por tu culpa, él mocoso no hacia más que causarme molestias a mí también **

_Lo sé… pero aun así… estoy feliz de estar aquí…_

**Más vale que cumplas tu propósito, me he quedado sin una uña por ti **

_Así que la formación de mi cuerpo y mi chakra personal equivale en ti una uña… me siento intimidado…_

**Pues para más intimidación, te diré qu****e tengo mas trucos bajo las garras, pero esos saldrán cuando al mocoso le llegue la hora de reproducirse **

_No preguntare… _

**Deberías… es posible que**** a ti sea al que mas le beneficie… **

En cuanto Sasuke quiso preguntarle por aquel comentario se vio de pronto fuera de la mente de Naruto, ¡¿El zorro maldito lo había sacado? ¡¿Pero que se creía el animalejo? Bufó molesto mientras abrazaba aun mas a Naruto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, se recostó completamente para que el menor estuviera mas cómodo, le movió unos cuantos cabellos y lo miró fijamente.

– Mi razón de vivir eras tú por que el zorro de mierda me lo había ordenado…

Se acercó lo suficiente como para dejarle un beso en la frente, suspiró.

– Pero ahora decido que también es mi propósito… porque lo deseo yo… Naruto…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE SE LA ESTEN PASANDO BIEN, BUENO DESDE AYER TERMINE DE CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO… AHORA VIENE LO BUENO**__**, NO SE SI ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA O ME ESERO HASTA EL DOMINGO, MMM NO SE NO ESTOY SEGURA, ME LO PENSARE HOY, además de que también lo tengo TERMINADO.**_

_**BUENO… AQUÍ VEMOS LA GRAN DETERMINACION DE SASUKE POR QUEDARSE CON SU LINDO NARUTIN SIIII SIIII, ENTONCES SOLO FALTA DESCUBRIR QUE SORPRESAS BAJO LA MANGA TIENE KYUBI ADEMÁS DE LA DETERMINACION DE SASUKE POR QUERER MATAR A SU OTRO YO, LO UNICO QUE LES DEJO A CONCIENCIA ES: QUE SUCEDERA CUANDO NARU SE ENTERE DE LO QUE TIENE PLANEADO.**_

_**BIEN POR HOY ME DESPIDO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DESCANSEN ES VIERNES SOCIAL BYE BYE**_


	5. MISIÓN

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo cinco.

Misión; Primera parte.

– ¡¿Apenas ha pasado un semana después del examen Chuunin y ya nos van a mandar a misión?

Gritaba el azabache molesto, mientras se cambiaba una de las vendas que tenía en su brazo, sinceramente estaba un poco maltratado después de la pelea que había tenido con Naruto en el examen de selección Chuunin, y como el rubio ya se había ido a pasear a la oficina de Tsunade para recoger los chalecos de ambos, la anciana había asumido que ya estaban en condiciones para su primera misión a nivel Chuunin.

– Pues eso fue lo que me dijo Tsunade-baachan-ttebayo

Decía el rubio trayéndole un poco de té caliente, pues el azabache aun se encontraba sentado en la cama.

– ¡Maldita anciana! ¡Dile que aunque haya nacido de Kyuubi, eso no me hace recuperarme tan rápido como tu, dobe! ¡Zorro de mierda! ¡Debió ponerme eso!

Si, Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, había pasado esa semana en cama, mientras que a Naruto sólo le habían bastado dos días para que amaneciera como si nada hubiera pasado, maldecía al Bijuu en esos momentos, es decir, si lo había creado usando su chakra, ¿Qué le costaba darle la habilidad de regeneración que tenia Naruto? ¡Pero ah no! ¡A sufrir nada más él!, Sasuke tenía una mirada asesina, intentó alejar todo mal pensamiento y tomar calmadamente de su té, después de todo haría lo que pudiera, suponía que la misión sería dentro de unos días.

– No hay nada que podamos hacer teme, ya me dio las instrucciones, nos vamos mañana

Sasuke escupió el té que había llevado a su boca, volteó a ver al rubio, incrédulo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mañana?

Naruto asintió.

– ¡¿Esta loca? ¡Pero ahora me va a escuchar!

Sasuke intentó levantarse en medio de su ira, pero se tambaleó un poco, el rubio lo sujetó de los hombros para que no se cayera.

– ¡No seas idiota Sasuke-teme! ¡No te puedes ni poner en pie-ttebayo!

– ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero demostrarle! ¡Quiero ver que es lo que dice cuando me vea llegando a rastras! ¡Suéltame dobe! ¡Tengo que ir!

Naruto no sabía ni que decir, era cierto que había sido muy precipitado por parte de Tsunade mandarlos de misión tan pronto, mas aun por la condición de Sasuke, que ademas iba a ser su compañero de misiones, quizás él mismo tenía que ir a hablar con la Hokage para que les diera como mínimo un par de días mas, al menos los suficientes como para que el Uchiha pudiera entrar en un combate.

– Déjame hablar con Tsunade-baachan-ttebayo, quizás pueda llegar a un acuerdo con ella ó que sólo me mande a mí a la misión

Cuando el kitsune se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, una mano en su brazo se lo impidió, Naruto volteó su rostro para encarar el serio y molesto gesto de Sasuke.

– ¡Eso si que no, usuratonkachi! ¡Solo, no te vas! ¡Aunque me vaya arrastrando como oruga, iré contigo!

– Pero acabas de decir que no estas en condiciones de ir a una misión-ttebayo, en cambio yo si, es mejor no hacer enojar a Tsunade-baachan y que la tarea se cumpla

El menor trataba de ser razonable, aunque decía la verdad, lo mejor era dejar descansar al azabache y que Naruto hiciera la misión para no hacer perder a la Hokage.

– ¡Ya me las arreglaré! Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir solo "a no sé que rumbos" y menos si no sé lo que te pasa, prefiero perder una pierna antes de eso

Naruto se le quedó mirando, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke era tan aficionado a no dejarlo solo? Quiso ruborizarse, entonces unas palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza.

_Lo único que veo que ha cambiado, es la sensación __de que no puedo alejarme de ti nunca más, pero eso forma parte de la marca genética que me dejó Kyuubi _

_Ahhh…. Con que sólo de eso se trata-ttebayo… _

Pensó Naruto disgustado, si sólo lo hacía por acatar las ordenes del maldito zorro, entonces prefería que volviera a ignorarlo, no necesitaba que Sasuke se viera forzado a estar con él, lo hacía sentir ofendido, como si a Kyuubi le diera lastima ó algo por el estilo, después de todo, para eso le había hecho su "teme personal"; para no andar deambulando por el mundo en busca del otro Sasuke.

– No es necesario que vengas-ttebayo, ademas, no creo que Kyuubi te regañe por haberme dejado solo, ademas, sólo serán unos días

Sasuke lo miró confundido y aun más irritado.

– ¿De que demonios estas hablando dobe? ¿Piensas que quiero acompañarte por que el zorro de mierda me dijo que no me alejara de ti? ¡Estas equivocado!

Decía el azabache enojado, y en esa ocasión ofendido, se levantó como pudo de la cama y se dirigió hacia el closet para buscar su ropa de Chuunin.

– Si no es así, ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo-ttebayo?

Preguntó el rubio mientras lo miraba de forma suspicaz, el mayor se volteó para verlo con su fría cara de disgusto.

– ¡Por que YO así lo quiero! ¡Esto no se trata de hacerle caso al zorro de mierda! ¡Es más! ¡Me importa un cuerno que es lo que quiera! ¡Iré contigo y se acabó!

Se quitó la camisa muy enojado, ¿Pero que estaba pensando el dobe? ¿Por qué le salía ahora con eso? No entendía la repentina inseguridad del rubio para con él, pero no iba a dejar de que malinterpretara sus intenciones.

Si, el zorro de mierda le había ordenado estrictamente que le hiciera compañía a Naruto y que no lo dejara solo para que fuera feliz, y sólo por eso no se había marchado de Konoha en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora era él el que deseaba quedarse junto al kitsune ¡Por voluntad propia!, porque habían vivido toda clase de situaciones antes de marcharse de Konoha y lo que les había pasado hasta ahora que estaban juntos, no quería dejar todo eso atrás y volver a estar solo, se había admitido a él mismo y honestamente, que necesitaba de Naruto para ser feliz.

– Ve y avísale a la anciana que iremos a esa misión

Ya estaba completamente vestido, ahora se encontraba revisando que tuviera todo lo necesario dentro de los compartimientos del chaleco, Naruto asintió aun no muy convencido y salió del cuarto para ir a la torre Hokage, en cuanto Naruto salió de ahí, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse, dejó escapar de su garganta un suspiró envuelto en frustración, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y analizar todo lo que había dicho y pensado, todo era verdad, pero en medio de su enojo había dicho cosas que debió de haberse puesto a pensar un poco, volteó a ver la pared con resignación.

– ¿Por qué me he vuelto tan dependiente de Naruto? ¿Acaso esa sensación es culpa del zorro de mierda?

**Yo sólo te hice quedarte junto al mocoso, no soy responsable de los sentimientos que desarrollas **

Sasuke se sobresaltó, ¿Había escuchado la voz de Kyuubi en su cabeza? Volteó hacia todos los rincones de la habitación y por un momento fugaz consideró la idea de estar alucinando.

**Tienes parte de mi chakra mocoso Uchiha, es lógico que una parte de mi conciencia este contigo **

– ó Genial… ahora te tendré aquí en mi cabeza por siempre

Dijo Sasuke a la habitación vacía y con desgano, se escuchó una tenebrosa risa en su cabeza.

**Estas equivocado, ****sólo puedo hablarte cuando yo quiera, al igual que escucharte **

– Ya entiendo, así que si quieres hablarme ó escucharme, sólo levantas la otra línea telefónica ¿No?

**Si ese es tu ejemplo, podría decirse que si **

– Si tú no eres el responsable, entonces ¿Por qué en verdad no puedo alejarme de Naruto?

**Tu mismo habías dicho q****ue era tu decisión quedarte porque lo deseabas **

– Si, ¿Y que?

**Entonces tu mismo tienes la respuesta a tu nueva dependencia, mocoso Uchiha **

Sasuke torció el gesto malhumorado.

– No me sirves para nada

**¿Prefieres que no te hable? **

– Por favor, no me gustaría estar poniendo atención a dos cosas a la vez

**El mocoso no se queja **

– Él es un dobe, da igual si hablas con él ó no en ciertos momentos, de todas formas siempre anda en las nubes como tarado

Decía mientras se ponía de pies y caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la cocina, se acercó hacia el refrigerador y sacó algunas cosas para prepararse un sándwich, se moría de hambre, aun no había desayunado como se debía, entonces recordó algo que lo había dejado dando vueltas desde hacía una semana.

– ¡Oye, zorro de mierda!

**Si yo lo deseo, puedo hacer que dejes de existir… así que respétame mocoso Uchiha… **

– ¡Si, lo que sea! ¡Tengo que preguntarte algo!

Comentaba a la nada en la cocina mientras procedía a prepararse su sándwich.

**¿Qué cosa es? **

– Me habías mencionado algo acerca de mas de tus recursos extraños y que los utilizarías cuando al dobe ya le dieran ganas

Sin saber por que, a Sasuke le hacía gracia la idea, no podía imaginarse a Naruto cortejando a una mujer para llevársela a la cama, pudo percibir el silencio evasivo de Kyuubi, entonces el azabache se tomó la situación en serio.

– ¿Por qué mencionaste que yo me beneficiaría con eso? ¿Qué voy a sacar yo de que al dobe le interesen las mujeres? Y no me vayas a decir que un poco de espacio e intimidad, porque entonces sería un motivo estupido

Sasuke no achuchó nada en su cabeza, ni siquiera estaba ahí la presencia del Kyuubi, eso lo enfureció.

– ¡¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Por qué me evita la pregunta? ¡Maldito zorro inútil!

¿Por qué el zorro lo evitaba con ese tema en específico? Era obvio que había más trasfondo, ¿Acaso Kyuubi planeaba algo? Era lo mas seguro, pero, de todos modos ¿Eso en que llegaría a beneficiarlo a él? No entendía nada, al menos que…

– Será que cuando llegue ese momento yo seré… ¿libre?

No encontraba otra explicación, y tenía todas las lógicas del mundo; Naruto encontraría a alguien para no estar solo, él ya no sería necesario y sería libre, sin saber el motivo, la idea no le gustaba, no le gustaba el hecho de dejar de ser necesario para el rubio, deseaba estar con él de forma indefinida.

Entrecerró los ojos con rencor.

– Si el zorro de mierda intenta alejarme de Naruto, no se lo perdonaré

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo que daba hacia la oficina de la Hokage, al llegar a la puerta, primero tocó suavemente y sin recibir un anuncio entró a la habitación para encontrarse con la rubia detrás de sus escritorio y acomodando algunos documentos.

– Tsunade-baachan, hay algo que quiero decirte de la misión de mañana

Stunade levantó la vista de sus quehaceres un momento.

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto? En este momento estoy algo ocupada, lo que quieras decir, dilo de una vez

– Sasuke dijo que me iba a acompañar a la misión que nos encargó-ttebayo, pero a decir verdad, el teme aun no se ha recuperado del todo de sus heridas de cuando batallamos en el examen de selección Chuunin…

La Hokage lo miró seriamente.

– ¿Quieren cancelar la misión, Naruto?

– No, pero quisiera que le ordenaras de alguna manera a Sasuke que se quedara en la villa-ttebayo

Decía el rubio un poco preocupado por el mayor, ademas de que era un riesgo para la misión que uno de ellos estuviese herido.

– Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ustedes dos son compañeros, si el caso es la salud de Sasuke, puedo retirarles la misión y asignarles otra más adelante

– Eso no va a ser necesario anciana

Ambos rubios dirigieron la vista a la ventana, ahí estaba Sasuke sentado en el marco de la misma, cruzado de brazos y viendo a Naruto con gesto molesto, había escuchado lo que el dobe le había pedido, en ese momento casi lo consideraba un traidor.

– ¿Entonces crees estar en condiciones de ir a esa misión Sasuke?

Preguntó la Hokage a un Uchiha que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Naruto, parecía que quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Estoy en condiciones

– ¡No seas cabezota Sasuke-teme! ¡Que hace un momento no podías ni levantarte! ¡Ademas te estabas quejando de la decisión de Tsunade-baachan-ttebayo!

– Eh cambiado de idea

Ambos amigos se veían mutuamente con enfado, Tsunade, atenta de la situación de aquellos dos, decidió romper el silencio.

– Si los dos están en calidad de poder ir a cumplir la misión, entonces les diré más específicamente de que se trata

Sasuke se bajó de su lugar y se puso a un lado de Naruto frente a la Hokage, ambos ya llevaban sus atuendos de Chuunins.

– Hace un momento le di las indicaciones a Naruto, pero dudo que las haya leído

El rubio hizo la cara hacia un lado con reproche, signo que habían dado en el blanco, el azabache se puso atento de lo que le decía Tsunade, ella continuó.

– La misión se trata de ir a la tierra de las olas e investigar un caso de supuesta conspiración contra Konoha, ésta según las fuentes de información, es realizada por un grupo de Shinobis, ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina

La rubia sacó un par de documentos y se los pasó a Sasuke, él los comenzó a leer mientras la Hokage continuaba la explicación.

– En este caso lo mejor sería mandar a los ANBUS, pero sería demasiado riesgoso y la aldea de la neblina podría considerarlo una especie de reto ó amenaza, por eso se me ocurrió la idea de mandar a Chuunins que se hagan pasar por agentes de relaciones de Konoha, así que los escogí a ustedes, porque son los únicos Chuunins con la fuerza de un ANBU de elite, y así, en caso de que halla alguna dificultad, puedan salir ilesos de la tierra de las olas

Naruto trataba de ver lo que Sasuke tenía en esos documentos, pero Tsunade volvió a hablar.

– En esa lista que le di a Sasuke, aparecen las fotos de algunos de los sospechosos de la conspiración, deseaba que mañana mismo partieran, pero como Sasuke insistió, lo mejor será que se marchen ahora

– ¿Cuál es el objetivo en caso de que identifiquemos a los responsables de la conspiración?

Preguntó el azabache a la vez que le pasaba los documentos a Naruto para que viera también a los supuestos sospechosos.

– Informarnos rápidamente, no luchen ni se involucren mas de la cuenta, recuerden que son Shinobis de otro país, por lo tanto considerarían la pelea como una provocación e incluso un riesgo para un conflicto entre países ¿Entienden?

Ambos asintieron a la vez.

– Muy bien, entonces retírense

Ambos salieron por la puerta y se encaminaron fuera de la torre Hokage, el azabache parecía estar un poco disgustado, el rubio que aun estaba fingiendo estar concentrado en las fotos de los Shinobis sospechosos, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada preocupada, llegaron a las puertas del barrio Uchiha y todo siguió en absoluto silencio, llegaron a su casa y el mayor se fue directamente hacia su habitación para poder arreglar las cosas y marcharse lo mas rápido posible, Naruto se había quedado en el marco del cuarto, veía ir y venir al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke?

El pelinegro lo ignoró y pasó a un lado suyo como si no lo hubiera visto para dirigirse a la cocina, a Naruto se le escapó un gesto herido, no le gustaba aquella actitud, lo siguió hacia donde estaba, lo encontró sacando unos cuantos alimentos empaquetados para el viaje.

– Sasuke por favor, dime que te pasa

El azabache golpeó la barra con las manos, el rubio no pudo evitar respingar.

– Te diré que es lo que me pasa Naruto

La voz de Sasuke sonaba contenida, como si controlara las ganas de golpear algo….ó alguien.

– Te dije que te acompañaría porque no quería dejarte solo, mira de que se trata la misión, un error y podrían matarte, me pasa que se te ocurrió sugerirle a la anciana que me ordenara quedarme en Konoha cuando ni siquiera sabias la magnitud de la tarea que tenias que hacer, ¡Eso me pasa Naruto!

– Lo…siento-ttebayo…

Sasuke pareció relajarse un poco y suspiró cansadamente, no había razón para pelearse con el Kitsune, ya habían tenido muchos problemas hasta ahora como para dejar de hablarse por algo como eso, era un motivo estupido, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

– Lo siento… es sólo que me enoja pensar en lo que te pudo haber pasado si yo me quedaba aquí, eres fuerte lo sé, pero… no sé… no quiero que estés en peligro, no ahora que ya todo esta bien entre nosotros

Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, Sasuke tenía razón, no debían pelearse ni nada ahora que por fin estaban juntos, alejarse de nuevo… era lo que menos querían los dos, porque por fin eran felices.

– Tal vez si fue mi culpa-ttebayo, pero yo tampoco quería que te lastimaras mas, incluso ahora me preocupa que vayas, estoy considerando que quizás sea una buena idea rechazar la misión

– ¡Hey!

Decía el azabache mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo separaba un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Desde cuando Uzumaki Naruto dice cosas como esas? Que yo recuerde, es un terco cabezota que quiere hacer todo por Konoha sin importar lo que se arriesgue

Sasuke le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de medio lado, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle también, le dio otro abrazo y después se separó de él fingiendo disgusto, pero sin ocultar completamente su sonrisa.

– Yo no soy un terco cabezota Sasuke-teme, vámonos a esa misión antes de que me enoje contigo-ttebayo

Ambos salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a las puertas de Konoha, al rubio le dio cierto aire de nostalgia, pues recordaba que la primera misión importante que habían tenido había sido en la tierra de las olas, ahí fue donde había conocido a Haku y peleado con él y con Zabuza, también en donde por primera vez, Sasuke y él descubrieron mutuamente su lazo de amistad.

Mientras iban saltando entre las ramas de los árboles a gran velocidad, la mente del moreno también viajaba a aquel encuentro en donde había arriesgado su vida por Naruto y en como por primera vez, le había dado miedo que hirieran a otra persona que no fuera a un miembro de su fallecida familia ó a él mismo, fue la primera vez que en verdad le importó alguien, sonrió un poco ¡Y tenia que ser Naruto!

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué rumbo tomaran las cosas ahora? No quiero alejarme nunca más del dobe… _

– ¡Oye, Sasuke!

El azabache levantó su vista para ver a Naruto que estaba un poco más adelante que él, el rubio continuó.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra misión en la tierra de las olas-ttebayo?

– Como olvidarla dobe, justo ahora estaba acordándome de todo

– ¡Je, Je, Je! ¡Yo también-ttebayo! ¡De alguna forma me siento feliz! Porque es nuestra primera misión como Chuunin, justo en el lugar en donde comenzamos a ser amigos

– Tienes razón usuratonkachi, tienes razón…

Siguieron avanzando mientras su mente se inundaba de recuerdos, no sólo de aquella misión que había significado mucho para ambos, si no de todas las demás, en las que poco a poco fueron formando un lazo que después, se volvería inquebrantable, aunque Sasuke en su momento deseaba deshacer por el bien de su venganza y muy secretamente, por el bien de Naruto.

Al caer perezosamente el atardecer, llegaron al puente que los llevaría casi directamente a la tierra de las olas, al verlo el rubio sonrió feliz ya que en letras grandes decía "Puente Naruto", no lo podía creer.

– ¡Mira, teme! ¡Es el puente que construyó el Oji-san! ¡Y se llama como yo-ttebayo!

El mayor también sonrió, él menos que nadie se había enterado de que el constructor del puente lo había nombrado con el nombre del Kitsune, de alguna manera sintió que se le infló el corazón.

– Supongo que fue la manera de darte las gracias dobe, admito que me sorprende que lo haya llamado así, suena feo…

– ¡¿Qué es lo que dices teme? ¡Si mi nombre esta precioso-ttebayo!

– Porque a uno le entra hambre cuando lo oye

(N/A: Ya saben que "Naruto" es el nombre de un condimento XD)

– ¡Cierra la boca-ttebayo! ¡Andando! ¡Hay que llegar lo más pronto posible!

Decía el menor inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero mientras fruncía el ceño y se echó a caminar apresuradamente mientras el Uchiha iba de lo mas campante con las manos en los bolsillos, el moreno veía el agua bajo el puente y las olas moverse con su ruido tranquilizador, era incluso relajante, se sentía bien salir de Konoha y respirar otra clase de aire, fijó sus ojos negros hacia la puesta de sol que arrojaba chispas carmesíes hacia las aguas saladas, suspiró.

La amplitud del mar se extendía frente a él sonrojándose, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, ni que fijaba su atención en algo tan efímero como un atardecer, definitivamente estaba cambiando, de alguna manera que casi no se notara, pero lo hacia.

– Teme…

Desvió su vista hacia la voz que lo había llamado, Naruto lo veía con los ojos brillantes, azules como el océano y sonrojados por la luz del crepúsculo, su cabello dorado también era bañado por tenues rayos naranjas y tras de él la imagen del océano llameante, se quedó mudo por un momento al verlo de aquella manera, meneó quedamente su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

– ¿Qué sucede dobe?

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a su propia voz hablarle como si fuese poema, y al parecer Naruto también, ya que se había sonrojado.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de una manera intensa, casi tierna y llena de devoción, lo mas seguro es que halla sido a causa del atardecer, pues lo había descubierto contemplándolo con cierto aire de añoranza, aun así, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente al verlo igualmente envuelto en la magia de esa imagen de la naturaleza, se hizo un silencio tranquilo mientras las columnas del puente eran golpeadas por el sonido de las olas inquietas.

– H-hay que apurarnos y llegar antes de que anochezca-ttebayo, el camino es bastante largo

– Si…

Comenzaron a correr mientras veían como el sol se despedía, cuando cayó la oscuridad y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de estrellas, se dieron cuenta de que se había cambiado una bella imagen por otra, el fresco del sereno les dio de golpe y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a un sitio en donde la neblina inundaba los pueblos, eso no le gustó a Sasuke, ya que con eso tenían menos posibilidad de contemplar el cielo nocturno, pero al menos avisaba que habían llegado a las faldas de su destino, bastaron unos minutos mas para estar al final del puente, entonces se tomaron todo con calma y caminaron tranquilamente hasta la primera aldea y así ver si encontraban alguna posada para quedarse esa noche y continuar en la mañana siguiente.

– Me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado el pueblo, no se compara para nada lo de antes a lo de ahora-ttebayo

Decía el rubio mientras veía hacia todos lados, habían personas caminado de aquí para allá, muchas luces en diferentes puestos y a cualquier lado en donde volteaba a ver, habían caras sonrientes, eso le alegraba, pues significaba que en esos años todo había prosperado maravillosamente, parecía que incluso había turistas, tenía la semejanza a un Bonodori, tan alegre y colorido a pesar de ser de noche.

(N/A: Si no me equivoco, los Bonodori son esos típicos festivales a los que van los Japoneses, sin embargo no estoy del todo seguro, Gomen si me equivoque XP)

– Ciertamente esta muy diferente a cuando vinimos por ultima vez, parece que fuera otra aldea

Ambos siguieron caminando entre las personas, el rubio de vez en cuando se detenía en algún puesto y compraba una chuchería.

– Dobe, deja de comer que no estamos aquí como vacacionistas

– Pejroj ejto ejta muj buejno… - Pero esto esta muy bueno-

Decía el menor con la mitad de un taiyaki en la boca.

(N/A: Son unos panes dulces y rellenos que tienen forma de pescado XD)

– ¡No hables con la boca llena! Mejor concéntrate en encontrar una buena posada usuratonkachi…

Naruto asintió, después comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre las personas para ver si en algún puesto anunciaban una posada, pero no había nada, llegaron al final del recorrido y ahí las calles comenzaban a estar menos iluminadas, no fue hasta que estaban ya cerca del bosque cuando vieron un letrero muy tentador.

– ¡Mira teme! ¡Esa posada tiene baños termales-ttebayo!

Señalaba muy contento el Kitsune, mientras el moreno sólo veía el enorme local de tres plantas pensativo.

– Ahí dice que son artificiales

– ¡Eso no importa-ttebayo! ¡Vamos a quedarnos ahí! ¡Se mira muy apacible y estamos lejos del pueblo!

– Bien, bien, nos quedamos, pero sólo porque no encontramos algo mas

Naruto sonreía feliz mientras se encaminaban hacia la posada, ciertamente era muy grande y bien decorado, llegaron a la recepción para ser recibidos por una joven muchacha que les sonreía.

– Buenas noches ¿Desean registrarse?

– Si, por favor

– Por favor firme aquí y escoja el tipo de habitación que quiere…

Mientras Sasuke se hacia cargo del papeleo de la habitación, Naruto ya se estaba encaminando hacia el jardín de la posada, era un poco grande y muy bien cuidado, había incluso un pequeño estanque con peces, y un puente rustico japonés que lo atravesaba, cuando levantó la vista para ver las estrellas se vio un poco disgustado al ver que habían nubes de neblina, por lo tanto no se podían apreciar, suspiró un poco desilusionado, desde Sasuke se había ido de Konoha había adquirido la costumbre de ver el cielo estrellado y le pedía a las estrellas fugases que descubría poder traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo.

– Oye dobe

Naruto volteó para ver a Sasuke que estaba recargado en la puerta que daba al jardín mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos.

– Vamos a la habitación, después podremos ir a las aguas termales ¿Quieres?

– ¡Vamos-ttebayo!

Se encaminaron hasta la tercera planta se adentraron a una amplia habitación al final del pasillo, todo estaba muy ordenado y decorado con el clásico estilo japonés rustico, eso era típico en cualquier posada así que ni le pusieron atención, dejaron sus mochilas y chalecos para encaminarse nuevamente a la planta baja con un par de toallas, los pasillos estaban decorados con alguno que otro jarrón y cuadros de flores de Sakura en las paredes, cuando llegaron a lo baños entraron y se quitaron la ropa dejándola en una canastas, después salieron hacia el exterior.

– ¡Ni siquiera se ven artificiales-ttebayo! ¡Lo único que cambia es que no huelen a un autentico baño termal! ¡No está tan mal!

Prácticamente se lanzó hacia el agua como niño pequeño, después pataleó hasta llegara a una enorme roca y recargarse ahí relajadamente, el azabache por su parte se deslizó hacia el agua y cerró los ojos, ciertamente no estaban nada mal, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no estaba en un baño termal, aunque fuese artificial.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, el moreno seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Naruto incapaz de quedarse quieto por más de quince minutos, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Sasuke en busca de que le hiciera charla ó algo, hasta que se desesperó.

– Sasuke, pareces anciano, ¿Por qué no platicamos-ttebayo?

El Uchiha lo ignoró.

Naruto decidió acercarse él con gesto de reproche, se puso a un lado suyo y se quedó en la misma posición también cerrando los ojos…pasaron tres minutos.

– ¡Hacer esto es aburrido-ttebayo! ¡¿Como puedes permanecer en un solo lugar sin hacer nada? ¡Me estas quitando el gusto al baño Sasuke!

– Se supone que la relajación es el propósito de estos baños usuratonkachi

– ¡Pero por lo menos has algo para entretenerte mientras estas en ellos-ttebayo!

Le gritaba a la vez que le arrojaba un poco de agua a la cara, el azabache que había permanecido hasta ahora con los ojos cerrados los abrió sólo para lanzarle al Uzumaki una mirada molesta.

– ¡Lo seguiré haciendo si muestras esta actitud de anciano-ttebayo!

– Esta bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?

Decía suspirando con resignación ante la amenaza del rubio.

– Mmm… ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Cuéntame de cuando aun vagabas con Orochimaru! ¡¿Qué hacías? ¡¿A dónde ibas?

– No hacia nada en particular, sólo me la pasaba entrenado y siendo molestado por Orochimaru que no me dejaba ni un momento, sinceramente me importaba tan poco a donde nos dirigíamos que no salía del escondite salvo para cuando era la hora de poner a prueba mis fuerzas, lo hacia constantemente, pero recuerdo un escondite en especifico que estaba cerca de una cascada, ese fue en el que mas salí y me gustaba el bosque de esa zona

El Kitsune se había acercado un poco más para escuchar lo que le contaba, el mayor prosiguió.

– Era una parte muy mullida por el follaje, y refrescante gracias a la cascada y el río, pero ademas de eso, no le preste atención a otras cosas, ¿Qué me dices tú? Si no mal recuerdo, escuche que te habías ido con Jiraya a entrenar ¿Qué viste tú?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al recordar a Jiraya, le hubiera gustado tanto que lo viera ahora, siendo un Chuunin, y con Sasuke de regreso en Konoha, aun cuando no era el verdadero, pero de todas formas era Sasuke, estando juntos y viviendo felices, añoró tener la oportunidad ó encontrar una manera de decirle a su mentor cuan contento se encontraba.

– Vi muchas cosas-ttebayo, Ero-sennin era muy estricto con los entrenamientos pero, también tuvimos muchos momentos divertidos juntos, viajamos por muchas partes diferentes y hermosas, casi siempre entre las aldeas de diferentes países, a veces me sacaba de quicio porque se olvidaba del entrenamiento y se dedicaba a buscar mujeres ó a escribir su horrible novela, pero… me sentía bien… a veces me gustaría retroceder el tiempo, aunque sea un poco para verlo otra vez-ttebayo…

Sasuke se encontraba mirando hacia la nada mientras escuchaba a Naruto, sin querer al ojiazul se le escapó una lágrima, se la limpió para sonreír tristemente, a veces echaba tanto de menos a Jiraya.

– Lo que mas me gustaba… era que cuando estaba muy cansado… compraba una paleta doble, la separaba y nos la comíamos juntos, esos eran lo momentos que mas me sentía unido a él-ttebayo… como si fuésemos padre e hijo ¡ó mas bien, nieto y abuelo!

Se le escapó una ligera carcajada tristona, mientras el azabache volteaba a verlo.

– ¿Te sientes triste ahora, Naruto?

– No, sólo melancólico-ttebayo

Sasuke le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y Naruto se recargó con él mientras cerraba los ojos, extrañaba a Jiraya, pero ese dolor no se le comparaba como cuando extrañaba a Sasuke, mientras él estuviera a su lado, sentía que las heridas se le dormían aunque sea un poco, para él el azabache siempre había sido muy importante en su vida y lo que le hacia falta para vivirla.

– Te quiero tanto-ttebayo…

Sasuke sintió a su corazón latir dolorosamente, entrecerró los ojos y abrazó con ambos brazos al rubio, se recargó en la orilla de una piedra mientras Naruto lo hacia en su pecho, un involuntario suspiro se le escapó de los pulmones.

– Yo también dobe…

Le contestó a la vez que ambos alzaban la vista para ver las pocas estrellas que se asomaban entre la neblina, pareciera que desde que estaban juntos las cosas se habían solucionado como por arte de magia, las lagrimas del pasado ya no reclamaban por atención ni las heridas ardían como antes, como si estar el uno junto al otro diera el equilibrio de su existencia, poniéndolos en el camino inevitablemente para encontrarse, quizás a eso era a lo que se le llamaba destino.

En la mañana siguiente había desayunado y salido de la posada muy temprano, ahora que habían descansado lo suficiente, Sasuke se sentía mejor y listo para cualquier cosa, se fueron entre los árboles del bosque en dirección hacia la aldea en donde los ninjas de la niebla se iban a reunir para contactar con ellos en un supuesto cambio de relaciones entre ellos y Konoha, no tardaron tanto en llegar cerca de una torre en medio del bosque, entonces decidieron ir caminando para no levantar alertas, no fue hasta estar a unos diez metros de la torre cuando varios ninja hicieron su aparición.

– Deben ser los ninjas que envió Konoha ¿Cierto?

Preguntó un joven no muy mayor a ellos que estaba frente a la torre con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante contestando a su pregunta.

– Así es, somos Chuunin de la aldea de Konoha, venimos para reunirnos con los ninjas de la niebla en un intercambio de relaciones

– Si, algo así escuche, sin embargo ahora no es un buen momento para visitas, hablaremos de lo necesario y después les pediré que regresen a su aldea

– Pero eso no fue lo que se acordó-ttebayo, se supone que iba a ver mas tiempo para que en las dos aldeas crecieran relaciones pasivas, Konoha tiene su disposición para eso, no me parece justos que ustedes no-ttebayo

Habló el rubio ligeramente molesto, mientras que el chico delante de ellos torcía el gesto con desagrado.

– Hagan lo que quieran, pero mas vale que no interfieran con las tareas que estamos llevando acabo, hablo en serio de que no es momento para visitas, estamos muy ocupados

_Si... tienen que planear una conspiración, eso ocupa mucho tiempo… _

Pensaba el azabache, mientras asentía con la cabeza, el chico les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y entraron a la torre, esta parecía una especie de cuartel general ninja, aquello no le gustó para nada a Sasuke, trató de mantener a Naruto cerca de él en todo momento.

– Lamento decirles que el Mizukage no estará aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que las relaciones las llevara a cabo el comandante Nagashima, es un importante líder dentro de los Rastreadores de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, es una sección muy parecida a lo ANBUS de Konoha

Decía mientras los guiaba pisos arriba de la torre, el rubio miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Tanizaki Yukio, y soy un Jounin

– Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y éste de aquí es Uzumaki Naruto, y como mencione antes, ambos somos Chuunin

– Me sorprende que Konoha halla enviado Chuunin para encargarse de las relaciones pasivas, normalmente siempre envían a sus mejores ninjas, la elite

– Konoha también esta muy ocupada en pedidos y misiones-ttebayo

En eso llegaron a unas enormes puertas dobles, Yukio dio un par de golpes antes de entrar, la habitación era una oficina repleta de ninjas, había una enorme escritorio en el que estaba sentado un hombre de aspecto reacio, cabello castaño y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en los ninjas de Konoha, el que los presentó fue Yukio.

– Nagashima-sama, estos son los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, fueron enviados para realizar los tratados y relaciones pasivas

El hombre tras el escritorio los recorrió con la mirada, Sasuke se había puesto serio, el rostro que ese sujeto lo reconocía.

– Es un placer tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Nagashima Kyosuke, soy el comandante encargado de los rastreadores, ¿Ustedes son?

Dijo en un gesto sugerente para que dijeran sus nombres.

– Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo, Chuunin

– Uchiha Sasuke, Chuunin

– ¿Uchiha? Creí que ese clan había sido asesinado, se escuchó por varios países la tragedia

Decía el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba su escritorio mientras se colocaba frente a sus "Invitados"

– Si, pero yo soy el unic… aparte de mi hay otro sobreviviente…

Corrigió el azabache, Naruto lo vio de reojo, al parecer Sasuke también estaba contando al verdadero Sasuke, eso no se podía discutir, ya que genéticamente ambos tenían la sangre Uchiha, aunque fuera la misma.

– Ya veo, ¿Dónde esta el otro sobreviviente?, si no mal recuerdo el clan Uchiha era un magnifico linaje, muy poderosos y poseían un Kekegenkai igual de valioso

(N/A: Ya saben que el Kekegenkai, son las habilidades heredadas y naturales; Sharingan, Byakugan, la técnica de hielo de Haku, son los Jutsus que jamás podrán copiarse, los que se encuentran en la sangre)

– Esta fuera de Konoha, desconocemos su ubicación ¿Por qué tanto interés en el clan Uchiha?

Preguntó el azabache de forma suspicaz, no le gustaba que estuviera enterado ese hombre del Kekegenkai de su familia.

– No es nada en específico, es sólo que hace mucho tiempo durante la guerra civil, luché contra uno del clan Uchiha, digamos que es el dueño de esta cicatriz

Dijo mientras se señalaba el rostro y sonreía prepotente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que planea Konoha concretamente para crear relaciones pasivas con los Shinobis de la niebla?

Preguntó Kyosuke a la vez que se recargaba en la orilla del escritorio y se cruzaba de brazos.

– Se supone que habría una plática al respecto, se discutirían los puntos desfavorables que ponen en constantes encuentros a sus Shinobis y se encontraría una solución justa para ambas villas

– No me parece algo complicado, lo discutiremos ahora…

Hizo una señal y todos los ninjas que estaba ahí salieron discretamente, todos menos Yukio.

– La solución para todo, es que los Shinobis de Konoha dejen en paz a los de la neblina

Sasuke torció el gesto y Naruto se puso mas serio de lo normal.

– Esa no es una solución, ni siquiera expone los supuestos problemas que los ninjas de Konoha les causan

Decía el azabache mientras se llevaba ambas manos hacia los bolsillos y recargaba su peso en una pierna.

– Digámoslo así… Nuestros Shinobis se han encontrado con los ninjas de Konoha y muchos perjuran que son atacados por los mismos sin razón alguna

– Eso es imposible-ttebayo, no hay forma de que un ninja de Konoha ataque a otro sin una provocación previa, ¿Esta seguro que sus Shinobis cuentan francamente la situación?

Nagashima frunció el ceño ofendido y Naruto lo retó con la mirada, antes de que ocurriera algo, Sasuke decidió hablar, a veces el dobe era muy impulsivo, menos mal que lo había acompañado.

– Antes que nada, me gustaría hablar con esos ninjas que fueron atacados, que me den la descripción de los Shinobis que los agredieron y confirmar la historia de ellos, en el caso de que sea corroborada, se harán seria pláticas y así poner un límite entre los ninjas de las dos villas

La opción parecía razonable, el comandante pareció meditarlo un poco, después le dirigió una mirada a Yukio, este le respondió.

– Sólo dos de los Shinobis se encuentran en al torre, los demás salieron a misión

– Mmm… ¿Se conforman con hablar con dos por ahora?

Ambos asintieron.

– Entonces, Yukio, llévalos con los Shinobis

– Como ordene Nagashima-sama

Dijo el joven asintiendo a la par que alzaba la mano para indicarles a los amigos que salieran de la oficina, se dirigieron a la parte baja de la torre y estuvieron dando vueltas mientras buscaban a los Shinobis supuestamente atacados, Naruto y Sasuke murmuraban entre si.

– ¿Tu que crees de todo esto?

– Obvio que es una mentira-ttebayo, ningún ninja de Konoha atacaría a otro sin que le sea una amenaza, por eso hay que hablar con los Shinobis, todo esto me parece sospechoso-ttebayo

– Hablando de sospechoso, ese tipo Nagashima…

– ¿El comandante-ttebayo?

Preguntaba el rubio siendo lo mas discreto posible, ambos hablaban en voz sumamente baja, pues Yukio estaba a un par de metros delante de ellos buscando con la vista a los ninjas solicitados.

– Me parece que vi su cara en uno de los documentos de la anciana

– ¿En la lista de sospechosos?

– No, en otra parte, pero recuerdo que no era un buen informe, veras en algunas ocasiones le ayudaba a la anciana con el papeleo…

Naruto asintió atento, indicándole a Sasuke que continuara.

– Creo que eran informes de los Shinobis devaluados, desterrados como Zabuza de la aldea oculta entre la neblina

– Pero… si es un ninja desterrado, ¿Qué hace como comandante de los rastreadores-ttebayo?

– Eso es lo que hay que preguntar…

Sasuke guardo silencio al ver que Yukio se acercaba a ellos.

– No los veo por ninguna parte, ¿Qué tal si mientras los encuentro ustedes van al comedor? Sírvanse lo que quieran

– No por ahora, iremos al bosque a solucionar algunas cosas, si lo encuentras mantenlos en un sitio, volveremos mas tarde

Dijo el azabache mientras le lanzaba una mirada al menor y lo siguiera, salieron de la torre mientras eran observados meticulosamente por Yukio, se adentraron en el bosque para estar seguros de que nadie los escuchara.

– Toda esta situación se ha turbado bastante-ttebayo

Naruto se había desabrochado el chaleco y se dejó caer sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Sasuke trataba de sentir alguna presencia, cuando vio que todo estaba despejado se acercó a Naruto y se quedó de pie frente a él.

– Primero las sospechas de conspiración, después supuestos ataques desconocidos por ninjas de Konoha, ahora comandantes a cargo de un arsenal Shinobi, y que ya no deberían ser ninjas… esto no tiene sentido de ningún tipo ¿Qué se estará cocinando en este lugar?

– ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? ¿Le avisamos a Tsunade-baachan sobre esto-ttebayo?

– Por lo pronto tratemos de sacar mas información, me parece una casualidad muy grande que los supuestos atacados estén de misión y los únicos que se habían quedado estén misteriosamente desaparecidos, creo que están tratando de tomarnos por tontos, quizás esperan que nos hartemos y nos marchemos

– Pero… ¿Cómo sacar información sin ser descubiertos-ttebayo?

– Por eso eres ninja Naruto, no queda de otra más que espiar, trataremos de quedarnos el mayor tiempo que nos permitan y así se Irá descubriendo poco a poco lo que en verdad traman aquí, por nuestra propia seguridad, no nos quedáremos dentro de la torre, acamparemos en el bosque y de esa manera, si algo ocurre podremos escapar

– Hay que tener mucho cuidado-ttebayo, Tsunade-baachan nos advirtió que no peleáramos ó causaríamos un conflicto entre países

– El conflicto ya esta hecho con los supuestos ataques, sin embargo igual debemos ser cuidadosos

Después de poner en claro lo poco que habían descubierto hasta ese momento, se retiraron del bosque y se dirigieron a la torre antes del atardecer, al llegar les avisaron que habían encontrado a los ninjas que estaban buscando, hablaron con ellos, pero ninguna de las características que les daban coincidían con ninjas de Konoha, toda la situación se volvía cada vez mas extraña, al caer la noche decidieron alejarse lo mas que podían de la torre y ponerse a acampar.

Llegaron a un claro y decidieron que era un bueno lugar, Sasuke encendió una fogata mientras el rubio extendía sus bolsas de dormir, Naruto sacó unos cuencos con arroz y comenzaron a comer.

– Comienzo a creer que esto se trata de una mala broma-ttebayo

Decía mientras se daba un buen bocado de arroz.

– ¿Por qué lo dices dobe?

– Porque no logró entender nada de nada, mientras tu dices que es interesante esto y lo otro

– Yo sólo trato de ver que hay detrás de las palabras de ese tal Yukio y de los ninjas que entrevistamos

– ¡A eso me refiero-ttebayo! ¿Cómo puedes descubrir cosas de la nada?

– Porque no soy un dobe

Naruto prefirió no decir nada y seguir comiendo, no quería amargarse la comida discutiendo con Sasuke acerca de su poca habilidad de análisis.

– Por lo pronto pongamos sobre la mesa lo que tenemos

Decía el azabache poniéndose serio, el Kitsune dejó su arroz a un lado y decidió ponerle atención igualmente serio que él.

– Según los Shinobis atacados, efectivamente los que los atacaron llevaban los emblemas de Konoha, mas no habían visto bien sus rostros porque portaban mascaras parecidas a las de los ANBUS, ahí esta el primer error; los ANBU jamás llevan las ropas de Jounin porque usan trajes especiales

Naruto asintió entendiendo.

– Lo segundo; Cada uno de ellos concordaba en que para derrotarlos habían usado Suiton no Jutsu, eso es probable que tengan como talento los ninjas de Konoha, pero jamás seria su especialidad, las técnicas Suiton son casi enteramente del país del agua, ósea este

– También dijeron algunos que habían sido ataques en plena noche, pero Konoha no ha tenido pedidos nocturnos-ttebayo, ni a nadie que haya sido enviado al país del agua

– Exacto, eso nos hace pensar una cosa

– ¿Qué-ttebayo?

– Como la conspiración hacia Konoha esta hecha, lo que están haciendo con todo este asunto de los ataques Shinobis, es que en caso de que alguna cosa falle, ésta lucha sea justificada, diciendo que había sido en nombre de la violación de tratados, todo por que había ninjas agredidos por parte del país del fuego

– Están tratando de cubrir todas sus bases-ttebayo

– Lo único que nos queda por hacer es confirmar los rostros de los sospechosos con los que en realidad hacen esta conspiración contra Konoha, debemos mandar los nombres que hemos escuchado como altos rangos y que la anciana nos lo confirme primera hora del día

El rubio asintió y Sasuke se levantó para invocar a uno de los halcones mensajeros, escribió los nombres de los altos rangos y mando al ave hacia Konoha, sólo sería cuestión de horas para saber la información que necesitaba y en caso de ser necesario, esperar nuevas órdenes por parte de la Hokage.

Una vez hecho, se acercó al Uzumaki que se había recostado encima de su bolsa de dormir, hizo lo mismo mientras se llevaba ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

– No sé por que, pero siento como si no hubiésemos hecho mucho

– ¡¿Pero que dices-ttebayo? Posiblemente descubriste la cuartada que piensan usar estos ninjas, ademas de encontrar a un nuevo sospechoso, y con eso me refiero a Nagashima-san, ¿Cómo que sientes que has hecho poco-ttebayo?

– No lo sé, llámalo instinto, pero siento que hay muchas cosas mas aparte de nombres y rostros desterrados, eso es lo que me hace sentir frustrado, que no soy capaz de ver claramente que hay detrás de cada situación

– ¡Teme! ¡No te creas capaz de poder descubrir todo lo que las personas ocultan! ¡Por ahora pienso que vamos por buen camino, incluso podríamos deshacer toda esta farsa antes de que la villa se vea perjudicada!

– Quizás…

– ¡No digas "Quizás"! ¡Te da miedo admitir que eres un buen ninja y que quieres proteger a Konoha tanto como yo-ttebayo!

Sasuke le dio la espalada para fingir dormir, el rubio hizo un puchero y se dejó caer en la espalda del Uchiha, su terquedad aun seguía ahí, era una de las características de su personalidad que nunca iba a dejar de lado, aunque la odiara.

– Eres un baka, teme…

– Usuratonkachi…

Sasuke recargó su espalda en el suelo para poder ver a Naruto, ahí estaba él, viéndolo a los ojos con ese intenso azul luna que en ese momento le parecía precioso, las estrellas estaban a su espalda pidiendo atención entre la neblina, otra vez se quedó atontado ante la imagen, ¿Cómo podía Naruto ser tan mítico entre los paisajes? Era como si no fuera un extraño y hubiera nacido junto con ellos, encajaba perfectamente ahí, con el brillo de las estrellas, la ligera neblina y la luna llena que iluminaba el bosque, suspiró.

Por otra parte Naruto también lo veía fijamente, los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaban platinos con la luna reflejada en ellos, su piel pálida y su cabello negro como la noche, tenían un fulgor único, por el aura de la noche, como si fuera hijo de la oscuridad, pero una hermosa que le brindaba tanta paz, también suspiró.

Ahí estaban los dos viéndose a los ojos, perdidos en lo que les parecía la imagen mas embelesadora que habían visto hasta ese momento, el rubio tenía las manos y parte de su pecho recargados en el de Sasuke, mientras los dos pares de piernas descansaban una a lado de la otra, parecían estar hipnotizados, sumergiéndose en un mar de diferentes sentimientos, inconscientemente se fueron acercando poco a poco, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento calido del otro, de la nada salió un búho de los árboles que los hizo respingar del susto, automáticamente se separaron para ver al animal que ya estaba volando en el cielo.

– Me asustó-ttebayo…

– A mi también…

Se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando la imagen les saltó a la cabeza, se miraron incrédulos ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de eso?

– Teme… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo-ttebayo? O\\\\Oº

– No lo sé, yo estaba mirando tus ojos dobe…

– Yo… igual-ttebayo…

Se quedaron en silencio una vez mas, trataron de analizar lo que había sucedido y como ninguno fue consiente de lo cerca que en verdad habían estado, decidieron no darle importancia.

– Da igual, lo mejor será dormir, mañana comenzaremos con las investigaciones…

– De acuerdo-ttebayo…

Cada quien se dejó caer en su bolsa de dormir y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Escuchaba jadeos, y a su cuerpo lo embargaba una sensación entre dolorosa y placentera, mas placer que dolor, podía percibir como unas delicadas manos se envolvían en su espalda y lo abrazaban, de vez en cuando lo arañaban sensualmente en medio de aquel placer, podía oír a su propia voz gemir con fuerza y a su cuerpo mecerse en un rápido vaivén, no sabía lo que pasaba realmente pero lo disfrutaba, estaba completamente oscuro ¿ó tenía los ojos cerrados? Le daba igual, mientras no dejara de sentir aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, no le interesaba saberlo.

– Aaahhh… Sasuke…

Si, ese era su nombre, le gustaba escucharlo envuelto en medio de ese delirante placer que lo embargaba.

– Mmmm… Sasuke… Mas…

Claro que le daría mas, si él mismo estaba fuera de control, un extraño calor se le concentraba en su vientre y lo hacia querer ir cada vez mas rápido, en cada moviendo escuchaba un gemido ajeno al suyo, sin saber por que, eso le excitaban aun mas, y si decía su nombre una vez mas envuelto en ese tono suplicante, sentía que perdería la cordura.

– Aaaaahhh… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Algo se aferraba firmemente a sus caderas, eran suaves y largas, las recorrió con una de sus manos, se sentían muy bien, al tacto, eran unas piernas perfectas, tersas y firmes, las apretó un poco para que lo envolviera mas profundamente, mientras trataba de dar embestidas certeras, entonces comprendió, le estaba haciendo el amor a alguien.

– ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Parecía que la otra persona también lo había comprendido, se aferraba mas a él y con mas fuerza, pero... ¿Quién era a quien le hacia el amor? ¿Quién era la persona que se le entregaba en ese momento y cuya voz no reconocía?

Sintió un calido aliento en la cara y después unos labios presionado los suyos, sin saber por que le correspondió, recargó todo su peso en aquella persona y la abrazó posesivamente, sus bocas se apartaron para respirar y los jadeos se reanudaron, sintió una leve mordida en su hombro y le gustó, él también buscaba una porción de piel para morder, quería marcar ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo para siempre, dio con su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras se aseguraba de succionar fuertemente para dejar ahí una marca.

– ¡Teme! ¡Mas vale que no se vea! ¡Imagínate que va a pensar la gente!

Se rió un poco, ¡Que mas daba la gente!, al contrario, deseaba que todos supieran que ese cuerpo le pertenecía, que esa persona era suya, por que podía sentir una enorme calidez al estar conectadas de esa forma tan intima, podida sentir incluso un fuerte amor, a esa persona que se entregaba a él sin condiciones ¡La amaba!

En una estocada profunda ambos gimieron, pudo sentir al cuerpo debajo suyo temblar y estremecerse, el final de todo aquello estaba llegando, embistió con mas fuerza, y continuó manteniendo un rápido ritmo, deseaba hacerle sentir a esa persona un gran placer, en ese instante pensaba que si esa persona se sentía bien entonces él también, otra vez lo sintió temblar, lo abrazó mas fuerte y pudo percibir como el cuerpo se tensaba en una ligera convulsión y algo húmedo le llegaba al vientre, entonces una fuerte oleada lo golpeó al sentir una deliciosa presión en su miembro, como si no hubiese tenido remedio llegó a su orgasmo en medio del éxtasis.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron de golpe y se dejó caer pesadamente encima del calido cuerpo, unas manos cariñosas le recorrieron la espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y moverlo juguetonamente, después sintió un dulce beso en su frente perlada por el sudor, ambos suspiraron agotados y satisfechos.

– Te amo…Sasuke…

– Yo también te amo Naruto…

¡¿Naruto? Al escucharse decir ese nombre se levantó de golpe, ahí estaba Naruto, recostado en una enorme cama con sabanas blancas, sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes de amor, de deseo y alegría, su cabello rubio caía a su gusto por las sabanas y su cuerpo parecía resplandecer en un hermoso baño de sudor que lo hacia ver tan deseable, vio como el rubio le sonreía amorosamente y le tendía sus brazos para que se volviera a recostar con él, Sasuke no salía del asombro y su corazón no dejaba de golpearse contra su pecho de forma dolorosa, Naruto era la persona que se le había entregado sin reservas y había sentido amar, ¡Lo amaba aun! Un enorme vacío le llegó al pecho y la única forma de deshacerlo era recostarse con el rubio de nuevo, rendido ante la comprensión se dejó hacer junto con el Kitsune, fue rápidamente envuelto en un amor que jamás había sentido en su vida, vio a Naruto a los ojos una vez mas y le sonrió antes de besarlo nuevamente, lo abrazó con fuerza, no queriéndolo dejar ir.

– Te amo Naruto… te amo…

Se levantó de golpe en medio del bosque, se vio rápidamente y estaba vestido con su traje de Chuunin, vio a su alrededor y el bosque estaba silencioso como una tumba, volteó a su lado y Naruto seguía dormido placidamente mientras murmuraba de vez en cuando la palabra "Ramen" ó "Delicioso" y le escurría un hilillo de baba por la comisura de sus labios, Sasuke suspiró con desesperación y se puso la cabeza entre las manos, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¡OK, lo sabía! ¡¿Pero por que había soñado con Naruto? ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que soñar que le hacia el amor precisamente a Naruto? ¡Aceptaba que quería mucho al rubio, Pero como AMIGO! ¡Aceptaba que no quería alejarse de él nunca más pero como AMIGO! ¡Y le parecía una hermosa persona, Pero como AMIGO! ¡Ademas necesitaba de él para ser feliz, pero como AMIGO! ¿O no?

_Kami no me hagas esto… no Naruto… por favor… _

Se lamentaba aun con su cabeza entre las manos, sentía unas ganas intensas de llorar ¿Por qué Naruto? ¡Era su mejor amigo! ¡Ademas era un hombre! ¡Jamás lo aceptaría como algo más si se lo comentaba!

_Quizás solo fue algún tipo de error, nadie controla un sueño, no debo dejar que algo como eso me afecte, a mi no me gusta Naruto…_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas para tranquilizarlo, los sueños no se controlaban, no debía dejarse manipular ni confundir por uno, se relajó otra vez y se recostó en su bolsa de dormir, ya mañana se le olvidaría todo, volteó para ver a Naruto dormido y sonrió, ¡Definitivamente había sido un malentendido! ¡A el no le gustaba Naruto!, así de tranquilo, volvió a dormirse, sin darse cuenta que en la oscuridad de la noche… entre los árboles… alguien los vigilaba…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y bueno aqui tenemos el otro capitulo, al final me decidi en ponerlo hoy jajajajaja gomen, tenia trabajo y sigo teniendo trabajo...**

**Ahora vemos la primera mision que tiene juntos sasuke y naru, y el sueño perve de sasuke, estoy segura que a muchas les gusto esto jajajajajajaja, pero todavia falta mucho para acabar la historia, y como se que este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes el siguiente lo actualizo el miercoles, esperenlo con ansias jajajajaja que se pone cada vez mas interesante la historia.**

**NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE MUCHO Y HECHENLE GANAS**


	6. MISIÓN 2

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo seis.

Misión; segunda parte.

Había sido un mal día, después de haberse despertado por aquel extraño sueño en donde le hacia el amor a SU MEJOR AMIGO MASCULINO, se despertó con la molesta luz de la mañana, tuvo dificultades para despertar al rubio que le tiró un buen puñetazo en medio de lo que parecía una pelea por ramen dentro de su sueño, después se dio un quemón de lengua con el té, pues estaba tan distraído recapitulando su sueño anterior y viendo que clase de cosas le habían llevado a soñar aquello, que no se dio cuenta que se había hervido de más y por consecuencia estaba muy caliente, las heridas le dolían mientras saltaban por entre los árboles, pero no le dijo nada a Naruto para que no se preocupara, al llegar a la torre estaban en medio de una revista tipo militar e inspeccionaban tanto las armas como los utensilios de sus Shinobis, que contaran con todo lo necesario y estuviesen en buena disposición, cuando accedieron a desayunar dentro del domo, la improvisada cafetería estaba abarrotada de ninjas, así que tuvieron que tomar sus cosas y salir a comer a afuera, localizaron a los demás Shinobis que habían sido victimas de los supuestos ataques por parte de los ninjas de la hoja, pero las versiones eran muy parecidas, tanto, que Sasuke llegó a creer que era una especie de acuerdo para no descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, no había sido nada fructífero ese día, en lo absoluto.

– Me siento incluso mas frustrado que ayer…

Decía el azabache mientras dejaba caer su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la torre y se habían subido a un árbol para descansar y hablar en privado lejos de los ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

– Ciertamente hoy no ha habido actividad sospechosa-ttebayo

Ese había sido Naruto que se había colgado de pies en una rama y se había cruzado de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con concentración, dando entender que estaba pensando.

– No sé cuantos días nos vaya a tomar esto y aun no ha llegado la respuesta de la anciana

– No debe de tardar-ttebayo, lo mas seguro es que primero investigue a fondo los nombres que les mandaste y después te dé una respuesta completa

– Más le vale

Suspiró para intentar descansar los ojos, después recibió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre y los volvió a abrir algo incomodo, Naruto había cambiado de posición y ahora se encontraba observando el paisaje, estaba de pie en la misma rama que Sasuke mientras tenia una mano en la cintura, la otra sosteniéndose en una rama y descansando el peso en una pierna, el viento le mandaba el cabello hacia atrás junto con las largas cintas de su banda negra, ahí estaba otra vez una imagen que no le dejaba poner atención a nada mas, el azabache cerró los ojos malhumorado, ¿Por qué Naruto no lo dejaba tranquilo espiritualmente? ¿O era culpa suya? Quizás le había prestado demasiada atención al rubio y eso le había provocado estragos, pero lo había hecho por querer enmendar sus errores, por obedecer a Kyuubi y porque lo deseaba él, ya que de ese modo era feliz, no sabía ya con certeza lo que le ocurría.

_Quizás el sueño de anoche me quiere decir más de lo que deseo… _

– ¡Sasuke!

El moreno le prestó atención a quien lo llamaba, el kitsune estaba sonriente, y se estaba acercando a él, hasta que quedaron frente a frente y entonces el menor se puso de cuclillas.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos cerca esta noche-ttebayo? Escuché que Nagashima-san se iba a reunir con uno de los contribuyentes de la línea de rastreadores

– ¿Y de donde oíste tu eso dobe?, si yo he estado contigo y ni me he enterado de nada

Naruto apenas hizo un gesto por haberle dicho dobe, aunque ya se había acostumbrado y hasta lo tomaba como un gesto de cariño, entonces se acercó mas al moreno y se puso una mano curveada a un lado de su boca, como demostrando que esa información merecía discreción.

– Durante el desayuno-ttebayo, unos ninjas discutían en voz baja al respecto; "Nagashima-Taisho, se va a reunir esta noche con Mizuki-sensei, creo que van a discutir sobre _esa_ operación que tanto han estado escondiendo", eso fue lo que escuché, y si tu no te diste cuenta es porque has estado en las nubes toda esta mañana-ttebayo, pareces tonto Sasuke

(N/A; Taisho: creo que significa comandante o general XD)

Esa era una acusación que no podía discutirle al dobe, si, había estado meditándose el asunto del sueño a cada momento, pero él mismo se imaginaba que se encontraba actuando normalmente.

– Si esa información es verídica…

Naruto hizo un gesto molesto y ofendido.

– Entonces lo mejor será que investiguemos esta noche, ademas el nombre de Mizuki me suena conocido, y creo que estaba en la lista de sospechosos que nos dio la anciana, tal vez eso nos dé algunas pistas acerca de lo que en verdad planean dentro de la conspiración hacia Konoha

El mayor posó su vista en las hojas sobre su cabeza, tratando de crear una buena estrategia para acercarse a la torre sin ser detectados por los vigilantes de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

– Teme…

– ¿Mm?

Fue la contestación del moreno, sin que bajara la vista, aun estaba en medio de esa estrategia.

– ¿Por qué has estado tan distraído, pasó algo malo-ttebayo?

Esta vez el azabache cerró los ojos para no encarar a Naruto.

– No ha pasado nada dobe, sólo me estado meditando algunas cuantas cosas acerca de esta misión

– Mentiroso…

El Uchiha sonrió con los ojos cerrados, pero no le contestó, por el contrario gritaba dentro de su cabeza.

_¡Claro que es mentira__, Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? "¡¿Eh estado distraído porque soñé que follaba contigo?" ¡¿Crees que te diría algo así? ¡De ningún maldito modo, dobe! _

Naruto sólo veía la expresión inapacible de su mejor amigo, sabía que había algo que estaba preocupando al azabache, pero si él mismo no se lo quería decir, que mas remedio, él no podía obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad, ¡Si ni siquiera obedecía lo que le decía! ¡Pese a ser de él!, lo que no entendía Sasuke es que al no decirle lo que le pasaba, a él era al que preocupaba mas.

– No me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, Sasuke-ttebayo…

– Lo sé, pero, a veces primero hay que resolver tu propio conflicto… para poder contárselo a los demás…

Abrió sus ojos viendo directamente a el rubio, que estaba frente a él aun de cuclillas y mirando hacia abajo con un gesto preocupado y triste, después el kitsune levantó la mirada también viendo directamente a sus ojos carbón.

– Pero… a veces… diciéndoselo a alguien… te puede ayudar a solucionar las cosas, ya serían dos… el peso sería menos-ttebayo…

Esta vez fue el azabache quien bajó la vista.

– No quiero decírtelo, Naruto…

El rubio hizo un gesto dolorido que el mayor no logró apreciar, no quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos de nuevo, así habían empezado las cosas mal con el otro Sasuke, por los secretos y las cosas que jamás se habían dicho para comprenderse, de ahí todo comenzó a derrumbarse, no quería que pasara eso entre ellos ahora.

– ¿Por qué no-ttebayo? ¿Qué no ves que eso nos llevó a separarnos, Sasuke?

Uchiha al escuchar la voz semi quebrada del rubio, prefirió volver la cabeza a otro lado, entendía lo que quería decirle Naruto, él mismo ya no le guardaba secretos y todo se lo contaba, al igual que Uzumaki a él, pero esto era algo muy diferente, era vergonzoso y confuso, no quería plantearse ideas ni que Naruto se hiciera las suyas sin antes descubrir el origen de ese sueño.

– Por ahora no dobe, déjame dejar las cosas en claro, es lo único que necesito, después de eso te lo contaré, te lo prometo…

Naruto sonrió tristemente, señal de que no estaba conforme con lo dicho pero que aceptaría de todas formas, a Sasuke aquella imagen le hizo un nudo en el estomago, mas porque ese gesto había sido creado por él, al final Naruto asintió ante lo antes dicho y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el paisaje que anteriormente veía, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Después regresaron a la torre en donde el mayor pidió permiso para tomar un baño dentro del domo, cuando se lo concedieron Naruto iba a acompañarlo, vaya sorpresa y buena suerte del moreno, pues los baños eran separados, así que al rubio no le quedó otro remedio que irse a el baño de otro nivel, cuando Sasuke entró en cuarto de baño se deshizo de su ropa y preparó la regadera, entró en ella y dejó que su cuerpo se remojara.

**Este es un resultado que no me esperaba…mocoso Uchiha…**

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la macabra voz que apareció en su cabeza.

– Dijiste que ya no me hablarías, zorro de mierda

**El mocoso me esta acosando ahora mismo con preguntas acerca de tu comportamiento, teme que**** sea algo acerca de tu cuerpo, mi chakra ó ambos… **

– Ese dobe, siempre agravando las cosas mas allá de lo que son, sólo dile que estoy bien…

Dijo mientras se llevaba un jabón al cuerpo y comenzaba a enjabonarlo minuciosamente.

**Ya lo hice… eso lo dejó tranquilo por el momento, ahora la situación se centra en ti mocoso Uchiha… **

– No sé… lo que me pasa… estoy muy confundido…

**¿Qué fue exactamente lo que soñaste?**

Ante la pregunta, Sasuke inevitablemente recordó todo el sueño de golpe como si fuese corte de película, miró hacia abajó sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo.

**Ohh…ya veo… **

– ¡No veas dentro de mi cabeza!

Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, después cerró los ojos y la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de que detrás de la puerta se encontraban mas personas, tenía un sonrojo furioso y sentía demasiada vergüenza al saber que el Kyuubi había visto cada detalle de su sueño.

**Ku, Ku, Ku… **

– ¡Nada de "Ku, Ku, Ku"! ¡Explícame que me pasa!

**Es tan fácil de deducir, deseas al mocoso, mocoso Uchiha… **

Ante las palabras, Sasuke aplastó por completo el jabón que tenía entre sus manos, las piernas le temblaban y sentía la gran necesidad de desmayarse u ocultar la cabeza dentro de un hoyo de tierra de por vida.

**No pongas esa expresión de trauma, era cuestión de tiempo, cuando dije "****No me esperaba este resultado" me refería a que no lo esperaba tan pronto… **

– ¿Era…cuestión…de…tiempo?

La cara de Sasuke era más pálida que la hoja de un papel, ¿Cuestión de tiempo? ¿Era cuestión de tiempo? ¿El estaba encaminado a desear a Naruto?, al plantearse esas preguntas su rostro inconscientemente se transformaba en la imagen mas clara de trauma que una persona podía tener, se sostuvo de la pared cuando sintió a su cuerpo flaquear de la impresión.

**Cuando**** el Uchiha entró en la cabeza del mocoso por primera vez y le dije que no lo matara porque se arrepentirías por toda su vida, yo ya había visto dentro de su corazón, ahí estaban escondidas las semillas de amor hacia el mocoso… sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que crecieran… **

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se mantuvo en esa posición sólo escuchando al zorro, su rostro no había menguado ni un poco, la sorpresa era mucha.

**Yo ya sabía que este momento iba a llegar, por eso preparé muchas cosas para crearte, la idea no fue ****hecha en el ultimo momento mocoso Uchiha, yo iba a darle un reemplazo a el mocoso cuando fracasara por ultima vez en traer de regreso al verdadero Uchiha, y aquella vez en la que casi lo mata fue, para mi, la ultima oportunidad que el mocoso tuvo para hacerlo, por eso actué de una buena vez…**

– Tu… ¿Ya tenías planeado todo esto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera podido traer de regreso al otro Sasuke?

Su voz sonaba jadeante, apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, en ese momento Kyuubi estaba revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

**Hubiera ocurrido exactamente lo que te esta pasando a ti, pero el proceso hubiese sido aun mas largo, el verdadero mocoso Uchiha no tenía la obligación de quedarse con Naruto como contigo, por eso el lazo que han creado hasta ahora tu y el mocoso, en el otro Sasuke, le hubiera tomado años, es por eso que me sorprendí que el deseo creciera en ti sólo en unos cuantos meses… **

De pronto una ira incontrolable se apoderó de Sasuke, golpeó la pared con un puño cerrado, creando una grieta y un pequeño temblor dentro de la habitación, aunque se había contenido mucho para no romper la pared, después de todo, ese lugar no le pertenecía.

– ¡¿Crees que soy tu maldito juguete? ¡¿Crees que puedes venir a joderme con cosas como esas? ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Zorro de mierda maldito!

**No puedes evadir lo inevitable, mocoso Uchiha, yo te cree para que estuvieras cerca de Naruto, esa es tu única función, las cosas que desarrollas como los sentimientos son cosa tuya, o mas bien, cosa del verdadero Sasuke, tu único propósito es hacer feliz al mocoso, ¡Hazlo de la manera que quieras!... sólo cúmplelo… **

La voz de Kyuubi se alejaba, signo de que desaparecía de su cabeza, el azabache se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con frustración, mientras el agua de la regadera seguía fluyendo, mojando su cuerpo y mezclándose con las lagrimas.

– ¡No me jodas! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡¿Cómo quieres que mire si quiera a Naruto? Con algo como esto…

Se talló los ojos con violencia y rabia, ¡Estaba furioso!, pero no sabía si con él mismo ó con el Kyuubi, ya sabía que había sido creado para ser el reemplazo de Sasuke, ¡¿Pero reemplazar sus sentimientos? ¡Eso era demasiado!, ¿Cómo hacer feliz a Naruto con unos sentimientos que eran ajenos? ¡Eran de él ahora, porque él era Sasuke! Pero no era lo mismo ahora que se enteraba que los llevaba consigo porque el otro Sasuke ya los guardaba, tal vez eso era lo que lo enfadaba, el sentir que ni siquiera había tomado la decisión de desear a Naruto por sí mismo, si no que ya eran estragos de lo que el verdadero Uchiha ya sentía.

– ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito seas!

Golpeó el suelo mientras seguía llorando de rodillas.

Sentía un odio por Sasuke aun mas grande del que ya llevaba dentro, en ese momento podía ver claramente que no tenía una verdadera voluntad, que en verdad no era mas que la sombra del verdadero Sasuke, sus recuerdos, sus gestos, su carácter, sus…sentimientos…, ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Quería su propia vida! ¡Quería dejar de llevar consigo cosas que el otro Uchiha guardara! ¡Quería Sentimientos propios!, sentir que deseaba a Naruto por que así lo había elegido él, amarlo por que lo había decidido SU corazón, no el de Sasuke, deseaba tanto… sólo en ese momento… ya no ser Sasuke…

Naruto salía del baño que se encontraba en la cuarta planta de la torre, aun tenía el cabello algo húmedo, pero al menos se sentía limpio y fresco, llevó sus manos para alborotarse sus rubias hebras, mientras lo hacia se encaminaba hacia las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta en donde Sasuke se había quedado para tomar su baño, cuando pasó por una de las puertas, un susurró le llamó la atención, se pegó a la misma con cuidado y simulando estar recargado inocentemente en caso de que otro ninja pasara por ahí.

– Mizuki-sensei ya confirmó que llegaría esta misma noche y que juntos discutiríamos los planes que tenemos para Konoha

_Esa es la voz de Yukio-ni__ichan_

Pensaba el rubio con sorpresa al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, trató de poner mas atención a lo que se discutía dentro de la habitación, teniendo mucho cuidado de descubrir todo lo que planeaban.

– Esto va ser cosa facil, siempre y cuando los ninjas de Konoha no interfieran en todo esto, Yukio

_Nagashima-san… _

– Un par de Chuunin no van a arruinarnos la fiesta, ademas, ahora están demasiado ocupados con los supuestos ataques que ni siquiera se dan por enterados lo que en verdad está ocurriendo a su alrededor

_Los ataques no eran una cuartada, si no un señuelo-ttebayo… no planean justificar el ataque a Konoha_

– Me preocupa ese Uchiha, creo que sospecha de mí, la manera en la que me miraba había sido extraña, como si me reconociera…

– No se preocupe Nagashima-sama, estamos vigilando que ningún mensajero de Konoha llegue a nuestras bases, si descubrimos a alguno, simplemente matamos al ave y nos hacemos los desentendidos

Naruto se sorprendió de eso, ¡Si el mensajero llegaba a la torre estaban muertos! ¡Tenia que decírselo a Sasuke! ¡Pero también tenía que terminar de escuchar esa conversación!, decidió quedarse.

– ¿Estas seguro de que mis antecedentes fueron desaparecidos? Si se descubre que soy un desterrado y Konoha lo revela, todo se vendrá abajo

– No se preocupe Nagashima-sama, nos encargamos de todo

_Idiotas… no s__aben que Tsunade-baachan tiene sus fuentes confidenciales de información y documentos, para Konoha ¡Nada desaparece-ttebayo! _

– ¿A que hora vendrá llegando Mizuki?

– Mizuki-sensei llegará poco después de medianoche, vendrá con los planos de la fortaleza de Konoha, así cuando procedamos, sabremos cuales son los puntos débiles de la muralla, el ataque será directo

_¿Los planos? ¿De donde pudieron haberlos conseguido-ttebayo?_

– Muy bien, ¿Qué haremos con los Chuunin cuando sea la hora de proceder, Yukio?

– Por el momento los mantendremos vigilados al igual que anoche, cuando vea el momento, los mataremos…

Las puertas se abrieron sorpresivamente dejando salir a ambos hombres, el pasillo estaba vació, así que se trasladaron tranquilamente hacia la oficina de Nagashima.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tengo que avisarle de todo-ttebayo! _

Naruto corría por los pasillos y bajaba las escaleras a saltos precipitados, todo lo que habían llegado a buscar se le había revelado, cuando llego a la segunda planta derrapó para entrar en el pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, apenas vio como el azabache salía un poco decaído, el rubio se le hecho encima sosteniéndolo de los hombros ante el sorprendido azabache.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí-ttebayo!

– ¡¿Qué te ocurre dobe?

– ¡Te lo diré luego! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de la torre y buscar al ave mensajera antes de que llegue aquí-ttebayo!

Sasuke estaba algo desorientado pero le hizo caso al rubio, salieron corriendo de ahí y se encaminaron lanzándose al bosque, mientras brincaban por encima de los árboles trataban de visualizar alguna ave, el azabache veía seriamente a Naruto, éste parecía algo alterado.

– ¡Ya dime que esta pasando dobe! ¡No entiendo nada!

Le exigió el moreno mientras seguían saltando a gran velocidad.

– ¡Los responsables de la conspiración a Konoha son; Nagashima-san y Yukio-niichan, ademas de ese tal Mizuki-sensei, él va a traerles los planos de la fortaleza de Konoha!

– ¡¿C-como te enteraste de eso?

– ¡Los escuche tras la puerta, estaban discutiendo lo de sus planes para Konoha, también mencionaron que lo de los ataques a sus Shinobis no era otra cosa que un señuelo para tenernos alejados de lo que planeaban-ttebayo!

– ¡Ya sabía yo que había algo mas detrás de todo esto! ¿Por qué estamos buscando el ave?

– ¡Nagashima-san ordenó que sus antecedentes como desterrado fuesen borrados, él no sabe que Konoha tiene otras fuentes de acceso, pero en caso de que nosotros hallamos pedido información, ordenó que nuestro mensajero fuera eliminado, por eso hay que encontrarlo y simular que no hemos descubierto nada-ttebayo! ¡Si ve que es una investigación sobre él…!

– ¡Estamos muertos!

Terminó de decir el azabache.

– ¡De todas formas tenían planeado matarnos antes de iniciar la operación-ttebayo!

– Bastardos…

A lo lejos comenzaron a ver una pequeña mancha en el cielo, después se fueron acercando y tomó la forma de un halcón.

– ¡Ahí esta el ave!

Señaló el Uchiha.

– ¡Hay que llamarlo-ttebayo!

Sasuke se detuvo y le silbó al mensajero, el ave dio un par de vueltas encima de ellos antes de bajar y acercarse a Sasuke, este estiró su mano para que se posara en su antebrazo, rápidamente le quitó el mensaje que tenía en su pata y lo leyó, Naruto esperaba inquieto.

– Como lo suponía, los nombres de algunos de los altos mandos se encuentran en un informe que los declara como traidores del país del agua, y ese tal Tanizaki Yukio, es uno de los ninjas que han querido atentar contra la vida del Mizukage, aquí dice que es un muy buen estratega, el maldito es de lo peor

– Estábamos en un nido de víboras-ttebayo

Sasuke alzó al halcón y deshizo la invocación, de este modo el mensajero desapareció en medio de una nube humo.

– Dudo que la mayoría de los ninjas conozcan las intenciones de sus líderes, tu mismo escuchaste en la cafetería que la situación había sido reservada incluso para ellos, no son más que peones en todo esto

– ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto-ttebayo? ¿Regresamos a Konoha y advertimos a los Shinobis?

– Eso sería lo mejor que podamos hacer, pero sería demasiado obvio si nos marchamos ahora, Naruto, crea un Kage Bunshin y mándalo a Konoha, tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que estén en la ignorancia dentro de la villa

– Entendido-ttebayo ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Rápidamente apareció un clon a un lado del rubio.

– Ve a la villa y avísale de todo a Tsunade-baachan, que advierta a todos los Shinobis y que se preparen para una posible batalla, diles que piensan hacer un ataque directo y que poseen los planos de la fortaleza, ¡Debes darte prisa-ttebayo!

– ¡Entendido-ttebayo!

Rápidamente comenzó dirigirse en dirección hacia Konoha, dejando a Sasuke y a él solos, la situación se había puesto peligrosa.

– Y tu querías venir solo, usuratonkachi

– Cierra la boca teme, al parecer anoche nos estaban vigilando, eso fue lo que escuche de Yukio-niichan

Sasuke hizo un gesto de enfado.

– Jamás me di cuenta

Ambos se dejaron caer entre las ramas de los árboles y llegaron al suelo.

– No sé hasta que punto deben de sospechar de nosotros, pero es obvio que no desean correr riesgos, quizás por eso nos mantiene con vigilancia-ttebayo, lo bueno es que es seguro que nunca hallan escuchado nuestras conversaciones, de lo contrario lo hubieran mencionado…

– No, de lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos

Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

– Ahora debemos estar el doble de alertas, fingir que nada ha ocurrido y tratar de descubrir hasta donde piensan llevar todo esto

– Ese tal Mizuki-sensei, llegara pasada la medianoche-ttebayo

– Ese es un buen dato, podremos saber quien es y averiguar como consiguió algo tan importante como lo son los planos de la fortaleza de la villa, todo lo haremos esta noche, es probable que debamos prepararnos para pelar, con tu clon avisándole a la aldea, ya la llevamos de ganar, porque han perdido el factor sorpresa

El rubio volvió a asentir ante las palabras del moreno, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo, ya se imaginaba de todas maneras que la batalla iba a ser inevitable, siempre las eran en cualquier misión.

– Hay que terminar esta misión como se debe-ttebayo

El clon de Naruto corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, no tardaría mas de unos minutos llegar hasta "El puente Naruto".

_¡Debo apurarme-ttebayo!_

Mientras que el Naruto original y Sasuke regresaban hacia la torre fingiendo tranquilidad, pues el azabache le advirtió al Kitsune que si lo veían alterado ó molesto, sospecharían de ellos y descubrirían todo, el menor le obedeció, se dirigieron a la cafetería en busca de cualquier información que se encontrara en una platica casual entre los ninjas, ambos se sentaron en una mesa, fue cuando el rubio notó que Sasuke ya se veía de un pequeño mal humor desde que lo había visto salir del baño.

– Ya sé que me dijiste que no me querías contar-ttebayo, pero me parece que estas peor que en la mañana, teme…

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada, después suspiró con pesadez y se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza para revolverse el cabello, había dejado caer los hombros ligeramente.

– Eh solucionado mi conflicto, pero la respuesta fue peor que el problema…

Naruto también suspiró.

– Si antes no me contabas porque no entendías, ahora no me vas a contar porque no era lo que querías como solución-ttebayo…

El moreno se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte como si no le importara el tema, posó su vista en uno de los grandes ventanales del edificio y se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, mientras el rubio frente a él, sólo esperaba comprender la verdad.

_Me pregunto… si en verdad Sasuke ha cambiado en este tiempo-ttebayo, a veces me da miedo que uno de estos días se marche otra vez, quizás… su felicidad no se encuentra en Konoha… _

Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron de tristeza ante el pensamiento, por donde lo pensara esa era la única solución que encontraba; que el moreno jamás sería feliz dentro de la villa junto a él por mas que se empeñaran en ello, se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer feliz a Sasuke con sólo desearlo, era una impotencia difícil de esconder.

Se quedaron sentados por un largo tiempo, ambos con sus pensamientos flotando entre sus propios conflictos, el azabache observando el atardecer en la ventana y Naruto viendo el rostro de Sasuke, en ese momento, el Kitsune lo sentía dolorosamente distanciado, pese a que lo tenía justo frente a él, a menos de un metro y medio, pero de alguna forma sentía, que jamás lograría llegar a Sasuke.

– Dobe, Ikimashou

(N/A; Ikimashou; no se si esta bien escrito, pero significa andando ó vámonos XD)

El rubio salió de su adormecimiento mental y lo siguió sin dirigirle la palabra, se dirigieron hacia el bosque ahora que ya había caído la noche, apenas se alejaron los suficiente al igual que la noche anterior, el Uzumaki se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol mientras observaba como las estrellas comenzaban a salir, lastimosamente la luna aun no emergía, Sasuke por otra parte encendía una fogata para alumbrar el claro en donde se encontraban, dirigió disimuladamente su vista hacia Naruto y suspiró.

El azabache se reprendió mentalmente a la vez que meneaba ligeramente su cabeza, ese no era el momento para sufrir por sus preocupaciones emocionales, tenían una muy importante misión que realizar esa misma noche y para eso era su deber era estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad, decidió ya no distraerse mas con el rubio, Naruto que estaba esperando que pareciera la luna llena en su ultima noche, se desabrochó su banda y sus cabellos fueron acariciados por el frío viento nocturno, él también se estaba proponiendo no pensar en sus preocupaciones con Sasuke esa noche, pues no sabía como se desataría la batalla, incluso ambos podrían morir ante la desventaja numérica, sin saber por que un miedo le invadió ante la idea.

No hablaron entre ellos mientras la noche transcurría, pero ante la situación que próximamente se desataría, ignoraban la tensión que los rodeaba, al fin la luna se encontraba en todo lo alto, acogida entre el enorme cielo como una pequeña esfera plateada, era la media noche, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron con sigilo hacia la torre, al llegar al perímetro, evadieron a los guardias con sumo cuidado, después se protegieron en las sombras y usaban el chakra en sus pies para caminar en las paredes y así llegar al nivel donde se encontraba la oficina de Nagashima, una luz les señalaba el camino, al estar en posición, vieron al comandante Nagashima, a Yukio y a un hombre que tanto Sasuke como Naruto reconocieron, no por la lista de los sospechosos a pesar de que el nombre se encontraba ahí, si no por que era un visitante en Konoha, era uno de los constructores de fuertes mas reconocidos, lo mas seguro es que con sus influencias laborales había conseguido los planos de Konoha, ambos prestaron atención a la conversación que se llevaba dentro de la habitación.

– Estos son los planos de la fortaleza que rodea la villa de Konoha

Decía el nuevo hombre, era alto y algo avanzado de edad, su cabello ya lucia grisáceo y tenia tanto barba como bigote en forma de candado en su rostro, éste ponía los planos sobre el enorme escritorio mientras señalaba algunas cosas en el dibujo.

– Los puntos encerrados con azul, representan los puntos más débiles de la fortaleza, los amarillos en donde la vigilancia es menos estricta, los verdes son las rutas que llevaran casi directamente a la torre Hokage y los rojos son las partes que se deben evitar, pues son donde se encuentran las fuerzas básicas de la villa, con esto me refiero a el área vigilada por Jounins de elite, los mas poderosos de Konoha

Sasuke y Naruto reprimían un gesto de enojo ante la explicación del anciano Mizuki, sabía muchas cosas de Konoha y puntos estratégicos para realizar una emboscada con éxito.

– ¿Hay alguna, manera de hacer solicitudes falsas para sacar a los Jounin elites de la aldea, Mizuki?

Ese había sido Nagashima, que se colocaba justo al lado del anciano para apreciar mejor el mapa, Yukio estaba cerca de la ventana y dándole la espalda al cristal, al parecer sólo escuchando la conversación.

– Puedo contactar a otros países lejanos y pedírselos, pero el problema sería a cuantos Jounin quieres sacar, sería demasiado si solicitaras a todos

– No te preocupes Mizuki, sé perfectamente a quienes sacar de Konoha, Yukio…

Levantó la cabeza hacia el joven para que continuara lo que él había dicho.

– Hatake Kakashi, mejor conocido como el ninja que copia, Maito Gai, llamado también la bestia verde de Konoha, un ANBU que se hace llamar Yamato, es un ninja que es capaz de utilizar la técnica Mokuton y Hyuuga Neji, poseedor del Byakugan

(N/A: Mokuton; Elemento madera)

– Esos son básicamente los más amenazadores, ya que son Jounin reconocidos poseedores de grandes técnicas y Kekegenkai de lo más peligrosos

Terminó de decir Nagashima ante un Mizuki pensativo.

– No estoy seguro de lograr sacar a todos, pero si a los de mayor prioridad, haré lo que pueda…

– Dejando eso de lado, hay que definir que es lo que se llevara a cabo una vez que la invasión a Konoha sea efectuada

Habló Yukio de forma sería, mientras dirigía una ligera mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, ante el movimiento Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles para no ser detectados, cuando el joven se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres, ambos se relajaron.

– Primero que nada y una vez que ya estemos dentro de la villa, será acorralar a la Hokage, después pediremos audiencia a los demás Países y con eso negociaremos para extender el país del agua bajo nuestro mandato, también se gobernará Konoha

– Me enteré que tienen a un par de Chuunin de la aldea de la hoja aquí, ¿Serán rehenes?

Preguntó el anciano Mizuki, Yukio sonrió de forma sarcásticamente sádica ante el comentario.

– Estamos hablando de Chuunins, no vale la pena querer utilizarlos Mizuki-sensei, los mataremos…

– Esos niños vinieron aquí a hacer tratados pasivos con los ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, no están enterados de nada…

Ahora había hablado Nagashima, imitando la sonrisa de Yukio.

– Siendo así, entonces apúrense a eliminarlos, la invasión a Konoha se hará enseguida, más vale que estén preparados, Nagashima-san, Yukio-san

– Sólo esperábamos estos planos, ¡Yukio! ¡Alerta a los Shinobis! Partiremos dentro de poco, manda a un par de ellos, ¡Que maten a los Chuunin de Konoha!

Ante el comentario ambos chicos retrocedieron, lo mejor era salir de allí antes de que enviaran a medio cuartel tras ellos, ante el súbito movimiento Yukio dirigió una mirada hacia afuera de la ventana sintiendo la presencia, rápidamente lanzó un par de Shurikens y Kunais que fueron esquivados por Naruto y Sasuke, ¡Habían sido descubiertos!, se lanzaron hacia los árboles mientras oían como la ventana se rompía, de ella salían Yukio y Nagashima, ambos con Kunais en mano.

En menos de un segundo ellos también habían sacado sus armas, el choque metálico de los Kunais se escuchó en la noche, el rubio y el moreno no perdían tiempo y retrocedían a la vez que se defendían de los ataques, no se iban a arriesgar a estar cerca de la torre en un momento como ese.

– ¡TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Varios clones de Naruto aparecieron de súbito tratando de entretener a el enemigo mientras Sasuke y el verdadero Kitsune se alejaban lo mas que podían, corrían con tanta velocidad como les era posible entre el bosque, lamentablemente los clones no duraban demasiado así que tenían una presión para apresurarse, de la nada se vieron atravesando el pueblo y poco después estaban a la orilla del "Puente Naruto", cuando se dirigieron hacia el, apenas avanzaron un par de metro cuando escucharon algo que no les gustó.

– ¡SUITON JA NO KUCHI NO JUTSU! (Elemento agua, técnica boca del mar)

Un enorme torrente en forma de león marino los golpeó estrellándolos dolorosamente contra la orilla del puente, algunos maderos crujieron en su espalda, pero no bajaron la guardia, ante ellos llegaba su enemigo, el primero en hablar era Yukio.

– Vaya, Vaya, así que los Chuunins estaban mas informados de lo que esperábamos

– Escogieron un mal lugar para combatir mocosos, están rodeados del mar y las técnicas Suiton son nuestra especialidad

Decía de forma burlesca Nagashima, mientras se tronaba los nudillos de forma dramática,

¡Y tenía razón! Estaban en una desventaja descomunal, al darse cuenta de eso, Naruto y Sasuke se llenaron de impotencia, pero no dieron un paso hacia tras, por el contrario levantaron sus Kunais nuevamente, no iban a caer sin luchar, de eso estaban seguros.

– No sé si decir si su decisión es valiente ó estupida, pero si eso es lo que quieren…

Los cuatro adoptaron poses de pelea, la iluminación era muy escasa, apenas podían verse ellos mismos, en ese momento todo se quedó en silencio y a la expectativa, en cualquier momento, iniciaría la lucha.

Un pequeño crujir de madera hizo que se lanzaran los unos contra los otros, Nagashima contra Sasuke y Naruto contra Yukio, chocaban sus Kunais en un intento de tratar de matar a su adversario, Naruto consiguió patear a Yukio y lo lanzó fuera del puente, sin embargo éste logro caer de pie sobre el agua, Naruto se lanzó contra él, Sasuke y Nagashima eran una historia distinta, el Uchiha había despertado su Sharingan y leía todos los movimientos de su enemigo, esquivaba los golpes y arremetía contra él sin piedad.

Yukio y Naruto seguían peleando, en eso el mayor se alejó y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, esa fue una mala señal para el rubio, pues estaban sobre el arma de su enemigo, fue demasiado tarde para intentar alejarse del lugar.

– ¡SUITON SOUSHOURYUU NO JUTSU! (Elemento agua, técnica doble dragón ascendente)

Un enorme dragón doble apareció tras Yukio, era el mas grande que Naruto hubiera visto jamás, quizás se debía que estaban en medio del mar, los dos dragones se lanzaron contra el rubio, Naruto corrió para esquivarlos a la vez que él mismo trataba de realizar un Jutsu.

– ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Tres clones aparecieron, se dividieron de dos en dos y tomaron direcciones distintas, los dragones se separaron para atacar, mientras los cuatro preparaban un ataque, ambas bestias abrieron su enorme hocico al estar cerca de sus victimas el agua bajo ellos eran olas enormes debido al tamaño descomunal de la bestia, los cuatro Narutos estaban listos.

– ¡RASENGAN!

Gritaron los cuatro a la vez que se arrojaban cada par hacia uno de los dragones, la bestias explotaron ante el ataque pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo hasta visualizar a Yukio, estaban decididos a deshacerse de él, al ver a los clones y original con una poderosa técnica en su mano, retrocedió intentando esquivar el ataque, un enorme choque de aire se originó cuando los dos Rasengan se habían estrellado el uno contra el otro, pues el enemigo había logrado evadirlos, las aguas se levantaron en una enorme marea removiéndose salvajes.

– ¡No intentes escapar-ttebayo!

Decía Naruto a la vez que desaparecían los otros clones, Yukio que había dado un enorme salto para salir ileso del Rasengan hizo un gesto de enfado, ese chiquillo no parecía un Chuunin normal.

– ¡KATON HOUNSENKA NO JUTSU! (Elemento fuego, Técnica de fuego del mítico fénix)

El ataque de Sasuke fue contrarestado por una técnica Suiton, por parte de Nagashima.

– ¡No puedes usar técnicas de fuego contra las de agua Mocoso!

Decía Nagashima mientras se acercaba hacia el azabache, éste retrocedía con un gesto contenido.

– No cabe duda que eres un Chuunin, aun te faltan cosas por aprender

El hombre realizó unos sellos de manos.

– ¡SUITON HARAN BANSHOU NO JUTSU! (Elemento agua, técnica torrente de tormenta)

De los mares se levantó una especie de tsunami, el agua se recogía tras la espalda de su enemigo y llegaba incluso a tocarle lo pies, Sasuke sonrió, ¡Eso era lo que esperaba!, Nagashima dejó caer la enorme ola y Sasuke decidió actuar, corrió hacia su oponente y antes de que la ola cayera completamente, lanzó su ataque.

– ¡CHIDORI!

Los relámpagos golpearon el pecho de Nagashima debilitando el Jutsu, pero no lo suficiente, la gran carga de agua cayó sobre Sasuke arrastrándolo una muy buena distancia en el puente, con esfuerzo se levantó, Nagashima estaba en el suelo, pero comenzó a ponerse de pie, Sasuke frunció el ceño, su ataque no había sido certero, necesitaba algo mas poderoso, Nagashima ya había luchado con un Uchiha, motivo por el cual esquivaba directamente el contacto visual, no podía usar ninguna de sus técnicas Doujutsu.

_Chidori Nagashi no tendrá tampoco el efecto que deseo, necesito que le dé de lleno y no puedo acercarme lo suficiente para usar el Chidori primario, si sólo hubiera __una manera de llevar el raiton hasta él… _

Los ojos se le abrieron al recordar algo, ¡La pelea de Naruto en el examen de selección Chuunin!, el ataque raiton que había copiado del niño Gennin, esta era su oportunidad para utilizarlo, se preparó nuevamente, al igual que su oponente que había realizado sellos de mano de otra vez, ahora le tocaba esperar.

– ¡SUITON SUIKODAN NO JUTSU! (Elemento agua, técnica misil tiburón de agua)

De entre las olas que golpeaban el puente, apareció un enorme tiburón hecho de agua, atacó a Sasuke que logró esquivarlo de un salto, caía en el agua y saltaba otra vez para tratar de atrapar a su victima en sus enormes fauces, Sasuke necesitaba contacto con el agua, él y su oponente, decidió hacerlo por la fuerza.

Una vez en el puente de nuevo, corrió hacia Nagashima a la vez que hacia los sellos de manos, éste atacó de nuevo con su tiburón, el azabache se agachó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para apenas ser rozado por el animal, entonces aprovechó para usar su técnica nueva.

– ¡RAITON CHIDORI HARAISHIN!

(N/A; Ya les había dicho que iba a inventar muchas técnicas nuevas para Naruto y Sasuke, esta es la primera del azabache, su traducción sería; Elemento relámpago, miles de pájaros del dios del trueno)

Los relámpagos surgieron desde el suelo y se condujeron entre las aguas como un dragón luminoso, se extendió por todas las direcciones rodeando a Nagashima, lo golpeó de lleno desde las plantas de los pies y costados levantándolo del puente y siendo arrastrado hacia el cielo en medio de un enorme relámpago que corría hacia arriba, terminando entre las nubes, la caída de un relámpago invertido, el cuerpo del enemigo quedó completamente oscuro, cayó en el agua de cabeza y ya no emergió, Sasuke estaba jadeando en el puente, había sido la primera vez que usaba esa técnica y la cantidad de chakra que había usado era demasiado, debía de empezar a acostumbrarse a esa clase de perdida, entonces algo le vino a la cabeza.

– ¡Naruto!

– ¡MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (Técnica clones de agua)

Diez clones de agua salieron desde las olas inquietas, Naruto estaba en guardia, se habían alejado tanto del puente en medio de su pelea que ni siquiera lo divisaban claramente, pero no se preocupaba de eso, en ese momento sólo le importaba derrotar a su enemigo, decidió hacer su mismo juego.

– Con eso no puedes derrotarme-ttebayo ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Aparecieron igualmente diez clones, Yukio hizo un gesto y el rubio sonrió prepotente.

– No hay manera de que puedas con ellos, los míos son reales-ttebayo

– ¡Deja de hablar niño! ¡Pelea!

– ¡Con gusto-ttebayo!

Ambos bandos corrieron a la dirección de su rival, los clones arremetieron contra los clones, y ambos ninjas entre si, estaban parejos, los clones se destruyeron entre ellos mientras los reales seguían luchando, Yukio se desesperó, no podía seguir arriesgándose a aun combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el rubio, le dio una patada en el estomago y dio tres saltos seguidos hacia tras, comenzó preparar un Jutsu.

– ¡SUITON JA NO KUCHIN!

Nuevamente ese Jutsu de boca de león, el rubio decidió no esquivarlo esta vez, lo destruiría con una explosión de chakra, gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que las ráfagas de chakra azul salían de su cuerpo creando una especie de barrera en donde chocó el Jutsu, el rubio sacó un Kunai para atacar a Yukio, pero de la nada apareció frente a él con algo que no se esperaba.

– ¡SUIROU NO JUTSU! (Técnica prisión de agua)

El rubio de pronto se vio encerrado en una burbuja de agua, no podía moverse y no podía respirar, Yukio esta fuera de ésta sonriendo de forma petulante mientras se encaminaba mas cerca de la burbuja, lo suficiente como para que Naruto lo escuchara.

– Debiste de haberte quedado en tu villa niño, aunque de todas maneras no hubiera durado tu tranquilidad, tu aldea va a ser destruida, mientras tú mueres aquí…

Naruto trataba de contener la respiración y durar vivo un poco mas, en ese momento necesitaba la ayuda de Sasuke, al menos para que lo liberara de la prisión de agua, pero el puente ni siquiera se veía cerca, se habían alejado demasiado poniendo en ventaja a su enemigo.

– Mataremos a la Hokage y nos apoderaremos de todo Konoha…

El rubio comenzaba a cerrar un ojo debido al esfuerzo, pequeñas burbujas de agua salían de su boca, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo.

– Terminemos con todo esto, vas a tener un lindo espectáculo antes de morir niño…

La burbuja de Naruto comenzó a hundirse hacia el agua, cada vez mas en el fondo, la presión aumentaba conforme se sumergía aun mas, no sabía que era lo que haría Yukio.

Yukio por su parte se agachó hasta tocar el agua con la yema de los dedos y desplegó chakra.

– ¡MIZU KYUU! (Ataúd de agua)

(N/A; Esta es una técnica de Gaara, transformada en una Suiton XD)

De pronto la burbuja comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas pequeña, Naruto se estaba contorsionando para poder resistir mas aquella técnica y no rendirse, pero tanto el oxigeno como el espacio se estaba acabando, no sabía realmente que hacer.

_La ultima vez escapé de una trampa así con una invocación, pero aquí no puedo moverme bien ¿Qué debería hacer-ttebayo? _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que una de sus piernas era sacudida por el dolor, la miró muy cerca de su cara, el espacio era pequeño, sólo esperaba que no estuviera rota, trataba de pensar que clase de técnica le serviría para salvarse, abrió los ojos de pronto.

_¡El entrenamiento para el Rasengan! ¡Necesito invertir el proceso con el agua y hacer que se desestabilice! ¡Así podré salir-ttebayo! _

Trató de concentrarse, enfocando su chakra alrededor de todo sus cuerpo, recordando cada una de las instrucciones que le había dado Jiraya, y el método para poder controlar el agua dentro del globo, como cunado entrenaba, reunió chakra en un punto, ahora era cuestión de lanzarla en todas direcciones y así la prisión se desharía, expulsó su chakra a todo lo que pudo y salió de la burbuja entre varias mas a causa del gorgojeo del agua en contacto con su chakra, se dirigió nadando lo mas rápido que podía a la superficie, ya no le quedaba oxigeno, también le daría una lección a Yukio-niichan.

Yukio se sorprendió al ver salir a Naruto de la nada desde debajo del agua, el rubio estaba apoyado sobre el agua en cuatro mientras tosía con violencia, como pudo se levantó, ya era hora de acabar con ese encuentro.

– Eres mejor de lo que creí niño

Naruto apenas y sonrió en respuesta a ese comentario, el chico volvió a dar un salto hacía atrás.

_El ultimo Jutsu-ttebayo _

Pensaba el Kitsune al ver a su rival hacer las pose de manos, él mismo sacó un Kage bunshin, si ese iba a ser el ultimo ataque, entonces se aseguraría de ganar, su clon y el creaban su arma secreta, ambos ya estaban listos para atacar.

– ¡SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!

Un dragón de agua primario salió de entre ellos dos, y Naruto ya tenía su técnica lista, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, el dragón contra Naruto y su clon.

– ¡ODAMA RASENGAN! (Bola Rasengan gigante)

El dragón se destruyo y Naruto y su clon, se fue directo a atacar a su dueño, éste no pudo hacer nada, fue golpeado en el estomago por el enorme Rasengan que cargaban ambos Narutos, la onda lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que girara a su cuerpo de forma violenta y cayó en el agua hundiéndose, Naruto cayó de rodillas agitado y con su energía al limite, al menos esa pela ya había acabado, ahora tenía que ver como estaba Sasuke.

– ¡Naruto!

_Hablando del rey de roma-ttebayo… _

Fue lo que pensó el Uzumaki al escuchar la voz del azabache, levantó su vista para verlo llegar corriendo sobre el agua, Naruto sonrió al verlo a salvo, cuando el moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Dobe ¿Estas bien?

Decía mientras se pasaba un brazo del rubio atrás de su cuello y lo sostenía de la cintura para ponerlo de pie.

– Si… ¿Y tu teme?

– No me quejo, pero debo decir que estamos muy lejos del puente, vas a tener que aguantar, no podemos correr el riesgo de quedarnos aquí dobe, hay que irnos a Konoha rápido

– Entiendo-ttebayo, andando…

Se las arreglaron para caminar hasta el puente, ya ahí se dirigirían a Konoha, tenían que avisar de todo lo que tenían planeado y ayudar a combatir en caso de que la conspiración siguiera vigente, al menos por ahora su misión había terminado, habían comprobado a los nombres de los sospechosos y adquirido a unos mas, era hora de que la Hokage hiciera su parte y trabajara para detenerlos desde arriba.

– Juro que deseo estar en una bañera con agua caliente-ttebayo…

– Cuando lleguemos a casa nos bañaremos juntos, yo también estoy molido dobe…

Ambos sonrieron mientras se encaminaban lo mas rapido que podían por el "Puente Naruto", era muy largo, les tomaría al menos unos largos minutos llegar al final y resguardarse oficialmente en el país del fuego, la noche seguía presente, y aun faltaba mucho para que los primeros rayos del sol hicieran acto de presencia, eso era lo que mas les apuraba, ya que en sus condiciones temían ser emboscados por mas ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, suspiraron aliviados cuando visualizaron el final del puente, ahora seria cuestión de un poco mas de esfuerzo poder llegara a las puertas de Konoha.

– Ojala que Tsunade-baachan nos dé un merecido descanso por esto-ttebayo…

– Al diablo el descanso, mas vale que nos pague…

Naruto rió ante el comentario.

– Quizás antes de ir a la torre Hokage, caiga de Visita en el ramen de Ichiraku…

– Ya presentía yo que dirías algo como eso, usuratonkachi…

– ¿Cómo derrotaste a Nagashima-san, teme?

– Usé mi nuevo Jutsu

El rubio se desconcertó.

– ¿Tu nuevo Jutsu?

– Algún día cuando me hagas enojar te lo mostrare…

– Cierra la boca Sasuke-teme…

Ambos se rieron un poco, tardaron un par de horas en llegar a las orillas de la villa, cuando llegaron a las puertas pudieron ver como la Hokage los estaba esperando al igual que varios de los guardias de Konoha.

– Algo malo pasó…

Dijo el moreno en voz baja a su compañero.

– ¿Qué es en esta ocasión-ttebayo?

Se lamentaba el rubio un poco adolorido y frustrado, al parecer aquella misión a un no terminaba, después de aquella pela se encontraba muy débil como para soportar aun mas malas noticias, quería relajarse un poco y curarse de sus heridas, ademas estaba preocupado por el azabache, pues las suyas aun no se habían curado y había tenido que pelear de nuevo en sus condiciones.

– No tengo la menor idea, dobe… Pero no me gusta nada…

El azabache también percibía que algo malo sucedía a parte de toda la misión.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!

Los llamó la Hokage, ambos asintieron al escuchar sus nombres.

– ¡Tienen que estar listos en un par de horas para la batalla! ¡Ustedes dos irán al frente!

– ¡¿Qué?

Preguntó un intrigado Sasuke, Naruto lo detuvo antes de que dijera nada más que enojara a Tsunade.

– Antes que eso, haya algunas cosas que debemos informarte Tsunade-baachan-ttebayo…

– En ese caso iremos a mi oficina, hay que discutir los asuntos de este conflicto

Ambos asintieron.

_Mas vale que sea algo que valga la pena, ya arriesgue mucho el cuello hoy y el dobe también… _

Pensaba Sasuke muy irritado.

– Vayan a su casa y tomen una ducha, los veré dentro de una hora

Ordenó la rubia antes de marcharse.

– Vamos teme, hay que hacer lo que Baachan nos dice

Dijo el rubio un poco alegre mientras jalaba al azabache, este estaba viendo fijamente la espalda de la Hokage mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto…

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cumpliendo lo dicho hoy miercoles les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, claro que aclarando que yo no soy la autora de esta historia sino un amigo RHYO DARCK a él agradescanle esta grandiosa idea, yo solo corrigo sus erreores y publico su historia en esta pagina, bueno sin otro asunto que tratar espero que lo hayan disfutado y que se encuentran bien bye bye.


	7. DESCUBIERTO

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo siete.

Descubierto.

Habían llegado hasta su casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies, en ese momento aborrecía haberse cambiado de nuevo a su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, ya que estaba casi a los finales de la aldea, en cuanto percibieron el calido aroma a madera que desprendían los pisos de la misma, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, estaban de vuelta en su hogar, Naruto como había dicho antes se dirigió hacia el baño para llenar la bañera, el azabache mientras lo alcanzaba iba quitándose la camisa con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse, en eso al llegar a la puerta semi abierta del cuarto de baño y escuchó la voz del Kitsune que tarareaba la tonada de una canción que desconocida, lo golpeó el nerviosismo sin avisar.

_¿Qué me pasa? _

Se preguntaba el azabache, podía percibir tras la entrada como la habitación se llenaba de vapor y el sonido del agua caer dentro de la bañera, después la dejó de escuchar y en su lugar aparecía el sonido de algo sumergirse en el agua, lo mas seguro es que el rubio ya estaba dentro de la bañera, las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de carmín.

_Esto es ridículo… Naruto y yo nos hemos bañado juntos una infinidad de veces ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora? _

Casi quería tirarse un puñetazo a sí mismo con tal de reaccionar, Naruto volvía a tararear la melodía anterior, el moreno levantó un mano hacia la manija de la puerta para abrirla, vio como temblaba ligeramente, se enojó, ¡Se sentía estupido!, pero no lo podía evitar, él había estado con Naruto muchas veces en esas circunstancias, pero ahora que sabía que pensaba en el rubio de una manera distinta, lo hacía desear detenerse, pero a la vez seguir estando ahí, era algo contradictorio que no se podía explicar.

– ¡Teme! ¡Ven a la tina! ¡El agua está deliciosa-ttebayo!

El repentino grito de Naruto lo hizo respingar.

_¿Por qué me asusto? ¡Ni que lo estuviera espiando! ¡Demonios! _

Ya decidido a dejar sus ridículos conflictos abrió la puerta, arrojó su camisa hacia la cesta de la ropa sucia, después sus pantalones y ropa interior, caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que daba entrada a donde estaba la tina, antes de abrirla respiró profundo y exhaló el aire, después entró, el Kitsune estaba dentro de la bañera con un gesto relajante y feliz, tenía su cabeza recargada en una de la orillas, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era nada fuera de lo normal, y se quiso reír ahí mismo al ver que no había sido nada difícil, se encaminó a la tina y se deslizó en su interior, el agua caliente era agradable, le ardían un poco las heridas, pero no le importaba, era relajante, suspiró complacido y cerró sus ojos.

De pronto sintió algo suave recargarse en su brazo, abrió los ojos lentamente y casi quiso gritar al ver a Naruto pegado a él, con su rostro a penas dos centímetros, pero no lo veía a él, se sonrojó a mas no poder.

– Teme, alcánzame el jabón…

Decía el rubio estirando la mano en dirección a la barra en donde estaban los productos de limpieza personal, Sasuke volteó su rostro, eso era lo que Naruto quería alcanzar, la barra estaba justo detrás de él, así que estiró su brazo y le pasó el jabón y antes de que se lo pidiera con otro acto que casi le provocara un paro cardiaco, le pasó también el shampoo, rápidamente el rubio comenzó a enjabonarse con sumo cuidado, Sasuke trataba de prestar su atención a otra cosa, se volteó por completo en un intento de darle a su Kitsune un poco de privacidad, entonces sintió las manos del menor frotarle jabón en la espada, a pesar de que se puso algo tenso en ese momento, después decidió relajarse.

– Voltéate Sasuke, hay que limpiar las heridas para que no se infecten-ttebayo…

Lo obedeció, Naruto se concentró en limpiar sus brazos, pecho y cuello con delicadeza y cuidado, parecía que estaba bañando a un bebé y no a él, sonrió mientras lo veía, en eso el rubio le dirigió una mirada, se quedaron viendo un rato, después comenzaron a enjuagarse mas tranquilos, salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su habitación para cambiarse, en menos de unos minutos estaban listos y salieron de su casa, a esas alturas el azabache parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad, pues se había dado cuenta que el contacto con su Kitsune seguía siendo el mismo, no debía ponerse nervioso por tonterías, a pesar de que a él ya le daban sensaciones diferentes cada vez que su dobe lo tocaba.

– Me muero de hambre-ttebayo… pero primero debemos ir con Tsunade-baachan...

Se lamentaba el Uzumaki mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre Hokage.

– ¿Qué crees que la anciana quiera?

Preguntó el azabache de una forma seria, Naruto se desconcertó un poco, pues no se lo había preguntado hasta ahora.

– No lo sé-ttebayo, aunque déjame decirte que se comportaba muy raro, ella nunca nos mandaría al frente de la batalla y menos regresando apenas de una misión

– Tengo un mal presentimiento, dobe… pero no sé que es…

– Tranquilo teme, quizás sólo estaba un poco presionada por el ataque de la aldea de la niebla

Decía el rubio a la vez que lanzaba una mirada hacia las calles vacías de la villa, lo mas probables es que hallan evacuado a todos lo habitantes hacia la montaña Hokage.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a al torre Hokage, entraron al edificio y después se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar, abrieron la puerta y varios ANBU se encontraban dentro, en cuanto la Hokage los volteó a ver, uno de ellos hizo una seña y desaparecieron, tanto Stunade, como Naruto y Sasuke se vieron fija y seriamente, hasta que la rubia por fin decidió hablar, a su lado estaba Shizune también seria.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!

Ambos se cuadraron al ser nombrados, Tsunade se levantó de su lugar y se colocó frente al escritorio, parecía muy molesta.

– ¡Les dije claramente que no lucharan! ¡Ahora los Shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la neblina tienen una excusa para esta guerra!

– ¡Pero Tsunade-baachan ellos…!

– ¡Silencio, Naruto!

Naruto se mordió los labios y bajó la vista, Tsunade en verdad lucia muy molesta.

– ¡¿Que no se dieron cuenta de que cayeron en su trampa? ¡¿Cómo pudieron asesinar a dos de los oficiales de la torre? ¡Aun cuando sean traidores ó exiliados! ¡Siguen estando bajo el cobijo del país del agua!

– ¡Ellos atacaron primero! ¡Era defenderse ó Morir!

– ¡Estoy conciente Sasuke! ¡¿Pero tienen idea de cómo lo ven ellos en su conveniencia?

Ambos contuvieron un gesto contenido.

– ¡P-R-O-V-O-C-A-C-I-O-N! ¡Eso es lo que vieron! ¡¿Están satisfechos?

– Cumplimos la misión, anciana… y arriesgamos el cuello por ello…

La voz de Sasuke sonaba casi tétrica y silbante, estaba conteniéndose demasiado, sin embargo, ese mismo control no estaba en su mirada de hielo hacia la Hokage.

– ¡Siempre van a arriesgar la vida en sus misiones! ¡No niego que cumplieron con lo que se les encomendó! ¡Pero también han tenido una grave falta!

Naruto no decía nada, no tenia que decir, ademas no podía ponerse de parte de ninguno de los dos, ni de Tsunade ni de Sasuke, ambos tenían la razón a su manera, nuevamente habló el azabache.

– ¿Y cual es el motivo para que nos envíen a la primera línea de fuego? ¿Venganza?

– ¡Responsabilidad! ¡Iniciaron la guerra y ahora deben hacerse responsables! ¡Lo dice claramente en las reglas!

– ¡Jamás lo había escuchado! ¡No deben ser más que mentiras! ¡Si lo que deseas es entregarnos en bandeja de plata a los de la neblina! ¡Dilo claramente, maldita anciana!

Shizune contuvo un gesto de sorpresa, al igual que Tsunade y Naruto, el moreno tenía los puños apretados mientras fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada, deseaba en ese momento tener el cuello de la Hokage entre sus manos, el silencio se hizo presente, al igual que la tensión.

– Lo mas seguro es que desees entregar a los responsables de las muertes de los oficiales, así se acabaría la guerra ¿No es así?

– ¡No seas ridículo Sasuke! ¡Jamás entregaría a uno de mis Shinobis! ¡Estas malinterpretando todo! ¡Mocoso arrogante!

La Hokage se acercó amenazante hacia el Uchiha, éste levantó la mirada de forma desafiante para verla a los ojos, pareciera que se pelearían en cualquier momento, hasta que Naruto se interpuso entre ellos antes de que Tsunade se acercara lo suficiente al moreno.

– ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Tsunade-baachan! ¡Este no es el momento para algo así!

– Naruto-kun tiene razón Tsunade-sama, ahora debe encargarse del conflicto con los ninjas de la neblina

Apoyó Shizune, también colocándose entre ambos y viendo directamente a la Hokage, esta apenas resopló y regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio, mas Sasuke aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

– Intentaremos encontrar un remedio a todo esto, al menos los principales conspiradores fueron asesinados, no sabemos si el plan va a continuar, mas estaremos alertas, ya las patrullas están en posición y vigilando cada punto vital de la fortaleza

Explicaba Tsunade un poco más tranquila y tratando de ignorar los ojos negros del Uchiha.

– Tsunade-baachan… tomaremos la responsabilidad-ttebayo, cuando sea la hora de combatir estaremos ahí, pero ahora Sasuke esta muy cansado y herido…

El azabache volteó su cara hacia otro lado en cuanto la rubia volteó a verlo, era lo único que le faltaba, que Naruto lo defendiera excusando sus malos modales, resopló.

– Deje que me lleve al teme para descansar, hemos peleado, no hemos comido y pasamos la noche despiertos-ttebayo…

Tsunade entendió todo lo que sus ninjas habían pasado, y a regañadientes aceptó que quizás el Uchiha estaba malhumorado por culpa de la presión y el cansancio, decidió por esa vez dejarlo pasar.

– Muy bien, de todas formas dudo que planeen atacar rápidamente, pueden pasar incluso días, lo que quieren es que bajemos la guardia, ¡Pueden retirarse!, pero manténganse al tanto en caso de que los necesitemos, ¡Lárguense!

Naruto asintió y tomó al moreno del brazo para prácticamente sacarlo a rastras de la oficina de la Hokage, no fue hasta que se encontraban a unas calles de la torre, cuando el rubio decidió verlo a los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que te pasó? ¡Insultaste a Tsunade-baachan y casi te le avientas encima! ¡¿Estas loco-ttebayo?

Sasuke que ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su Kitsune, sólo decidió ignorarlo para seguir caminando.

– ¡No me ignores-ttebayo! ¡Tienes que dejar de tratar a las personas como se te dé la gana, teme!

– Estoy cansado dobe, vamos a casa por favor…

El rubio que iba a soltarle toda una buena colección de insultos se detuvo al escuchar la voz adormilada de Sasuke, éste le daba la espalda, pero se veía en su forma de caminar lenta que en verdad estaba muy agotado, Naruto decidió cerrar su boca en ese momento y corrió al lado del mayor para tomarlo de la mano y juntos irse hasta su casa.

– Sólo por esta vez te salvaste, teme… Hay que comer primero y después dormiremos juntos un poco ¿De acuerdo-ttebayo?

El moreno asintió y se dejó guiar por las manos del Kitsune, en cuanto llegaron a su hogar, se fue directo a la habitación para recostarse en la cama mientras esperaba que Naruto preparara la comida, ya se encontraba cansado de antes, pero no lo había resentido hasta ese momento, analizó un poco el por que se había comportado así frente a la Hokage, ya que no la odiaba, al contrario, habían encontrado buenas conversaciones en los días que Naruto había estado ausente por su misión, pero en ese momento le enfadó la idea de que lo enviaran a él y a su rubio a la primera línea de fuego para entregarlos a los de la neblina, tal vez había sido la ligera sensación de traición, se pasó las manos por la cara en clara mueca de cansancio, últimamente estaba muy susceptible, quizás era por lo nervioso que lo ponía la nueva situación que había aparecido con Naruto.

No tardó mas de veinte minutos para que el olor a comida le llegara a la nariz, pero no se levantó, dejaría que Naruto lo llamara, sintió un ardor en la piel del pecho y pensó que era una buena idea el poner alguna bandita ó pomada que le quitara el dolor de los golpes, quizás para el rubio era suficiente lavarse y dejar que se le sanaran solas, pero a él no, ademas de que su recuperación era el de una persona normal y él si necesitaba cuidados continuos, se levantó para ir hasta el baño y sacar el botiquín, sacó unos adhesivos y banditas, también un poco de alcohol y algodones, regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para comenzar su curación.

Naruto estaba tratando de que la sopa no se le quemara y la probaba varias veces para comprobar que no se había pasado de sal ó que le faltara algún condimento, todavía no se le daba fácil la cocina, a pesar de que había mejorado muchísimo, claro que aun seguía prefiriendo el ramen por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo también tenía que pensar en el moreno, y a él, no le agradaba tanto el ramen, cuando verifico que todo estaba bien, apagó la estufa y se dirigió hasta la habitación para llamar a Sasuke, pues suponía que con lo cansado que se encontraba estuviera dormido, lo encontró sentado en la esquina de la cama mientras pasaba un algodón empapado por uno de los raspones que había en su pecho.

– Teme-baka, si te dolían tanto debiste de haberme dicho-ttebayo

Sasuke levantó su vista hacia el rubio que entraba en la habitación con un puchero en su rostro, vio como se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas para arrebatarle el algodón de las manos.

– Es algo que puedo hacer yo solo, no te preocupes dobe

Naruto meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

– ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que me pertenecías? Si es así, entonces debo cuidarte-ttebayo

El moreno también le sonrió, el menor ya tenía mucho tiempo sin sacar el tema, por lo regular era cuando se molestaba con él, ya que reclamaba el hecho de que no le hiciera caso, incluso en una cómica situación le había gritado "Obsequio Defectuoso", sonrió aún mas ante el recuerdo.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor al sentir como el alcohol del algodón limpiaba sus heridas, el rubio se veía muy concentrado, después de una limpieza, el menor puso banditas y adhesivos en las zonas requeridas, el azabache sonrió con sorna, y volteó con el Kitsune para decirle una broma mientras le ponía la ultima bandita en la mejilla.

– Sólo falta que me des un beso en cada una de ellas para que se curen más pronto

Naruto lo miró por un momento, luego frunció el ceño cómicamente, cuando Sasuke le iba a dedicar uno de sus típicos "insultos cariñosos" se quedó mudo cuando vio a Naruto posar sus manos en sus hombros e inclinarse hacia él, se paralizó al sentir los labios del rubio en su mejilla, justo donde había dejado la ultima curita, después el Uzumaki le sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina como si nada hubiese pasado, el moreno se ruborizó, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la acarició, sonrió un poco embobado por el gesto, se levantó de su lugar y se puso su camisa para ir a la cocina, al llegar al marco de la entrada se detuvo un momento para ver a su niño ir de un lado al otro con platos y cosas par comer, pudo ver que sus mejillas también estaban algo sonrojadas, de seguro le había dado pena el anterior gesto y no se daba cuenta de que el moreno se encontraba contemplándolo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía, el rubio para preparar la mesa se había puesto un delantal naranja claro.

_Parece de esas amas de casa de los programas de TV. que cocinan apresuradas antes de que sus esposos vuelvan del trabajo_

No pudo evitar reír estruendosamente ante su propio comentario mental, sobresaltando a Naruto.

– ¿De que te ríes teme?

– De ti, dobe, te miras tan lindo con ese delantal, sólo te falta un paño en la cabeza y bailar mientras sirves

No pudo evitar reírse nuevamente al imaginarse a Naruto en aquella situación, el rubio se sonrojó un poco furioso ante el comentario.

– ¡Muérete teme! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y siéntate a comer-ttebayo! ò\\\\\\\ó

– De acuerdo cariño…

– Otro comentario… y esa sopa estará en tu cara Sasuke… ¬\\\\\\¬*

El mayor sólo sonrío y se sentó en la mesa, primero y por costumbre, observó lo que comería, un buen plato de sopa, pan, té y queso derretido sobre algunos panecillos en forma de palillos, no cabía la menor duda de que Naruto mejoraba cada día en la cocina y ademas se arriesgaba a cocinar cosas mas completas.

La comida pasó sin contra tiempos, aunque el Kitsune seguía un poco abochornado por el comentario de Sasuke, se prometió JAMÁS volver a usar delantal frente al moreno, le daba igual si su ropa se manchaba, prefería eso a ser humillado, después se sentaron en la sala para ver un poco de televisión, pero el mayor comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el sofá.

– Vamos a la habitación Sasuke, debes dormir un poco-ttebayo

Con los ojos apenas abiertos se arrastró junto con Naruto hasta la habitación y se recostó en la amplia cama junto con el rubio, se durmió al instante mientras abrazaba instintivamente al cuerpo junto a él, el Kitsune decidió acompañarlo.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro, se sentó con cuidado para no despertar a Naruto que todavía dormía, al parecer en lo que cansancio se trataba, el rubio era el que mas la había llevado, pero su carácter hiperactivo no lo dejaba demostrarlo, posó sus ojos negros en la ventana y constató que ya era de noche, la luna se veía pequeña, ya en su comenzar de cuarto menguante, eso significaba que era muy entrada la madrugada, se sobó un poco la sien al sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, quizás era por haberse quedado dormido en horarios equivocados, escuchó al Kitsune suspirar en sueños, lo volteó a ver, se veía muy inocente dormido, esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo observaba dormir, ya que generalmente se encontraba tan ó mas cansado que el Uzumaki, por lo tanto dormía como tronco.

_Hermoso…_

Pensaba, ¿Cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era Naruto?, ¿Por qué no se había enamorado antes de él? ¿Enamorado? ¿Eso era lo que sentía? ¿Amor por Naruto?, entrecerró sus ojos.

…_¿Amor?…_

Acercó sus manos a la cabeza del Kitsune y con los dedos acarició sus cabellos, los hundía en las hebras doradas, suaves como seda y llenas de un olor tan fresco y delicioso, los deslizó hacia la frente de su niño y los bajó delineando la forma de su nariz, suspiró, los llevó a sus mejillas recorriendo las líneas de sus marcas, los bajó a su barbilla, al cuello, a las clavículas, era precioso, se inclinó lentamente, y posó su frente en la de Naruto, así de cerca sintió su respiración contra su propia nariz, tibia y acompasada, sin resistirlo mas, cerró sus ojos y presionó delicadamente sus labios en los del rubio, eran suaves, se separó un poco sólo para ver si seguía dormido y lo volvió a besar, suspiró otra vez y su estomago fue golpeado por un millar de cosquillas, sonrió, era la primera vez que le ocurría, ya había oído hablar antes de aquella sensación, pero siempre creyó que era una tontería, sin embargo ahí estaba él, experimentándola de una forma tan real.

…_¿Amor?... Si… es amor… Yo… estoy enamorado… de Naruto… _

Una extraña felicidad lo embargo, sentía como si el mundo de pronto se despejara de todas sus tinieblas, como si ahora el rumbo que había tenido su vida hasta ahora por fin le mostrara su camino, ese camino era Naruto, y deseaba seguirlo sin importar que, su felicidad fue balanceada con un temor y una tristeza embriagante; temor a no ser correspondido y tristeza al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Lo único que tenía a su favor era que ya se encontraba al lado del rubio, y Naruto le quería mucho, se lo había dicho, pero, ¿Qué tanto de ese cariño le pertenecía? ¿Cómo saber si ese cariño no era dirigido a la imagen de Sasuke que él era? ¿Cuánto de ese cariño…podría transformarse en amor?, no lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía una leve idea.

…_Amor… ¿Crees que puedas sentir lo mismo por mi? Dobe… Mi dobe… _

Cuando Sasuke vio que no podría volver a dormirse, decidió salir con sigilo de la cama, de la habitación y de la casa, se dirigió al tejado de la misma y se sentó en una de la orillas, levantó su cabeza para ver las estrellas, lo mas seguro era que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, suspiró, el frío de la noche era conciliador, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo hiciera adormecer, ahora tenía sus sentimientos claros, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? ¿Tratar de conquistar a Naruto y que éste le correspondiera? ¡Nah! Esa era una ambición muy grande, no sabía si valía la pena arriesgar su integridad emocional, no le gustaba ser herido ¡Y vaya que era propenso a eso!, primero su padre, luego su hermano… no sabía si mencionar a sus amigos, pero decidió que no, ya que la culpa de esas heridas era suya, prácticamente habían sido autoinfligidas, siendo sincero consigo mismo no quería que lo lastimaran, ¡Menos en el amor! Podía sentir claramente que esa sería una herida casi imposible de superar, se bajó de un brinco de la azotea y se encaminó en las calles vacías del barrio Uchiha, después a las de Konoha, hasta llegar al centro, todo se veía vacío, oscuro y de cierta forma confortante, no había nada paseando por ahí mas que él y el viento silbante.

Suspiró con pesadez.

– Mira yo enamorándome del dobe… ¡Pero que idiota he sido! ¡Si él no me puede corresponder!

Dijo en un susurro hacia la nada.

– Eso es un caso trágico, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke saltó de la impresión y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, de las sombras salía una silueta sonriente.

_¡Ay, no! ¡Me escuchó! ¡¿Por qué él? ¡Mierda!_

– Ese gesto de pánico es muy interesante… ^_^

Decía Sai con una mano bajo su barbilla como si analizara la situación, el Uchiha estaba más pálido que en fantasma, eso le parecía gracioso.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Me estabas espiando, maldito?

– Oh no, claro que no Sasuke-kun, como debes de recordar, estamos en alerta y yo sólo vigilaba esta zona, fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos n_n

Se hizo un silencio y el Uchiha retrocedió disimuladamente, no quería estar ahí, menos con su reemplazo, que había escuchado su situación ¡Genial! ¡Apenas se ponía las cosas claras y el primero que se enteraba era el bufón bastardo!, aunque halla sido en contra de su voluntad.

– Aunque debo decir que me interesa ese tema que mencionabas…

Decía mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa de shurikens, Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se sentía mas nervioso, lo embargó un enojo combinado con miedo, el otro azabache parecía buscar algo entre las páginas de su libro, pasaba el dedo entre las líneas y cambiaba de hojas, hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

_Cuando un amigo sufre por un amor, es importante darle apoyo y hacerle entender que no esta sólo, una buena lección para estos casos es que busques la manera de ser la persona con la que se desahogue de sus frustraciones sentimentales y de vez en cuando darle un consejo positivo… _

Leía el azabache y asentía obedientemente ante lo dicho en el libro, levantó su mirada para encontrar a un Sasuke que parecía fulminarlo con los ojos, pero también parecía ver la manera de escapar del lugar, Sai le sonrió y en Uchiha lo miró con sospecha y enojo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Quiero ser la persona con la que te desahogues n_n

Le soltó de la nada y el azabache hizo un gesto entre incrédulo y repulsivo ¿Le había dicho… que?, su rostro se tornó ligeramente azul, esa expresión fue rápidamente reemplazada por ira.

– ¡Debes estar loco! ¡Escucha! ¡Que me guste el dobe no significa que me atraigan los demás hombres! ¡Así que búscate a otro para que se "Desahogue" contigo! ¡Asqueroso depravado!

– ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No lo decía de esa manera! ¡Yo sólo quería ser tu consejero en tu frustración sentimental!

Decía Sai acercándosele con las manos levantadas como si fuera en son de paz, tenía el rostro sorprendido, no esperaba que Sasuke lo malentendiera, trataba de aclarar las cosas, ante la ultima oración dicha Sasuke se quedó en shock y se sonrojó furiosamente, a la ves que se llenaba nuevamente de enojo.

– ¡¿Quién esta frustrado? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme esa clase de cosas! ¡Maldito bufón!

El mayor emprendió la retirada, Sai fue tras él.

– ¡No me sigas! ¡Si vienes, te mataré!

– ¡Se razonable Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo sólo busco la manera de ayudar a un amigo!

– ¡No necesito ayuda! ¡Y menos la tuya! ¡Antes de eso prefiero ser rechazado por el dobe mil veces!

– ¡Pero…! ¡Yo puedo ayudar a que Naruto se enamore de ti!

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, ¿Había escuchado bien?, volteó su rostro ligeramente, el chico estaba a un par de metros tras él y con esa mueca sonriente y segura, parecía que estaba muy confiado de sus palabras, lo miró con suspicacia.

– ¿Con que certeza dices algo así?

– Sencillo, yo conozco a Naruto y sé la clase de cosas que pueden hacerlo sentir bien, es mi amigo y lo he estado observando n_n

Sasuke dudó, no quería pedir ayuda, no estaba desesperado, apenas y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado, pero la idea era tentadora, no quería estar solo en ese asunto… pero… ¡Era el maldito de su reemplazo!, no lo conocía, parecía que no tomaba nada en serio y no había nada concreto de lo que atenerse mas que de su palabra, que no sabía si era de honor… pero… aun así…

– ¿Y se puede saber de que forma planeas ayudarme?

Cielos, estaba frito, lo sentía, estaba completamente perdido, aun así… aceptaría la ayuda, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse, ademas de que si no aceptaba sus "Consejos", corría el riesgo de que se lo dijera a la aldea entera, ó lo que era peor… podría decírselo a Naruto.

Sai parpadeó sorprendido, claro que deseaba ayudar a Sasuke, pero no esperaba que el moreno aceptara tan rápido, volvió a abrir su libro rápidamente y buscaba nuevamente entre las hojas.

_¿Y Este sujeto piensa ayudarme? _

Pensaba el azabache mientras veía a su reemplazo buscar desesperadamente entre las páginas de su libro, de pronto se detuvo y sonrió mientras leía lo que decía en esa página en especifico.

– Dice que hay una serie de pasos a seguir para llevar con éxito la realización de una relación amorosa… ehm... Dice; Punto numero uno, convertirse en su conocido ó amigo, punto numero dos, ser su amigo cercano, punto numero tres, convertirse en su mejor amigo, bueno, al menos esos pasos ya están cumplidos ^_^

Nueva gota en la cabeza de Sasuke, en ese momento se vio completamente fracasado, oh si, se sentía bien, bien perdido, agachó la cabeza con derrota.

– Arriba esos ánimos Sasuke-kun, a partir del paso cuatro ya comienza la conquista ^_^

– ¿Cómo esta eso?

El azabache se acercó al que sonreía, estaba dudoso del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

– Pues aquí dice que debes elogiar a esa persona, demostrarle que te preocupas por ella y darle una pequeña muestra de tu interés en algo más allá que la amistad, dice que pueden ser comentarios ó situaciones especificas…

– ¿Qué clase de situaciones?

Preguntó el mayor viéndolo con suspicacia, Sai volvió a dirigir su vista al libro.

– Tomarla de las manos, rozarle su mejilla, abrazarla, son contactos claves que muestran las reacciones de el ó ella hacia tu cercanía, si se deja es que le agradas por completo, si se aleja pueden ser dos opciones; repudio ante el contacto con contigo, eso lleva claramente a que no hay posibilidad de extender la situación ó… puede ser una muestra de nerviosismo, que nos lleva directamente a una especie de protección ante la atracción ejercida por ti…

(N/A: Miren, no sé si de algo les sirve todo esto ó si deben de creérsela, la neta es que lo estoy inventando a base de experiencias, así que ya es responsabilidad suya si quieren seguir el consejo, ya la cachetada será para ustedes 0_o)

Leía el sonriente azabache para contestar la pregunta que el Uchiha había hecho, éste no sabía ni que decir, parecía tener sentido todo aquello, pero, ¿En verdad servían todas esas basuras escritas en los libros?, temía que no fuera así, además de que en esta situación no se podía usar el típico de "Prueba, error y Solución".

Sasuke se rascó la cabeza con hastío, todo eso no lo llevaba a ningún lado, en eso pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo y dejar que las cosas se solucionaran con el tiempo.

– Aquí también dice que no es una buena ida dejar las cosas al azar, ni que "Se solucionen con el tiempo", pues escriben que la mayoría de los fracasos, ósea un 93%, es debido a la falta de decisión de las personas…

Una gran piedra imaginaria le cayó a Sasuke en la cabeza, en ella venía una nota pegada con cinta que decía "Fracasado indeciso", quizás los libros en realidad contaban verdades, le salió una gota en la cabeza al moreno.

– Sasuke-kun, para ayudarte un poco y tener más clara la situación, por favor define, ¿Qué clase de relación tienen Naruto y tú?

Preguntaba el otro moreno mientras ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad, Sasuke se descolocó, ¿Tendría que contar intimidades?, eso ya no le gustó para nada.

– ¿Cómo qué que clase?

– Si, ¿Cuánto contacto físico tienen? ¿A él le molesta? ¿Discuten? ¿Tiene conflictos ó algo? ¿Hablan seguido? ¿Se divierten juntos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasan juntos el uno con el otro? Respóndeme todo n_n

El mayor se sintió ligeramente abrumado, eso era demasiada información para aportar, ademas de que en esas simples preguntas revelaban situaciones algo comprometedoras, decidió contestar.

– Bueno… si, tenemos contacto físico, no sabría decirte cuanto pero es muy constante, no, a él no le molesta, de hecho a veces lo insita… Sólo discutimos cuando surge alguna tontería ó cuando hacemos algo que preocupe a el otro, Emh… no tenemos problemas entre nosotros, vivimos tranquilos… platicamos casi todo el tiempo y nos divertimos con cualquier miniedad sin importancia ¡Es tan dobe!, y…estamos juntos todo el día y… la noche… ¬\\\\\\¬

Sai ladeó la cabeza confundido.

– ¿La noche?

El azabache Uchiha se sonrojó aun más y miró hacia otra dirección, apenas habló en un susurro.

– Dormimos juntos… ¬\\\\\\\\\¬

– ¡Ah!, eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que existe cierta tensión sexual entre ustedes ¿Verdad? ^_^

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IDIOTA!

– ¿No?

– ¡NO! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES!

Sasuke parecía un foco de navidad, entre la vergüenza y el coraje, decidió que en verdad no estaba yendo a ningún lado, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de regreso a su casa.

– ¿Adonde vas Sasuke-kun?

– Todo esto no es más que un caso perdido, lo mejor será que te olvides de todo, no quiero ayuda, así que ni insistas, yo me voy a casa…

– De acuerdo n_n

Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones para ver al azabache frente a él, lo fulminó con la mirada y le dirigió la palabra por última vez por esa noche, era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

– Por tu bien mas vale que no digas nada, mucho menos a Naruto, a la menor provocación ó divulgación, te mataré y esta vez no es ninguna broma ¿Entendiste, bufón?

Sai asintió seriamente, Sasuke dio media vuelta, ¿Para qué todo eso? No necesitaba ayuda, de algún modo sentía como si la realidad de su situación lo golpeara, sentía como si las cosas se hubieran puesto peor sólo por saberse descubierto por una persona, la verdad era que él hubiera preferido guardarse todo en secreto ¡Pero no! ¡La puta vida tenía que echarle de cabeza todos sus planes!, parecía que se encontrara en medio de una especie de chiste macabro y que una persona lo veía sólo para reírse de su desgracia, quizás era el maldito kami que quería joderle la existencia, quien sabe, a lo mejor no era kami ¡A lo mejor era el mismo Enma!

– ¡Maldito! ¡No me jodas! ¡Mejor mándame directamente al makai! ¡Y resérvame suite presidencial, bastardo! ¡¿Me oíste?

Gritaba furioso mientras daba una patada al suelo.

_No, no, Ya estas alucinando Sasuke, ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces loco! ¡Contrólate maldición! _

Se auto regañó para pasar sus manos por los bolsillos inexistentes de su pantalón, se enojó ante el acto y decidió irse caminando refunfuñado hasta su casa, mientras seguía meditando la situación, tenía deseos de regresar y matar a Sai, borrarle la memoria ó algo mucho mejor, tortúrarlo con el Mangekyu Sharingan lo atraparía una semana entera mientras lo pateaba sin piedad, si… esa idea le gustaba y estuvo en mas de una ocasión caer en la tentación y regresarse a buscar a su maldito reemplazo, pero se contuvo, la otra idea que le había surgido era mas prometedora; llegar a casa y recostarse junto al dobe mientras lo observaba dormir, quizás en medio de su sueño le robaría un par de besos mas.

Optó por la segunda magnifica opción, al llegar a su casa se deslizó con cuidado a su interior, cuando se encontraba en el pasillo alcanzó a escuchar uno leves ronquidos, sonrió y entró a la habitación, vaya que dormía mucho ese Naruto, se recargó con suavidad en la orilla del colchón y gateó hasta el lado que estaba en la pared, ya que su rubio estaba desparramado por el espacio restante de la cama, se quedó medio sentado mientras se recargaba en la cabecera, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Naruto, en realidad ¿Cuándo comenzó a enamorarse de Naruto? Jamás se lo había preguntado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existían en él esa clase de sentimientos hasta que el maldito de Kyuubi se lo dijo, sintió malestar al recordar la situación, pero en ese momento no deseaba recordar cosas desagradables, la fugaz imagen del verdadero Sasuke pasó como un flash, frunció el ceño con rencor y odio, incluso su mano se había crispado, definitivamente no quería recordar las experiencias no gratas de ese día, posó su vista en la ventana para esperar el amanecer.

La actividad del día siguiente había sido agotadora, ya que tuvieron que llevar provisiones y cosas para que los aldeanos dentro del refugio de la montaña Hokage estuvieran cómodos, acondicionando su interior como si fuese una especie de campamento, Tsunade aún no daba adelantos ni información sobre los avances en la negociación que evitara la guerra entre el país del fuego y el del agua, así que todos estaban nerviosos, La vigilancia seguía siendo estricta, por lo que a nadie se le permitía salir de Konoha, varios grupos se reunían para formar estrategias, ese día habían avisado a todos los Chuunin una reunión dentro de la torre Jounin, ahí estaban todos; Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Sai y obviamente ellos dos.

– Muy bien, todos saben que la alerta sigue estando en amarillo, es problemático pero, a nosotros nos asignaron ser los líderes de ciertas secciones de la fortaleza externa de la villa

Ese había sido Shikamaru, quien había extendido un mapa en la mesa de centro para mostrar la imagen de la fortaleza de Konoha.

– Estaremos divididos en dos así que escuchen con atención de que sección estarán a cargo y lo que se les encomendara.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes.

– Muy bien, ahora voy a decir los equipos

Decía el castaño mientras miraba una lista que tenía entre sus manos.

– Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba, ustedes dos protegerán la línea morada, Kiba se encargara de la detección del enemigo, Ino lo cubrirá y en caso de algún problema, debes usar tu Jutsu especial Ino ¿Entendiste?

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, Shikamaru volvió a ver la lista entre sus manos.

– Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino, ustedes estarán en la línea naranja, será igual que el grupo anterior, están divididos en detección y protección, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron igualmente y se dedicaron a desalojar la habitación, para encaminarse a su territorio de protección.

– Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, ustedes estarán en la línea verde, serán la primera defensa, ambos poseen buenas habilidades y un buen trabajo en equipo, se protegerán mutuamente

Ambos asintieron y se comenzaban a retirar, Sasuke vio como el rubio se marchaba, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sólo, porque la verdad no confiaba mucho en Sakura, era una persona que se daba de dotes de fuerte y a la hora de la verdad terminaba siendo el mas grande estorbo, se preocupó, ¡Un momento!, si él no iba a estar con Naruto, ¿Con quien le tocaría?, le dio una ojeada a los restantes, todos eran una bola de inútiles, pero prefería quedarse con Shikamaru ó Chouji antes de con…

– Sai y Uchiha Sasuke

…_Carajo…_

– Ustedes estarán en la línea azul, son la segunda defensa, mas vales que hagas un buen trabajo Uchiha…

Decía el castaño mirando directamente al azabache con desconfianza, el moreno le frunció el ceño.

– No te preocupes Shikamaru, todo estará bajo mi control, si te escucho gritar también tendré tiempo de ir a rescatar tu perezoso trasero…

Ambos se dirigieron miradas contrariadas, pero el azabache no tenía tiempo que perder con inútiles, se dio la media vuelta para salir de la torre, seguido por un Sai típicamente sonriente.

– La línea azul esta cerca de la verde, así que podrás ayudar a Naruto si lo necesita Sasuke-kun

– No me hables…

Se encaminaron hacia las puerta de Konoha para salir y trasladarse rápidamente a su zona, la línea azul no era mas que uno de los costado frontales de la fortaleza, habían dejado a las defensas básicas a cargo de la primera línea de fuego, para que los Jounin protegieran a los aldeanos y a la Hokage, cuando estuvieron en posición, el mayor se sentó en el suelo, si no iba a haber lucha, entonces ese día iba a ser muy aburrido, sería un guardia vigilando la nada durante ese y quizás mas días, suspiró con cansancio.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto? ^_^

– No me hables...

– Pero va a ser muy aburrido si permanecemos aquí sin entablar una conversación, ademas soy tu consejero Sasuke-kun

– No eres mi maldito consejero ni ninguna mierda, el asunto de anoche quedó atrás, no menciones nada acerca de ese tema

Se hizo un silencio breve, Sasuke se había acomodado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras se recargaba en el tronco cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, no estaban ni a dos kilómetros lejos de Konoha, por lo tanto Naruto le quedaba a más ó menos medio Kilómetro de distancia, ese dobe le preocupaba.

– Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido.

– ¿Cuánto te gusta Naruto?

El azabache lo ignoró, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿En verdad esperaba que le contestara sus estupidos interrogatorios?

– ¿Hace cuanto que te diste cuenta que te habías enamorado? ¿Desde cuando le guardas esa clase de sentimientos?

– Escúchame bufón y pon atención que sólo lo diré una vez, no quiero hablar del tema, no quiero que lo menciones ni saque a flote, te advertí que si divulgaba algo te mataba, mira a tu alrededor, estoy en el lugar perfecto para deshacerme de ti

– Sólo quiero saber, te prometo que sólo será hoy, una vez que contestes mis preguntas te dejaré en paz por lo que te resta de vida, lo prometo ^_^

Sasuke lo miró dudoso, si para que su reemplazo le dejara en paz por toda una buena vida le costaba contestar sus estupidas preguntas, pensó que no era algo muy difícil de conceder y por el contrario ganaría paz de por vida, decidió accederá a la petición de su reemplazo.

– De acuerdo, contestaré tu maldito cuestionario, pero mas vale que no olvides tu promesa de dejarme en paz de aquí en adelante, bastardo

– Claro n_n

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Cuando descubriste que estabas enamorado de Naruto?

– Anoche…

El Sai se sorprendió de la respuesta, pues se imaginaba que el azabache llevaba mas tiempo de conocer sus sentimientos, pero en realidad apenas estaban comenzando, sonrió nuevamente para hacer sus próxima pregunta.

– ¿Por que no te habías dado cuenta antes?

– No lo sé, jamás me lo había planteado, no fue hasta que el zorro de mierda me lo dijo, bueno, en un principio me dijo que sólo era deseo por Naruto

– Tensión Sexual ^_^

– ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿No tienes otra cosa en la cabeza?

– ¿No has deseado a Naruto de alguna manera sexual?

– ….¬_¬

– …..^_^

– ….. =_=º

– ….. ^_^

– …... ⌐\\\\\\\⌐º

– ¿Eso es un si?

– Sólo una vez… tuve un seño… hasta ahora… eso es todo… ¬\\\\\\¬

– Oh… n_n

Se hizo un silencio, Sasuke se sentía realmente abochornado, rogaba a kami que al idiota sonriente no se le ocurriera preguntarle a detalle del sueño, eso si terminaría por matarlo, estaba seguro.

– ¿Has tenido alguna clase de contacto intimo con Naruto?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Lo has visto desnudo? ^_^

¿Cómo podía preguntar esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera? ¿En verdad no tenía nada más en la cabeza que cosas relacionadas a algo sexual? ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Acaso aguardaba por una charla de relatos eróticos y experiencias pecaminosas? ¡Ese sujeto estaba enfermo!

– Si, muchas veces, por que nos hemos bañado juntos, ¡Nada mas! ¡Nada sexual ni obsceno!

– ¿Han tenido alguna clase de acercamiento romántico? ¿Se han besado?

– Yo…yo lo… yo lo besé anoche… pero estaba dormido… ⌐\\\\\\\\⌐º

– Esta conversación es muy entretenida n_n

_¡Claro! ¡Como tú no estas revelando intimidades ni situaciones embarazosas! ¡Pervertido maldito!_

– ¿Esto es todo?

Rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía que así fuera.

– Por ahora si

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, al menos no le había preguntado acerca del sueño, de todas las experiencias y situaciones vividas hasta ahora, ese era el único recuerdo que se iba a negar contar por el resto de su existencia, cerró los ojos e inevitablemente el recuerdo inundó su cabeza, en ese momento veía las imágenes tan nítidas, antes por el miedo no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlas, las sensaciones, los suspiros, los gemidos, el sabor de los besos, estaban hechos con una potente cantidad de imaginación, pensaba que si se distraía su cerebro los confundiría con recuerdos reales, estaban tan presentes aún, abrió los ojos para controlarse, no quería pasar vergüenzas por tener alguna clase de gesto embobado ¡Y menos frente a aquel sujeto!, se levantó de su lugar para caminar un poco en círculos grandes.

– ¿Te preocupa algo Sasuke-kun?

– No…

Necesitaba poner su cabeza en otro lado, no podía fiarse de su propia mente porque en ese momento lo bombardeaba con su fantasía con el rubio, se meditó aquello un segundo ¿En verdad deseaba al rubio de una forma carnal?, la respuesta fue un no, estaba enamorado del Kitsune, pero en el sueño, cuando le estaba haciendo el amor, no estaba completamente concentrado en las supuestas sensaciones del sexo, estaba tratando de responderse a cada segundo quien era la persona que se entregaba a él, pensaba en el poder de sus sentimientos como para dejarse pertenecer, estaba concentrado en el placer, no lo negaba, pero esa idea aumentaba al tratar de hacer sentir a Naruto primero, el que él disfrutara era lo que le daba placer a sí mismo, el sentimiento de pertenencia era el que mas había estado presente, la sensación de ser el dueño de una persona y que esta igualmente fuera el suyo, era una especie de cadenas invertidas, ser la propiedad de Naruto le daba una sensación de libertad no de aprensión, los sentimientos eran tan confusos que ese era hasta ahora la única manera que podía crear para definirlos.

En esos momentos en los que pensaba que se había dado una respuesta al aceptar el amor que le tenía al rubio, sólo lo habían llenado de nuevas preguntas, todas respecto a la posibilidad de poder realizar una verdadera relación con el Uzumaki, en ese momento se imaginaba la posibilidad, podría estar con Naruto tanto como quisiera, lo abrazaría, lo besaría, estaría con él siempre, y en un acto de devoción puro le haría el amor como en el sueño.

_¡No, No! ¡Sasuke! ¡No te dejes guiar por los comentarios de ese bastardo bufón ni de tu estupido sueño! ¡No pienses en esa clase de cosas! ¡No lo hagas! _

Trataba de hacerse entrar en razón, no debía pensar en eso, de lo contrario estaría pensando en eso cada momento, una vez iniciada la fantasía no había quien la detuviera, estaba conciente de eso, ademas de que esa clase de pensamientos podrían llevarlo a malos entendidos u otras cosas.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, de pronto se escuchó una explosión.

– ¡¿Que demonios?

El humo venía de la zona de la línea verde.

– ¡Están atacando Sasuke-kun!

– ¡Se atrevieron a dar un ataque frontal! ¡Los muy malditos!

De la nada aparecieron varios Shinobis de la aldea de la niebla, Sai sacó su pergamino y Sasuke su Kunai, eran varios y estaban rodeados, lamentablemente para Sasuke, esta era la primera vez que peleaba junto a su reemplazo, no sabía que puntos fuertes tenía, tendrían que improvisar.

Varios ninjas saltaron hacia ellos a la vez.

– ¡KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!

Las bolas de fuego se dispersaron dándole a varios de sus enemigos, sin embargo otros los habían logrado esquivar, ahí estaba el azabache pelando con cuatro enemigos a la ves, esquivando sus kunais, espadas y golpes y dándole a cada uno de ellos uno en contestación, buscó con la vista a su "compañero", lo vio igualmente pelando con un par de ninjas, de pronto dio un salto hacia atrás aprovechando la distancia para hacer un dibujo rápido dentro de su pergamino.

– ¡NINPOU CHOUJUU GIGA!

Del pergamino saltaron tres enormes leones, como esos de los dibujos antiguos en las escrituras de las historias, se arrojaron contra el enemigo y rápidamente acabaron con ellos, así que esa era su habilidad, anteriormente no sabía con certeza que clases de ataques utilizaba Sai, ahora los veía y sabía que eran peligrosos, él podía deshacerse de ellos fácilmente, pero con un adecuado uso, sabía que podrían darle batalla.

– ¡Ya no hay mas, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke volteó hacia el bosque, ciertamente no sentía ninguna otra presencia, apretó los dientes con fuerza al darse cuenta de la situación.

– ¡Eran un maldito señuelo! ¡Su objetivo es otra parte!

Como corroborando su comentario otra gran explosión se escuchó en dirección a la línea verde, después otra y otra, varias seguidas que no se detenían, podía sentir al suelo estremecerse bajo sus pies, de pronto un nombre le cruzó por la mente creando en su cara un rostro de terror.

– ¡Naruto!

Se echó a correr entre los árboles del bosque, podía sentir a Sai a su espalda, pero no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención, las explosiones seguían, el olor a pólvora estaba en el aire, al igual que el cielo había sido cubierto por una nube negra que cubría casi en su totalidad los rayos del sol, al ver que el humo se convertía en una cortina supo que estaban ya cerca de la primera línea de fuego, la principal, en la zona verde, ¡En donde estaba Naruto!, al llegar la tierra removida y hoyos enormes en el suelo les dieron la bienvenida, había cuerpos tirados por varias partes, la lucha ya había dado inicio, sonidos metálicos, explosiones, gritos de ataque, gritos de ira, gritos agónicos, gritos de medio de todos ellos un aullido conocido le llamó la atención, de entre las nubes de pólvora de pronto se levantaba un campo de chakra rojo como un fuego infernal, rojo de ira, de furia, una espeluznante figura emergió entre explosiones, era la figura de Kyuubi, chakra puro y destructivo tomando la forma de su dueño, el sello no había sido roto, no era el verdadero Bijuu, era algo mucho peor, era Naruto fuera de control.

– ¡NARUTO!

Continuara…


	8. LIBERACIÓN

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo ocho.

Liberación.

Había ráfagas de chakra rebosando como olas descontroladas en el viento, la enorme imagen de la bestia se agazapó para proferir un enorme rugido, la onda de éste se esparció por la zona, la mayoría de los árboles en un radio de quinientos metros habían sido cortados, se había creado un claro debido a las explosiones y ataques, una nueva bomba fue explotada justo en las patas de la bestia.

– ¡NARUTO!

Sintió una presencia tras él y volteó alarmado, sólo había sido Sai que observaba el campo de batalla con un gesto incrédulo, la cantidad de cuerpos era impresionante, todos pertenecientes a la aldea de la aldea oculta entre la neblina.

– ¡¿Dónde esta Naruto, Sasuke-kun?

Preguntó el otro moreno hacia el mayor, que dirigía su vista a la bestia.

– ¡Esta ahí! ¡Pero no sé si esta bien! ¡Tengo que ir!

No se veía nada más que al monstruo, humo, chakra y pólvora en el aire, Sasuke sabía que la forma del bijuu venía de Naruto, pero a él no lo alcanzaba a ver, Sai comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la vista, pues ante semejante ataque dudaba que se encontrara bien, menos si el rubio había perdido el control otra vez y de la peor manera que había visto hasta ahora ¿Cuántas colas habrían salido de la capa del zorro esta vez? Le daba terror incluso imaginarlo, Sai comenzó a correr hacia una dirección llamando la atención de Sasuke que lo siguió, esquivando los grandes baches en la tierra debido a las explosiones, el aire olía a sangre, era demasiado embriagador como para ignorarlo, el Uchiha sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería saber el estado de Naruto.

– ¡Sakura!

Sasuke dirigió su vista al frente al escuchar el nombre de su compañera, vio como Sai se inclinaba hacia un cuerpo en el suelo, la cabellera rosa reveló que se trataba de la chica, estaba cubierta de polvo, tenía una herida en el brazo y unos cuantos cortes de Kunais en los antebrazos y piernas, el moreno trataba de incorporarla con cuidado, Sasuke se acercó a ellos y se puso de cuclillas ligeramente preocupado.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Sigue viva?

– Si… sólo esta inconciente…

Contestó Sai a la vez que llevaba su mano a su bolsa para sacar unos vendajes, se escuchó una nueva explosión que llamó la atención de Sasuke ¿Qué estaban atacando? El rugido furioso del zorro de chakra pareció comprobar su pregunta, ¡Estaban atacando a Naruto!, se puso rápidamente de pie, se iba a lanzar a socorrer al rubio, pero un gemido adolorido lo detuvo.

– ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Preguntó el pálido Sai que en ese momento se encontraba serio, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrían pesadamente a la vez que emitía de vez en cuando un gemido adolorido, trató de enfocar su vista a las figuras borrosas que detectaba su cerebro.

– Sasuke-kun… Sai… Naruto esta… Naruto…

– ¡¿Qué le pasó a Naruto, Sakura? ¡Responde!

El Uchiha se inclinó de nuevo sólo para sacudirla violentamente, la chica gimió y Sai la apartó del alcance del azabache que tenía una mueca alterada en su rostro.

– Fue una emboscada… de repente…muchos…no pudimos con ellos…nos rodearon…una bomba…. A Naruto… lo lanzó por el aire…pensé que estaba muerto, no se movía, pero de repente ocurrió una explosión mas grande, era Naruto, estaba loco y mató a muchos con una ola de chakra… a mi casi me alcanza…pero logre protegerme…

Se vio interrumpida por un acceso de tos, Sasuke rechinó los dientes frustrado.

– ¿Cuántas colas surgieron Sakura?

Trató de saber Sai, si la cosa estaba tan grave, debía de llamar de alguna manera al capitán Yamato para que controlara a Naruto.

– No…hay colas… es Naruto… es Naruto…

– ¿De que esta hablando? ¡¿Cuales malditas colas?

Sai lo volteó a ver seriamente, recordaba que Sasuke no estaba familiarizado con la capa del zorro, al menos no con lo que ellos habían visto hasta ahora, trató de darle una breve explicación.

– Cuando Naruto esta fuera de control por la ira ó en peligro de muerte, el chakra del zorro lo cubre para fortalecerlo…

– ¡Eso ya lo sé!

– Lo que no sabes es que su poder aumenta según las colas de Kyuubi que salen al exterior, Naruto se pierde a si mismo a partir de la tercera cola, la primera vez que lo vi había sacado cuatro y peleó contra Orochimaru, fue monstruoso, una batalla que jamás pensé ver en mi vida… por eso debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, si Naruto expulsó mas de tres colas, debemos huir…

– ¡No voy a dejar a Naruto!

– Lo están atacando… los ninjas de la neblina… quieren matar a Naruto… salven a Naruto… por favor…Sasuke-kun…

Fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de la pelirosa antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente, Sasuke frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Naruto.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No vayas! ¡Puede matarte!

El azabache ignoró los gritos a su espalda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el bijuu, estaba mas lejos de lo que pensaba, pues el colosal tamaño de la bestia le daba la sensación de que estaba a metros de él, conforme se fue acercando pudo ver a ninjas de la niebla preparando Jutsus y otros explosivos, sin pensarlo sacó varios Shurikens y los lanzó a discreción, ahora no le importaba otra cosa más que abrirse camino hacia su rubio, ¡¿Por qué no salía a pelear Konoha? ¡¿Dónde estaban los malditos Shinobis? inevitablemente se entretuvo con algunos combates, eran demasiados los ninjas que quedaban, y no todos se apartaban, algunos tenia que matarlos, a otros se conformaba por dejarlos heridos o incapaces de pelear, el sonido ensordecedor de una explosión lo descolocó de su pelea, era tan aturdidor, lo que significaba que la cantidad de daño que causaba era impresionante, siguió avanzando entre todo el polvo y humos, parecía que eran cortinas espesas, a penas y podía ver a los enemigos, todo en esa zona era un completo caos.

_¡Demonios! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas? _

De la nada un cuerpo salió volando justo a su lado, lo vio caer, parecía estar quemado por algo, no se movía y desprendía fétidos vapores gracias a la carne rostizada, levantó su vista ante un enorme rugido, se sorprendió abriendo los ojos lo más que podía, la forma del Kyuubi esta justo arriba de él, tan enorme como jamás pudo habérselo imaginado.

Bajó su vista y caminó lentamente entre aquel vapor danzante con pólvora y tierra, la sensación caliente de un aire sofocante le rozó la cara y cabello, el sonido de algo fluyendo le llegó a los oídos, caminó un poco mas y se topó con una gran cantidad de cuerpos en las mismas condiciones que el anterior tirados inmóviles en el suelo, había pergaminos, Kunais y Shurikens tirados por todas partes, sea lo que sea que les halla pasado, no cayeron sin luchar, un tenue sonido gutural se escuchó frente a él, afinó su vista y luego abrió los ojos con horror y sorpresa, ahí estaba Naruto, en medio de oleadas de chakra, con los ojos encendidos, su ropa superior echa pedazos al igual que una parte de su brazo y pecho que ya se estaban regenerando, bajo él había un charco de sangre, lo mas seguro era que era propio, jadeaba cansado, furiosos y salvaje, a pesar de tener los ojos de la bestia, estos lucían vacíos, ausentes, ahí no estaba Naruto.

–…Naruto…

Un par de llamas se posaron en él, igual de vacías que antes, como si el rubio no tuviese alma.

– Zorro de mierda ¿Qué le has hecho?

**No fui yo…**

Se escuchó el eco de la voz del Kyuubi en la cabeza de Sasuke, en esa situación, ni siquiera se inmutó ni se molesto con su presencia, el rubio volvió a emitir un ronco rugido desde su garganta.

Sasuke contuvo un gesto adolorido, esa imagen que tenía frente a él no lo dejaría en paz por lo menos un mes, jamás creyó ver a naruto tan despedazado.

**Yo no eh incitado nada… el propio mocoso arrastra mi chakra hacia fuera… por eso no puede controlarse… ¿No lo ves? Es demasiado para él… **

– ¿Qué hago?

**Trata de calmarlo… no me esta escuchando, de echo, esta tratando de sacarme fuera de su mente… por eso esta tan furioso… esta perdido en sí mismo… **

Sasuke se acercó con un pasó vacilante.

**¡Cuidado! **

Una de las grandes garras de la bestia estuvo a punto de aplastarlo mas lo esquivó tirándose al suelo y alejándose un poco de Naruto, que no lo perdía de vista y estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

– ¿Piensa matarme? ¿El dobe?

**No te reconoce, te ve como una amenaza en su círculo de protección, apuesto que en su estado, si le arrojas una roca, la incinera… **

– Perfecto… ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

**No lo sé, sólo sé que hay que calmarlo para que vuelva a la normalidad…**

– Escucha zorro de mierda, no me agradas para nada, por ser un animalejo manipulador, pero… necesito que me ayudes con algo más que eso para poder traer a Naruto a la normalidad… Por favor…

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el kyuubi meditaba que podian hacer.

**Hay algo… pero… te va a doler y mucho... **

– No me interesa… sólo dime que hago para traer de vuelta al dobe, no te preocupes de estupideces, al cabo que el sufrimiento será mío…

**Entra****en****el****campo****del****mocoso,****golpéalo****ó** **lo****que****quieras,****pero****una****vez****teniendo****el****contacto****con****una****presencia****externa****saldrá****del****trance****… ****pero...debes****darte****mucha****prisa****… ****ó****mi****chakra****te****quemará****vivo****… ****mocoso****Uchiha****…**

Sasuke tragó en seco, miró hacia arriba y vio como la bestia lo miraba con sus ojos de chakra, atento, a la espera, si se acercaba a Naruto, sería cuestión de segundos para que los aplastara, dirigió la vista hacia el rubio ya completamente recuperado que también lo veía, analizaba cada una de las posibilidades para poder esquivar las enormes garras de chakra, llegar a Naruto y hacer lo que pueda para despertarlo antes de verse incinerado él mismo por el chakra de Kyuubi, suspiró, debió admitir que todo aquello era peligroso y tenía que hacer cada una de esas cosas en menos de una fracción de tiempo, decidido a ya no perder mas tiempo se agazapó para tomar impulso en cualquier momento, pudo ver a la bestia hacer lo mismo, el rubio también se había puesto alerta.

No lo dudó mas de un segundo y se arrojó hacia el rubio, una garra casi invisible se dirigió hacia el, con una mano se apoyó en el suelo para tomar impulso y esquivarla, lo logró pero a cambio recibió otro golpe por la espalda echa por una de las colas, lo arrojó a unos metros y cayó de pecho en la tierra, la velocidad lo arrastró por el suelo un par de metros mas, arropó un grito en su garganta, sentía como si su espalda estuviera cubierta en llamas, pero no había nada ahí, apenas logró medio sentarse, el zorro emitió un rugido amenazante, aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que se había imaginado, se levantó entre tambaleos, y se preparó para un segundo intento, esta vez diferente, pues ya había comprobado cual era la función del zorro, él era el campo de protección que le había dicho Kyuubi, se imaginó lo que los ninjas de la neblina debieron de haber echo, lo mas seguro es que quisieron derribar a Naruto en cuanto vieron que era la fuente de proyección de la bestia, por eso lo habían atacado a larga distancia con bombas, lastima para ellos que no imaginaron que el zorro si lograba alcanzarlos con su tamaño colosal.

Corrió rodeando el perímetro que ocupaba el campo, la bestia se puso rápidamente en guardia mientras Naruto seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno de donde se encontraba, con la intención de acercarse definitivamente al rubio se dirigió hacia él por la espalda del monstruo, esquivó la caída de las colas que deseaban derribarlo como pudo, se alejaba y volvía a regresar en busca de una abertura en la defensa del Bijuu, no fue hasta que dio con un de sus costados cuando se encontró al lado del menor, ahí estaba su oportunidad, se adelantó a todo y entró en el campo de chakra, hizo un gesto de dolor, dolía mas de lo que había pensado, ardía todo ahí dentro, caminó lentamente por culpa del espeso campo, levantó los brazos en dirección de un Naruto que lo veía con los ojos llameantes pero ausentes y rugió en dirección a Sasuke, pero no se movió, parecía que si lo hacia perdería el control de todo, Kyuubi tenía razón, todo eso era demasiado para el Uzumaki, lo tomó por los hombros y se acercó mas a él, quedando frente a frente.

–…Naruto…

El Kitsune entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke sintió como si una onda eléctrica y caliente lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, se tensó por completo cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula para no gritar, pese que la cantidad de dolor quería obligarlo a hacerlo, lo estaba tratando de matar desde el interior del campo, se acercó mas al rubio hasta tenerlo abrazado, pero éste no reaccionaba, seguía con la mirada en un punto suelto, pero no parecía ver nada claramente, sintió de pronto un calor que deseaba emerger de su propio cuerpo, todo le dolía, pero no pudo evitar ponerle atención a esa sensación que jamás en su vida había sentido, era como algo quisiera salir de su interior desgarrándolo desde adentro, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

**¡NO! ¡Mi chakra dentro de tu cuerpo esta reaccionando al suyo! ¡Sal de ahí Mocoso Uchiha!**

Pero era inútil, él ya no se podía mover, sintió en su cuerpo una enorme pesadez, lentamente los ojos de Sasuke también se tornaban carmesí, igual de vacíos que los de Naruto, unas imágenes le invadieron la cabeza, se vio a él mismo sentado a la orilla del río, se veía dentro de la academia de ninjas recibiendo las felicitaciones del maestro por ser de nuevo el primero de la clase, ¿Eran sus recuerdos?, pero de pronto vio una escena que jamás había visto, era la imagen del bosque y un tronco con algunos Shurikens y Kunais ensartados, pero había mas tirados en el suelo, parecía que habían sido lanzados fallidamente, él jamás había malogrado así en una practica, vio la luna llena en el cielo oscuro y un par de lagrimas escaparse en el aire, se vio en la repartición de equipos sentado en su solitaria banca, vio su rostro muy cerca y con una expresión de sorpresa mientras sentía una presión en sus labios, se vio en la pelea con Haku en el país de las olas, se vio inconsciente y con un montón de agujas en todo su cuerpo mientras era sostenido, unas lagrimas nublaron su vista, entonces comprendió, esos no eran sus recuerdos, ¡Eran los de Naruto!, las pocas misiones que tuvieron, contempló el terrible aspecto que tenía cuando estaba con Naruto en el valle del fin, se vio a si mismo darle el golpe final de esa batalla a Naruto, su reencuentro y como desapareció y la imagen se dejaba caer al suelo mientras era turbada por nuevas lagrimas, jamás supo cuanto le había llorado Naruto, la pelea del bosque, la primera vez que lo vio el rubio dormido en el contenedor, cuando estuvo afuera y le sonrió con arrogancia y burla, sus tiempos juntos a partir de entonces, todo, todo estaba ahí, desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta ese momento en que fueron atacados, veía él como conversaba con Sakura y que de la nada los cegó una luz intensa, enemigos, lucha, una bomba caer a sus pies, una cegadora luz y luego…nada…

_Naruto…_

Abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad, se encontró con el rostro del rubio inmutado, casi esculpido con un gesto inexpresivo, ¿Acaso estaría él viendo sus recuerdos? ¿Le estaba pasando lo mismo, pero a la inversa?

**¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Despiértalo! ¡Esta llegando al limite! ¡Los dos!**

Sasuke posó su vista a todo lo que lo rodeaba, se fijó en el pecho de Naruto pegado al suyo con marcas rojas, como si fuese irritación, trató de observar sus propios brazos, estaban igual, pero, ya no sentía dolor.

**¡Despierta Uchiha! ¡Están siendo consumidos! ¡No permitas que nada le pase al mocoso! ¡Sácalo del trance! ¡Golpéalo! **

Sasuke reaccionó abriendo los ojos de par en par, el dolor había sido tan insoportable que ya no lo sentía, pero seguía haciéndole daño a su cuerpo, y al de Naruto, posó su mano tras la nuca del rubio y levantó su otra mano en puño, cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al menor, lo desvió hacia otra parte y lo haló hacia sí mismo para besarlo, movía sus labios sobre los del Kitsune con insistencia, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y derramando lagrimas al sentir una presión en su pecho dolorosa, pero no era el chakra, era culpabilidad y emoción al mismo tiempo, por que en los recuerdos de su dobe pudo ver cuanto le importaba, cuanto le había hecho sufrir y cuan feliz era ahora junto a él, los ojos de Naruto volvían a la normalidad, los entrecerró con pesadez ante la confusión y luego los cerró al sentir el beso, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y le correspondió llorando igual que el azabache, ahí estaban los dos besándose en medio del sufrimiento, llorando a causa de los fuertes sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro bañados en el anhelo de estar juntos siempre, la figura de la bestia comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta deshacerse por completo, el chakra que los rodeaba cedió, rompieron el contacto, Naruto vio a los ojos de Sasuke antes de caer inconsciente, el moreno lo sostuvo gracias a su abrazo, lo apretó contra su cuerpo en un ademán protector, las lagrimas no desaparecían, seguían fluyendo sin cesar, como si todo lo sufrido hasta ahora fuese limpiado por ellas, ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas, hundió su rostro en el cabello de Naruto dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y siguió llorando, en medio de ese campo desecho, rodeado de cuerpos, sangre, pólvora, cadáveres y destrucción, pero… al menos…estaban juntos…

Pasaron muchos minutos para que el equipo médico y ANBU fuera hacia el lugar, al parecer no había sido la única zona atacada y varias líneas de defensa habían sido traspasadas, lo mas probable es que los ninjas hallan llegado a Konoha, y la batalla hizo que no pudieran salir en su ayuda, sin embargo habían alcanzado a ver a la bestia del zorro temiendo lo peor, Sasuke en ningún momento permitió que lo despojaran de Naruto, así que los ninjas médicos los comenzaron a atender ahí mismo, se sintió aliviado cuando el dolor cedió casi por completo, el mas grave de los dos era el rubio, a pesar de que él estaba consiente, lo llevaron sobre una camilla al igual que el Kitsune hacia el hospital de Konoha, cuando tras pasaron las puertas, el Uchiha pudo ver que las primeras líneas de casas estaban destrozadas, en verdad habían logrado traspasar la fortaleza, al llegar a el hospital escuchó por los pasillos que había muchos heridos, lo pusieron a él y a Naruto en una habitación, Sasuke no perdía de vista al menor, estaba en la cama al lado de la suya aún inconsciente, justo hasta ese momento pensó en Sakura y Sai, ¿Estarían bien? ¿Y que pasó también con los demás? Habían dicho que varias líneas fueron traspasadas, lo que equivalía que sus vigilantes habían sido derrotados, quizás asesinados, cerró los ojos por un momento al sentirse un monstruo, ya que se dio cuenta de que en realidad le daba igual si uno de ellos ya no estaba, mientras Naruto estuviera bien, nada mas le interesaba.

_Rayos…en verdad soy un maldito egoísta… _

Pasaron tres días para que Naruto abriera los ojos de nuevo, no había ni rastro en él de la pelea que había llevado a cabo, y el moreno también seguía en el hospital, pero al menos con una mejor condición, y debido a que su recuperación era como la de un humano normal, aun no le tenían permitido darse de alta, aunque no lo deseaba, no mientras el rubio siguiera inconsciente, cuando vio que el menor volvía en sí, rápidamente se levantó para quedar a su lado, vio como se despertaba con pesadez y gemía quedito un poco adolorido, el rubio apenas aclaró la vista vio a un Sasuke entre preocupado y feliz, intentó sonreírle, peor le dolió la cara.

– Bienvenido dobe, no tienes ni idea de la angustia que me hiciste pasar…

Decía el azabache sonriendo, pues al parecer Naruto había vuelto a la normalidad otra vez.

– No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasó, Sasuke, casi no recuerdo nada-ttebayo…

Sasuke en ese momento se puso serio, ¿Qué casi no recordaba nada? ¡CASI! Había dicho, se puso un poco nervioso, ¿El rubio recordaría el beso? ¿Recordaría las imágenes de sus recuerdos?, Abrió los ojos de golpe alarmado al darse cuenta de algo.

_¡Kami! ¡Que no los recuerde! ¡Mi fantasía erótica esta entre ellos! ¡Ademas de mis besos robados a Naruto! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Que no recuerde nada de eso! _

La habitación se lleno de silencio, Sasuke comenzó a dar golpes en el suelo con la planta de su pie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el rubio, un poco confundido por la repentina expresión del moreno se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, aun se sentía un poco cansado, no recordaba nada de nada, sólo que se encontraba en el bosque con Sakura-chan, que estaban hablando de trivialidades y que de pronto fueron atacados, de ahí ya no supo nada de si mismo.

– En realidad…

El azabache respingó ante la repentina voz de Naruto, que fruncía el ceño algo confundido.

– No recuerdo mas allá del ataque de los ninjas-ttebayo, no sé que sucedió después ni por que estoy aquí, acaso… ¿Fui derrotado?

Sasuke respiro ya más tranquilo y decepcionado al mismo tiempo, se acercó más hacia Naruto y llevó su mano a su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos mientras le sonreía.

– No, no fuiste derrotado dobe, de hecho arrasaste con muchos de ellos, pero…

– ¿Pero? ¿Pero que-ttebayo?

El azabache volvió a su antigua seriedad.

– Pero… perdiste el control… te volviste loco y en un arranque desesperado decidiste expulsar por tí mismo el chakra de Kyuubi, pero no pudiste soportarlo y te perdiste a ti mismo, atacabas a todo lo que se te acercara, creaste la figura del zorro de mierda en puro chakra y lo pusiste involuntariamente como tu guardián personal…

Ante cada palabra pronunciada, el rostro del rubio se transformaba de miedo a sorpresa y tristeza, lo había hecho otra vez, por mas que se haya propuesto no depender de Kyuubi otra vez, inevitablemente caía en sus poderes, ya tenía a Sasuke de vuelta, una parte de él pero, aun así, quería conseguir su propio poder, ya no quería mas ser débil y a pesar de que hasta ese momento le agradecía a Kyuubi un sin fin de cosas, principalmente el hecho de que unos ojos azabaches le observaran ahora, aun así, no quería volver a hacer daño a nadie.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez-ttebayo…? ¿Ah quien he herido ahora…?

Naruto agachó la cabeza para esconder sus ojos bajo el flequillo de su cabello, Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo así, no quería incluso decirle que había herido a Sakura, que lo había herido a él y a sí mismo, pero ya había cosas que le había ocultado, era por su propio bien egoísta para no ser lastimado, pero en lo demás ya no le iba a ocultar nada, prefirió contárselo.

– Sakura estaba herida, pero ya se encuentra bien… en realidad estaba mas agobiada por los ataques de los ninjas que por otra cosa, cuando te vio se conmociono demasiado y trató de esquivar las ondas de chakra, después se desmayo, los demás tambien se encuentran bien, sólo fueron heridos a penas, el peor es el estupido de Kiba, pero él mismo se lo buscó, quiso atacar solo y le patearon el trasero…

Terminaba de contarle con una sonrisa de sorna, pues la manera en la que había sido derrotado el Inuzuka había sido patética, cuando Ino se lo contó casi se quiso reír a carcajadas, pero se contuvo, prefirió sólo insultar al castaño, quien refunfuñaba en la cama del hospital todo golpeado y un brazo roto.

– ¿Kiba? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó-ttebayo?

– Lo metieron en un Genjutsu junto con Akamaru, el idiota pensó que estaba derrotando a sus enemigos, pero en realidad estaba peleando con su propio perro, cuando Ino quiso sacarlo de la ilusión la confundió también con un enemigo, decidió golpearlo pero no reaccionaba, al final los ninjas acabaron con los dos, no cabe duda que son unos perdedores, pero creo que la peor paliza se la dio el mismo Akamaru… digamos que ahora necesita un cojín para sentarse bien…

Decía apenas riéndose, mientras el rubio no sabía si preocuparse, molestarse por la burla del azabache ó reír también, en verdad había sido lo mas absurdo que esperó de Kiba, no podía ni imaginarse la escena de los tres atacándose al mismo tiempo mientras que Akamaru se aferraba al trasero de Kiba, se rindió, las carcajadas del rubio se escucharon por todo el pasillo, se había llevado las manos al estomago y unos cuantos lagrimones le habían salido en los ojos, Sasuke al verlo reírse tan abiertamente no pudo aguantarse él mismo la burla, se rieron juntos un buen rato por la desgracia del Inuzuka.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sin que ellos lo notaran, Sai y Sakura los veían parados en el margen sorprendidos, sobre todo la pelirosa, jamás en su vida había visto reír así a Sasuke, ni siquiera una leve muestra de felicidad, entrecerró sus ojos con felicidad mientras también sonreía ante tan maravillosa imagen, el azabache tenía una mano recargada en la cama de Naruto mientras reía con verdaderas ganas, el rubio también reía igual de divertido y feliz; se recargaba de Sasuke para no perder el equilibrio, así se les pasó el tiempo, mientras que los otros dos no les interrumpían.

Las reconstrucciones en la villa dieron inicio y todos debían ayudar, Sasuke estaba celoso, ya que el rubio estaba otra vez como nuevo sólo en unos cuantos días, y a pesar de que él ya estaba completamente curado gracias al Jutsu medico de Sakura y Tsunade, le hacia enfadar que no tuviera la misma resistencia que su Kitsune, volvió a maldecir al zorro, olvidándose por completo de su ligera gratitud por ayudarlo con Naruto, pero el Bijuu no le hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrado a base de Naruto de lo malagradecido que podía ser el Uchiha.

– ¡No te quedes embobado, teme! ¡Ayúdame con esta viga-ttebayo!

Le gritaba el rubio desde las calles destrozadas, se dirigió hacia él y le ayudó con la dichosa viga que pesaba mil demonios, pero no se quejó, se iban de un lado a otro, había pasado ya por fin una semana y media desde el incidente de Naruto y su perdida de control, Sasuke se daba cuenta que con toda esa clase de experiencia peligrosas rodeándoles, le hacia que se preocupara aún mas por el Kitsune, se alejó un poco de las obras para sentarse en algún lugar con sombrea y descansar, con el otoño presente y en sus últimos días, el viento soplaba fuertemente, pero de alguna manera era un alivio para los agotados cuerpos de lo trabajadores que lo sentían como un refrescante saludo del futuro invierno, Sasuke también agradeció las frías brisas, volteó a ver a Naruto que tenía una mano sobre su cabeza por el viento, parecía que no quería despeinarse, desde la noche que le había robado unos cuantos besos, sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba con sólo tenerlo cerca, a veces regresaba a la normalidad y la cercanía del rubio le parecía tan natural como siempre, sin embargo, en momentos como ese veía que tan hermosos era su Kitsune, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, así, viéndolo desde lo lejos.

_¿En qué momento me enamoré de Naruto? _

Cerró los ojos, recordando su primer encuentro, eran niños y se veían así como en ese momento, desde lo lejos, nunca le prestó mas atención de la debida, jamás había considerado a una persona importante, el odio y sus propósitos, aun desde pequeño, estaban fijo; en Itachi.

Recordó que de vez en cuando en las horas de receso en la academia lo veía jugar, tanta energía y vitalidad, pero, aun en ese entonces, no le llamaba la atención, claro que lo conocía, ¿Quién no conocía a Naruto? Era el niño que sin razón aparente era odiado por los adultos y también algunos niños, pero para él, era un cero en la nada, siempre le fue indiferente, incluso cuando fueron elegidos para ser compañeros de equipos, en lo único que pensaba era en que no deseaba que fuera un estorbo para sus ambiciones, pero su continua competitividad le hacia enojar, inevitablemente le prestó atención, su gestos, sus testarudez, su débil orgullo que siempre lo dejaba en ridículo, su fortaleza y su espontaneidad, ese era Naruto.

La pelea en la tierra de las olas, le demostró que muy en el fondo eran amigos, que no quería dejar de lado esa compañía, molesta, ruidosa, pero buena, peleando en cada momento, discutiendo por tonterías, compitiendo con cualquier cosa, pero uniéndose más, haciéndose cada vez mas amigos, pero en el momento en que se vio incapaz de superarlo un temor más allá de lo conocido lo invadió, lo confundió en ese entonces con odio, pero era impotencia, por que él en su interior deseaba proteger a Naruto, así que en busca de poder, decidió irse, fingía tanto no extrañar Konoha y a Naruto, lo hacia tan bien que en ocasiones llegaba a creérselo él mismo, en su primer encuentro era tanto el miedo que deseó matarlo para ya no tener una debilidad, su único punto vulnerable, siempre fue Naruto, no fue hasta su pelea en el bosque y que lo vio en llamas, que por primera vez sintió que verdaderamente había perdido algo importante, nada comparado con su familia y clan, era algo tan superior que lo aterró en demasía, había perdido a quien amaba, quizás desde el momento en que se separaron, quizás desde ese día en la batalla del valle del fin, no lo sabía con certeza, pero esos sentimientos se fueron cultivando hasta despertar tan poderosos como ahora, los reprimió dentro de si por todos esos años que lo hicieron rendirse en cuanto lo tuvo con él otra vez, se dio cuenta que era tanto el amor que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

La primera vez que vio a Naruto como el clon de Sasuke que era, lo veía tras el cristal con esos ojos azules reflejados con la luz artificial debajo de sus pies, su cabello dorado y su rostro encendido entre la conmoción, el miedo y la emoción, desde ahí sintió que sería un nuevo comienzo, una segunda oportunidad.

Abrió los ojos, los concentró en el rubio que reía junto con Rock lee y Kiba, el viento soplaba meciendo su cabello, y entrecerraba los ojos al sentir el aire, de vez en cuando se relamía los labios, ya que se le secaban del cansancio ó el aire.

Tú, con tus ojos con brillo de luna y tu boca envidiosa, que no da, que no da, que no da, na-na-nada a tu

De repente se agarraba a carcajadas sonoras y hacia gestos por cualquier tontería que le estuvieran platicando, movía las manos hacia la dirección de un edificio indicando algo, mientras los otro dos negaban con la cabeza a sus sugerencias, se enfadaba y hacia pucheros, Sasuke sonrió, no sabía que era lo que deseaba Naruto pero de seguro era algo deschavetado, como siempre.

Con tu amante y amigo al viento, que alborota tu cabello y revela todos tus sueños, revueltos, rebeldes, locos y enamorados

Sasuke suspiró, le gustaba ver a el rubio tan feliz y enérgico, si Naruto era feliz, sentía que la cuota de su vida se llenaba, le hacia sentir bien, a pesar de que él no lo estuviera al cien por ciento, pero mientras Naruto sonriera de esa manera cada día de su vida, él estaba satisfecho.

De ayer, de mañana y del deseo de lo que quiero ser, y mañana, si hay mañana, lo seré

Quizás esa felicidad que le faltaba estaba en abrirse hacia el rubio, aún más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora, deseaba poder estar cerca de él sin miedo jamás, sin inseguridad y poder rodearlo con sus brazos por lo que le restaba de su existencia, ya no quería dejar ir a Naruto, ya no mas, ni quería que nadie se lo llevara y para eso… necesitaba hacer algo.

Y mañana, mañana, mañana, si despierto al despuntar el alba, iré a buscarte a alguna parte, para confesarte

Se levantó para caminar en dirección al rubio, este lo vio y le sonrió, tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero también estaba decidido.

Ymañana,mañana,mañana,sitúmedicesquenosientesnada,tediréquenomeimporta,todavíahaymásmañanas

Pasó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada, para seguir caminando hacia el bosque, el rubio medio entendió el mensaje y fue tras él, Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a ver hacia el frente, no quería voltear a ver a Naruto todavía, sentía que si lo hacia, la cobardía le inundaría y se arrepentiría, caminaron un buen rato, el rubio sólo veía al mayor de espaldas a él mientras seguían caminando, no tenía idea de que era lo que le pasaba al azabache, pero no importaba, parecía importante, sin saber por que, ante la atmósfera el Uzumaki comenzó a sentirse nervioso, se detuvieron ceca de un claro, pero el Uchiha no se daba la vuelta, el rubio iba a dar un paso hacia al frente para preguntarle el motivo de todo, pero Sasuke por fin le dio la cara, parecía temeroso.

Sasuke tomó confianza de quien sabe donde, no estaba seguro de nada, pero no le importaba, tenían una vida para intentarlo una y otra vez, sin importar que le dijera que no mil veces, él seguiría a su lado, porque tenía la seguridad que de algún modo serían felices.

Ymañana,mañana,mañanaquesalgaelsolyestemoslosdos,enamoradosdelamano,tediréquehaymasmañanaotravez

– ¿Qué sucede, teme? Estamos ocupados-ttebayo, Konoha no se va a reconstruir sola ¿Sabes?

– Naruto… ¿Me quieres?

El rubio se ruborizó, no entendía la pregunta tan repentina, pero no pudo prever mas intención en ella, le contestó.

– Claro que te quiero, teme-baka, pero no comprendo tú pregunta, ¿Estas deprimido de alguna manera-ttebayo?

Preguntó de forma burlesca el rubio, Sasuke sólo atinó a sonreírle, así era Naruto, torpe como ningún otro.

Tú, que me miras sin pizca de nada, sólo logro arrancarte palabras 

Se hizo el silencio, entonces el rubio se puso serio, sintió que lo de Sasuke era mas importante de lo que penso, tanto, que el mismo azabache no se decidía a sacarlo de su boca, un miedo repentino lo invadió, ¿Acaso querría irse de Konoha? ¿Se había enojado con él por el peligro al que lo expuso? Por que después de salir del hospital, le había platicado todo lo que tuvo que hacer para sacarlo del trance (N/A; Con excepción al beso, Sasuke no es idiota, no mas cobarde XD) tal vez no le había gustado la idea de arriesgar tanto la vida por él, sus ojos se entristecieron, no quería alejarse de Sasuke, él era su todo ahora, perderlo… de sólo pensarlo se le desgarraba el corazón, ya habían sufrido mucho hasta ahora, y en esos momentos, en el que su amistad era como jamás imaginó que sería, el golpe del adiós sería insoportable, ¡Por que quería a su Sasuke! ¡Por que era suyo y de nadie mas! ¡No quería decir adiós! ¡Jamás!

Una ligera ventisca movió las copas de los árboles, y el cabello de ellos, Sasuke vio como los ojos de Naruto se opacaban un poco y temblaba ligeramente, pero no decía nada, al parecer trataba de hacerse el fuerte ante algo que desconocía, suspiró.

Y enloqueces mis sentidos con tus formas, cruel destino, el de no poder ser viento y enredarme en todo tu cuerpo 

Sin poderse contener, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules, apretó los labios mientras veía el gesto descolocado de Sasuke, no quería lucir tan patético, pero no podía evitar dolerle las suposiciones que se había hecho, tal vez estaba equivocado y eso no era lo que el Uchiha deseaba decirle, pero ya era tarde como para tranquilizarse después de lo que se había imaginado, Sasuke caminó hacia él, no sabía lo que le ocurría pero aquello le había causado un hondo pesar, lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó, le besó la frente mientras lo sentía temblar, y recargó su frente en sus cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos, no le gustaba verlo llorar, era como si en cada una de las gotas saladas, se fuera un fragmento de su felicidad, incluso sentía dolor.

Tú, sabe dios que es lo que te dio para provocar tanto amor, sabe él si alguna vez, tú magia me haga bien y mañana, si hay mañana, lo sabré

Abrió sus ojos y encontró los del rubio cerrados, en sus mejillas había aparecido un sonrojo y aun temblaba, lo abrazó mas fuerte y Naruto lo abrazó con rudeza de la cintura mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho, parecía que no lo quería dejar ir a ninguna parte, arrugaba la tela de su chaleco en su espalda y temblaba mas fuerte, sus labios parecieron querer pronunciar algo que jamás puso en palabras, le daba tanta tentación besarlo, pero éste no abría los ojos y seguía escondido, suspiró de sus cabellos.

– Naruto…

Sintió el cuerpo del Kitsune estremecerse y asearlo mas aun, parecía que tenía miedo, se armó de valor.

Y mañana, mañana, mañana, si despierto al despuntar el alba, iré a buscarte a alguna parte, para confesarte 

– Naruto… Te amo…

Sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse, Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró tristemente, ahora era el turno de Naruto, él ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, en ese momento esperaba que el menor se apartara de él y lo rechazara, le gritara ó reclamara, se estaba preparando para eso, mas aun así, no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado, aun Naruto le dijera que no, no se apartaría de su lado, sin importar el sufrimiento que eso le causara, era mas el que le provocara estar alejados, de eso estaba seguro, el menor levantó por fin su cabeza, en sus ojos todavía quedaban restos de las lagrimas que había derramado, miró directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, éste los abrió y también lo contempló, ya estaba listo, que le dijera lo que quisiera.

Y mañana, mañana, mañana, si tú me dices que no sientes nada, te diré que no me importa, todavía hay más mañanas 

Naruto derramó un par de lagrimas mas, se ruborizó por completo y se acercó al pecho de Sasuke nuevamente, sollozo un poco, mientras el azabache tenía un gesto dolorido, no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Naruto en su cuello que se sorprendió, fue un beso calido que le hizo estremecerse, entrecerró los ojos, y bajó su rostro para besar los cabellos de su Kitsune, Naruto se levantó y lo besó en los labios, se abrazaron mas fuertemente, sus corazones latían desbocados, correspondiendo aquella caricia, de ambos rostros cayeron lagrimas, las dos de alegría, de alivio, de verdadera felicidad, Sasuke sintió que una montaña se le quitaba de encima, vio al Uzumaki a los ojos, no había nada que decirse en ese momento, no querían arruinar el ambiente, Sasuke sonrió, era correspondido, ahora si, era completamente dichoso.

Y mañana, mañana, mañana que salga el sol y estemos los dos, enamorados de la mano, te diré que hay mas mañanas, que otra vez…

– Yo también-ttebayo…

Se abrazaron un poco mas, el viento sopló en el campo, ya todo había sucedido, la parte mas difícil había sido pasada, ahora les tocaba ser felices, del modo que jamás se esperaron estar juntos, como enamorados el uno del otro.

Ya no regresaron al campo de reconstrucción, decidieron sentarse bajó un árbol y abrazarse por un tiempo, de vez en cuando, Sasuke le robaba besos a un sonrojado Naruto que en su vida había tenido la experiencia de tener un romance, pero se sentía bien ser besado, aunque le diera mucha pena, lo había besado hace un ratito movido por la emoción de la confesión, pero todavía no se armaba de valor para hacerlo en esas circunstancias en donde estaban mas tranquilos, se sentaron en el suelo y Sasuke se sentó tras él para seguir abrazándolo, así que el rubio se recargó en su pecho suspirando, él ya de antes amaba a Sasuke, pero se prometió volver a ser amigos, cuando pensho que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y que entre ellos no había nada mas profundo a la amistad, no le afectó, la contrario, pero ese cariño seguía ahí, y al escuchar el _te__amo_ del Uchiha, fue como si todo el mar de enamoramiento lo atacara de nuevo en ese mismo instante, se sentía feliz, realmente feliz, por que también era correspondido.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso, dobe?

– ¿Eh? ¿Cuál? ¿El de hace un momento-ttebayo?

– No idiota, el de cuando éramos más niños, el que fue accidental dentro de la academia

– ¡Humf! ¡No me lo recuerdes-ttebayo! ¡Que vergüenza!

– Ese en verdad fue mi primer beso

– ¿En serio? Pero… actuabas como si nada-ttebayo

– ¡Pues claro! En ese entonces no quería ni recordarlo, me enfurecía, pero ahora me hace sentir algo extraño

Dijo el azabache mientras se reía quedamente, mientras pasaba sus manos entrelazadas a la cintura de Naruto para que se recargara mejor en él.

– ¿Extraño?

– Pues si, ¿Qué a ti no, dobe?

– No entiendo que te hace sentir extraño, así que por mi parte no-ttebayo

– Es que me parece irónico, ¿Sabes? a veces creo que todo lo que me pasa es obra de alguien con mente maquiavélica

(N/A; ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA! A_A)

– Eso es tonto-ttebayo…

– Lo sé… pero… en una ocasión en medio de mi frustración estaba retando al maldito de Enma a que me llevara al infierno con él

– Estas loco Sasuke…

Se rieron un poco ante la situación, no pasó mucho para que el atardecer cayera, se levantaron de su lugar, después fueron a donde Ichiraku por una insistente petición de Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke no se negó, cenaron entre charlas y sonrisas, después se fueron hasta su casa, vieron un poco de televisión y se entretuvieron con un maratón de películas de acción hasta pasada la media noche, no tardaron en sentirse cansados e irse a dormir, en esta ocasión Sasuke tenia la libertad de abrazarlo mas mimosamente y besarlo en los labios, ambos ante el día lleno de emociones se quedaron dormidos.

– ¡Arriba dobe!

Naruto gruñó un poco ante la insistente voz de Sasuke, se desperezo cual gato y el azabache sonrió divertido, apenas y tenía ganas de levantarse, estaba muy a gusto dormido, como hace tiempo no lo había estado, sintió un peso sobre él y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

– Si no es por las buenas…

Sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Sasuke, se sintió estremecer, no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño, se sonrojó y posó sus manos en el pecho del azabache para alejarlo un poco, el Uchiha estaba radiante de felicidad, le sonreía con una ternura jamás contemplada hasta ahora, cerró sus ojos como si la imagen fuera demasiado para él ó tal vez era la misma timidez que lo limitaba a disfrutar de esos momentos.

– ¿Qué te pasa, dobe?

Su voz aterciopelada no le ayudó en nada, cargada con tanto amor que sintió marearse, esto era lo que quería, lo hacia felicidad, pero se reprochaba a sí mismo por que parecía un idiota, aunque debía comprenderse a si mismo, después de todo jamás había estado con alguien en su vida, ni sentido algo similar, si en un principio se sentía atraído por Sakura, al pasar el tiempo todo eso fue desapareciendo, y sólo quedó ahí la amistad, pero con Sasuke era diferente, por que esta vez era una sensación mil veces mayor a lo que había visto en la pelirosa y en esta ocasión también, estaba siendo correspondido, un giro que nunca había tenido su vida.

– Nada… es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado-ttebayo...m-me da pena… U\\\\\\U

La melodiosa risa del azabache le hizo sonrojarse mas, pero esta vez por humillación, por que se estaba burlando de su comentario, lo malo en ese momento es que parecía no poder enojarse con él, lo estaba deseando, pero simplemente la ira no salía.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No te rías de mi, Sasuke-teme! ò\\\\\\ó

– Es que es divertido, tú… usuratonkachi

El mayor pegó su frente en la del rubio, ambos suspiraron, debía admitir que él mismo aun no se acostumbraba del todo, pero no evitaba caer en la tentación de abrazar y besar a su dobe en la menor oportunidad, ademas de que se veía hermoso ruborizado, sus labios fueron presionados, entreabrió los ojos para ver a los cerrados de Naruto, no tardó en corresponder, un beso casto como todos los anteriores, no había necesidad de ir mas allá aun, apenas iniciaban su vida juntos, tenían mucho tiempo para amarse de forma plena, por ahora, eso les era suficiente, ademas de que no había planes todavía, les faltaba conocer ese lado de ellos, porque eran compañeros Chuunin, eran amigos, eran hermanos y ahora… eran ¿Novios?, Sasuke se separó, aun no habían dejado claro que era lo que eran ahora, por que una cosa era estar así y otra admitirlo, en ese momento le llegó a la cabeza algo que hasta ahora no le importaba; La gente.

– Oye dobe

– ¿Mm?

– No te importara el "Que dirán" ¿Verdad?

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, él tampoco había pensado en eso, se imaginó la cara de todos sus compañeros, la de Tsunade-baachan, la de Kakashi-sensei, la del Capitán Yamato, la de Iruka-sensei ¡La de Sakura-chan!, su rostro se volvió ligeramente azul.

– Que no lo sepa Sakura-chan-ttebayo… nos destrozará… _º

– Si… algo así pensaba yo…

– Estamos en un lío, no podemos dejar que los demás se enteren-ttebayo… ¿No te molesta, verdad Sasuke?

– No mucho, de hecho yo también pensaba en algo similar, más que nada por el bien de nuestra integridad física, ademas de que no ha todos les agrada esta clase de cosas, pero por delante esta el estar a salvos de palizas

– Y tú tienes a esas admiradoras locas ¡Ni loco-ttebayo! ¡Que sea secreto! ¡De lo contrario no sé lo que me harían! _º

– ¡¿Y crees que yo salgo librado? ¡Iruka-sensei me asesinaría! ¡Kakashi! ¡La anciana! ¡Definitivamente a mi me tocan los peores!

– No olvides a Konohamaru…

Suspiraron con pesadez, nada de ahí en adelante sería tan fácil, ahora tenían que ocultar su nuevo romance ante los demás, definitivamente, los días serían una pesadilla constante.

– ¿Cómo es que no pensamos en esto antes-ttebayo?

– ¡Nah! Sólo hay que seguir como hasta ahora, así nadie sospechara nada, demonios, jamás imagine tener que ocultarme por algo así, pero aquí la cosa es arriesgada

– ¡Aun no pasa nada y ya siento que me dará paranoia-ttebayo! _

– Tranquilo dobe, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, lo superaremos

Se levantaron por fin de la cama, y Sasuke se fue a preparar el desayuno mientras Naruto se bañaba, ahora como la situación había cambiado, ya no podían ducharse juntos por ahora, pero no le importaba, al menos ya tenía el corazón de Naruto, cuando el rubio salía de bañarse se sentó en la silla mientras esperaba que el mayor sirviera todo, se sonrojó ante la pregunta que iba a hacer.

– Eeetto… ¿Sasuke?

El azabache volteó a verlo, Naruto se removía inquieto sobre la silla y jugaba con la tela de su camisa blanca, mientras se sonrojaba mas, Sasuke se desesperó.

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno… yo me preguntaba que es lo que somos ahora-ttebayo… ¬\\\\\\¬º

Sasuke sonrió, vaya que pensaban en lo mismo algunas veces, le dio ternura que el rubio se sintiera ansioso por lo mismo que él, decidió poner el termino que mas deseaba para los dos, estaba seguro que al menor también le gustaría.

– Somos novios, usuratonkachi…

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke le quiso hacer una bromita.

– Al menos que no te sientas a gusto con eso y lo cambiemos con el termino de "Compañeritos especiales" ó "Amigos de favores" ó…

– ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Somos novios y se acabó! ¡Nada de estupideces-ttebayo! ò\\\\\\ó

Sasuke no se contuvo en reírse abiertamente, amaba que Naruto quisiera la misma estabilidad que él, después de todo, ya estaban más grandes, es decir, tenían diecisiete años, era hora de ir probando las formalidades y compromisos serios, nada de eso le incomodaba si era el rubio quien estaba su lado.

– Claro, como digas dobe

– ¡Ay! ¡A veces me haces enojar-ttebayo! ¬_¬ *

– Es un talento especial…

Desayunaron y se vistieron con su trajes Chuunin, salieron de su casa y se encaminaron a la zona de desastre ya que el día anterior no habían terminado su trabajo debido a su confesión amorosa, el azabache iba de los mas tranquilo, mientras Naruto veía a todos lados nervioso, sentía como trajera en la frente marcado algo así como "Soy el novio de Sasuke, ¡Y soy Hombre!", estaba en alerta de ver cualquier indicio de ser descubierto, pero ahí en Konoha todos actuaban normal, de repente lo veían por que el chico parecía nervioso, a cada una de esas miradas, Naruto se ruborizaba y escondía el rostro entre las acolchonados cuellos de su chaleco, en uno de sus ataques de pánico el mayor lo alcanzó a ver.

– Si quieres grítalo dobe, no hay problema

Habló el moreno sarcásticamente, Naruto volteó a verlo algo confundido.

– ¿De que hablas, teme?

– Que estas casi diciéndolo con la pura cara usuratonkachi, si sigues actuando tan sospechoso se enteraran de todo

Ambos caminaban el uno al lado del otro y susurraban su conversación, a lo lejos se veían a varios Chuunin y Jounin, ademas de trabajadores ir de un lado al otro, ambos chicos seguían sumergidos en su conversación, mientras llegaban cerca de su área de trabajo, la primera en acercárseles fue Sakura, el rubio se puso rígido como una tabla, Sasuke lo miraba de reojo con una gota en la cabeza, era tan obvio.

– ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun, Naruto!

– Buenos…

Le regresaba el moreno el saludo con su voz desganada de siempre, pero Naruto no le dijo nada, cuando la pelirosa le dirigió una mirada éste respingó, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Naruto? Estas muy pálido, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Decía la chica acercándosele, parecía que el chico se desmayaría en cualquier momento, antes de que pudiera cometer una estupidez a causa del pánico, Sasuke se le adelanto a Sakura y jaló a Naruto por los hombros para que siguiera caminando.

– Esta bien Sakura, es sólo que ayer tuvo un asunto que le perturbó

– ¿Eh?

La chica los siguió y se puso entre ellos para caminar, "Tranquilamente" hacia su zona operativa, Sakura sonreía feliz de estar los tres juntos, Sasuke la ignoraba como de costumbre y Naruto trataba de caminar con mayor fluidez para que no revelara su nerviosismo.

– Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos los tres juntos, ¿No se les antoja hacer algo?, quizás deberíamos hacer otro día de campo y conversar, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte Sasuke-kun

– Supongo que sería algo que nos distrajera, pero primero debemos terminar con todo este asunto, Sakura, ¿Sabes algo acerca de los nuevos tratados con los de la neblina?

La chica asintió obediente.

– Tsunade-sama me contó que los nuevos tratados estaban hechos, dentro de una semana enviaran a Konoha una bonificación, pues se hacen responsables acerca del ataque hecho por los traidores del país del agua

– ¿Qué pidieron a cambio del tratado?

– Querían a los responsables de los asesinatos…

Sasuke se tensó y frunció el ceño con ira, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, Sakura lo interrumpió.

– Tsunade-sama se negó rotundamente apelando que había sido en defensa propia, pero ellos no estaban conformes, aun así después de algunas pláticas accedieron, además no tenían mucho que reclamar, después de todo sólo habían perdido un exiliado y a un traidor.

– ¿Qué me dices de los subordinado que murieron en batalla? Ellos no eran ni exiliados ni traidores, eran ninjas justos de la aldea oculta entre la neblina

– ¿Qué podrían hacer? Estaban bajó ordenes, a ellos no se les involucra, no se les considera victimas ni culpables, fue una gran perdida para el país del agua, pero de alguna forma eso es provechoso para nosotros, ahora los otros países no se atreverán a ponerle un dedo encima a la villa después de la masacre que se ocasionó

– ¡Ja! De todas formas Konoha sacó algo provechoso de esto, ahora estará aun más respetado por los otros cuatro países

– Pues no todo es felicidad, Sasuke-kun

La pelirosa le dirigió una mirada al azabache y luego una incomoda a Naruto que seguía sin decir nada, mas estaba atento a la conversación, no entendió el gesto de Sakura, y a Sasuke le molestó, pues él si había captado el mensaje.

– ¿Nos puedes dejar solos Naruto?

Naruto se desconcertó un tanto, miró a Sasuke un momento y después a Sakura, no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos, frunció el ceño incomodo también y se dio media vuelta un poco molesto, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que lo que no quería era dejar a Sakura-chan y Sasuke solos, pero luego entró en razón, Sasuke no haría nada, solo hablarían de algo que era grave, lo malo es que él también deseaba enterarse, bufó aun mas molestó y siguió caminado hasta su puesto de trabajo del día anterior, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Rock lee y a Kiba.

Sasuke veía al rubio alejarse, después volteó a ver un poco molesto a Sakura, no le había gustado la forma en la que le había pedido a Naruto que se fuera, pero esta parecía ignorar su enfado, decidió pasarlo de largo.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que hayas corrido al dobe?

La chica se puso seria.

– Algunos ninjas de la niebla lograron escapar de la batalla que hubo en la línea verde

– Esa es el área en donde estaba Naruto… ¿Qué con eso?

– Informaron a el país del agua acerca de los poderes de Naruto, y se esta corriendo el rumor de que Konoha posee un Bijuu de arma secreta, ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Sasuke rechinó los dientes ante tal información.

– Van a venir a atacar Konoha en busca de Naruto…

– Exacto…

– ¿Qué tienen planeado? ¿Cómo piensan proteger al dobe? ¿Ó van a desmentir los rumores y ocultarlo?

– La única forma de evitar todo esto es desmentir los rumores, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos hasta que punto se pueda, Naruto es impredecible, va a ver misiones para ustedes en las que puede perder el control y…

– Al grano, Sakura

– No se sabe con certeza que hacer, hay varias posibilidades a considerar; el encierro en Konoha, La ocultación, el exilio… la liberación de Kyuubi…

– ¿Qué?

Preguntó el azabache un poco impresionado, ¿Liberación? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

– Tsunade-sama quiso saber si había una forma para sacara a Kyuubi del cuerpo de Naruto, no hay forma al menos que se haga una liberación, sacar al Bijuu directamente al exterior

– Eso es ridículo, no saben lo que pueda pasarle a Naruto, ademas, el sello se supone que es irrompible, ni siquiera el dobe pudo sacar al zorro de mierda de su cabeza cuando perdió el control

– Quizás se intente algo para adormecer a Kyuubi

– ¡Dile a la anciana que es una estupida! ¡Kyuubi esta protegiendo a Naruto! ¡No va a dejar que le hagan nada su contenedor! ¡Si supieras lo que sé!

– Tranquilízate Sasuke-kun, estos no son mas que opciones, todavía no se sabe nada en concreto, son solo planes que han propuesto los ancianos, lo mas probable es que Tsunade-sama se niegue a cada uno de ellos, el único motivo por que te lo dije era para que te dieras cuenta de que tal vez mas adelante otra vez nos veamos en peligro

– Maldición, parece que jamás vamos a poder vivir tranquilos en Konoha

Decía el azabache llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar, pateando pedazos de madera, rocas o cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el suelo, Sakura caminó tras suyo y después se posición a su lado, desde que lo habían traído a Konoha no habían tenido ni una sola oportunidad para hablar a solas, primero por que se encontraba dentro del contenedor, después por que apenas estaba reincorporándose en la villa y estaba todo el tiempo con Naruto, luego surgieron sus entrenamientos para el examen Chuunin, su mas reciente misión como Chuunin, la preparación para la batalla, su estadía en el hospital, jamás desde que llego hace unos meses habían hablado calmadamente.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes aquí en Konoha? ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?

El moreno la miró extrañado, ¿Eso a que se debía? Nunca le había gustado conversar con Sakura, no le parecía una persona con la que le gustaría estar encerrado en una habitación ni por una hora.

– Supongo que bien

– Ah… Y-y… ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que llegaste?

– Eso ya lo preguntaste

– ¿En serio? Bueno… entonces… ¿Eres feliz por haber regresado?

– Sakura ¿Cuál es tu intención con estas preguntas? Estas haciéndome perder el tiempo y tengo que ir con el dobe

La pelirosa bajó la mirada avergonzada, no tenía ni idea de que charlar con Sasuke.

– Es que no hemos hablado así desde que llegaste

– Nunca hablamos así, ni antes de que me fuera de Konoha, ¿Por qué quieres empezar ahora?

– Por que… me siento feliz de que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun… tu sabes que yo siempre…

– Sabes que no soy el verdadero Sasuke

La pelirosa levantó la vista, sinceramente estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta y de que él y Naruto fueran mas amigos de lo que jamás fueron, ahora que todo estaba así de bien, pensó que también era su turno, al igual que Naruto, deseaba empezar el lazo que dejó pendiente con el otro Sasuke.

– Lo sé… pero… bueno… eres Sasuke-kun después de todo ¿No? Por eso yo creí… que sería bueno empezar de nuevo también nosotros…

– Supuestamente tú… ¿Qué hay que empezar de nuevo? ¿No esta todo como estaba antes? Tu eres mi compañera de equipo, todavía lo sigues siendo

– Yo quiero estar más cerca de Sasuke-kun, así como Naruto logró ser más amigo tuyo, yo también… deseó avanzar…

– ¡Oi, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sakura!

Ambos voltearon para ver llegar a Sai, a pesar de que le fastidiaba, le caía menos mal que Sakura en esa situación, vio como la pelirosa le mandaba una mirada fulminante como si les hubiera arruinado el momento.

– Sasuke-kun, necesito hablar contigo, ya sabes, como tu consejero ^_^

El azabache se tensó y le mandó una mirada advertida, para que viera que no estaban solos, el otro pelinegro captó el mensaje y le sonrió, así que Sasuke decidió a contestarle.

– Se supone que teníamos un trato y habías dejado de ser mi "Consejero"

– Lo sé, pero recuerda que te dije que todavía no había acabado con mis preguntas y como el tiempo en batalla no cuenta, pues, todavía me quedan unas horas como tu consejero, al menos claro, que desees que el tiempo se extienda ^_^

– Ni loco Bufón, no sabes mantener tu palabra

– ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?

Preguntó la pelirosa un poco irritada por ser ignorada, veía a ambos azabaches con las manos a la cadera esperándolos, como si fuese su obligación contestarle la pregunta.

– Sólo es un asunto que tengo con Sasuke-kun

– ¿Y puedo saber que clase de asunto Sasuke-kun?

– No, hablare con el bufón, dedícate a hacer lo que tenias pendiente Sakura

– Pero aún no terminamos de hablar de….

– Luego

– Pero Sasuke-kun….

– ¡Luego!

Ambos azabaches se alejaron mientras parecían discutir algo que hacia enojar a Sasuke, ya que fruncía el ceño y reclamaba cosas que no lograba escuchar.

Se encaminó tristemente hacia su zona igualmente, a lo lejos vio a Naruto, tenía algo importante que decirle, sólo en él podía confiar, ademas de que necesitaba su ayuda, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia él, que platicaba con Rock lee, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Sasuke y Sai seguían caminado hasta que llegaron a las orillas de un bosquecillo, ahí le pareció un buen lugar para saber que era lo que quería el bufón de su reemplazo.

– Esta bien, dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

– Pues, he estado viendo hace unos momentos a Naruto y me parece que actúa raro

_¡Ay dobe! ¡Metiste la pata con quien no debías! ¡¿Qué sacara este bastardo esta vez? _

– ¿Cómo que estaba actuando raro?

– Si, lamento decirte que tu amor no es correspondido ^_^

A Sasuke le saltó el corazón, pero luego se tranquilizó después de todo, Naruto y él ahora eran novios, primero escucharía lo que tenía que decirle el bufón.

– ¿Se puede saber por que dices eso?

– Veras, creo que sigue enamorado de Sakura

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

El azabache frunció el ceño a la espera de la respuesta de su reemplazo, como si ellos fuesen los raros, la idea de ver a Naruto con Sakura se le hizo repugnante, no sabía si era debido a lo pesado que le llagaba a caer su compañera ó el amor que le tenía a Naruto, quizás ambos.

– Porque parecía preocupado de verlos hablar a ustedes dos a solas, volteaba cada rato a mirarlos, estaba disimulando, pero, yo observo mucho a Naruto, es una persona muy expresiva e interesante de él aprendo muchas cosas

Sasuke sonrió, preocupado ¿Eh?, quizás el dobe estaba ¡Nah!, pero era probable, se sintió como un pavo real extendiendo sus plumas, el dobe estaba celoso, ahora si era muy dichoso, porque los celos demuestran el amor.

– ¿No estas preocupado, Sasuke-kun? Puede que tu romance haya fracasado

El moreno mayor sonrió malicioso, quizás era hora de decirle a su "Consejero" lo que había pasado entre ellos, al cabo de que era su último tiempo y así lo dejaría con la duda y la incapacidad de volver a preguntarle acerca de algo, ahora se vengaría, dejándolo en la terrible expectativa.

– No me preocupa para nada

El otro moreno lo vio confundido, luego molesto.

– ¿Acaso tu supuesto enamoramiento era irreal?

– No, sólo digamos que las piezas ya cayeron donde correspondían

Sonrió aun con mas malicia que antes, ya que veía el rostro de Sai analizando las palabras que había dicho, cuando vio que el moreno abría los ojos con sorpresa, decidió darse la vuelta para dejar la platica inconclusa para siempre, casi quiso reír hasta que algo lo detuvo.

– Aun queda tiempo Sasuke-kun ^_^

_Aaahhh…. Parece que no me voy a librar Kami… _

–Quiero que me digas que pasó

Sasuke se volvió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, y él que ya se había dado sus aires triunfantes, ahora resulta que el bufón parecía llevar la cuenta del tiempo de discusión que les quedaba, se irrito un tanto por ese hecho, en definitiva era algo obsesivo.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Casi le ladró entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños con enojo, como deseaba golpear al maldito entrometido ese.

– ¿Cuándo fue, como y como les ha ido hasta ahora? ^_^

– No hay mucho que contar, se lo dije ayer, le dije que me siguiera al bosque y ahí se lo dije

– ¿Y?

– Me dijo que si ¬\\\\\\¬

– Me alegro mucho por ti, Sasuke-kun ^_^

– Ajá ¬_¬º

– ¿Ya se han besado?

El azabache asintió aun un poco ruborizado.

– ¿Hasta donde llegaron? ^_^

– ¡SOLO BESOS!

– Que mal por ti, no pareces satisfecho…

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir idiota? ¡Estoy a gusto así! ¡Sólo que por otros asuntos estoy algo tenso!

– Tensión sexual ^_^

– ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, no sin antes saludar con quienes platicaba.

– Naruto… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

– Claro Sakura-chan

Naruto todavía estaba algo nervioso de estar con Sakura, ocultando lo que ocultaba, caminaron un poco hasta sentarse en una de las bancas que había frente a un casa, la chica estaba ruborizada, pero también algo triste, y el rubio no sabía que hacer, así que prefirió que le dijera lo que deseaba, Haruno volteo a verlo seriamente y con decisión.

– Naruto, necesito tu ayuda

– Claro Sakura-chan lo que quieras-ttebayo

– Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, te juro que si pudiera hacerlo sola ya lo hubiera hecho, pero me da miedo

– Tranquila, sólo dime en que te puedo ayudar y te prometo que haré lo que pueda

La pelirosa sintió agradecida, después se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó de las manos, gesto que le incomodó un poco al rubio, pues no quería sentirse mas culpable.

– Yo… tú sabes que siempre he querido a Sasuke-kun…

El Kitsune hizo un gesto dolorido, ya sabía a donde iba todo, era justo a lo que no deseaba enfrentarse.

– Naruto… ayúdame a demostrarle mis sentimientos a Sasuke-kun, ayúdame a que me acepte a su lado… onegai…

– Sakura-chan…

Continuara…


	9. TORMENTA

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo nueve.

Tormenta.

– Por favor ayúdame, Naruto… tú eres el único que esta cerca de él ahora, tú lo entiendes…

– Sakura-chan… yo…

El rubio deseaba retroceder el tiempo sólo por un instante, de repente Sasuke le había dicho que le amaba, y él le había correspondido, habían acordado que ahora eran novios pero que ocultarían lo suyo por su propia seguridad, justo después de eso, estaba su mejor amiga frente a él, pidiéndole de favor que le hiciera entender a Sasuke que ella lo amaba.

_¿Por qué justo ahora-ttebayo? ¿Por qué no antes de que las cosas con el teme se dieran? Quizás en ese momento… en verdad le hubiera ayudado…. _

Definitivamente la situación no era nada agradable, el Uzumaki no sabía ni siquiera que decir, él sabía cuanto amaba Sakura-chan a Sasuke, siempre se desvivía por él, desde niños, desde antes, desde ahora, desde siempre, se preguntó en ese momento si siquiera su amor competía con el de la pelirosa.

_Definitivamente no puedo decírselo a Sakura-chan… sería demasiado para ella-ttebayo… _

– Por favor Naruto… ¿Me ayudaras?

– Yo… no puedo… no puedo Sakura-chan

– ¿Por qué?

La pelirosa mostró un gesto de confusión y sufrimientos, el rubio retrocedía soltándose de las manos de la Haruno, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no le podía ayudar por que también amaba a Sasuke? ¡No podía!, Sasuke y él habían prometido guardarlo en secreto, por el bien de los dos, decírselo a la persona que probablemente sufriría por esto mas que cualquier otra persona, sería como decírselo al mundo, por que lo odiaría, a ambos, se levantó de su lugar ante la cara confundida de Sakura, pero, tampoco podía rechazar así su petición, por que veía claramente que en verdad estaba desesperada, tragó saliva ante lo que iba a decirle.

– Primero trataré de ver que es lo que piensa el teme, si hay algo que pueda hacer, te lo diré ¿De acuerdo-ttebayo?

Los ojos verdes se alzaron esperanzados, mientras los azules trataban de ocultarse con vergüenza y culpabilidad.

– ¿De verdad Naruto?

El rubio asintió, después se retiró tan rápido como pudo hacia alguna parte donde le necesitaran, quería gritar, en cuanto le contara a Sasuke lo mas seguro es que se molestaría, pero le haría entender que era para protegerse, por que se vería muy sospechoso que se negara con tanto ahínco en ayudar a Sakura.

_Ojala que Sasuke comprenda… que no quiero lastimar a Sakura-chan… _

– Ya veo, así que llegaron a un acuerdo para mantener todo esto en secreto para su propio bienestar ¿No es así? ^_^

Preguntaba el sonriente Sai desde que se había sentado en el césped mientras se recargaba en un árbol, Sasuke estaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, aun estaba molesto por las tonterías que le había dicho el otro albino.

– Lo malo es que al dobe todo el asunto le pone nervioso, tengo que hablar seriamente con él ahora que vi el estado en que se sumerge, me preocupa que se presione

– No necesitas preocuparte tanto Sasuke-kun, estoy seguro que Naruto lo superara rápido, pero… ¿Ya decidieron que van a hacer con Sakura?

El azabache mayor hizo una mueca de fastidio con sólo la mención del nombre de la pelirosa.

– Ella no es nuestro asunto prioritario

– Pero es importante para Naruto, son amigos que se apoyaron mucho durante tu ausencia, incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta cierto punto han sido cómplices de sentimientos, ya sabes, la perseverancia y la esperanza de traerte de vuelta, ellos mismos se las otorgaban

El azabache volteó hacia otro lado, no quería escuchar cosas a favor de Sakura, sabía que la pelirosa le guardaba sentimientos desde que eran niños, pero jamás le habían gustado, de hecho, se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos, había tantas mujeres que se decían amarlo que, todo aquello lo tomó como un simple capricho, ya sea a sus habilidades, a su actitud ó a su físico.

(N/T; Huy si, el Uchiha no puede olvidar el punto en donde es guapo ¬_¬*)

– Nunca me ha gustado Sakura, no puedo hacer nada al respecto

– Me pregunto… ^_^

Decía el chico sonriente poniéndose de pie frente a Sasuke, una vez que lo hizo se puso serio.

– ¿Qué?

– Si no hubieses tenido mas opción… ¿Hubieses aceptado a Sakura?

Sasuke se confundió un tanto por la pregunta, después pareció meditarlo un poco, ¿Aceptar a Sakura? ¿Sólo si no hubiese tenido opción?, se pregunto si con eso se refería a no tener probabilidades con Naruto, el hecho es que jamás se lo había planteado, la idea jamás le pasó ni por un momento por la cabeza, sería porque veía a Sakura como una opción nula para formalizar una relación.

– No al menos que me hallase desesperado, si no tuviese a nadie mas para tener compañía, quizás sólo así, aceptaría a Sakura, pero créeme cuando te digo, que jamás la hubiese llegado a amar, ni a ser feliz con ella…

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Sai creía que quizás los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia otras personas eran en realidad muy fríos todavía, es decir, había cambiado mucho, eso no lo negaba, pero la barrera entre él y todo el demás mundo seguían ahí, el único en derretir el hielo de su fortaleza, había sido Naruto.

– Cada quien Sasuke-kun ^_^

– ¿Ya no tienes mas ridículas preguntas? Me quiero largar

Decía el mayor emprendiendo un caminar amenazante hacia la dirección de las reconstrucciones, en el advertía irse en cualquier momento.

– Es una pregunta mas intima, pero quiero que la contestes con seriedad ¿De acuerdo? ^_^

– Todas las preguntas que me has hecho son intimas, bastardo ¬\\\\\\¬*

– Pero esta es aun más que todas ellas

– Ahora si me has dado miedo

– Sólo responde ^_^

– Hai, Hai ù\\\\\\ú*

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, el viento pasó por entre ellos y Sasuke abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia un Sai algo serio, ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarle? Odiaba admitir que su poca común seriedad le había despertado la curiosidad, aunque no supiera si era bueno ó malo el contenido de esa cuestión.

– ¿Vas a preguntar? De lo contrario me voy marchando

– Sólo busco las palabras correctas para que no puedas matarme

– El deseo de matarte sigue presente, no creo que hagas mucha diferencia

Nuevamente silencio, Sai contrajo un gesto de honestidad, seriedad y severidad, por lo que Sasuke se puso alerta ante la clase de pregunta que le haría, como para que adoptara esa posición en verdad debía ser seria.

– ¿Estas seguro de querer permanecer junto a Naruto?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor ante esa pregunta, pues no sabía el motivo de ésta y automáticamente se fue a las malas intenciones.

– Que las personas no pueden vivir de un enamoramiento, ahora eres feliz pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que mas adelante no vas a lastimar a Naruto? ¿Cómo sabes que no van a sufrir ambos por esta decisión? ¿Cómo sabes que no van a arrepentirse?

– ¡¿De que estas hablando?

– ¿Deseas ser acaso el ultimo Uchiha?

El mayor respingó ahora sabía a lo que se refería, rechinó los dientes, no había pensado en eso, pero a la vez, le daba igual, no quería cargar con esa responsabilidad sólo por ser el hijo del líder del clan, al menos el único sobreviviente, al ver el mutismo del Uchiha, Sai decidió continuar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo que te da Naruto no te parezca suficiente? Cuando quieras echar raíces por el bien de tu sangre, cuando busques mas estabilidades, cuando quieras rehacer tu clan, como en un principio fue tu plan antes de desear morir con Uchiha Itachi, ¿Cómo vas a hacer una familia?, Naruto no puede ofrecerte eso

Sasuke bajó la mirada, se pregunto a si mismo si era capaz de dejar todo lo que tenía ahora por esa clase de anhelos, se pregunto si sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Naruto y arrepentirse de la decisión que habían tomado, las palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza.

– ¿Verdad que es difícil de ignorar? Ni siquiera lo habías pensado, tal irresponsabilidad podría traer consigo graves consecuencias, yo sólo no quiero que Naruto vuelva a sufrir, por eso, debo de estar seguro que puedes hacerlo feliz… de forma plena, no temporal

– Nunca nos llegó eso a la cabeza

– ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun? ¿Hasta donde puede llegar tu amor por Naruto?

Apretó los puños, ¡Claro que era difícil de ignorar!, ahora era todavía un chiquillo, para él estaba muy sencillo decir que no le importaba nada de eso, pero, ¿Qué pasaría en unos años mas adelante? ¿Y en los que le seguían?, era obvio que no deseaba ser el ultimo Uchiha, pero rehacer su clan le cobraba un precio altísimo; Perder a Naruto.

Sintió la realidad encima, el bufón tenía razón, no se podía vivir del enamoramiento, pero, no era sólo eso lo que sentía por su rubio, era un millar de veces mas fuerte, para él, ahora era su todo, su pasado, presente y futuro, si, era su futuro, por eso, sólo por eso, levantó la vista con decisión mirando a Sai intensamente.

– Puedo renunciar a todo eso… por Naruto…

– ¿Y Naruto?

Sus fuerzas flaquearon de nuevo, ¿Qué pensaba Naruto al respecto? Su egoísmo quizá era tan grande que jamás se había llegado a visualizar a su niño con esa clase de ideas, entrecerró los ojos con pesadez, quizás… no estaba listo para amar a Naruto, quizás no se lo merecía tanto como él lo deseaba, quizás jamás debió de haber regresado ni ser creado, sintió un mano que le palmeaba en su hombro y Sai le sonreía verdaderamente.

– Prueba superada ^_^

– ¿Prueba?

– Si eres capaz de renunciar a todo eso por Naruto, no me queda mas que decirte que te toca ser feliz, no te andes preocupando por momentos que todavía no suceden, ni siquiera si sabes si van a ser considerados, la vida es muy corta como para eso ^_^

El universo pasó tras su espalda alejándose de ellos, al azabache le apareció una venita, después dos, después tres.

Una nube de tierra apareció de pronto, Sai se veía corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a las construcciones, parecía muy asustado.

– ¡Sólo fue una prueba de amor Sasuke-kun! ¡Tranquilo!

– ¡TE MATARE, BASTARDO!

Sasuke corría tras el con un Chidori en mano, iban como alma que lleva el diablo, uno escapando y el otro persiguiendo, ahora si había hecho enojar a Sasuke, las personas se le quedaban mirando, a lo lejos el moreno encontró a su única salvación.

– ¡Narutooooooo!

Naruto caminaba hacia un edifico con unos cuantos costales en su espalda, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al final y dejar ahí el encargo, los trabajadores se lo agradecieron y él solo los saludo con una mano, posó su vista en las construcciones muy avanzadas de Konoha, todos ayudaban, sus compañeros se ponían de acuerdo y a veces discutían por los arreglos, estiró sus brazos un poco adoloridos mientras gemía de gusto y con una sonrisa, una ligera ráfaga le dio en su rostro un poco sudado, se llevó la mano a su banda y la bajó de su cabeza para dejarla descansar en su cuello, vio distraídamente como unas cuantas nubes grises se iban acercando a la villa, a pesar de las construcciones, Konoha no dejaba de parecerle hermosa, definitivamente era al lugar que pertenecía, al que ambos pertenecían, él y Sasuke, sonrió al recordar el día anterior, jamás imaginó que Sasuke le dijera esas palabras, incluso cuando se despertó esa mañana y recibió un beso de los buenos días por parte del azabache, se pellizcó la mejilla en cuanto el otro lo dejó solo, todo era asombrosamente real.

_Tu sabes que siempre eh querido a Sasuke-kun… _

Pero, no se esperaba esa situación tan pronto, ya le había dicho que le ayudaría, ahora tenia que desrícelo a Sasuke, no sabía como lo tomaría el otro, pero, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que deseaba que el moreno hiciera para ayudar a la Haruno, no podía corresponderle, entonces, ¿Qué podría hacer?, bajó del edificio dando saltos, ese asunto no lo dejaba concentrarse como se debía, caminó hacia su siguiente tarea un poco distraído, entonces escuchó algo muy raro, parecía el sonido que emergía del Chidori de Sasuke, volteó hacia el bosquecillo que estaba muy alejado de las construcciones, lo primero que vio fue a Sai correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (N/A; Y no se equivoca XD) después el sonido del ataque Raiton del Uchiha se escuchó mas fuerte hasta que dieron aparición los relámpagos azules, justo detrás de su compañero de equipo, lo que le llevó a asumir automáticamente que Sasuke estaba tras él.

– ¡Narutooooooo!

_¿Por qué Sasuke esta persiguiendo a Sai-ttebayo? _

Una enorme gota en la cabeza le apareció al contemplar la escena, después todo ocurrió muy rápido, vio a Sai casi desaparecer a lado suyo, después a alguien refugiarse tras su espalda y empujarlo hacia Sasuke, entonces vio el gesto furibundo de su novio, parecía estar un poco fuera de control, así que en lo único que atinó para proteger a Sai y así mismo de ese ataque, fue darle a Sasuke un puñetazo en la cara.

El Uchiha cayó al suelo casi inmediatamente, Naruto estaba tranquilo y Sai algo aliviado, todos los que habían visto tal escena les apareció una gota en la cabeza, pues Naruto ni siquiera pareció esforzarse, prácticamente levantó el puño y dejó que Sasuke se fuera directo a el por si solo, el rubio volteó para ver a Sai un poco confundido.

– ¿Por qué el teme quería matarte Sai? ¿Qué le hiciste ó más bien que le dijiste-ttebayo?

– Cosas de un consejero y su discípulo ^_^

– ¿Ah? 0_o?

– ¡Usuratonkachi!

Ambos chicos volteaban hacia un Sasuke que se levantaba del suelo cubriéndose un poco la nariz y con una mirada asesina dedicada hacia el otro moreno, se llevó una mano a sus ropas para sacudirlas levemente.

– ¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun? ^_^

– ¡Cállate! ¡Tú menos que nadie debería preguntarme eso!

– No te tomes las cosas tan apecho, sólo era una pequeña pruebita, nada dañino ^_^

– ¡Eso piensas tu! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste dudar al respecto? ¡¿Con que autoridad haces ese tipo de cosas? ¡Maldito bufón!

– Soy tu consejero ^_^

– ¡Pues ya no mas! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡No creas más que problemas!

– ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos-ttebayo?

Decía el rubio con su típica mueca de ojos cerrados a prueba de que no entendía la conversación, Sai se volteó hacia Naruto con la más amable de las sonrisas.

– Soy consejero de las frustraciones amorosas de Sasuke-kun y….

No terminó de decir la frase ya que de un contundente puñetazo en la cabeza fue mandado directo al suelo, el moreno mayor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas pero con un gesto de enfado que parecía haber nacido con él.

– Sai… ¿Estas bien-ttebayo? O_Oº

– Creo que si…

Contestó aun tumbado en el suelo y con la cara oculta entre la tierra, Naruto volteó a ver nervioso a Sasuke, tenía que decirle lo de Sakura-chan pronto.

– ¿Teme? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

– ¿Ahora?

El rubio asintió, Sai había alzado la mirada un poco desde su posición para ver la interacción de aquellos dos, sonrió, en verdad que Sasuke no actuaba fríamente cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, ni siquiera le había reclamado el hecho de haberlo golpeado.

_Pero en cambio a mi intentó matarme sólo por unas cuantas palabras TuT _

(N/A; Pero fíjate que palabras 0_o)

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la banca donde se había sentado con Sakura, el Uchiha lo siguió tranquilamente, se sentaron viendo a las personas que caminaban de un lado para otro, como si nada pasara.

– Sakura-chan quiere declarársete-ttebayo

Sasuke lo vio de reojo, el rubio veía hacia otro lado, pero era obvio en sus ojos que algo le preocupaba, el mayor suspiró, no esperaba que la pelirosa le insistiera tan rápido, pensó incluso que tendrían mas tiempo de estar juntos antes de que interfiriera en sus vidas.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se recargó perezosamente en la pared tras la banca.

– ¿Ella te lo dijo?

Naruto asintió aun viendo hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué te dijo con exactitud?

– Quiere que le ayude para que pueda estar contigo…

– ¡Pues dile…!

– ¡Le prometí ayudarla-ttebayo!

Sasuke calló de golpe, eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué Naruto había hecho eso?, como si leyera los pensamientos del moreno, el menor respondió a su pregunta mental.

– Podría decirte que era para no negarme tanto y hacer las cosas obvias, pero… la verdad es que no quiero ver a Sakura-chan triste por nosotros…

– No podemos conseguirle un final feliz a todos, Naruto…

– ¡Lo sé-ttebayo!, lo sé pero… no sé, ella ya sufrió mucho, sería cruel… un golpe como este…

Los ojos azules se opacaron, jugueteaba con sus manos entre sus piernas abiertas y descansadas, fijó su vista hacia el suelo, Sasuke vio hacia otro lado y suspiró cansadamente.

– ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarla? ¿Quieres que finja un ligero interés en ella? Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ella no me gusta, ademas de que si lo hiciera, jamás nos la quitaríamos de encima y lo sabes…

– Lo sé-ttebayo…

– Naruto…

– Yo sólo… quería hacer algo por Sakura-chan, ella también… te persiguió por mucho tiempo al igual que yo, pero ella te amaba desde antes-ttebayo, a veces me pregunto si mi amor por ti se compara con el de ella…

Sasuke quiso abrazarlo, pero estaban rodeados de gente, aun así se incorporó y puso una palma en su cabeza para revolverle el cabello, Naruto sonrió tristemente ante el gesto de su novio.

– No importa cuanto me ame la gente, de nada me sirve si no eres tu el que estas conmigo… dobe…

– Baka…

– Usuratonkachi…

– Teme…

Sonrieron ante sus palabras "cariñosas", incluso soltaron pequeñas risas, quizás no era el romance mas romántico y meloso, pero era el mas fuerte que jamás hallan sentido, sólo ellos comprendían su manera de amarse, era como si estuvieran conectados de mente y de corazón.

Cielos, como deseaba en verdad abrazar ahí mismo a su dobe, sentía a su corazón latir fuertemente, entonces, antes de que se decidiera a sacarlo de ahí y ocultarse en el bosque para besarlo, llegó a quien no quería ver.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! ¡No se queden sentados! ¡Trabajen!

La pelirosa se acercaba a ellos trotando, cuando ambos levantaron la vista para ella, vio que Sasuke casi se la quería comer del puro enojo, ahí si le habían interrumpido el momento, se levantaron perezosamente y comenzaron a caminar sin siquiera contestarle a su amiga, Sakura se detuvo en plena calle, veía como Naruto y Sasuke se acercaban a ella y justo a un metro ambos tomaron caminos contrarios, pero se iban lanzando una mirada añorante, Sakura se quedó un poco paralizada ante esa acción, casi juraría haberla contemplado en cámara lenta.

_¿Qué fue eso? _

Volteó a ambos lados, pero no veía mas que las espaldas de sus amigos, se sintió en ese momento mas alejada de ellos que nunca, no todo había vuelto a la normalidad como le había dicho Sasuke-kun, ahora era como si ella ya no existiera para ellos, ya no eran un equipo, sólo eran Sasuke y Naruto, y ella… se había quedado atrás… como siempre…siempre viéndolos de espaldas.

Miró hacia el suelo contemplándolo tristemente, nunca entendió por que no lograba estar cerca de ellos, por mas que se esforzaba, jamás los alcanzaba, se decía a si misma que ayudaría a Naruto con Sasuke cuando aun lo perseguían, se decía que ella lo traería de regreso, se decía que ya no volvería a ser un estorbo, pero… no pasaba, por mas que luchara y sangrara, jamás llegaba a cumplir con esas metas, se sentía incluso ridícula, patética, por mas que se decía amar a Sasuke, no llegaba a hacer nada para poder merecerlo, el anhelo, no era suficiente.

_No puedo llegar a él… por mas que quiera… no puedo llegar… _

A partir de unas cuantas horas, gota a gota comenzó a llover sobre Konoha, más de uno fulminó al cielo con la mirada, pues se convertía en una molestia, si bien empezó como un gesto refrescante de la naturaleza, en el momento que esta comenzaba a dificultar los avances, se dieron por vencidos y decidieron citarlos al día siguiente, todos se marchaban a sus respectivos hogares, Sai encaminó a Sasuke y a Naruto a la suya.

– ¿Qué rayos haces con nosotros, bastardo?

Preguntaba el Uchiha en susurros a su sonriente compañero, éste le contestó de igual manera.

– Estoy analizando el comportamiento de esta relación, después de todo, debo velar por su amor Sasuke-kun, ese es el deber del amigo consejero ^_^

– No vas a dejar eso del consejero nunca ¿Vedad? ¬_¬*

– No, este trabajo es entretenido, ademas de que es una muy buena forma de llevar a cabo todo lo que he leído, el amor es el sentimiento mas difícil de manifestarse, no voy a perder la oportunidad de observarlo ^_^

– ¿Somos tus conejillos de indias? ¬_¬*

– Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun, son mis mejores amigos, es sólo que ahora que se presenta la ocasión, pues voy a ser un observador en todo esto, y ayudar en lo que pueda ^_^

– Digas como lo digas, para mí que sólo tratas analizar la situación como mas te conviene, me niego a ser parte de tu enfermo experimento

– ¿Qué tanto se han estado secreteando ustedes dos-ttebayo? Ya desde la mañana actuaban raros, ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

– No, dobe… es sólo que este payaso no deja de decir cosas que me molestan y…

– Sasuke-kun, la honestidad lleva a un romance a la prosperidad ^_^

– O\\\\\\Oº ¿D-de que estas hablando-ttebayo?

Sai se escondió tras Naruto otra vez al ver como el Uchiha levantaba el puño hacia él con la intención de repetir lo de esa mañana.

– Nada es sólo que he ayudado a Sasuke-kun un poco con respecto a su romance, soy su consejero ^_^

– ¡ERES UN SOPLON!

– Sasuke… ¡Dijiste que era secreto-ttebayo! ò\\\\\\ó

– ¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Él se enteró antes de decírtelo! ¡Ya no podía hacer nada!

Naruto volteó hacia Sai con una mueca incrédula en su rostro, éste asintió a la posible pregunta mental que se hacia.

– ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo se enteró-ttebayo? ò\\\\\\ó

– Unas semanas antes de que él se te declarara ^_^

Naruto sintió marearse ante la revelación, ¡Semanas!, durante semanas estos dos…. ¡Bastardos clones de Sasuke!, ¡Por que Sai también parecía su clon!, ya se juntaban a sus espaldas buscando la manera de pervertir su dulce corazón de enamorado, ¡Eso si que no!

– Naruto… no te enojes… éste inútil sólo me decía la mejor manera para decírtelo… nunca planeamos hacerte sentir mal… ¡Ademas él se enteró solo! ¡Yo no se lo conté! Desde entonces no me ha dejado en paz, te lo juro

– Yo sólo trataba de verificar que Sasuke-kun tomara el valor de decírtelo, por que él cree que no me di cuenta, pero sabía que tenía pensado dejar que las cosas se dieran al azar

El rubio volteó a ver de forma furibunda al Uchiha, en esta ocasión éste no pudo defenderse, dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte para no ver a Naruto acusándolo con los puros ojos, podía escuchar como su respiración se volvía errática del enojo, después suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse.

– Esta bien… ya entendí-ttebayo… así que Sai es el único que lo sabe ¿No es así?

– Yo no diré nada Naruto, al contrario, puedes tomarte la libertad de acudir a mi en lo que necesites ^_^

– ¡No le creas dobe! ¡Él me dijo lo mismo! ¡Y mira! ¡Te lo ha venido a decir a ti!

– ¡Cállate, teme! ¡Si alguien lo sabía debiste habérmelo dicho!

Sasuke se refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos bufando con los ojos cerrados, mientras volteaba su rostro a otra dirección.

– Por ahora lo mejor será irnos a casa-ttebayo, ya mañana hablaremos del tema, buscaremos un buen momento

– Será como quieras Naruto ^_^

– No vayas a decir nada Sai, promételo-ttebayo

– No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie, puedes quedarte tranquilo, lo prometo ^_^

– Entonces hasta mañana-ttebayo

– Que los dos duerman bien ^_^

Ya sin el pudor de ser descubierto, pues el único que estaba ahí era Sai, el rubio se despidió agitando su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la de Sasuke y comenzaron a adentrarse en el barrio Uchiha, mecían sus manos de atrás hacia delante mientras caminaban, no se hablaron durante el caminó, cuando entraron a la casa, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un baño, en esta ocasión el primero en entrar fue Sasuke, después de salirse entró Naruto, se cambiaron con sus pijamas a pesar de que apenas eran las siete de la noche y se pusieron a preparar su cena, conversión esta vez entre charlas, ignorando el asunto de Sai y el de Sakura, después se fueron a ver la televisión, no había mas que dramas románticos, con algo de fastidio dijeron que era eso ó nada, así que acomodaron en el sillón, Sasuke recargó su espalda en el brazo del mueble y abrió las piernas para que Naruto se sentara entre ellas y recargara su propia espalda en el pecho del azabache, el drama era mejor de lo que habían pensado, en poco tiempo se vieron un poco sumergidos en la trama, el Kitsune le gritaba a los protagonistas con cierta angustia.

– Cállate dobe, no importa cuanto les grites no te van a hacer caso

– Pero ¡Mira Sasuke! ¡Va a enamorar a la chica sólo para conseguir la herencia! ¡No le bastó matar a su hermano! ¡Y era su mejor amigo!

Decía removiéndose insistentemente en su lugar.

– ¡Quédate quieto!

_¡Kuso, Usuratonkachi! ¡No estas en la mejor posición para hacer eso! _

Sasuke tuvo que tomarlo de los hombros para que el rubio dejara de sacudirse, estaba un poco ruborizado, lo volvió a pegar a su pecho y lo abrazó posesivamente, Naruto estaba muy entretenido y ni le hacia caso, por lo que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la nuca, rápidamente sintió un estremecimiento en su Kitsune.

– ¡No hagas eso, teme! ¡No me dejas ver la película-ttebayo!

– No estoy tapándote los ojos…

– ¡Pero me desconcentras-ttebayo!

– Oh… que bien…

Volvió a besar la nuca de su dobe, después como pudo le dejó uno en la mejilla, ante esto Naruto se recargó mejor y puso su cabeza al lado de Sasuke para besarle la mejilla a él.

– Sabes que no estoy feliz sólo con eso, Usuratonkachi

El rubio soltó una melódica risita y volvió a prestar atención al drama en el televisor, Sasuke dirigía la vista también al programa, pero le parecía cien veces mas hermoso ver a Naruto, aun no podía terminar de creer que estuviera en ese momento en sus brazos y de esa manera, cada vez que lo recordaba ó lo disfrutaba tan abiertamente como en ese momento sentía a su corazón hincharse, le obligaba suspirar y a anhelar detener el tiempo, pese a que mas mañanas le seguirían igual que esas, quizás mucho, mucho mejores.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto, había mandado al diablo el programa, su concentración en ese momento estaba en juguetear con los dedos de su novio, separó sus manos y llevó una de ellas hasta su cara para besarla suavemente en el dorso, y Naruto seguía viendo el drama, comenzó a frotar su mejilla con su cuello y apenas alcanzaba a percibir su fragancia olisqueando en el mientras lo delineaba con la punta de su nariz, y Naruto seguía viendo el drama, en un acto de aburrimiento atrapó uno de los mechones rubios con sus labios y comenzó masticarlo, a veces lo jaloneaba, Y Naruto seguía viendo el drama, eso le enfadó un poco, él quería atención por parte de su novio y éste….. ¡Seguía viendo el jodido drama!

– Naruto…

– ¿Mm?

– No me haces caso…

– ¿Me estabas hablando, Sasuke?

–… ¬_¬º

Al escuchar un grito de la protagonista el rubio rápidamente dirigió su vista de nuevo al televisor, Sasuke suspiró, entendía que estaba entretenido el programa, pero no creía que le pareciera TAN entretenido como para no darle a él el honor de unos minutos de atención, es decir, no pedía mucho, sólo que le dejara besarlo y hacerle mimos, pero que él estuviera atento a sus gestos, no era nada divertido darle amor y ser ignorado por un maldito drama, pero no había remedio, como bien dijo Naruto esa mañana, aun no estaba acostumbrado, obvio que tampoco quería estar pegados como siameses todo el tiempo, pero al menos, en ciertos momentos, era necesario demostrarse cariñitos ¿No?

(N/A; Esto es una de mis experiencias calcadas, pueden reírse si quieren ¡Yo lo hago!, Ser ignorado es chido XD)

Recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto, al menos se conformaba con abrazarlo, el colmo seria que el rubio no se diera enterado de eso, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando escucho un suspiró por parte de su Kitsune fijó la vista en el televisor, ya estaban apareciendo los créditos, ¡Por fin!, Naruto bostezo y se frotó uno de sus ojos con su mano.

– Vamos a dormir teme, todo el día no he parado y estoy cansado

Sasuke liberó a Naruto de sus brazos, éste se puso de pie y luego le tendió la mano para que el azabache se levantara, se tomaron de las manos para caminar a su habitación, se sentaron en la cama y el rubio se acomodó en su lugar, la ventana mostraba la lluvia y de vez en cuando un relámpago, gracias al grueso vidrio no escucharían los repiqueteos de las gotas, él también se recostó y haló a Naruto consigo, se hizo el silencio un rato, pero Sasuke sabía que no estaba dormido.

– ¿En que piensas, dobe?

Le preguntó mientras besaba la frente de su niño, Naruto suspiró.

– Ese drama era muy bueno-ttebayo

–…¬_¬*

– ¿A ti no te pareció bueno-ttebayo?

– Para serte sincero no lo vi

– ¿Eh? ¿Que hiciste entonces-ttebayo?

– Verte a ti… ¡Ah, si! Y ser ignorado…

Naruto rió un poco para después abrazar a Sasuke por el cuello, éste encantado rodeó sus cintura y se apegaron más el uno del otro.

– Si le hubieras puesto atención, también me habrías ignorado-ttebayo

– Eso lo dudo…

Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, tenia tantas ganas de besar a Naruto, el rubio suspiró cerrando los ojos, Sasuke entre abría sus labios para que Naruto lo imitara, sacó su lengua para delinear la entrada y los empujaba para que se abrieran, pero esto no sucedió, apartó un poco la cara para ver al rubio que parecía estar como si nada, lo mas seguro es que no sabía lo que había intentado hacer, le sonrió.

– Nunca sabes de estas cosas, dobe…

– ¿Eh? ¿Saber que-ttebayo?

Sasuke tomó su mentón y lo jaló suavemente hacia abajo logrando que Naruto abriera la boca, antes de que el rubio tuviera tiempo de decir cualquier cosa, se acercó para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad, el Uzumaki abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que intentaba sacara a el moreno empujando su lengua con la suya, contribuyendo sin saber en aquel beso, parecía que el Uchiha quería enredar a ambos trozos y recorría con parsimonia todo lo que ahí había, el sabor que le llegaba era muy diferente a lo que esperaba, sabía…dulce, aquella esencia a menta que el azabache parecía portar de forma Natural, sintió como las manos de su novio viajaron de su lugar, una tras sus hombros y la otra en su cadera, Sasuke se incorporó de repente y él se fue con él como si estuviesen soldados, ademas de que el amarre de sus propios brazos lo había provocado, sólo fue un momento antes de que volviera a recostarlo, sólo que ahora el pelinegro se había puesto encima de él, al sentir la movida repentina, al caer instintivamente abrió las piernas y ahí fue donde el Uchiha fue a dar.

Sasuke inevitablemente sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir un poco, entre abrió los labios para que Naruto succionara aire de afuera, se recargó en él completamente, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos para no caerle encima con todo su peso, lo volvió a besar, esta vez dejó que sus labios recorrieran con besos cortos el cuello de Naruto, las mejillas, los parpados, el mentón, se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró calmadamente.

– Te amo…

Lo escuchó suspirar y temblar quedamente, entonces sonrió, sopló un poco de aire caliente en su oído y se volvió repetir la reacción, parecía ser que había encontrado un punto débil, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de Naruto y la metió bajo la playera, sólo un poco, sólo eran los dedos, en cuanto acarició la piel ésta se erizo casi automáticamente, volvió a besar a Naruto de la misma forma, pero en esta ocasión el rubio le cedió acceso mas rápido, después de eso y sin poder resistirse se dirigió hacia el oído de su Kitsune y le dio un lengüetazo impiadoso en el lóbulo, esto provocó que Naruto gimiera quedito, que se estremeciera y que apretara las piernas, todo al mismo tiempo, Sasuke sintió una extraña anticipación al verse aprisionado por los muslos de su Uzumaki, incluso suspiró pesadamente ante la acción, lo había tomado desprevenido, se escuchó el sonido del teléfono en la sala, Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no dejó de hacer lo que tenía entre manos, volvió a besar a su rubio.

_¡¿Quién Diablos llama justo ahora? ¡¿Qué no ven que estoy OCUPADISIMO?_

Timbre del teléfono.

Llevó su otra mano hacia el cabello de Naruto y levantar el flequillo hacia arriba, de esa forma le veía la cara sin problemas, estaba sonrojado como un tomate en verano y con insolación, tenía los labios hinchados y sonrosados por la fricción de sus besos y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento, se los imaginaba brillantes y llenos de amor, era tan hermoso.

Timbre de teléfono.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ¡No sabía que mas hacer!, la realidad se le vino encima, quería llegar mas allá, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo, es decir, claro que conocía el sexo, en la escuela le habían dado tantas explicaciones sobre eso, ¡Pero el sexo con una mujer!, este era un caso muy distinto, demasiado, no deseaba hacer las cosas mal, no deseaba lastimar a Naruto de alguna forma, bajó la mirada derrotado, al parecer tendría que investigar al respecto antes de poder llevarlo acabo, ademas servia que le daba tiempo a su rubio, ya que este arranque de pronto le pareció muy apresurado hasta a él mismo, no quería intimidar así a Naruto.

Volteó a ver a su rubio que ya se había tranquilizado, vio en sus ojos que afortunada ó desgraciadamente, no sabía como considerarlo en ese momento, que su Kitsune no tenía la mas mínima intención de llevar las cosas a otro nivel, volvió a suspirar mientras se perdían en los diamantes azules de Naruto, éste le sonreía avergonzado a mas no poder y hasta un poco confundido, ¡No se había dado ni por enterado de sus intenciones!, a veces le parecía que Naruto era inocente de más, era eso ó completa idiotez, no sabía por cual decidirse.

Timbre de teléfono.

Le dio un par de besos a Naruto para calmarlo de la situación anterior.

(N/A; Ahí el único que tiene que calmarse es él ¬_¬º)

Se levantó de su lado y se disculpó con una sonrisa, caminó por el pasillo en donde se escuchaban los insistentes repiques del aparato, cuando llegó a la sala lo levantó con un humor de perros y le ladraría a quien osó interrumpirlo.

– Diga

Dijo entre dientes, pero afortunadamente sólo logró hacer parecer a su voz adormilada.

«Ah… Sasuke-kun… no esperaba que tu me contestaras »

Apretó la mesilla con las manos al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Es tarde Sakura, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

«B-bueno… apenas son las diez… y… je, je… quería hablar con Naruto… »

– El dobe esta dormido y dudo que quiera levantarse, ¿Hay algo que quieras que le avise?

«B-bueno… quería saber si él te preguntó algo esta tarde ó si te lo comentó siquiera…»

– Lo hizo…

« ¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué es lo que te pregunto? ¿Es acerca de mí? »

Sasuke se pasó la mano por los cabellos hastiado.

– Si…

«Y ¿Qué piensas al respecto Sasuke-kun? »

– Que es algo que es mejor hablarse frente a frente

«Si…Si, tienes razón…»

– Por ahora quiero irme a dormir, hablaremos mañana ¿Te parece?

«Por supuesto Sasuke-kun… hablaremos mañana de…eso… que descanses…»

Sasuke colgó sin despedirse, suspiró con frustración, ya era hora de dejarle las cosas claras a la chica, que entendiera de una buena vez que no podía surgir nada de ellos, que no podía, ni lo deseaba, volvió a despeinarse, después se fue hasta la habitación, se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada al ver a Naruto dormido, sintió a su corazón latir dolorosamente, eran demasiados los sentimientos como para ignorarlos, ¿Cómo cambiar algo como eso por una persona como Haruno Sakura?, no había manera, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Arrastro los pies sumergido en la imagen de su rubio, se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó su mano a sus cabellos para acariciarlos, volteó a ver hacia la ventana, el cielo negro y la lluvia, los relámpagos mudos por los cristales, se perdió en la noche, ademas él no tenía sueño, menos por que su cabeza era asaltada de posibilidades y modos de decirle a la pelirosa que no la quería y que lo dejara en paz, también en como se había dejado llevar de más por el acercamiento de Naruto, en como era un inexperto ante el tema en general, había tanto por hacer mañana, había tanto por hacer los días siguientes, pero sentía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido, como si fuese una carrera contra su felicidad, y él no quería que acabara.

Caminaba bajo la lluvia cubierto por su capa, las ráfagas de viento eran increíblemente fuertes, tanto que a veces le hacían cerrar los ojos ante ellos, los relámpagos iluminaban su oscuro sendero y los truenos retumbaban en el cielo haciendo estremecer la tierra, se alejó del camino un poco, con la mirada buscaba un árbol lo suficientemente frondoso como para que detuviera la lluvia con su ramas, apenas y podía saber que había frente a él, la lluvia caía como tupidas cortinas de agujas cristal, pudo ver a lo lejos una árbol que le sería útil, se refugió bajo de él se quitó la capa y la sacudió, después llevó su mano hacia su cabeza para revolver sus negros cabellos a la ves que trataba de que el agua cayera de ellos, colgó su capa en una rama y se sentó en el césped para recargarse en el tronco del árbol, se cruzó de brazos, el frío era endiabladamente insoportable, se perdió un poco entre los relámpagos que danzaban entre las nubes, caprichosos como para tocar la tierra, suspiró.

Sentía como si estuviera huyendo del fantasma de Naruto, sentía como si a donde quiera que caminara escuchara otro par de pasos siguiéndole de cerca, la culpa no le había dejado dormir bien, el arrepentimiento chocaba contra su cara cada mañana desde hacia meses, meses que a él le habían perecido vidas enteras, pero aun no descubría el origen de tanto dolor, no sabía por que era arrasado por toda esa culpabilidad, era su martirio, su precio a pagar por una vida, pero él antes había asesinado, y jamás había sido perseguido hasta ahora, tal vez porque había sido Naruto, quizás por que había sido él, cada noche los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos lo embriagaban hasta hacerlo caer en una especie de trance, tan nítidos como nunca, y a veces, sólo a veces, podía ver imágenes que jamás había recordado, los gestos de Naruto, sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, sus berrinches, sus momentos de tristeza, de fortaleza, de terquedad, de torpeza, detalles grabado por su subconsciente.

Vio hacia el suelo, y como las gotas se reunían hasta crear una pequeña laguna lejos de él.

_No me siento merecedor de nada Naruto…. _

Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza, se cubría el rostro y temblaba quedamente, tenía una gran opresión en el pecho, se sentía solo, como si su corazón ya no estuviera ahí pese a que lo escuchaba latir, pero tenía un enorme vacío, incluso tenía ganas de llorar, unas enormes ganas que reprimió con la poderosa fuerza de su orgullo, su maldito orgullo que hasta ahora le había llevado a las peores situaciones en su vida, su orgullo y su miedo, que iban tomados de la mano desde que lo recordaba, recordó su primer encuentro con Naruto después de dos años y medio después de haber salido de Konoha, en como lo veía anhelante, en las palabras que le contestó cuando le sugirió que entrenara en lugar de buscarlo.

_Alguien que no puede salvar un amigo no puede convertirse en Hokage ¿Verdad, Sasuke? _

_Pues alguien que lo intenta… tampoco… dobe… _

Un enorme estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó perezosamente, ese lugar no le serviría por mucho tiempo, ademas necesitaba calor ó de lo contrario le daría hipotermia, volvió a tomar su capa ya menos húmeda, se la colocó y volvió a adentrarse a los torrentes de lluvia, necesitaba encontrar una cueva, encendería una fogata e intentaría dormir, no le hacia bien el seguir preocupándose, pero un pensamiento le atravesó la mente, era tan ridículo como poderoso, algo imposible de ignorar, siguió caminando mientras levantaba su rostro al cielo, dejando que se mojara a sus anchas, en ese momento poco le importaba, sin embargo las palabras resonaban y gritaban, querían salir y ser pronunciada, pero mas que nada, querían ser complacidas.

En ese momento casi al otro lado del continente, se dirigía a la villa de las gemas, un pueblo aislado de la información , lejos de las influencias de la lista Bingo, un pueblo tranquilo, prospero, sin ninjas, este estaba oculto entre las orillas del país del viento y la roca, una tierra neutral sin dueño.

El pensamiento anterior latió con mas fuerza al imaginarse dentro de esa villa tan alejada de todo, en esta ocasión pudo mover sus labios para dejarla escapar y que desapareciera con la lluvia para siempre.

–…Quiero regresar a Konoha…

El cielo se partió con un relámpago cayendo directamente en un árbol lejos de él, bajó el rostro hacia el camino y siguió su trayecto.

Se despertó un poco sobresaltado, ¿Había sido un sueño?, no, sentía la lluvia todavía mojando su cuerpo, las ráfagas y ese doloroso vacío, vio a su lado dormir a Naruto, terminó de temblar antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, al menos había dejado de llover tan fuerte, para mañana lo mas seguro es que haría una mañana preciosa, se abrazo a Naruto que gruño entre sueños pero que después se acurrucó con él, no dejaba de ver la lluvia, no conocía ese lugar que había visto en sus sueños, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de que ese ambiente se le hacia conocido, era la misma sensación que le había creado el sueño en donde mataba al Verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, no le gustaba tener esa clase de sueños, no le gustaba toparse con él ni verlo, eran tan reales las imágenes que parecía que en verdad estuvieran ahí, los dos juntos en un espacio indeterminado.

**Eso es malo mocoso Uchiha…**

_**Tu otra vez… ¿No te conformas con hablarle al dobe?**_

**Esos sueños que tienes no son normales…**

_**Sólo son sueños… **_

**Nunca tomes a la ligera algo como esto… tu mente y la de Sasuke son una misma…verse… es raro… **

_**Si te refieres a donde soñaba que lo mataba, no te preocupes, sólo fue un dulce sueño, nada mas… **_

**No ignores las anomalías… mocoso Uchiha… podrían tratarse de algo importante… **

_**Lo considerare… ahora déjame dormir… estoy cansado… **_

**Estaré vigilando tus sueños… mocoso…**

_**Si, si… siempre y cuando no irrumpas en ellos y me provoque pesadillas… **_

El silencio mental se hizo presente, Sasuke suspiró, ahora resultaba que había algo malo en sus sueños, pero, esta era la segunda vez en todo ese tiempo que soñaba con Sasuke, la primera había sido cuando lo mataba y ahora este, que… sólo era mas que una especie de escena, nada mas de dos minutos, sólo veía el cielo y sentía un dolor en el pecho, admitía que no le gustaba la sensación, pero de ahí llevar las cosas a otro extremo era diferente.

Se acomodó mejor, no podía permitirse desvelarse tanto, mañana trabajarían otra vez, pero sin una lluvia que los interrumpiera, por lo tanto necesitaba estar en buenas condiciones, ademas tenía que hablar seriamente con Haruno Sakura, se dejó llevar por el sueño, ignorando y olvidando todo lo de esa noche, nada importante había sucedido.

_Sólo son unos estupidos sueños… _

Sasuke volteaba a ver el bosque desde la cueva en donde se encontraba, afilando la vista en la oscuridad, entre los árboles y entre la lluvia, la presencia había desaparecido, era un sensación confusa, como si de pronto se encontrara acompañado de alguien, como si unos ojos se incrustaran en su espalda, le provocaba un aire de temor desconocido, al igual que su sueño, en el que era asesinado por si mismo, volvió la vista al fuego, ignorando todo lo demás y recostándose en el suelo para intentar dormir.

– Sólo es mi imaginación…

Continuara…


	10. AMANECER

SHIPPUDEN LIFE

Capitulo diez.

Amanecer.

El sonido del despertador le taladró la cabeza con su molesto sonido, abrió los ojos topándose con que Sasuke seguía dormido, eso le pareció raro, ya que él era el que siempre lo despertaba, incluso se levantaba antes de que sonara la alarma, se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo y se levantó hacia la mesilla para callar al aparato infernal, el moreno parecía estar muerto, pues con semejante ruido no se había ni inmutado de su sueño, el menor se preguntaba si no habría dormido bien la noche anterior como para que estuviera tan cansado, lo dejó dormir un rato mas mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Se metió bajo la regadera y se despabiló, al momento recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de Sasuke, entre ellas incluido un maravilloso _Te__amo_, sonrió, se sentía raro e incluso llegaba a molestarse con él mismo por no poder tomar el valor que Sasuke tenía y comenzar él con una sesión de mimos, ¡Pero era tan vergonzoso! ¡No podía evitarlo!, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ademas de que su experiencia en besos, caricias y palabras románticas era nula, por eso no sabía tampoco como reaccionar ante las mismas situaciones, recordó también cuando el azabache le había dicho que no le hacia caso y ahora que lo analizaba, ¡En serio lo había ignorado olímpicamente!, se carcajeó un poco.

– ¡Vaya golpe a su orgullo-ttebayo! ¡Y sin darme cuenta! ¡Como no me burlé! ¡Se me pasó la oportunidad! XD

Rápidamente comenzó a enjabonarse mientras la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios, se sentía como nunca antes, y a pesar de que su cara estuvo a punto de explotar el día anterior a causa de varias emociones diferentes; tristeza por Sakura-chan, Enojo por descubrir que Sai ya sabía de lo sentimientos antes que él y pudor por los atrevidos gestos de Sasuke, a veces le tenía envidia, se preguntaba también de donde sacaba motivación, se enjuago su cuerpo y se enredo en una amplia toalla color aqua, se fue a la habitación y sacó su traje de Chuunin, y su banda, antes que nada se baño en crema en su cuerpo y rostro, también desodorante, ese día iba a ser mas que pesado, cuando volteó a la cama pensó que ya era suficiente sueño para el moreno y se acercó a despertarlo, vestido con sólo los pantalones de su traje.

– Teme… debes levantarte, se te va a hacer tarde-ttebayo

Le decía mientras lo sacudía ligeramente del hombro, el azabache soltó un gruñido inconforme, pero sólo se limitó a darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, Naruto suspiró decepcionado.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Arriba-ttebayo! ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba!

En esta ocasión se dejó caer atravesado y se meció de atrás adelante para mover con él el cuerpo de su novio, que ante esto por fin pudo abrir los ojos, encontró a Naruto encima de su estomago en la posición contraria a él.

(N/A; Ósea si Sasuke esta acostado lateral en la cama, Naru esta arriba de él en horizontal, como no lo supe poner lo aclaro XD)

– Pesas, dobe…

Decía el mayor con una voz adormilada, Naruto le sonrió y le tomó de las manos para jalarlo hacia arriba en una clara petición para que se levantara.

– Toma un baño teme, ya es hora de ir a trabajar-ttebayo

– Como quisiera faltar hoy…

– ¡Sabes que no podemos-ttebayo! ¡Así que hay que levantarse!

– Hai, hai U.Uº

– ¿No dormiste bien-ttebayo?

– Tuve… (Bostezo) un sueño extraño…

– ¿Sobre que-ttebayo?

– No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que era extraño por que me levantó en la madrugada…

Decía el azabache mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, Naruto hizo lo mismo y lo jaló un poco para que se fuera a bañar, Sasuke comenzó a caminar un poco resignado, no había dormido muy bien que digamos, pero no lo tomaba como algo importante, se metió a la ducha y en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dormirse parado, ni siquiera el agua parecía despertarlo, no fue hasta que cabeceó y se dio un tope en la pared que medio reaccionó, se enojó un poco por su accidente pero terminó su ducha para ir a cambiarse a la habitación, en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño, su nariz fue inundada por el olor del desayuno que llegaba de la cocina, fue y se puso su traje para después encaminarse al comedor, llevaba su banda en la mano, ya se la pondría cunado saliera de casa, se sentó en la silla mientras aguardaba que el rubio terminara de cocinar.

– Vas a ser una buena esposa, dobe…

Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano, pues el rubio se había puesto de nuevo su delantal naranja, probaba la comida varias veces y le ponía lo que le hacia falta, preparaba los platos y los decoraba minuciosamente, cuidando detalle de todo el desayuno, inclusive como lucia de una buena forma visual tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de satisfacción.

Al escuchar las palabras del azabache, Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente, después se enojó y levantó un cucharón de forma amenazante mientras Sasuke se reía de él, esto provocó que se sintiera un poco humillado.

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No dices más que tonterías, teme! ò\\\\\\ó

– Algún día te grabaré para que compruebes cuan lindo te miras

– ¡Cállate! ò\\\\\\ó*

Después de su pequeña "discusión" matutina, terminaron de desayunar y salieron de su casa, al parecer el azabache no había sido el único con ganas de quedarse en casa, pues varios habían faltado ese día, pero no le dieron relevancia y continuaron con su trabajo pendiente del día de ayer, como la mayoría de Konoha trabajaba, las construcciones habían avanzado a una muy buena velocidad, sólo faltaban arreglos menores y uno que otro edificio, por lo que sólo seria cuestión de un par de días para que todo quedara como nuevo, debido a la falta de personal, el trabajo se había vuelto un poco mas pesado, tenían que atender varias cosas a la vez y no podían darse respiros, en la tarde fue cuando comenzaron a llegar los ausentes, por lo que los que trabajaron en la mañana estuvieron en todo su derecho de tomar un descanso para comer, Naruto y Sasuke ya se encaminaban hacia algún puesto, fue entonces que escucharon una voz familiar.

– ¡Espera! ¡Sasuke-kun!

La pelirosa le gritaba tras ellos mientras agitaba su mano para que la vieran, Naruto se puso nervioso y el Uchiha serio, había olvidado que en la noche le prometió que ese día hablarían el asunto de sus sentimientos.

– Es Sakura-chan…

Sasuke dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de su novio.

– Le prometí que hablaríamos hoy, si quieres adelántate, yo se lo dejaré todo claro…

Naruto se acercó hacia él y le tomó disimuladamente del brazo, el moreno le vio su cara de preocupación.

– No la lastimes-ttebayo… ella… Sakura-chan no se merece eso… por favor…

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, la verdad es que tenía planeado decirle varias cosas que harían que el enamoramiento de la Haruno se diera contra el suelo de inmediato, pero si Naruto se lo pedía de esa manera, entonces quería decir que en verdad eso le dolería a la pelirosa, cosa que no le importaba, pero, tampoco deseaba que Naruto se entristeciera por ella, suspiró resignado ante el comentario de su novio, a él no le podía negar nada.

– De acuerdo dobe…

Naruto asintió suspirando, luego lo soltó y se comenzó a dar la vuelta para marcharse y dejarlos solos, antes de que no lograra escucharlo, Sasuke le susurró algo.

– Te amo…

– Yo también-ttebayo…

Fue la contestación del rubio mientras se ruborizaba en medio de su retirada, Sasuke también sonrió, después volvió a su habitual seriedad y comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirosa que lo esperaba ansiosa.

– B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun…

– Hola…

La chica se meció nerviosa en su mismo lugar, tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

– Pensé que hablaríamos, Sakura

– Eh… si, ven Sasuke-kun, vayamos a un lugar más privado…

Sakura caminó hacia el bosquecillo, ahí nadie les molestaría y podrían hablar calmadamente de todo ese asunto que era muy serio para ella e importante también, se detuvieron en un lugar, muy mullido por los árboles, Sakura en realidad, se sentía nerviosa, no sabía ni por donde empezar, ademas de que Sasuke la veía fijamente y al parecer atento a todo lo que ella hacia, cosa que la hacia ruborizarse mas.

– Bueno... Para empezar, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto en concreto?

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, le había prometido a su dobe que no la lastimaría, decidió tomar paciencia y contestarle tranquilamente, sin embargo a él no le gustaban los rodeos y decidió ir al grano.

– Sé que me amas Sakura, ese es el asunto en todo esto ¿No?

La chica respingó y se sonrojó, bajó la vista apenada, eso había sido muy directo, pero debió de haberlo imaginado de alguien como su Sasuke-kun, así que sonrió un poco sin levantar la vista.

– Ya te lo había dicho, Sasuke-kun, antes de que te marcharas de Konoha, Yo te dije cuanto te amaba… por eso…

– El problema aquí es que yo no te amo…

Sakura abrió los ojos y después hizo un gesto dolorido, eso también se lo esperaba, pero ya estaba preparada, dirigió su vista a un serio Sasuke.

– Eso… lo sé… por eso te pido una oportunidad, déjame permanecer a tu lado… yo te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que consigas quererme…

– Lo que tú quieres es…

– ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun! ¡Te amo demasiado! Durante todos estos años, jamás me deje rendir, ese día en el que te fuiste no pude hacer nada para detenerte, me replique mil veces por ello, pero ahora… no quiero quedarme atrás ¡Quiero ser especial para Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, antes de que le dijera cualquier cosa Sakura continuó.

– No te pido mucho Sasuke-kun… no te pido nada en realidad, sólo que me dejes estar a tu lado, aun cuando no me ames, yo quiero estar contigo… yo deseo… necesito… estar contigo… te amo…

– ¿Es en verdad a mi a quien amas? Ó ¿Me estas eligiendo por que no hay otro Sasuke?

Sakura respingó ante el comentario, no sabía que decir.

– Yo no soy el verdadero, pero luzco como él, pienso como él, hablo como él, siento como él, pero… ¿Eso es lo único que vez en mí?, fui creado para ser un reemplazo, pero tengo una función en específico y esa es estar a lado de Naruto… ¿Qué hay del otro Sasuke, para ti? ¿Has cambiado tus sentimientos por él, sólo por tenerme a mí mas cerca? ¿Qué puedes amar tú de mí?

– Pero… tu eres Sasuke-kun… sin importar de donde vengas, sigues siendo Sasuke-kun…

– Pero yo no fui creado para ti…

– ¿No me quieres a tu lado por que tu deber es estar junto a Naruto?

Sakura había hecho una buena pregunta, no la contestó, hacerlo sería revelar sus sentimientos hacia su rubio, ponerlo en riesgo, los ojos verdes se humedecieron, pero no caían lagrimas.

– Eso es cruel... por parte de Kyuubi y de Naruto… yo te amo… pero no puedes estar conmigo por Naruto… ¿Es culpa de Naruto?

– No

Esta vez apretó las manos, no le gustaba que la pelirosa culpara a Naruto, no después de lo mucho que él se preocupaba por su amiga.

– No culpes al dobe Sakura, él se ha preocupado por ti desde el principio… incluso en esto…

– ¡¿Entonces por que no te deja ir? ¡¿Por que te obliga a estar a su lado? ¡¿Qué hay de lo que Sasuke-kun quiere?

– Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero…

– ¡Si lo sé! ¡Quieres ser libre! ¡Puedes estar junto a Naruto sin verte forzado! ¡Pueden ser amigos sin reprimirte nada! ¡Es tan egoísta!

Las lagrimas de la pelirosa por fin cayeron de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas mientras caían al suelo humedeciendo la tierra, Sakura estaba yendo demasiado lejos, quizás era desesperación, pero no le gustaba las cosas que le decía, ni a él ni a Naruto.

– ¡Tú eres la que esta siendo egoísta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Le prometí al dobe no lastimarte! ¡Pero me estas haciendo enojar, Sakura!

La pelirosa se calló de golpe, ¿Le prometió a Naruto?, ¿Naruto sabía que Sasuke-kun no sentía nada por ella?, eso la puso mas triste, Sasuke por su parte intentaba calmarse, sakura era la primera mujer a la que deseaba meterle una bofetada, si de esa manera podía cerrar la boca y dejar de decir estupideces, lo haría.

– Escucha… no hay que llevar las cosas así, no quiero que insistas… yo no puedo corresponderte, entiéndelo Sakura

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke vio hacia el suelo, si le decía algo no creería que importara mucho, no daría especificaciones.

– Yo quiero estar con alguien mas, pero no es contigo… yo no te amo, no te amé y no puedo fingir darte una oportunidad que sé no va a ocurrir, deja de intentar estar conmigo, si lo haces sólo te lastimaras aun mas…

Sakura llevó sus manos a su rostro y sollozo lastimosamente.

– Ya me voy…

Sasuke ni siquiera la volteó a ver por una segunda vez, se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar de allí, Sakura en cuanto lo escuchó marcharse se dejó caer en el suelo, Sasuke-kun se había ido de nuevo, pero lo peor es que seguiría viéndolo en Konoha, la había rechazado, le había dicho que no la amaba y que jamás lo haría, le dolía demasiado el corazón.

_¿Has cambiado tus sentimientos por él, sólo por tenerme a mí mas cerca?_

Esas palabras resonaban, no sabía si era una excusa para hacerla dudar ó era la verdad de cómo se sentía acerca de que él era el clon de Sasuke, era obvio que dudara de los sentimientos de las personas, pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué no dudaba de Naruto?

_Pero yo no fui creado para ti…_

No entendía bien el trasfondo, sabía que estaba ahí por una razón que hasta ahora desconocía concretamente, tenía sus sospechas, pero eso ahora estaba atrás, ese Sasuke-kun había sido creado por Kyuubi exclusivamente para Naruto.

_Fui creado para ser un reemplazo, pero tengo una función en específico y esa es estar a lado de Naruto…_

Eso le parecía injusto, ¿Por qué sólo para Naruto?, ¿Por qué no podía abrirse hacia las demás personas?, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, desde su escape del contenedor no hacia otra cosa más que estar con el rubio, vivían juntos, reían juntos, permanecían juntos, eran amigos que se anhelaron durante mucho tiempo, eso lo comprendía, ella misma lo había experimentado, pero ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de estar juntos?, pareciera que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, recordó la mirada añorante que se habían lanzado cuando estaban frente a ella, también unas frases de Sasuke.

_Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero… Yo no puedo corresponderte… Yo quiero estar con alguien más…_

– ¿Esa persona… acaso es… Naruto?

Naruto estaba en un puesto de donde se asaban carne, tenía su pedido frente a él, incluso varios pedazos ya preparados y listos para comer, pero no tenía tanta hambre, se encontraba preocupado, no sabia lo que Sasuke le diría a Sakura-chan, ni como ella se lo tomaría, cerró los ojos con tristeza, a la ultima persona que deseaba lastimar a base de que él mismo fuera feliz, era Sakura-chan.

– ¿Me estabas esperando?

La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos, veía como se sentaba frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó-ttebayo?

Preguntó el rubio mientras observaba a Sasuke tomar uno de los pedazos de carne ya cocinados y llevárselo a la boca.

– No lo sé…

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes-ttebayo?

– No quería verla llorando y me fui

– ¡¿La dejaste llorando-ttebayo?

– ¡Oe, oe! Yo no fui cruel con ella ni nada, ya estaba por hecho que iba a llorar de todas maneras, dobe, le dije unos cuantos comentarios que la hicieron dudar un poco acerca de sus sentimientos exclusivamente por mi

– ¿Comentarios? ¿Qué clase de comentarios-ttebayo?

– Cosas acerca del otro Sasuke y que sólo quería estar conmigo por que el verdadero no estaba

– Un reemplazo…

Susurró tristemente el rubio mientras miraba las brasas de la mini parrilla frente a él.

– Hey… el asunto de Sakura es muy a parte del nuestro, pero me dejó pensando incluso a mí mismo

– Para mi tu no eres el reemplazo, tú eres Sasuke, uno diferente, uno único… yo te amo por quien eres tu-ttebayo…

Decía el rubio en una especie de explicación a sus propios sentimientos, el Uchiha sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

– Así es, no eres tan dobe, usuratonkachi

Naruto le hizo una mueca y el mayor le sonrió aun más.

– ¿Pero… ella lo entendió? Es decir, ¿Se ha resignado ó algo así-ttebayo? ¿Le dolió mucho?

– Sakura es fuerte a su manera, se le pasara pronto, por ahora nos dejara en paz, a puesto que en unos días ya ni se dará por enterada de todo esto

Naruto hizo un gesto, pues no estaba muy convencido, decidió comer también junto con Sasuke, ya en la casa hablarían del tema con mas calma, comieron y decidieron regresar a las construcciones, pero al ver que ya no había mucho por hacer mas que traer materiales, sólo dieron algunos servicios y se retiraron antes de que terminara de anochecer, mañana sería su día de descanso así que no se apresuraron a irse a dormir.

– Hoy no quiero ver televisión

Decía un azabache recargado en el sillón y con Naruto entre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, la misma posición en la que habían estado viendo tele ayer.

– ¿Y por que no-ttebayo?

Preguntó un rubio mientras cambiaba de canales en busca de algo interesante.

– Por que he decidido que odiare los dramas por toda mi vida

Naruto se rió ante el comentario y el mayor lo abrazó más fuerte para recargar su barbilla en el hombro de su dobe.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces-ttebayo?

– Ni idea…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Naruto trataba de ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras simplemente disfrutaba del abrazo que le estaba dando a su novio.

– Esto es aburrido-ttebayo, vamos a hacer algo, sabes que no me gusta estar quieto mucho tiempo

Le dijo mientras volvía a tomar el control remoto y comenzar a cambiar de canales de nuevo, se detuvo en lo que parecía una película de vampiros, pero esta era diferente, parecía más que nada un romance sobrenatural, era una chica enamorada de un vampiro cruel.

– Esa película si se mira buena-ttebayo

– ¿Ahora tendré que odiar las películas vampíricas?

– No, esta vez ponle atención-ttebayo

El mayor suspiró, y le hizo caso a su novio, además de que no deseaba ser ignorado como en la noche anterior, recordó que no todo había sido malo, el beso que habían compartido había sido delicioso, las caricias y la intimidad, recordó entonces que también se había detenido antes de llevar las cosas más lejos.

_¿Dónde se supone que debo preguntar acerca de eso? _

La imagen de Sai sonriendo apareció en su mente, frunció el ceño.

_¡De ningún modo! ¡Prefiero hacer el ridículo antes de que ese bastardo se entere de lo que quiero hacer mas adelante! ¡Apostaría lo que fuera a que no me lo quitaría de encima con sus estupidos comentarios sexuales sí me descubre!_

Cuando volvió a ver hacia la pantalla se dio cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de la historia, ahora sería inútil tratar de poner atención, empujo a Naruto para que se levantara, éste le hizo caso y Sasuke se paró del sillón, casi automáticamente el rubio se volvió a sentar, entonces Sasuke aprovecho el rato para irse a bañar. 

Naruto estaba entretenido, pero después en los comerciales se dio cuenta que Sasuke en verdad no deseaba ver televisión, con algo de lastima apagó el aparato, se dirigió a la habitación pero ésta estaba vacía, se encaminó al pasillo y escuchó el sonido de la regadera, quería entrar con Sasuke pero le daba mucha pena, se puso un poco nervioso, no sabía decidirse, ya antes se habían bañado juntos, pero desde que se hicieron novios habían dejado de hacerlo por esa parte de la intimidad que había surgido, se armó de valor y abrió lentamente la puerta.

El moreno disfrutaba de un baño de agua tibia, últimamente se encontraba algo tenso, aquello le hizo que se relajara, no fue hasta que sintió a un par de brazos envolverse en su cintura que abrió los ojos y dio un respingo.

– Je, je ¿Te asusté-ttebayo?

Aquella voz casi lo hacia respingar de nuevo, sintió la mejilla de Naruto recargarse en su espalda, entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para de alguna forma estar mas cerca de su dobe, debía admitir que jamás pensó que el rubio entrara a la ducha con él, estaba actuando muy tímido con respecto a su relación, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó para que se mojaran ambos bajo el chorro de la regadera, después de un par de minutos se separó de él y le apartó un par de mechones dorados que casi le cubrían los ojos, el rubio le sonrió conciliadoramente, después se puso en puntitas y besó los labios del mayor, Sasuke lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó hacia él, el choque de sus pieles le hizo sentir como si una ligera corriente eléctrica le recorriera por la piel, el Uzumaki le pasó los brazos al cuello y entre abrió los labios, el azabache metió su lengua y ahí comenzó el verdadero beso.

Naruto sin saberlo lo estaba volviendo loco, lo estaba tentando, estaban desnudos, mojados y aferrados el uno del otro, eso era demasiado, pero se decía a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse, pues podía sentir en los besos que el menor no deseaba llegar a más, simplemente quería estar con él, y después del castigo que le había dado la noche anterior, mientras veían el drama, no desaprovecharía ese arranque de atención que le brindaba su novio, lo tomó de la nuca e hizo que ladeara la cara para profundizar el beso sin ninguna dificultad, Naruto lo empujó de los hombros apenas y Sasuke cedió, vio como agarraba aire y estaba sonrojado, quiso reírse, al parecer el Uzumaki no tenía tan buenos pulmones como él.

– Doooobe… te sofocaste

– Cállate…

Le contestó el menor ligeramente jadeante, no se resistió mas y volvió a besarlo, esta vez bajando hacia el cuello, entonces recordó con malicia que había descubierto el punto débil de Naruto, dirigió sus besos hacia la mandíbula en forma ascendente, volvió a besarlo en los labios, después unos cuantos en la mejilla, así hasta trasladarse disimuladamente a la base de su oído sintió el cuerpo del rubio temblar ligeramente, después atrapó el lóbulo en sus labios y comenzó a mordisquearlo, la reacción fue inmediata.

– ¡Ay! ¡No, Sasuke! ¡Se siente raro!

Le decía el Kitsune a la vez que trataba de apartarlo de él, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió, se sonrió mientras le susurraba a Naruto en su oído.

– ¿Qué sientes, dobe?

Le dijo de forma casi sensual mientras el Uzumaki se sonrojaba hasta el cuello, se tomó la pregunta muy a pecho y lo pensó un poco, al ver eso, Sasuke le prestó atención a ver que era lo que le diría.

– Como cosquillas…aquí…

Se pasó una mano por encima del vientre cuando señaló el lugar donde sentía "Cosquillas", tenía un gesto raro, como si ni él mismo entendiera la sensación, no era fácil de explicar, Sasuke lo volvió abrazar, esta vez mas calmadamente, su Naruto todavía no estaba listo.

_Cosquillas ¿Eh?, este dobe no se entera ni cuando esta excitado… _

Sonrió otra vez, escuchó a su rubio bostezar, si no lo ignoraba, le entraba sueño, le tomó de la mano, cerró la llave y salieron de la regadera, lo envolvió en una toalla como aun niño pequeño y se lo llevó abrazado a la habitación, lo secó con cuidado y después le pasó sus interiores y pijama, él mismo se cambio antes de irse a recostar en la cama, estaban frescos y relajados, por lo que iban a dormir gustosamente, el primero en caer fue le rubio, después el mismo Sasuke.

Pasaron tres semanas y las reconstrucciones habían terminado, Konoha volvía a ser como antes, todos lo Shinobis volvían a sus actividades normales, al primero que lanzaron a una misión fue a Naruto, y como era únicamente trasladar a un ministro, pues a el azabache no le había importado que se fuera sólo, por su parte a él le asignaban misiones sencillas, pues no tenía permitido salir de la aldea al menos de que fueran misiones de alto rango como el de la tierra de las olas, debía admitir que se aburría de eso, sabía que por el hecho de ser clon de Sasuke y por temor de un "Encuentro", estaba encerrado en la villa, pero era demasiado molesto, desde que Naruto y él se habían bañado juntos compartiendo un momento muy provocativo, al menos para Sasuke, el rubio parecía que cada vez se tomaba mas confianzas, seguían duchándose por separado, pero al menos ya era él el que lo besaba, lo abrazaba con entusiasmo y le daba a voluntad toda su atención.

El Uchiha se recostó en la enorme cama después de un día de papeleo con la anciana, ya se llevaban tan bien como antes, pues de que pasar todas las presiones de las reconstrucciones, y por parte de Sasuke que se había arreglado el asunto de sus sentimientos con el Kitsune, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por Sakura, pues había visto que de vez en cuando el dirigía miradas extrañas a Naruto como de sospecha, y a él también de suspicacia aun mayor, no entendía que le pasaba ahora, pero prefería ignorarla.

Sai seguía estando con ellos cuando se veían ocupados por las misiones internas, siempre molestándolo y haciendo comentarios privados que hacían a Naruto morirse de la pena, pero las peores vergüenzas se las pasaba él mismo, sus mejillas se coloraron cuando recordó que en medio de un trabajo en la oficina a él se le ocurrió besar a Naruto, pues estaban solos, pero el otro azabache había aparecido de la nada y los contemplaba muy complacidos, se enojó mucho con él pero no pudo hacerle nada por que siempre que quería golpearlo escapaba con Naruto, ese mismo día el Uzumaki le hizo prometer que JAMÁS volvería a hacer ninguna de sus muestras de cariño si no estaban en su casa.

Suspiró fastidiado, ya que casi no estaban en casa, por lo que sus momentos de cariños se veían muy reducidos, sin embargo los disfrutaba, poco a poco iba avanzando en el tema de querer llegar mas allá con su novio, a veces duda y se regañaba a si mismo por tener esa clase de ideas, por lo cual dejó de intentarlo después de la primera semana, lo mejor era ir disfrutando poco a poco el tiempo que tenían juntos, ya llegaría el momento en que se consumara su amor de esa forma, pues quería que Naruto también lo deseara, y según por lo que había visto en su rubio, para eso le faltaba todavía un poco, ya que Naruto en verdad no se veía muy interesado, bueno, mas bien NADA interesado, no estaba muy informado y ante las reacciones se confundía y prefería parar, era como un niño descubriendo podo a poco la sexualidad.

Sonido del timbre.

Sasuke se levantó con pocas ganas ¿Quien iría hasta el barrio Uchiha sabiendo que Naruto no estaba? Llegó al pasillo y abrió la puerta, se encontró con alguien que jamás pensó verlo solo.

– Hola, Sasuke-kun ^_^

– …..¬_¬* ¿Qué quieres?

Sai se pasó a la casa sin ser invitado sacando una venita en la frente de Sasuke, se dirigió a la sala seguido del Uchiha, fue cuando reparó en que llevaba en sus brazos una bolsa con libros, tuvo un mal presentimiento, siempre que sacaba sus mugrosos librejos, era sólo para darle de pedradas, el Sai se sentó en el sillón y rápidamente comenzó a sacar los libros para ponerlos en la mesa de centro.

– ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Para que viniste?

– Es un poco de información variada ^_^, en estas semanas he visto como ha avanzado tu relación con Naruto

– Si lo dices por el beso de la oficina, se me olvido decirte "Gracias por interrumpir" ¬\\\\\\¬*

– Pues casi se trata todo de eso, me queda decir que quede muy impresionado con ustedes, sobre todo contigo Sasuke-kun, lo apretabas tanto cuando lo abrazabas que parecía que querías fundirte con él ^_^

– ¡Eso no te incumbe!

– Pero Sasuke-kun yo…

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! "¡Eres mi consejero!" ¡Mierda!

– Aprendes rápido ^_^

– ¿Y? en esta ocasión estoy seguro que vienes a fastidiarme la vida, ¿Qué planeas?

– Echa un vistazo por ti mismo ^_^

Sasuke torció el gesto pero aun así hizo lo que se le había indicado, se acercó y tomó el primer libro, se sonrojó, tomó otro, fue peor, después otro, otro y otro, todos eran de lo mismo, todos eran.

– ¡¿POR QUE TRAES LIBROS SEXUALES A MI CASA?

Le gritaba a Sai a la par que le aventaba uno de los libros que fue a rebotar directo en su cabeza.

– Por que veo que es lo que Sasuke-kun quiere hacer, he observado como tratas a Naruto y como lo miras ^_^

Le decía con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, pero aun así no perdía su inmutable sonrisa, Sasuke se tensó, ¿Cómo rayos le hacia para descubrir sus intenciones? ¡Siempre lo descubría!, se sonrojó a más no poder.

– ¡¿Como le haces? ¡¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que pasa por mi cabeza? ¡¿Acaso me espías de alguna manera?

(N/A; Ya soltaste la sopa idiota XD)

– Es algo fácil de deducir, obviamente que si no hubiera visto ese beso no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero conté con suerte ^_^

– ¿Qué planeas que haga con todo eso? ¬\\\\\\¬

– Sencillo, lo mas probable es que desees tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto pero no sabes como hacerlo, por que el sexo entre hombres es muy diferente e incluso requiere de mas cuidados, así que decidí instruirte en como hacerlo ^_^

Sasuke estaba hecho piedra, parecía que hubiera leído en su cara la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo él ya había desistido de hacer el amor con Naruto, pero, al menos la enseñanza en si era tentadora de conocer.

– No debes avergonzarte Sasuke-kun, esto es algo muy natural, es una muestra afectiva en una relación amorosa, el ochenta por ciento de los hombres que comienzan una relación sentimental piensan cada seis veces al día en tener sexo con su pareja ^_^

No sabía que decir, incluso intentó contar mentalmente las ocasione en las que pensaba en eso, pero siempre se distraía con otra cosa ó se confundía, así no estaba seguro de que tan verídico era lo que el bufón le decía.

– ¿Y si yo no soy así?

– Pues entonces no tendría nada que decirte y me marcharía con TODA esta nueva información que desconoces ^_^

– Esta bien, quédate ¬\\\\\\¬

(N/A; ¡Ya cayó! XD)

– ^_^ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se puso rojo tomate, en realidad tenía dudas, ¡Y muchas!, pero no sabía por donde empezar, al ver como el mayor se volvía indeciso, Sai sonrió y tomó por su cuenta un libro para abrirlo en un capitulo en especifico.

– Primero que nada, para llegar a una placentera union sexual, lo primero que se tiene que hacer es encontrar los puntos mas sensibles de la pareja, es importante usar la lengua en…

– ¡NO LEAS ESA CLASE DE COSAS EN VOZ ALTA!

– Sólo quería que lo hicieras por ti mismo ^_^

– Esto es demasiado para mí, no me siento cómodo para nada

Dijo el azabache mayor sentándose en el sillón un poco alejado de su sonriente visita.

– Por eso te preguntaba que era lo que querías saber específicamente, eso te ahorraría las incomodidades ^_^

– No lo sé, en serio que hay cosas que quiero preguntar, pero no sé como plantearlas

Decía mientras se revolvía el cabello con hastío, Sai le volvió a Sonreír.

– Hagámoslo de una manera más sencilla, ¿Lo has intentado con Naruto? ^_^

– si… bueno… no… bueno, he tenido la intención pero, cada vez que veo a Naruto que no se da cuenta nunca de nada, siempre pienso que es demasiado pronto para él… ademas de que no sé como…

– ¿Qué te detiene a parte de Naruto?

– Hacerlo mal… lastimarlo… es decir… ¿Es diferente? ¿Es otro método? Siempre me pregunto eso…

– Pues la verdad si que es muy diferente a hacerlo con una mujer, he leído que siempre tiene que haber una preparación previa ^_^

– ¿Preparación?

El chico sonriente asintió y Sasuke le puso toda la atención que tenía, eso era la clase de cosas que quería descubrir.

– Es una serie de pasos, mas que nada es un proceso de dilatación, como debes de saber, los hombres no se lubrican y… ^_^

– Me sorprende como puedes decir esa clase de cosas como si nada ¬_¬º

Sai tomó otro libro y buscó en el índice la página que quería encontrar.

– Aquí dice que la preparación es un proceso delicado, sobre todo si se piensa hacer por primera vez, siempre aconsejan usar una cantidad generosa de lubricante, eso ayuda a menguar el dolor y que la persona disfrute mas del acto sexual ^_^

– Si, si… ya entendí que hay un proceso pero, ¿En que consiste?

– Ya lo dije, es una dilatación

Sasuke rodó los ojos y tomó un poco de aire, a la vez que trataba de no ruborizarse otra vez.

– ¿c-o-m-o s-e h-a-c-e?

– Aaah ^_^

El chico volvió a hojear el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

– Con los dedos, ^_^ tienes que untarte lubricante y tratar de dilatar de ese modo a Naruto

– ¿Tengo que meter los dedos? O_Oº

Sai asintió, el Uchiha meneó la cabeza un poco shockeado, no se lo podía ni imaginar, era muy… vergonzoso, incluso sintió marearse un poco sólo ante la mención de la idea.

– Aquí dice que para mayor comodidad, primero se debe introducir un digito, ósea un dedo, los movimientos pueden ser variados ya que al final tienen un mismo propósito, casi siempre se hace en forma circular, la duración depende del que la ejecuta, pues sólo él sabrá cuando ya considere que el movimiento en el interior se hace sencillo, después se inserta el segundo dedo…

– ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cuántos dedos tengo que enviar ahí? O\\\\\\O

– Normalmente tres ^_^

Sasuke trataba de procesar la información que se le daba.

– Como decía, en el segundo digito, se hace el mismo proceso, en ocasiones para acelerarlo se deben de separar ambos dígitos, comúnmente lo llaman "Movimiento de tijeras", que como el nombre lo indica, se imita el movimiento que hacen unas tijeras al abrirse, todo el proceso debe llevarse con sumo cuidado y con delicadeza, si en caso que se desee usar un tercer digito, se debe repetir el movimiento del primero ^_^

Silencio, Sasuke no tenía nada que decir.

– Básicamente este es el procedimiento de preparación, aquí dice que cuando es el momento de sustituir los dígitos por el miembro del amante…

– ¿puedes hablar… no sé… menos vulgar? ¬\\\\\\¬º

El menor decidió continuar leyendo, a la vez que ignoraba el comentario del Uchiha.

– Este proceso es aun de forma mas delicada, hay quienes recomiendan hacerlo lento para no dañar las paredes internas, otros de una estocada para no extender la sensación incomoda, y aunque varios votan por la primera opción para la primera relación sexual, se dice que se disfruta mas con la segunda ^_^

– Estas son cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años

– Por cierto la preparación se debe realizar cada vez que se desee tener sexo, no importa si ya pasó a la primera experiencia ^_^

– ¿Se debe seguir haciendo cada que quieras hacer el amor?

Sai asintió.

– ¿Cada una de ellas?

Volvió a asentir.

– Me parece algo muy complicado de realizar, y… yo soy muy brusco… me da miedo si quiera intentarlo…

– No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, la teoría siempre suena complicada, ya veras que cuando lo intentes vas incluso disfrutarlo, muchos piensan que la preparación también es una manera de acrecentar en deseo sexual, ya que es similar también a la masturbación de esa zona ^_^

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jamás en su vida había hablado de esa clase de temas de una forma tan abierta a como el otro moreno le estaba explicando, la mayoría de sus dudas que tuvo de su cambio a adolescente ya las conocía, a veces si no era si, como cuando estaba con Orochimaru, simplemente las ignoraba, una de ellas fue la masturbación, estaba tan presionado en otras cosas y terminaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención intentarlo.

(N/A; Chido por ti, muchos hombres están de acuerdo en que es un circulo vicioso 0_o)

– ¿Hay algo mas que quieras saber? ^_^

– No, necesito entender lo que me dijiste primero, pero, ¿Hay consecuencias? A veces la idea me parece algo dolorosa

– Si, pero no creo que debas preocuparte, esa parte la sufre Naruto ^_^

– No seas payaso y dímelo, que lo que menos quiero es que la lleve Naruto ¬_¬º

– Si no se tiene cuidado es probable que se desgarre una de las paredes, eso causa dolor y sangrado, a veces en la primera vez es casi inevitable sangrar…

– Me suena a algo similar a la virginidad de las mujeres

– Pues si, es muy similar ^_^

– Son demasiadas cosas a considerar, son muchas precauciones que me intimidan, Naruto es muy importante para mi… no me gustaría lastimarlo y si como dices que es inevitable, pues… no creo que sea una buena idea que…

– Eso ya es decisión de ambos, por que no se te olvide nunca no incluir a Naruto en esta clase de planes, deberías contarle tus dudas y deseos, y de esa forma entenderse y ponerse de acuerdo ^_^

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Sasuke-kun, estas son las principales cosas que se deben platicar en una relación, la comunicación es la base de todo ¿Eso es lo que todos dicen? ^_^

Sasuke volteó hacia otra parte, le daba pena platicar de eso con Naruto, el dobe estaba peor de informado que él, ¡Ni siquiera estaba enterado de sus propias evoluciones!, ¿Cómo entablar una platica de ese nivel? En definitiva no podia hacerlo.

– ¿Cuándo llega Naruto, Sasuke-kun?

– Mañana ó pasado mañana, depende de que tan rápido venga el dobe

– En ese caso debería dejarte solo, debes de meditarlo ¿No?, ademas de que debes considerar platicar de eso con Naruto ^_^

– Si, si… ya lárgate

El moreno se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta por sí mismo y sólo agitó al mano en señal de despedida, Sasuke le lanzó un bufido, pues juraba que el Sai llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, de repente volteó a la mesa acordándose de algo.

– ¡ME DEJO SUS LIBROS AQUÍ!

Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada para salir a la calle, pero él ya no estaba, lo mas seguro que esa era su intención desde un principio, entró molesto a la casa, miraba a los libros de reojo, parecía que lo llamaban por su nombre, que le decía que se acercara a ellos y los abriera para que le revelaran la sabiduría que había en la vida sexual, se sonrojó, había portadas muy insinuosas en algunos de ellos, artículos que hablan de cosas que el desconocía.

_Un poco de información no daña a nadie… _

Se acercó sigilosamente como si se asegurara de que nadie lo viera ó lo descubriera de pronto, se sentó en el sillón y tomó uno de los libros al azar que se encontraban boca abajo, lo abrió desde las hojas de en medio y casi automáticamente lo volvió a cerrar con las mejillas ardiendo, le dio la vuelta y leyó la portada, de semejante libro con semejante contenido.

_¡¿Kamasutra? ¡¿Qué demonios pensó el bufón que yo haría con esto? Antes que nada… ¡¿Cómo rayos los habrá conseguido él? _

Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se levantó para irse a la habitación, no abriría ninguno de esos libros ahora, no era más que una situación humillante que el estupido de su reemplazo había aprovechado.

Se recostó en la cama y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, ya no estaba tan seguro si era una buena idea llegar mas allá con su rubio, el proceso le parecía incomodo y doloroso para él, pero, recordaba los momentos en los que intentaron, o más bien, el intentó llegar mas lejos, una de las mas intimas fue en la noche antes de su partida a la misión.

-Flash back-

Todo empezó por que Naruto se había tirado encima de él cuando iban a acostarse en la cama, Sasuke lo recibió con un beso devorador al que el rubio pudo llevar el ritmo, últimamente ambos aprendían sus propias maneras de besar, se acoplaban el uno con el otro, el moreno primero jugueteaba con él y rodaban en la cama de un lado a otro entre risas, después se detuvieron en medio de esta y fue cuando Sasuke aprovechó para ponerse encima de Naruto, lo tomó de la nuca y lo volvió a besar.

Fue en medio de ese beso que ocurrió algo que lo tomó por improvisto, Naruto hizo que ambos rodaran y ahora él se encontraba encima de Sasuke con cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, el rubio reía jovialmente, sasuke lo tomó de las manos y lo haló para que se recostara encima de él con todo su peso, cosa que el Kitsune no tardo en obedecer.

Rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Naruto y la acarició con parsimonia debajo de la tela de su playera, mientras se besaban mas dulcemente, no fue hasta que la presión de su rubio comenzó a crear estragos en él, involuntariamente movía las caderas en busca de mayor contacto, la respiración del Uzumaki comenzó a hacerse errática.

– Sasuke… no te muevas… se siente raro… no lo hagas…

Decía entre suspiros, motivo por el cual lo ignoró, llevó sus manos a los costados de Naruto y hacia movimientos lentos de arriba hacia abajo, después comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta sujetar una de sus piernas, con ayuda de su peso comenzó a medio sentarse, hasta que lo estuvo completamente, los besos no cesaban y ahora era el propio Naruto que en un arranque de "No se que", le enredó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, el contacto por ende se profundizo y a Sasuke le sacó varios suspiros, en realidad la temperatura comenzaba a subir en esa habitación, el Uchiha le levantó la playera y se la quitó de encima, el rubio parecía que no se había dado cuenta, y disfrutaba de los besos de Sasuke, le besaba el cuello y el área de las clavículas, fue descendiendo todo lo que la posición le permitía, le besó el pecho y alrededor de los pezones, Naruto suspiró ante esto, y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke, el pelinegro instintivamente comenzó a crear un lento vaivén, se sentía bien, cuando el Uzumaki gimió por los insistentes movimientos, lo volvió a tumbar en la cama, otra vez encima de él para besarlo necesitadamente, comenzó a bajar su mano con la intención de acariciar los muslos del Kitsune, ahí fue en donde Naruto lo detuvo, en su rostro tenia una cara con la clara duda de lo que había pasado, parecía que no entendía nada, sasuke suspiró, cada vez que Naruto se confundía así, era el fin de todo, lo volvió a besar, esta vez mas tranquilo, para quitársele de encima y acostarse a su lado para dejarlo dormir.

-Fin flash back-

Sasuke suspiró, y cerró los ojos, las cosas estaban cambiando muy rápido, iban a rumbo inevitable, eso le gustaba, por que le comprobaba el amor que le tenía el rubio, se decidió, hablaría con él al respecto, quizás incluso le podría ayudar con las dudas que siempre reflejaba en su rostro, era obvio que no le propondría las cosas tan rápido, sólo lo discutirían, se pondrían de acuerdo, compartirían ideas al respecto y después, si las cosas se dan, entonces…, volteó a ver hacia la ventana, ya sentía que extrañaba horrores a su queridísimo novio.

– Al amanecer… llega Naruto…

Continuara…


End file.
